As Fate Would Have It
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for when. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo summaryinside
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm starting a new Red River/Inuyasha crossover. The first one was becoming more and more like a written version of the original with Kagome as the main character. I will still continue that one, but I want to work on this too. So, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own either one of these great manga/anime. Red River belongs to Chie Shinohara and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for when. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo's confession of love to her and ran when he got forceful. Then something happen, she was pulled down into a lake by the Queen of the Hittite's to be sacrifice for a Katashiro.

Before the queen could do she is save by the third prince – Kail Mursili and became his concubine and then the incarnate of Ishtar, Goddess of Beauty and War. Now, she must fight her way back home as well as whatever the Fates throw at her.

Beta: Rei Blackstone

* * *

><p>As Fate Would Have It<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the late autumn of the Sengoku Jidai, whilst in the midst of a battle in the Castle of the Mirrors; that is when I first tasted a male's lips. It was my first love, Inuyasha. The evil tennyou, Kaguya wanted to seal away my hanyou's human blood, so he would become her youkai slave and kill all of us.<em>

_Seeing this, I had ordered Shippou, the kitsune I adopted, to throw the vial holding the jewel shards at me, so t I could break the binding spell Kaguya placed on me. When he did as I instructed; I was immediately enveloped in the cackling power of the two. The pain was excruciating, but I had to get down to him, Inuyasha was slowly losing his inner struggle._

_Finally, I managed to free one of my hands and my reiki flooded into my palms to my fingertips as I smashed my fist into the other binding before freeing my legs. The moment I was free, I ran to Inuyasha and buried my hands into his haori as I pleaded for him to fight it. Looking up at his boyish face, I watched as his beautiful amber eyes faded into the blue iris on a red sclera and my eyes stung with unshed tears._

_I pressed my body closer to his, crying out in pain when his elongated claws pierces the delicate skin of my arms. "I love you as a hanyou!" I admitted when the jagged purple stripes came into view. I racked my brain for something, anything, to stop his transformation, but my mind was black. Raising my head my eyes zeroed in on his snarling lips._

_Blindly, I repeated my confession and pressed my lips to his. I felt our teeth knock together from my clumsy attempt, but I welcomed the pain since the sharp edges of his claws disappeared from my arms. I gasped in surprise when his arms encircled my waist and felt his mouth press back against mine as he murmured my name._

"_Kagome."_

_I smiled against his lips as we continued to kiss. After a few more seconds we parted, panting slightly, and I was the first to recover my voice._

"_Are you going to be okay, now?" I asked, peering into those beautiful amber eyes._

_His arms wrapped around me tighter as he buried his nose in the crown of my hair. "Yeah. Just let me hold you a little longer."_

_My second taste was on the day we defeated Naraku. The evil kumo made a wish on the Shikon, so that the moment he died I was taken inside of the jewel. Once there the Shikon, pierced by my arrow, began reeking torment in my heart. I was alone in that dark world for what felt like an eternity and just as I was about to give up hope, thus making a selfish wish on the jewel._

_I heard the voice of my hanyou, telling me the true intentions of the Shikon. The evil side, the side that housed the youkai, wanted to imprison me, having me take Midoriko's place, and fight them forever. He told me to not to make any wishes until he was by my side. With my resolve hardened, I ignored the temptations of the Shikon. Then I heard it._

"_Kagome!"_

_I turned at the sound of his voice and gasped. He was really there. His long, wild and untamed, silvery white hair haloed his boyishly handsome face and his golden amber eyes shined with so much determination that I was shocked. He nearly tossed Tessaiga aside when he saw me, but he quickly sheathed the blade and pulled me into his arms, crushing me against his hard chest. I willingly melted into his embrace and when he tilted my head back I felt my heart beating erratically in my chest._

_Slowly, as if to savor the moment, my hanyou kissed me, oh so sweetly and passionately. Once we parted, Inuyasha smiled down at me gentle and my heart soared. Together, we faced the Shikon hand in hand._

_As I glared icily at the evil jewel, I made my wish. "Shikon no tama, disappear!"_

_But, the inevitable happened._ _The well remained open for one more trip before it closed, taking Inuyasha from me. One day, when I was pouring my reiki into the well in hopes of getting it to re-open, a burning sensation erupted from my chest. At first I thought it to be the heartache, but when I pulled down the collar of my shirt; I saw the mark of the Shikon above my heart. The shimmering pink marking taunted me, always reminding me that it would never truly disappear._

* * *

><p>A sharp snap from underneath her nose brought Kagome from her thoughts of the past. Looking up she saw her companion and classmate, Eri. Judging from the upset expression on her face, Kagome knew that she had ignored the girl completely and she gave her a sheepish look "Ano…What is it Eri-chan?"<p>

Eri huffed lightly, crossing her arms over her chest; she was upset that the blue eyed girl was ignoring her. She and Kagome had been together since their first year of junior high school. Eri even enrolled in the same high school as her, but Kagome had been so distant in the last two years, since her strange illnesses cleared up. She was elated when Kagome called her, out of the blue, and invited her to go shopping. "You weren't even paying attention to me, were you?"

Kagome continued to look at her sheepishly as she brought her hand up to scratch the back of her head. She knew that it was not nice to ignore Eri, when it was she who had invited the girl, but she could not help it. "Gomen ne Eri-chan, I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Well, I just hope that it was not that two-timing ex-boyfriend of yours, Inuyasha."

The instant Eri spoke those words she wanted to take them back. Kagome's cobalt eyes glazed over with sadness at hearing her first love's name and the other girl immediately began to apologize, not wanting to see her friend sad, "Gomenasai, Kagome-chan! I didn't mean to, but it's been two years since he passed. Isn't it time to move on?"

That was the story she told her friends. That one day, when Inuyasha was out riding his motorcycle, a car, driven by a drunken driver, ran a red light and slammed into him. He died upon impact; by the time the paramedics reached him it was too late and the asshole who killed him was serving his time for vehicular manslaughter.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence, both of them for different reasons. Kagome, to fight of the wave of heartache that threatened to shake her and Eri, so that she would not say anything to further hurt her friend. Kagome looked her best friend in her dark brown eyes and saw the remorse in them.

"Eri-chan, it's okay. I guess it is time. Maybe I should give Hojo-kun a call." Kagome mentally groaned when Eri beamed.

Eri smiled brightly. "That is a great idea. Hojo-kun has been waiting for you to call him for quite some time now." the brown-eyed girl was glad that Kagome was finally going to give Hojo the chance he deserved after being jilted on more than one occasion before finally forgetting when she found a bad boy.

Kagome giggled slightly at that, knowing that is was most likely true. She spent most of her second and third year of junior high dodging his advances. So, she should be an expert on how persistent he was. Pulling out her cell-phone she dialed Hojo's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, Hojo-kun?"

"_Higurashi?"_

"Yes, it's me. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow. If it's not too much trouble?"

"_No! I mean, yes I would like that Higurashi. Pick you up at 4?"_

"Sounds great. See you then."

"_Bye, Higurashi."_

"Goodbye, Hojo-kun."

As Kagome hung up, she briefly heard Hojo yell out a 'Yes!' Laughing, though she wanted to do nothing more than to scowl, she turned to Eri, who had a bright smile on her face. Kagome really did not want to go on the date, but she had already made the plans and Eri just saw it. "There. Happy now? I have a date with Hojo-kun tomorrow at 4."

Eri slung her arm over Kagome' shoulders. She was ecstatic. Hojo and Kagome made the perfect couple. And Hojo was better suited for her; at least that was what she thought. "Very."

They continued walking around town, stopping at various stores. Kagome even saw a cream-colored kitten that was identical to Kirara. She had considered purchasing the little feline until she remembered that Buyo had been getting possessive over the years and decided against it. When the sun started to set over the horizon, Kagome announced that she promised her mother that she would be home before dark. So they parted ways, both in exchange for making their way back home.

* * *

><p>Nodoka stood in the kitchen, cutting the necessary vegetables for dinner. She had a surprise for her daughter in the making. Today was the day Kagome always tried to suppress this day. It was the day she fell down the Bone Eater's Well, her birthday. She raised her head and smiled when she heard the sliding door open and close and the soft rustling of Kagome changing her shoes.<p>

"Welcome home, Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled and returned the greeting. "Hi Mama."

Nodoka offered her daughter to take a hot bath while she got dinner ready. She wanted to keep this a secret, but when she spotted Souta tiptoeing behind Kagome almost made her laugh. But she held it in. Kagome paused in her steps and informed her of the outing she was to have with Hojo tomorrow at four.

"Ok, dear."

Kagome went to her room first and gather her clothes, then left for the bathroom only to find it locked. Knocking on the door, she heard her little brother's voice saying that it was occupied. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for Souta to get out of the bathroom. When the door opened she glared at him for taking so long.

"Geeze, Souta. What were you doing in there?"

Rolling his light chocolate eyes, he snorted and told her to shut up. Before she could retort and move him out of her way, the siblings heard their mother calling for them.

"Kagome! Souta! Dinner is ready!"

Kagome threw her hands up in frustration and threw a small tantrum. '_I didn't even get a chance to take a bath. Souta you are so dead after dinner.' _Turning to yell at Souta she saw that he managed to slip passed her and down the stairs. Kagome huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Happy Seventeenth Birthday, Kagome!"<p>

The cerulean eyed girl was shocked. Upon entering the kitchen Kagome saw the brunt of her mother's secret. Floating in the air were many blue and pink balloons with white ribbons hanging from them. A small banner that had her name on it was hanging over the table that had a white tablecloth draped on it. In the center of the table, was the most beautiful two tier cake she had ever seen. It was covered in blue icing with pink sakura blossoms and silver moon and stars, Kagome knew that beneath that sugary sweet icing was a chocolate cake.

As Kagome took her seat, Nodoka placed a steaming hot bowl of her favorite food in front of her and she squealed in glees

"Wah! Mama you made oden!"

Nodoka giggled at her daughter. "Kagome, honey, I know that you have tried to suppress this day, but don't you think it's time for you to let things go?"

Kagome sighed. '_Mama…Gomen but I cannot. Sango-chan. Miroku-sama. Shippou-chan. Inuyasha. I miss you all so much!'_

Seeing her daughter hurt expression, Nodoka suggested for Souta to go and get the juice. Once he returned with the tray, he set Kagome's favorite in front of her and gave her a wide smile. "Happy Birthday, Nee-chan!"

Kagome smiled mischievously at her younger brother and set her glass down. She grabbed him by his head and smothered him in her bosom. "Arigato, Souta-chan! You are so kawaii!" she planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek and grinned when he back away with disgust written all over his face. She was satisfied; she had gotten her revenge for him hogging the bathroom, even if it were to stall for time.

Dinner passed quickly and after the cake was cut, confirming her suspicious about the flavor of the cake, Kagome announced that she was going to the bath since she could not earlier, shooting Souta with a small halfhearted glare, and left for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Wading in the warm bath water, Kagome's mind was swarmed with her family of the Sengoku Jidai.' <em>I wonder if Sango-chan and Miroku-sama have gotten married yet. And Shippou-chan must be getting his adult ears by now. Inuyasha...are you still waiting for me?' <em>She made a mental note to go out and pour more of her reiki into the well in the morning before she left.

Kagome leaned over the edge to grab her shampoo to lather her hair.

A pair of pale hands reached up from the drain, silently slithering towards her legs. Kagome flinched when she felt something brush against the flesh of her legs and blinked when she look down and saw the hands winding around one of her leg and pulled her under the water.

_"I've caught you. My sacrifice."_

Kagome narrowed her dark blue eyes and thrust her hands out of the water, taking hold of the sides of the tub to lift herself up. Then she used her free leg to dig her heel into the one of the hands. Once it released her from their tight grip they faded back down into the drain.

"Kagome-chan is something wrong. I heard a crash!" her mother's worried voice came from behind the door.

When Kagome had pulled herself from the water, she knocked over the shelf holding the bathing supplies. Reaching for a towel she reassured her mother that she was fine.

"I just knocked over a shelf."

Nodoka sighed, telling her to be more careful and that she would clean it up later.

"Hai!" Kagome glanced back at the water, watching the calm surface intently and daring whatever that was there to try and reach for her a second time. She may not have the proper training, but she was still a strong and powerful miko.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on a bench in a nearby park, basking in the sun's warm glow as the fresh crisp spring wind blew a few loose tendrils of her face into hers. She could not help but to smile as the calm weather reminded her of the days she sat underneath the Goshinboku. It was so peaceful. She frowned when her sharp hearing caught the fast paced and slightly heavy footsteps that signaled Hojo's arrival. Standing, she plastered a smile on her face.<p>

"Konbanwa, Hojo-kun."

"Ah, Higurashi, you're already here. I thought that with all your illnesses that you would cancel on me." Hojo slowed his jog to a brisk walk as he approached her. His eyes widened and a cherry blush spread over his face. She was absolutely beautiful. The slightly tight black undershirt molded against her chest and the vibrant pink draped top hung off her shoulder. Those short black shorts showed off her impossibly long legs and to finish off the look a pink and black striped scarf was hanging loosely in the collar of her shirt. She had her hair pinned up with the Higurashi family hair pin, showing her graceful neck, with a few tendrils framing her face and Hojo wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it.

Kagome laughed nervously, a tiny drop of sweat rolling down her face. '_Come on Hojo-kun. Do I look sick to you? Uh…this is why I do not want to be anything more than just friends. He's too naïve and bland.' _"Yeah, well you know me. So what are we going to go see?"

"Well, I got these tickets to see a comedy film and some others to go to the local pool." Hojo dug around in his pockets for the tickets.

Kagome's dark sapphire eyes narrowed at the mentioning of a pool as she recalled the bathroom incident. She faked a small sneeze, immediately catching the attention of the young man. Kagome then informed him that she should not go to the pool today, but she'd be happy if they still went to the movies. Hojo nodded and held out his hand with a small blush. Kagome looked at him skeptically before sighing and placed her hand in his, her pink diamond ring glinting in the sunlight.

'_Grin and bear it, Kagome.'_

* * *

><p>The young couple exited the theater holding on to their sides as they wiped away a few stray tears that rolled down their cheeks. The film was absolutely hilarious! The main character was a ventriloquist and had many puppets. Let's just say the inanimate figures sure know how to torture the poor man.<p>

"Thanks so much Hojo-kun. I had so much fun." Kagome chirped happily.

"I knew that you would like this film Higurashi." Hojo smiled. He finally made the woman he hoped to one day make his girlfriend to smile so brightly her eyes sparkled. He was proud of himself and his felt his heart pound in his chest when another bell-like laugh fell from her lips.

"Yep, and thanks again." She swept her long hair out of her eyes and shifted her gaze up at the bright golden sun, thinking about how much the color reminded her of her hanyou's eyes.

Hojo noticed the downcast of Kagome's eyes and did not like that one bit. Summoning enough courage he grabbed her hand. "Kagome."

"Huh? What is it Hojo-kun?" she knew what he was about to say from the rosy hue on his face and the determination in his eyes when he called her by her given name.

A blush appeared on Hojo's face, he was finally going to do it. "If anything is bothering you. You can always call me. I want to protect you."

"Hojo-kun, I-" Kagome gasped as Hojo pulled her into a tight embrace.

He hugged her tighter. "I really mean it, Kagome. Are you listening to me?"

Kagome pulled away from Hojo slightly, peering into his blue eyes and seeing the seriousness in them. Sighing she pushed him away from her person and gripped her forearms. "Gomen, Hojo-kun, but I cannot allow you to do that."

The color drained from his face. What did she mean she could not allow him to? Could she not see that he was confessing to her? He had to know. "Kagome, what do you mean. I'm trying to say that I love you!" roughly he took hold of her wrists, ignoring the bite of the gold bracelet.

"Hojo-kun, you are hurting me." Kagome began twisting her wrists, trying to free herself from the painful grip.

Hojo pulled her closer to him. "Kagome, accept me and be my girlfriend!"

Kagome's eyes blazed with an angry fire as she stomped on his foot and took off running. Hojo cursed silently and hissed in pain when his foot went numb. He called out for Kagome, but she was long gone.

* * *

><p>Kagome rested her hands on her knees as she panted for her breath; she had not run that fast in a while. Sure, she had a greater endurance than most people, but she was still human. Kagome walked over to the small lake in the center of the park and began to throw small pebbles, watching them make ripples on the surface.<p>

Unconsciously, her hand came up and caressed the black diamond ring that rested at the base of her throat by a small chain. The ring was far too large for her fingers, because it was meant for a man. It was her father's ring. She made a promise to herself that she would give it to the man she loved with all her heart and soul.

The blue eyed miko was so deep in thought that she jumped when Hojo's voice called out her name and she turned to run…into the open snake-like arms of the hands that flew out of the water's surface.

Hojo watched with wide eyes was the woman he loved was dragged down into the lake and rushed over to the edge, peering into the water. There was no sign of her in the calm blue water.

"Kagome!"

* * *

><p>"<em>I've finally caught you, my perfect sacrifice."<em>

Kagome's eyes widened before they instantly narrowed. She remembered these pale hands; they were the same ones from the bath tub incident. The raven haired woman knew that struggling was useless, since the arms were coiling tightly around her body. She willed her Ki into her legs and thrust them out until the hands retreated. She smirked as she saw the blackened flesh of the palms; she had owed them a dose of purification anyway.

Finally, feeling the burn in her lungs, Kagome fought against the waters, swimming her way back to the surface. Breaking through, she took in several gulps of air; she brushed her wet bangs out of her face and pulled herself out. Kagome looked down sadly at her clothes, they were sopping wet and the wind chilled her body making her cold. Kagome looked around and gaped slightly when she saw that she was no longer in Tokyo, much less Japan.

"Where am I now?"

Kagome turned her head at the horrified gasps and shrieks. She saw people dressed in plain tunic like robes. She narrowed her eyes when she realized that she could not understand the language they were speaking.

_I do not understand what they are saying. I do not know this language. Where am I?_ Kagome ignored the looks they were giving her and began to explore her new surroundings.

* * *

><p>"It seems that she has gotten away. This is truly a disappointment. Just a bit longer and she would have been here," A feminine voice hissed in pain.<p>

"Surely within this kingdom, she has arrived at one of the other six springs," an effeminate male voice flowed, "Let's call for some soldiers; the girl will be presented to you, your Highness."

"Naturally," she said in an arrogant tone, rubbing her blackened hands, "I summoned her for a reason, that girl's blood. Her blood is essential."

* * *

><p>Kagome wondered around the city, she took in the reddish buildings and tried figure out where fate had dropped her. Fate! Oh how she hated that word. Fate, that which cursed her to watch over a tainted jewel for eternity. Fate, which took her from her true love. Fate, which had dropped her in the middle of an ancient city with no way to communicate with her family.<em> 'Where the hell am I?'<em>

She ran up a flight of stairs; upon reaching the top, she realized where she was right then and there. Kagome was in Hattusa, capital of the Hittite empire in the 14th century B.C., now known as modern-day Turkey.

_The distant horizon, the carpet of greenery, the red-brown city surrounded by ramparts. _"It's like it came straight from my history book," Kagome thought aloud, amazed by the recent events. She had been on a date with Hojo-kun; they had just finished watching a movie and she had rejected his confession of love. He got angry and became forceful. She ran back to the park. And then…? "Hojo found me; those hands captured me and dragged me here."

Someone began shouting in the foreign language close behind her. Turning her head, she spotted men carrying spears. "Soldiers?" Kagome briefly considered if she could take these soldiers out until she saw them reach for the swords at their sides.

Quickly she looked for a means of escape. The only way was for her to jump over the edge of the wall and she looked back at the soldiers briefly before a slow smirk crossed her face. She'd never tried this move before; but she had wanted to for a long time now. Placing her hands on the stone wall, Kagome placed a small bit of her reiki inside them before she jumped over the wall.

She laughed coldly at the stupefied gasps as she concentrated her focus on the Ki she poured into the stone at the top of the building, forming a thin, yet sturdy rope of Ki that she used to propel down the wall. Once her feet had been firmly planted on the ground Kagome began to run again.

Kagome closed her eyes as she remembered the icy tone of the voice as whispered those words in her ear. '_I've finally caught you, my girl.'_ She Snapped her eyes open in a panic, taking a deep breath, she scolded herself for allowing her mind to wander when she should be focusing on getting out of this place. '_Though these red brick walls are like a maze, I have no idea where I am going.' _Kagome pumped her legs harder, she ran around a corner, and was greeted with more soldiers along that avenue, so she turned to the empty one.

Continuing to run, she rounded another corner, facing someone wearing an elegant and intricately patterned cloak, hiding his or her face from her view. Her eyes narrowed warily when the cloak fell away and she gasped. Golden amber eyes, that same shade as her hanyou's watched her curiously, yet they were suspicious. Shoulder length blond hair that looked to be spun from gold framed a beautiful face.

He, too, was wearing the same tunic like robe, though it looked to be made of much more finer quality than those of the city dwellers.

"_You're not a soldier. Who are you?"_

Though she did not understand what he said, his deep velvety tenor voice caressed her ears and she subconsciously grasped her father's ring. She flinched at the buzzing noise of people rushing toward them; Kagome looked back at the man briefly before dropping into a fighting stance.

The blond-haired male looked on, puzzled at the strangely dressed woman, who was prepared to take on a small army of men. Not wanting to see such a beautiful looking woman hurt, he stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her back against his chest.

Kagome heard the man behind her shuffle around and thought that he was just leaving, that is until strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into a hard chest. She raised her head to tell him off, but her words were stopped when his warm lips slanted over hers.

Her blue eyes went wide with shock and the only thing that was running though her mind was that this man was wiping away the memory of Inuyasha's gentle kisses. Kagome's mind went blank as she received her third taste of a man's lips. The tall blond took advantage of her open mouth and snaked his tongue in.

As he swept her feet out from underneath her, he pulled his cloak over their heads. Kagome felt the man's hands begin to wander down her sides until they finally came to a rest on the skin of her legs. Surprised, she could not hold back the moan that rose in her throat.

The soldiers rushed into this scene, since they did not know who was under the cloak and they began to question them harshly.

"Hey! A girl came running by this way. Have you seen her?" a soldier demanded. "Which way did she go?"

The man pulled away sharply, he smirked down at Kagome at the whimper that escaped her lips. "A girl?" He covered her mouth with his large hand and winced when she retaliated, biting his palm sharply. "Well, I must have not have seen her. When I am with a woman, no other can catch my eye."

Kagome rolled her bright blue eyes and bit his hand again, wanting nothing more than for him to take his hand off her person. She had a couple things to say to him, after she took care of those soldiers. She released his flesh when the soldiers took a sharp intake of breath and embarrassed flush covered their faces.

"It...it's Kail-sama!" a soldier exclaimed.

"K-Kail-sama, what are you doing in a place like this?" another asked.

"Uh…um…We seek a girl." one of them began.

"We're sure that a girl wearing strange clothing ran this way…"

Kail cut him off. "Like I said, I did not see her. I finally reached a high note with the woman whose heart I've won…so don't intrude. Get out of my sight!" Kail ordered the guards.

The guards stiffened at the harsh order, but left immediately. "Y…Yes sir!"

Once the guards were out of sight, Kail turned his eyes back to the small beautiful woman on the ground underneath him and his hands went back to her exposed legs, running his fingers over the soft flesh as he began to question her. "You certainly do look strange. What country are you from? What did you do to get the Queen's own army chasing after you?"

Kagome's brow twitched with every stroke of his long pale fingers. '_Who does he think he is?'_ Pinching one of his hands, she removed them from her legs and began to ponder on why his words were so suddenly known to her. '_Why did he save me? And also…' _She touched her lips, a blush tinting her cheeks. '_The kiss!'_

Rubbing the red mark on his hand, a smirk appeared on the man's handsome face and he held out his uninjured hand out to her, "Did my earlier actions anger you? If you are unhappy that I had to cut it short, I don't mind finishing it. I never leave business unfinished with a beautiful woman such as you."

Kagome's blush spread from her cheeks down to her chest and her brow twitched when he began to rub her legs once more. '_Why this…this…hentai!' _She slapped his hand away, making sure he felt a bit of her reiki and began running again.

"Hey, wait!" he raised his stinging hand to his lips, licking the wound lightly.

* * *

><p>'<em>I cannot believe that guy. He's just as bad as Miroku-sama! No, I take that back. He is worse than Miroku-sama!' <em>Kagome continued to run, rubbing her mouth trying to erase the tingling sensation on her lips. '_Did his kiss really allow me to suddenly understand their language?' _Kagome ran until she noticed that she was back in town.

"EEK! It's the girl who came out of the spring!" a woman screamed.

"She came out of the spring!" a man exclaimed.

"It's her! Over there!" the guard rushed over to where Kagome stood and she smiled coldly. She needed a good workout.

Kagome ran forward, her palm pulled back before she smashed the heel of it into the soldiers face, breaking his nose. The guard backed away from her, his hands clutching his bleeding face. Kagome ducked low when the sharp edge of a blade swung towards her. She kicked out one of her long legs and swept his feet from under him.

She then proceeded to place her foot on his throat, crushing his windpipe. "Are you really sure you want to mess with me right now?" A sharp pain exploded from the back of her head and blackness threatened to take her from consciousness. The last thing she heard was,

"Alright. Let's take her to her Majesty."

* * *

><p>Bleary cobalt eyes opened and Kagome instantly tried to spring up to her feet only to be yanked back down by the ropes tied at her wrists and ankles. Seething, she looked about the room she was in. Nothing decorated the walls and there was only a few jugs scattered around the floor. Kagome cursed the Fates again. It was their fault she was in this predicament. She raised her head when she heard a vaguely familiar voice.<p>

"It was a mistake common folk to see her. I had to put an end to it before the uproar spread too much."

Kagome narrowed her eyes when a beautiful woman with blonde hair pinned intricately on top of her head. The flora; a cloth she wore over her breasts was a pretty green and red color as the flowing green skirt hung low on her hips. A long white shall was draped over her shoulders and a person, face hidden by the thick black cloak, flanked her right side.

The woman smiled, her lips painted blood red. "Welcome to Hattusa."

Kagome snarled. "You! You're the one who called me! What do you want with me?"

The woman stepped closer to Kagome. "Just stay still. I need your blood." She made a cutting motion across Kagome's throat with her finger. "I'll cut like this…right here. Your freshly flowing red blood is essential."

"What the?" Kagome snapped her teeth at the woman before baring them. _Why is it that everyone wants to either kidnap me or kill me or both?_

"His Majesty, the emperor is already an old man. I want my son, a prince, to inherit the throne. But, you see, my son is the youngest of the princes. In order to become the crown prince, the older princes will have to die. And to make death-curse Katashiro, I need sacrificial blood. I prayed to the gods to grant me a sacrifice. I didn't care of what country the person was to come from. I asked for the most worthy sacrifice, and you were the one who was shown to me."

Kagome's eyes widened. She did not know what a Katashiro was, but if someone was going to die, it was not going to be because of her blood. "You wicked woman. You would kill your own husband's children?"

"My dear, this is the Hittite empire. I am Queen of Suppiluliumas, The king of water. There is nothing I cannot do. Even if it is killing his sons." the queen sneered.

"The king of water…?" '_So, that is how she brought me here.'_

"Your Highness! A message! His Majesty, the emperor is on his way here now!" a guard called out.

"Why is his Majesty coming here!" she hissed visibly upset.

The guard bowed low. "Perhaps, news of the uproar in the city reached his ears."

The queen cursed. "I cannot let the emperor know about me placing death curses on his other princes."

"The emperor." Kagome whispered. '_I don't want to rely on others, but maybe the emperor can stop the queen for me!'_

"It is necessary that this girl's blood must flow." she tied a piece of cloth around Kagome's mouth. "I've got an idea!"

Kagome cursed silently before regaining her calm. She needed to be calm so that she could find a way out of here, but for now, she closed her eyes and began to pray. Slowly her reiki seeped into her jewelry, placing a barrier on them that made them both untouchable and invisible.

The emperor entered the room, dressed in the purple of royalty; his graying hair flowed down his back as he regally walked through the doorway. "My Queen. I heard something about a girl emerging from a spring." Seeing Kagome he asked, "Why is that girl here, in the palace?"

The queen groveled. "Have you forgotten my liege? I am not only a queen, but I also serve as priestess of the great temple. The spring is in the jurisdiction of Teshub's blessed temple. It is no coincidence that this girl has come to me."

'_Oh this is rich. She's a priestess?'_ she rolled her eyes and brushed her miko Ki against the queen's aura. '_A fairly good priestess_.' Kagome bit the cloth to muffle her giggle when the Queen flinched.

The emperor's wood colored eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you plan to do with the girl?"

When the queen smiled, Kagome knew that she was not going to like what she was going to say. "Well, if indeed she came from Teshub…then perhaps returning her will bring prosperity to the empire."

Kagome knew better than to trust the words of the blonde haired woman, but she could not stop her eyes from widening a fraction of an inch. '_Like she'd really return me.'_ The emperor's next question confirmed it.

"You mean to sacrifice her to Teshub?"

"If that is your wish."

The king looked over at the girls, her dark oceanic eyes burned with an intense fire that he almost shied away. Instead, he settled for shifting his eyes back to his queen "If that is your decision, my queen, then let it be done."

"As you wish." She turned to her guards. "Take the girl to the great temple, then send an announcement to the city that we will perform the ritual tomorrow."

The second the soldiers freed her legs, Kagome began to fight back. Before they were able to subdue her, she had managed to break three of the guards' noses and one other's arm. She was not about to go down without a fight. And she will continue to fight until the Fates changed her destiny.

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, there's a festival at the great temple." someone said<p>

"That's rare for this time of the year, is not it?" another questioned, excitedly.

"BRING OUT THE GIRL!" a loud voice boomed.

Someone opened the door, revealing a scowling Kagome. They had stripped her of her clothing and dressed her in a loose robe, but the barrier around her jewelry made it so they were not able to take away her most valued items; her father's ring and the hair pin that has been passed down from generation to generation of Higurashi women.

"Tarbana, please be seated." the announcer spoke. "His highness, crown prince Arnuwanda and…"

Kagome tuned them out; she tried to reason a way to get her out of becoming a sacrifice. She tested her binding and was pleased to find that they were not too snug. She sent her Ki into her wrists to stop the ropes from burning her flesh as she began to twist her wrists out of them.

"…The third prince, his Highness Kail Mursili, please be seated.

"Kail-sama!" a female from the crowd shouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. As much as she despised the Fates, the only thing that almost topped it was fan-girls. She did not nor did she want to understand why women went gaga for a handsome man.

"Older Brother, how is your health?"

Kagome looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and saw the man she met yesterday. '_That hentai is the third prince? Though he may have saved me, I did not like the way he did.' _She shifted her attention back to freeing her hands when the Queen began to chant

**_"O great Teshub, god of gods!"_** the queen priestess said loudly. _**"I pray to you for the blessing of the rain and fertility of our land. I send to you this untainted Virgin."**_

The two masked guards held Kagome down and pulled her robe down to bare her throat.

_**"Receive this tribute! Grant my wish!"**_ the queen priestess smiled evilly as the masked guard holding the axe raised it high above his head.

It was in that moment that Kagome freed her hands and reared her elbow back into one of the guards abdomen, but froze in her movements when a goblet of wine was thrown at the guard's hand; the force of it knocked the axe from his grasp.

"Who…Who was that? How dare you insult Teshub by interfering with the rituals?" the queen demanded.

"It was not an insult at all." Prince Kail rose from his seat. "In fact it was quite the opposite, Mother dearest."

_'It's him!' _Kagome was beginning to get annoyed by him. Every time she was about to escape on her own, he interfered. She was getting tired of being the one who needed rescuing; Kagome no longer played the role of a damsel in distress. She was the guardian and protector of the Shikon no tama and a formidable miko in her own right.

The queen was furious; her beautiful face was twisted with anger for the young prince. "Prince Kail! Were you the one who threw the goblet? What do you mean, "opposite"?" she snapped. "It doesn't matter that you are one of the emperor's sons! Under these circumstances your actions are inexcusable!"

Prince Kail ignored his step-mother's rants as he looked into Kagome's bright cobalt. "Hold on, Mother dearest. I do not wish to deceive our god, so I intervened." He pulled down the cloth over her mouth.

"Huh?" Kagome hissed at the prince when he came in too close her lips. She had no desire to be kissed at the moment; At least not by him.

"Ah. So it IS that girl." Prince Kail said, smoothly. "Dear Father, is not purity a requirement for our offering to Teshub?"

The emperor immediately spoke up. "Of course."

Prince Kail placed his hand over his face, signing as he closed his eyes "Then knowing that the tribute is impure, and keeping quiet…That also is inexcusable, is it not? It seems I have no choice…I must confess."

_'What is he planning?' _Kagome narrowed her eyes at him

Prince Kail wrapped his arms around Kagome, drawing her close to his body. "I already made this girl mine once. Unaware that she was a tribute, I stole her chastity."

"What did you say?!" Kagome snapped at him. '_All he stole was the memory of Inuyasha's kisses_.' She bit her cheek and stayed quiet when she heard the Queen's faltering voice

"That's…That's a lie." the queen argued, her hazy cat-like green eye narrowed. '_I just summoned that girl to this country yesterday!'_

"And how is it that you can be so sure about that Mother dearest?" he turned to the beautiful woman in his arms. "Surely, even you have not forgotten what we did yesterday, in the cool shade of the trees, hmmm…?"

Kagome's frown deepened. "All you did was k-" she trailed off as Kail whispered in her ear.

"If you want to keep your neck and body, would it not be better if you play along?"

Kagome gritted her teeth when she heard the smirk in his voice. She flinched when his hand slithered down to her legs. '_I swear the first chance I get; he's going to get it!'_ "Don't touch me!" she whispered fiercely. '_I only kissed Inuyasha twice and he wiped that memory away'._

The emperor spoke to Kagome gently, uncomfortable with the subject. "Girl, does the prince speak true?"

She looked up at the prince's regal face, subconsciously, licking her lips and looked back at the emperor. Blushing heavily from anger, Kagome barely inclined her head forward.

The queen was taken aback. She was positive that this girl was pure, since when she had captured her, she had been running from a man confessing his love to her.

Prince Kail hefted Kagome onto his shoulder his long cloak shielded her body from peering eyes as well as trapping her hands. "Therefore, I'll take responsibility for rendering her useless as a tribute. I'll take her into my custody."

"Prince Kail! I will not allow this selfishness!" the queen bit out. Out of all the princes, she hated Kail the most.

Prince Kail only smiled, his golden amber eyes glinting mischievously. "I will make amends to the temple. I will send a hundred virgin cows and goats…that should comply with the usual custom right, Father?"

"Yes…" the emperor spoke after a moment's hesitation.

"Your Majesty!" the queen exclaimed.

As Kail walked passed his father, the emperor spoke up, "Kail, I don't care that you're a womanizer, but please try and shape up and settle down with a down with a proper princess."

Kail paused, before turning a brilliant smile to his father. "I agree with you, Father. There are more beauties in this world than there are stars…how can I decide on just one?"

"…Well then." The emperor commented as Kail dismissed himself.

'_I was forced to let his man save me again. I'm tired of always being rescued. Why don't the Fates let me save myself for once?'_

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail's quick hands are widely known. Perhaps even with that girl…" the cloaked person trailed off.<p>

"I don't care about that. For my true purpose, the Katashiro, it doesn't matter whether the girl is pure of not. I need that girl's blood flowing from her neck!" the queen snarled, her blood-red lips pulled between her teeth.

"Oh…then…?"

She snapped her fingers. "That's it! I'll get to Prince Kail's palace using the 'Dark Water'!"

* * *

><p>"Kikkuri! The ceremony is over; let's go back to the palace." Kail announced.<p>

"Kail-sama! What's this? Who's that girl?" a man with chestnut-brown hair called out. He was wearing a simple servant robe in the royal purple.

"It was queen Nakia again, plotting and scheming and up to no good as usual. I spirited this girl away." Kail told him.

Kagome used that moment to flip from Kail's shoulder and glared at him. "Why do you continue to rescue me? I never asked for your help."

"I just didn't want to see such beauty tainted." Kail grinned.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She still did not know if she could trust this man, but maybe she could use him to gain more knowledge of her new surroundings. "Can you tell me exactly where I am?"

The blonde smiled mischievously. "Tell me where you have come from first. And do not try to lie; I saw the attire you wore at our first encounter." his eye traveled down towards her legs.

The cobalt eyed miko bared her teeth at him and hissed, pulling the robe back down over her exposed legs. "If you must know, I am from Japan. The Queen managed to capture me and bring me here."

"Japan, huh. I knew she was up to no good."

Kagome was beginning to get frustrated. He still would not give her the information she wanted. So putting on an innocent face, she said, "This is Hattusa, right? Where in the world is that? I've haven't heard of it." She lied smoothly. "How far is it from Japan?"

Kail removed the remaining rope from around her arms as Kikkuri hurried to help them on the chariot and snapped the reins. The younger man was quick to comment on that. "You must be quite the country bumpkin if you've never heard of the capital of the Hittite empire."

Kagome turned an icy glare at the chestnut-brown haired man for that comment. "Please reframe from saying degrading comments about me."

The younger make bristled underneath her cold gaze.

"Since you say that you don't know of Hattusa, then…what about Egypt?" Kail inquired.

Kagome's eyes widened as she rubbed her sore wrists, though her Ki kept them from chaffing they still hurt. "Egypt, you say? I know of Egypt. It is close by?" '_Let's see, Egypt in the Northern part Africa. Which is close to the Middle East. Just how far am I in the past?'_

"No. It's not. Even with this chariot it's still about fifteen to sixteen days away." Kail enlightened. "Tell me, is Japan a city in Egypt?"

Kagome scowled. He was toying with her. If he was a part of the Queen's plan she would make him pay dearly. "I'm sure that if it were a city in Egypt you would know of it."

"I suppose."

"But…Kail-sama, ever since the last pharaoh took over, the country's been in a state of disorder, hasn't it? There are probably new towns cropping up." Kikkuri stated.

"That's true as well. All thanks to the current pharaoh, Tutankhamen." Kail commented.

Kagome's eyes widened in recognition. "Did you say Tutankhamen?"

"You know of him? He's a boy king even younger than I am." Kail smiled down at her, the wind blowing his blonde bands in his regal face.

'_I know of him. I read about him in a history book. Tutankhamen. He was a pharaoh in ancient Egypt. So the Fates have dropped me in the ancient Middle East'?_

"You know, I never got a name to call this pretty face." Kail tipped her face back.

She jerked her chin from his hold, frowning at the amused smile he graced her with. "It's Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"I see. A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. Then, Kagome. You said that the queen brought you here, right? For what purpose would she do something like that?" he quipped.

"She said that she wanted her son to take the throne. So, she said that she was going to place a death curse on the other princes…and that she needed me for a Katashiro." Kagome revealed everything the queen said to her.

Kail and Kikkuri were shocked at the information given. The Queen would go to such things just for the sixth prince to gain the throne.

'_So, I am at least 3000 years in the past, and I'm in the Middle East. This is absurd. People say as Fate would have it; well those people have never met me. I absolutely loathe the word Fate.'_

* * *

><p>"She is doing well, I hope?" a woman dressed in celestial robes asked. Her thick straight black hair was done up in intricate knots and a silver and gold tiara with large pink roses on each side kept it in place. At the base of her throat was a necklace with an ancient kanji inscribed on it. Her wise and all-knowing tanzanite eyes gleamed as she assessed the blue-eyed girl in the mirror. Stepping forward, she placed her fingertips on the glass before her. "I know she may hate us, but this is her destiny."<p>

"My lady."

The woman turned her head to the masculine voice and smiled briefly before it vanished. "Akihiko."

Akihiko stood from his kneeling position. He was a beautiful being. Short dark brown hair haloed his strong chiseled face. His eyes were the color of liquid diamonds. A dark blue hanfu covered his tall, lean muscular body. "My lady. I'm sure that she doesn't hate you."

She gave him a bitter laugh. The sound was almost too sinister to be coming from such a beautiful woman and a few strands of her hair fell into her face. "Akihiko, please do not tell me such lies. Higurashi Kagome hates me more than anything in this world. I am the one who drug her to the Sengoku Jidai. I am the one who caused her to fall in love with the hanyou. I am the one who made her the reincarnation of the hanyou's former love. I am the one who caused her to be the guardian of a cursed jewel." Her tanzanite eyes misted over as she continued to name off the reasons why the cerulean eyed girl despised her very being. "I am the one who took her away from her first love. And, I am the one who is forcing her through another dangerous mission when all she wants is to return to the hanyou. I am the one who will force her to love another."

Akihiko rushed forward and grasped his lady by the waist when she begun to sway. "My lady, please do not over exert yourself."

She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek, smiling when he, in turn, nuzzled her palm. "You are too good to me Akihiko."

"My lady."

Placing her finger on his lips, she quieted him. "Call me by my name." when he hesitated she repeated her command. "Say my name, Akihiko."

"My lady, I should not. It is not proper." Akihiko began to move away, but froze when her soft delicate hand touched his arm underneath his sleeve. "My lady?"

Pleading tanzanite eyes clashed with hesitant diamond ones. "Akihiko, please. I just want to hear my name flow from your lips. Just this one time."

She gasped when he suddenly took hold of her hand and pulled her against his chest, his voice as soft and loving in her ears.

"You know we should not, my lady."

"I do not care Akihiko. Just say my name."

He nuzzled her throat. "Lady Fate."

* * *

><p>Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews, Favorites, and Story alerts! I'm so glad that so many people like this new more seriously detailed version of Where the Sky and Red River Meet. I will still continue the old one, but the updates for it will be much slower since I'm, going to focus more on this one. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these anime/manga. Red River (Anatolia Story) goes to Chie Shinohara and Inuyasha to Rumiko Takahashi. Though Fate and Akihiko are mine.

Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for her. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo's confession of love to her and ran when he got forceful. Then something happen, she was pulled down into a lake by the Queen of the Hittite's to be sacrifice for a Katashiro.

Before the queen could do so, she is saved by the third prince – Kail Mursili and became his concubine and then the incarnate of Ishtar, Goddess of Beauty and War. Now, she must fight her way back home as well as whatever the Fates throw at her.

Beta: Sardixiis

* * *

><p>As Fate Would Have It<p>

* * *

><p>Fate watched the mirror intently, her teeth worrying her lower lip and her tanzanite eyes glazed over with sadness for the young woman reflected the glass. Her celestial white hanfu wrinkled from her tiny hands clenching and unclenching the silky material. Akihiko hated seeing his lady in such disarray. He wanted very much to go and comfort her, much like he had earlier. He knew better though. It was very improper of him to take advantage of her when her emotions were out of control like this.<p>

"Akihiko, is everything alright?" Fate's soft melodious voice flowed.

"Yes, my lady."

Fate shifted her eyes off of the glass and locked them with the glittering diamond orbs of her companion's. "Please, come sit with me." When he hesitated, she called out in a firmer tone, "I insist." She heard the soft rustling on her partner's clothing, as he smoothly made his way over to her side, her hand shot out and took hold of the bottom hem of his dark hanfu, yanking him down beside her. "Akihiko, why are you still so hesitant around me?"

"Because, my lady, it is improper."

Fate's tanzanite eyes shifted from the mirror once more back to Akihiko's. "What are you talking about?"

The diamond eyed man squirmed slightly under his lady's wise and all-knowing gaze. He could not say it. He just could not. Akihiko stiffened when Fate rested her head on his shoulder gently. This was improper! He should not be making any type of contact with her, but…her touch was so soothing.

"Akihiko, do you feel like telling me what ails you?"

The brown-haired male looked down at the dark-haired woman resting on him and gave her a small smile, "Tis, nothing Lady Fate."

Fate felt her insides heat up when Akihiko spoke her name. It seemed to be filled with such love and compassion. She snuggled her head closer in his shoulder, turning her eyes back to the mirror, and a near purr like sound emitted from her throat when he, slowly, wrapped his arm around her. A warm glow emitted around Fate's body as her control over the cosmos recreated the path set out for the miko.

Higurashi Kagome was about to experience happiness in her heart.

* * *

><p>Kagome scowled at her surroundings.<p>

That infuriating prince had just dropped her in one of the many chambers of his palace and left without any explanation. Sighing, her cobalt eyes took in the elaborate decoration of the room.

Curtains of white silk draped over the large, single window. Blood red sheets adorned the fluffy white mattress of the bed. There were two bronze chests filled with clothing that Kagome would not wear, since the prince had probably handpicked them. A table was placed against one of the walls and a single wood and bronze chair was pushed against it.

The miko contemplated finding a means of escape when someone knocked at her door catching her attention.

"Excuse me…" a head of curly dark hair poked through the doorway, "I brought you dinner."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit. This strange young boy looked so much like the kit she adopted. His black hair had subtle auburn highlights to it and his bright jade green eyes sparkled with innocence. She was so entranced that she hardly noticed that her hand reached out for the child and her kit's name was on the tip of her tongue. "Ship…er…I mean Arigato…" she trailed off.

The boy set the tray holding various meats, fruits, and a cup filled with water down on the table and turned a bright smile at her. "Tito. My name is Tito. Kail-sama had ordered me to look after you, Kagome-sama," he chirped happily. "I think this is the first time Kail-sama has brought a woman here. I'm quite pleased about it. Do you like flowers? "

Kagome smiled when Tito presented her with a small pink tulip like flower and she raised it to her nose, enjoying the sweet scent it gave. _He's just like my Shippou-chan._ An idea formed in her head. Maybe, just maybe she could squeeze some information out of the child.

"Ne, Tito-kun? Do you happen to know the date?"

He paused in his process of making the large bed, turning to look at the young woman. "Of course, Kagome-sama. It is currently the Wet Season of year 1196."

The young miko nodded. That sounded about right and it confirmed her suspicions about what era she was in. She was indeed 3000 years in Ancient Turkey and if she remembered correctly this was also the Bronze Age. Kagome sat in the chair and picked at the food set on the table.

"Tito-kun, do you know of a curse called a Katashiro?" Her tone nonchalant, something she had picked up from the lord of the western lands.

The young boy gasped and turned on his heel. Why did this woman ask him about one of the most forbidden spells of all time? Tito raised his hand to his mouth and bit his finger. Should he tell her or should he just laugh it off? Looking into her bright blue eyes, he asked, "Um…Kagome-sama? How do you know of such a forbidden crime?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders before looking pointedly at the child. "The prince didn't tell you? The queen wants to use my blood for a Katashiro."

Tito took a step back. No, Prince Kail did not tell him that. He merely said for him to look after her and to make sure she was well taken care of. His eyes widened when he recalled her saying that the queen wanted her blood for the curse. "Why would she want your blood? The blood of animals, such as rats and snakes, are enough. Unless…"

"She is targeting nobility," she finished. '_What Nakia doesn't know is that my blood is so powerful that it may backfire on her.'_

The dark-haired boy sat down on the bed. The queen wanted to use this kind and pretty woman's blood for such a crime? He always knew that she held a certain dislike for others, but to the point where she wanted to place a death curse on them was just awful.

Kagome bit into a slice of apple and noticed the color had drained from the child's face. He was pretty shaken up. Maybe she should change the subject. "Ne, Tito-kun. I have one more question and then you may go."

"Huh. Oh, alright. What is it?"

"You can tell from my appearance that I am not from this country."

Tito nodded; he'd never seen anyone with eyes the color of the sky or with such pale ivory skin as her.

"It is because I am from a different country of a different era. The queen summoned me here somehow and I want to know if there is some way for me to get back, without her help of course."

He tapped his chin with one slender finger as he thought over her question before shrugging a shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. I've only heard of the same priest undoing their own powers."

Kagome frowned briefly before she gave the child a warm smile that made his aura flare with happiness. "Thank you, Tito-kun. You've been very helpful. Have a good night."

The dark haired boy gave her another one of his bright smiles, telling her where to find him if she wanted anything, before exiting the room.

As Tito made his way back to his room, humming a small and light tune, he noticed that there was an extra jug of water than what he had drawn that morning. When he inquired about it, the palace cook said that a merchant had boasted about the sweet tasting water so he purchased a jug.

Tito grinned. He decided to present it to Kagome in the morning.

Tito had a short conversation with a few other servants, mainly talking about the beautiful young woman that their prince brought into the palace, before he retired to his bed chamber. The bright-eyed boy was asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p>Akihiko smiled. His lady had brought a small amount of happiness to Higurashi Kagome's heart. By allowing her to see a child that resembled the kit she adopted her motherly instinct had awakened. Surely nothing could go wrong now!<p>

Fate sighed drearily. This caught the immediate attention the diamond eyed male next to her.

"My lady, what ails you? You accomplished your goal in providing Higurashi Kagome some comfort in her newest mission, did you not?"

The dark-haired celestial being placed her hand on his chest, directly over his beating heart. "Yes, allowing young Tito Hatti to befriend her did allow her some relief, but I'm afraid it is short-lived."

Akihiko was confused. Lady Fate seemed saddened about something, and his male pride demanded that he find the source of it. "My lady, what are you saying?"

Fate shifted her tanzanite eyes away from the mirror to her companion and her fingers balled in the dark material of his clothing. "Akihiko, I am the one who causes happiness…but I also cause heartbreak. Now, Higurashi Kagome is to experience heartbreak."

As the words left her lips in the softest of whispers the image in the mirror faded from Tito to a room occupied by two cloaked figures.

* * *

><p>Nakia stood over a large water basin, her loyal servant standing by her side holding a smaller bowl. She moved her hands over the water's surface. "Hmm…the sounds of someone sleeping."<p>

Slowly the water revealed a small boy who slept peacefully. She laughed coldly and her face twisted into an ugly sneer as she swirled her hands over the water. Nakia focused her concentration towards moving the water in the jug the palace cook had purchased. The Queen was not against using others to get what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Slowly, as if it were alive, a small dark trail of water snaked its way out of the jug. It slithered its way over the floor to Tito's bed. It paused in its movement when the boy groaned in his sleep and changed positions. Once the child's movements became still again the dark water lift itself up and plunged inside the child's ear.<p>

Tito whimpered in pain as the dark water wormed its way into his body and spread throughout his bloodstream. His fingers curled into fists as he thrashed his head from side to side, sweat forming at his brow. When he settled down, the child turned on his other side and his eyes snapped open. The irises were no longer the jade color, but an ugly shade of violet.

* * *

><p>A low creaking was heard as the large door to the bedchamber Kagome was placed in opened slowly. Stealthily, Kagome looked around for signs of guards or that infuriating prince and his personal hand servant. Seeing that neither were around, she stepped out of the room, tightening the blue and white striped sash tied at her slender waist.<p>

_Tito was not much help. Though he did confirm my suspicions about where I am. I need to find out how the Queen was able to bring me here despite our differences in power and how to get back..._ She turned a corner and scowled. Kagome was outside, but she could not remember which way the prince came when she was brought here, since she was too busy trying to keep his hands off of her person. The prince seemed to have taken a strange liking to her legs for some reason. "Even Miroku-sama had some dignity and did not grope me every ten seconds," she huffed under her breath.

Kagome took another sharp turn and instantly regretted it once her airway suddenly became constricted. _What the…_ She stopped in her footsteps and her hands flew to her throat to tug off the rope when the cold kiss of metal stabbed at her fingers. Looking down she saw the mass of short curly black hair, subtle highlights of auburn streaking through it. "Tito-kun?" her cobalt eyes narrowed when she saw that his eyes were not the normal playful jade color, but an ugly dark violet.

A sinister sounding giggle escaped the child's lips and Kagome barely dodged the dagger held in his hands. She cursed silently when she felt her cheek being split open and blood flowing down her face.

"Tito-kun, what are you doing?"

The only response she got was another low giggle and she raised her hand, a small translucent barrier forming over it, and blocked the next swing of the dagger. _His eyes are not their normal color!_ Kagome frowned when the rope around her throat kept her from moving around to far since she choke herself on the noose if she tried. _What can I do?_

"Tito-kun!"

* * *

><p>Nakia smiled evilly and watched the interaction between the girl and child the queen controlled in her water basin. She knew that Prince Kail only kept his favorite hand servants and a few slaves in his palace, so no one would be able to interfere. The tawananna turned to address her loyal servant.<p>

"Urhi, how are the spell preparations?"

Urhi bowed, "My lady. They are going well. All that is needed is the girl's blood and the incantation."

The Queen cackled loudly. Her son would inherit the throne soon. She moved her hand over the water basin slowly, controlling the water inside the child's body. "Now then, child, be exceedingly grateful that I am allowing one of such humble birth such a heavy responsibility. Offer this girl's blood to me!"

* * *

><p>Kagome was torn. The thrumming of her ki and the Shikon demanded that she let them out to protect her from the threat on her life, but her human motherly instinct told her that she could not harm a child; especially one that resembled her kit. Kagome dodged to the left and felt the dagger slice into her shoulder deeply after it cut through the rope.<p>

_Someone is possessing Tito. I'm sure of it. _Kagome placed her hand over her bleeding wound, moving away from the crazed child. She raised her eyes and saw the gate up ahead, but decided that she could not allow Tito to be left in the condition he was in. Twisting on her heel, she turned to face the child. Taking careful concentration, Kagome pushed her reiki into her eyes, and scanned the boy's body for any tainted areas. She ducked left and then she saw it. Flowing into his blood from inside of Tito's belly was a trail of dark-colored fluid. _That is what must be controlling him!_ Kagome curled her hand into a fist and reared it back. She sent a quick apology to the child for what she was about to do and charge at him.

Tito let out one more giggle as he brought the dagger high above his head. Somewhere in his mind he knew that this was wrong. That he should not be trying to kill this woman, but there was a loud voice crushing any feelings of remorse that was building and forced him to attack her. Suddenly a sharp pain spread throughout his body from his wrist and he released the dagger, clutching his wound to stop the blood flow.

Kagome faltered in her steps when something whizzed past her hair. Looking back she saw an arrow embedded into the ground. _Who shot that? _She frowned when the smooth tenor voice of the one person she had no desire to see at the moment filtered through her ears.

"Tito, do you mind explaining what you are doing?" Kail lowered his bow.

Kagome took advantage of the prince's distraction, running towards the child and slamming her fist into his abdomen; her reiki flooded from her hand and into Tito, dispelling all the dark water from his blood. The child staggered back, lifting his hand over his mouth, and vomited.

"Tito!" Kail cried out in alarm. He rushed over to the child and patted his back as he continued to heave the contents of his stomach. Even though he just witnessed the boy attacking Kagome, Kail still felt sympathy for Tito. He shifted his eyes to Kagome, and saw the extent of her wounds.

Her right cheek was sliced open and was bleeding profusely down her porcelain face and there was a deep wound on her shoulder. Various lacerations decorated her chest and throat and a small discoloration was forming over her right hand.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he rushed over and pulled her into his arms, ignoring her brief struggles. "Calm down. I only want to assess your wounds."

Kikkuri's alarmed cry called for his attention and Kail looked over to the remains of what was inside of Tito's stomach and spotted the dark fluid. The third prince cursed lowly as the dark water began to fade away. Kagome's low moan caught his attention once more and he ordered Kikkuri to go get the healer so that they could dress her wounds.

The younger male bowed before scooping the unconscious child into his arms and rushed off.

* * *

><p>Kail looked down at the young woman sleeping on his lap, slowly drinking in her beauty with heated amber eyes. Her pale, ivory skin was smooth to the touch, her long raven hair was soft as he weaved his fingers through it, and her plump, pink, pouty lips almost begged for him to kiss them once more. He only wished that he could look into those beautiful sapphire eyes, but her thin eyelids prevented that. His own eyes traveled down her slender body, stopping at her throat when a faint glimmer caught his eye.<p>

Resting innocently between her breasts was a ring made of silver with tiny black stones embedded into the metal. Slowly so that he wouldn't wake the girl, Kail lowered his face to look at the ring. He noted that it was several sizes too big for any of her tiny fingers. From the looks of it, the ring would fit him. The third prince traced his finger over the small stones in the ring, enjoying the cool smoothness of them.

His amber eyes looked back up at the girl's sleeping face and he smiled faintly. He wished that she could always be like this in his presence. Not that he did not enjoy her fiery attitude; it added a certain excitement to her. Kail went to caress the ring again when he spotted a pink marking marring her pale skin, but before he could touch it he felt someone glaring at him and a small smirk lifted the corners of his lips.

"So you are awake? How are you feeling?"

Kagome hissed when she realized that the warm pillow she was resting on was the prince's lap and quickly removed herself from it. Her hand flew to her father's ring before it covered the pink marking of the jewel. "Why am I in here?" she frowned when she saw that his eyes weren't even looking at her face…they were more downcast. Kagome followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at her bared chest and a red flush, from both anger and embarrassment, covered her face. "You hentai!"

An amused chuckle fell from the prince's lips as he watched her bunch the sheets up over her lithe body.

"Do not worry. I did nothing to you. Now, I'm sure that you were aware that Tito was being controlled by someone. I believe that Queen Nakia was the one. Tell me, Kagome, how is it that the wound on your shoulder, one that required many stitches, was nearly healed by the time our healers came to treat you?"

The raven haired miko merely stated that it was none of his concern and moved further away from him. Kagome was still not sure if she could trust this man; no matter how many times he had saved her. Kail watched the small woman shy away from him as she pulled the sheets closer to her.

"Do your wounds bother you?"

"No, they are fine," she answered curtly.

Kagome blinked when the prince suddenly took the sheet from her hands and pressed his warm lips to sensitive skin between her breasts directly below her father's ring and beside the shimmering pink mark. She snatched the sheet back, scowling at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

Kail gently took the sheet away from her, placing one of his hands on the small of her back, making her arch against him. "You know what it means for you to be in the presence of a man. I'm not quite ready to take a proper princess. Maybe having just a single concubine would suffice."

Concubine.

That one word echoed through Kagome's head as the amber eyed man above her slanted his lips over hers in a heated kiss, giving the miko her fourth taste. She began to struggle when he slid his mouth down her throat to her breasts as his hands lifted her long legs around his shoulder. Kagome placed her hands on his chest to push him away, but he took hold of her wrists and weaved his fingers through hers and pressed them into the mattress as he slid between her thighs.

Feeling her anger build up inside of her, Kagome sent her reiki into her hands and released the pure energy into the prince's body via their intertwined hands. Kail released her with a low pained hiss, rubbing his sore hands gently.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

Kagome sneered at him. "I am not going to be a concubine to one such as you, _Prince Kail_." Her right hand came up to caress the black jeweled ring. "The ring you were toying with is my father's ring, and I made a promise to him on this very ring. A promise that I would only give this to the man I love. And I love Inuyasha."

Kail gazed into the dark depths of her cerulean eyes and a slow smile spread over his lips briefly, but it vanished before the young woman could notice it. As he moved away from her and pulled his robe on, a bell rang.

"A chime?" Kagome enquired.

The third prince's eyes gleamed sadly. "That was the signal bell for Tito's punishment."

"Tito's punishment? What is he being punished for?"

Kail then explained to her that their law decreed that anyone who tried to take the life of a member of the royal family would face great punishment. Since Kail brought Kagome into his palace, she was now seen as a princess. The miko argued, stating that he was just being controlled, most likely by the Queen.

"There is no proof that she did it. As much as I wish to not see Tito killed, I cannot change the law."

Kagome huffed in anger and her hands slid over the bed, flinching when her fingers came in contact with a small dark pot. Smiling slightly she picked the object up and tested the weight before chucking it at the prince's head.

"Ow!"

"Baka! There is no time to be thinking like that. Take me to the execution grounds immediately."

* * *

><p>"What did that child do to get this punishment?" a woman asked with curious, yet sad brown eyes.<p>

"I believe he attempted to take the life of a royal family member!" someone answered.

The woman's sad eyes quickly shifted into a look of mock sympathy. "That is quite foolish."

Tito clenched his eyes shut tightly when the guard ordered for the noose to be lowered around his neck. Tears built up behind his eyelids and his teeth gnawed at his lip when the order for them to pull was given.

"Stop this! Stop this execution immediately!"

The onlookers gasped at the voice that had ordered for the child's punishment to cease and looked over their shoulders and saw the person who spoke. Blazing dark blue eyes, pale ivory skin, long raven hair; it was the woman that their third prince had taken into his palace and the same woman whose life was threatened by the young boy. As she ran towards them they parted, making a path for her and bowed when Prince Kail passed by them.

Upon opening his jade colored eyes, a shocked expression etched onto Tito's face. "Kagome-sama, wh…what are you doing?"

Kagome gave him a remorseful look. "Gomen ne, Tito-kun." her eyes hardened when she looked at the guard in charge of the execution. "You are willing to execute a child for a stranger who was supposedly taken in as a princess?"

"Pardon me, milady." the guard began hesitantly. "By the law we must give him this type of punishment for threatening your life. You are of royal status now. If you were a mere commoner the punishment would be less severe."

"It should not matter what you think my social status is. I am still a stranger in this country, your laws do not apply to me, and thus my status should be no higher than his."

Kikkuri spoke up from behind the young miko. "Um…Kagome-sama. Would you like me to explain?" He continued stiffly when she nodded curtly. "While what you are saying is reasonable, Prince Kail took you into his palace as a princess, and that is why you are seen as a member of the royal family. If he had taken you in as a slave or handmaid, it would have been customary for Tito to pay a fine or partake in forced labor."

"That is nonsense! If Tito deserves to be punished, then let me decide on it."

The guard was still hesitant to speak in the presence of the intimidating woman; there was a certain fire in her eyes that demanded his submission. "Mi…milady, please understand, what you are trying to do is not allowed."

Kagome shifted her cobalt eyes back to the cowering guard, her voice laced with a certain sweetness that scared him. "And why not? Kikkuri-san has just admitted that what I am saying is reasonable. All I am asking is that you release Tito for me to punish him as I see fit. Doesn't the caste system exist so that nobles, such as Prince Kail, will protect commoners?"

Kail was holding back an amused chuckle. This young woman knew how to hold her ground and twist people's words around for her own gain, and combined with her innocent features, she could one day surpass him in the arts of mischievousness. "She has a clear point. Come, Tito, you are coming home."

"But, your Highness…!"

"Isn't it simple?" Kail stepped up behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his hands against her stomach. "My favorite mistress has become a little unreasonable, but with her point made, I see nothing to stop me from granting her this."

Kagome stiffened when the third prince pressed a tender kiss on the crown of her head before he leaned down to nuzzle her cheek. _'Mistress?!'_ She bit her tongue to keep from cursing at him as his lips slid over her jaw.

As Kail continued to lavish Kagome with small kisses and nuzzles he spoke to his loyal servant, "Kikkuri, bring Tito here. Should any problems arise you know where to find me."

"Yes, my lord."

Before Kikkuri could take one step towards the boy, Kagome pushed Kail away from her and rushed to the young child and untied his bindings. "Tito-kun, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Ka…Kagome-sama!" Tito threw his arms around her neck, sobbing in her shoulder. "I…I thought…that Kail-sama…"

"Shh. It's okay, Tito-kun. I'm here." Kagome ran her fingers through his soft curly dark hair soothingly. "We're going back to the palace."

As they walked back to the chariot, Tito claimed that he would do anything for her. He truly was thankful for her. Kagome gave him a soft maternal smile, stating that it was alright. The only thing she wanted was to find a means of getting back home. Kagome stifled a yawn.

"Now, to find a way to undo Nakia's powers."

Kikkuri paused in his actions of bringing the chariot over to them. "Kagome-sama, why don't you ask a priest with an equal or greater power than the queen to undo her powers?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. She had just found another person who could give her the information she needed, albeit unintentionally. "Is that so? Then, tell me Kikkuri-san, who is this priest that can rival the Queen's?"

A small smile spread over the brown-haired man's face as he pointed over his shoulder. "My lord, Prince Kail."

"What?"

Kagome cut her deep, ocean blue eyes to the bright, mischievous amber orbs of the Hittite's third prince and narrowed them. A slow smile twitched at the corners of his lips and she was soon hit full-out with an immense ki. Her eyes widened at the amount of power she felt, and she compared it to her own before coming to a decision. Before Kagome's own ki was strengthened by the Shikon, Kail's ki would have surely outranked hers. The third prince seemed to have gained control over an element…the wind.

"You are a priest?" _One who controls the wind…_

"Yes. Is that such a bad thing?"

Kagome glowered at him, wanting nothing more than to slap that bemused smile right of his handsome face. Curling her fingers into a tight fist, she spoke through gritted teeth, "No, _Prince Kail_."

* * *

><p>"I see no point in explaining to you about the basics of a priest or priestess' power, since I have seen and felt your powers first hand." Kail rested his head in his hand, showing off the still healing mark.<p>

Kagome smirked inwardly when she spotted the pinkish burn of the prince's flawless pale skin before schooling her face back into a neutral expression. "Of course none of that is necessary. I already know that. Will you just explain to me exactly how you plan on sending me back?"

"Very well. Since you have asked so kindly," He grinned when her eyes blazed with an angry fire, "for me to return you to from whence you came, you will have to be in the same condition you were in when you arrived. On the day when the seven springs of Hattusa are completely filled, and in this current season the springs are full when the Venus star is shining in the eastern sky…"

Kagome noticed that he had trailed off and questioned him about it, demanding that he finish explaining.

His eyes traveled down to her legs, which were exposed in the pale yellow robe she was wearing. "You will require the clothing you wore when you first arrived in the country."

"My clothes, now that you have said something about them, where are they?"

Kail tapped his lip with a long slender finger. "Normally when the guards prepare a sacrifice they are changed in the Great Temple. Perhaps that is where they are."

Kagome watched in silence as Kail turned to Kikkuri, telling him to go and search the Great Temple to see what had become of her clothing. She stood and turned to leave, announcing that she wanted to go for a walk to get some fresh air, when someone took hold of the back of her collar. Her hands flew behind her and her nails dug into the flesh of whoever had ahold of her.

"Calm down. It is only me. May I remind you that the Queen is still after you and your blood? Please refrain from running around recklessly. So be a good girl and stay here," Kail spoke into her ear, his hot breath tickling the hairs at the back of her neck.

Kagome twisted out of his grasp, scowling at him. "I do not need to be reminded."

A sly smile. "Good." Kail turned his back to her and walked out of the room.

Knowing that it was a childish move, Kagome couldn't help but to stick her tongue out at his back. Tito's voice brought her back to her surroundings.

"Kagome-sama, please try to understand that Kail-sama only wishes to protect you from the Queen. By staying inside the palace she cannot reach you."

The raven haired miko knew that the third prince had already developed a protective nature over her, but she from what she witnessed at the ceremony, it was only because he loved to pester the Queen. She hated that she allowed herself to be saved by him so many times, though she also knew that she should be thankful for his mercy.

Maybe, just maybe he was worthy of her trust…

* * *

><p>Akihiko stared at the glass in disbelief. Even though Lady Fate had said that Higurashi Kagome was to experience heartache, he had yet to see that. He was almost certain that young Tito Hatti being executed would have been the cause of it, and yet the young boy had lived!<p>

Fate sighed. She could feel the exasperation coming off her companion in waves so thick that she could almost see them. "Akihiko, be calm."

Diamond eyes shifted from the mirror to stare deeply into tanzanite orbs. "My lady, you said that Higurashi Kagome was to experience heartache, but she hasn't. Why is that? Have you changed your mind?"

"No. Higurashi Kagome merely changed Tito Hatti's fate. Prolonging the immense heartache she will feel for his death. Tito Hatti was to have a quick and painless end and now he shall experience unimaginable pain…" Fate trailed off as her eyes glanced back at the glass, spotting the young blue eyed girl reclining in a chair before Higurashi stood, a determined look etched on her porcelain face.

* * *

><p>Kagome stopped in the doorframe of the next room and spotted Kail lounging out in the sun while Tito offered to refill his wine cup. The blond prince said a word of thanks as he lifted his bronze cup. When he lowered it again, he spotted her out of the corner of his eyes.<p>

"Ah, Kagome. Would you like to join me?"

Kagome said nothing as she made her way over to the third prince. When she was close to him, Kail picked up a small bowl that was filled with some kind of dried fruit.

"Here. For you."

She offered him a small smile; Kagome was beginning to feel a bit hungry, and accepted the bowl from him. Gingerly she picked one up, taking a bite of the fruit and immediately loved it. It had light refreshing sweet yet tangy taste, almost like a tangerine dipped in honey. She must have had a look of pure bliss on her face since Kail called her out.

"Judging from your expression, you like them. They are called honey pickled jujubes."

Kagome took one last bite at the sweet fruit before pushing the bowl away from her. "Thank you, but if I eat any more of these, I'll surely get fat."

A pleasant smile etched over the blond prince's face. "My lovely Kagome that is what they are for. Though you are beautiful the way you are. I prefer my women…plump." He reached his hand out and splayed his fingers over her chest and gave one of her breasts a gentle squeeze, surprised at how large they felt. "I've meant to ask. Just how old are you?"

A dark flush covered Kagome's face as she balled her fingers into a fist. Her brow twitched when Kail squeezed her chest once more and she let her hand fly.

A sharp crack.

Kail's topaz eyes widened at the pain that erupted from his right cheek. She had struck him. Hard. Raising his hand, he placed it on the bruised flesh. Kail caught sight of her long raven hair flying out behind her as she stomped out of the room, tossing her age over her shoulder angrily.

"Seventeen."

"Kail-sama, maybe you should not have done that," Tito reprimanded.

An amused chuckle slipped past the third prince's lips as he raised his head to the sun and the wind ruffled his golden hair. "And here I thought she was fourteen or fifteen because her cute, child-like face. Such a youthful beauty."

Tito rolled his bright jade eyes. He never wanted to understand the Hittite's third prince or his antics with women.

* * *

><p>Kagome stomped out of the room, thoroughly pissed off. Just when she thought she could place her trust into that man, he went and copped a feel on her. Despicable! The ocean eyed girl huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. No way would she ever let her defenses down near him again!<p>

* * *

><p>After going back to the room she was assigned to calm down, which took hours seeing that the sun had long set, Kagome walked down the corridor that lead to the main temple. She arched a brow upon hearing the voice of the guards Kail had sent to find out what happened to her clothing. Even though she was just a few steps away from the the entrance she strained her ears to listen.<p>

"Forgive me, my lord. But the young woman's clothing has been moved to the Queen's temple."

Dark sapphire eyes widened at the information she was given as she ran into Kail's sitting room. Queen Nakia had taken her clothing away from the Great Temple. Kagome scowled. That was her favorite outfit! How dare that queen take them! Shifting on her heel, she prepared herself to go to the queen's palace and retrieve her clothing when Kail snagged her by her collar again.

"Kagome, I told you to refrain from running around recklessly. You of all people should know that the power of darkness is stronger at night."

She gave herself a mental slap. How could she be as stupid to as forget the very first thing Kaede had taught her? The forces of evil were at their strongest when the sun had set over the horizon.

Kail bowed his head, his long, blond bangs casting dark shadows over his eyes. "I'm positive that this is one of the Queen's traps. You must remember that I'm not just some person who is unrelated to this matter. If your blood is allowed to flow freely from your throat both mine and my brothers' lives will forfeit as well. I implore you, be a good girl and stay here until we formulate a course of action."

"Whatever." Kagome said, though she knew that she wouldn't to keep her everyone was asleep, she would go to the Queen's temple and retrieve her clothes. She had had enough of this.

* * *

><p>"No. No. No. Why the hell am I here with you, <em>Prince Kail<em>?" Kagome hissed, trying to move away but the firm grip the blond had on her ankle prevented that.

There were dozens of empty rooms in this palace and yet the prince insisted that she share a room with him. Kagome growled at him when he moved his hand from around her ankle to her calf in a smooth caress. "Stop touching me!"

His fingers slid back down to her ankle and his lips tilted up in a smirk when the young woman shivered slightly. "My reputation as the greatest playboy in Hattusa will be damaged if people were to know that I have not laid a hand on you."

Her brow twitched angrily. That was his reason. A stupid reputation as a playboy! A heavy blush rose up to her cheeks when the prince, boldly and daringly, moved his hand up to her inner thigh and traced circles on her flesh. Gritting her teeth, she raised her balled fist. "If you wish to keep that hand, I suggest you move it. Now!"

Kail smiled and removed his hand from her person, raising them in a show of surrender. "I apologize. Your skin is just so soft."

"Whatever." Kagome yawned. Lifting the sheets, she lay down, covered her body and, subconsciously, whispered a 'good night.'

The blond looked down at the girl, a curious expression settled on his face. He was sure that she was going to hit out at him for daring to touch her in such a way. It surprised him greatly when she merely ignored him in favor of he continued to gaze down at her, a fierce protectiveness suddenly washed over him. He wouldn't allow Nakia to sacrifice such an…interesting woman such as her.

As Kagome felt sleep seep into her consciousness, she felt the warm body of Kail snuggle close to her. She was too tired to resist him, so she merely allowed him to pull her closer to his chest as he wrapped the thick white blanket over them and rested his head at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

_I'll get a little rest before I go…_

* * *

><p>Nakia's hazy cat like green eyes narrowed as she moved her hands over the water basin, searching. Her lips turned up in a scowl and she swiped at the water with her whip when she couldn't find the being she wanted. "Damn that Prince Kail! He is keeping the girl by his side, so I cannot get her alone." The Queen shifted her eyes to the garments the girl wore when she summoned her to Hattusa. Nakia was well aware that the girl desired to have her clothing back, but the Queen also knew that the girl needed them to get back. And that infuriating Prince Kail was keeping her from doing so.<p>

In a fit of anger Nakia broke the thin wooden whip she held in her hands and yelled in outrage. "There has to be a way to make her leave the prince's palace!" As if fate heard her desire, the water in her basin began to show an image of the girl. She has willingly left the prince's side. The Queen smiled cruelly. "So, she has made her decision. Urhi, let us give her a proper welcome."

Urhi bowed. "Yes, my Queen."

* * *

><p>Kagome looked back at the sleeping form of the Hittite's third prince and gave him a sympathetic look. When she had awakened, she had found his body encasing hers, almost smothering her with his warmth. Kail had his hand placed innocently over her chest, keeping her close to him, and had his leg was tossed over hers, giving her a sense of protection and safety. Kagome had been shocked to find that she nearly didn't want to leave the warmth of his arms.<p>

As Kagome followed the path she took just a few nights ago, she warily took the sharp turn and spotted Tito with his arms spread, trying to block her path.

"Kagome-sama, you mustn't go to the Queen's palace. Kail-sama asked you to wait, did he not?"

The miko gave him a reprimanding look. "Tito-kun, please go back to your room. Queen Nakia took something of mine and I need to retrieve it."

He shook his head. "Please, Kagome-sama. Wait until morning to go with Kail-sama."

"Tito-kun, move. I have to go."

The child went silent, pleading with his eyes for the young woman to reconsider her decision, but after seeing the serious determination in her sapphire eyes Tito sighed. "I understand. I'm going as well."

"What are you talking about?"

He narrowed his eyes and walked to a nearby room. "Do you even know where to find her Majesty's palace?" When she remained silent, Tito returned with a pair of sandals and a small dagger. "I didn't think so. That is why I'm going."

"Are you positive, Tito-kun? You do not have to do this for me."

Tito gave her a radiant smile that made her heart throb painfully. When he did that he looked so much like Shippou. "I've already said that I'd do anything for you."

She sighed before raising her hands in a show of defeat, a smile crossing her face. "I guess I cannot argue with that. Thank you."

As they began to make their way to the Queen's palace, Tito began to make small talk, complimenting on the way Kagome is around Prince Kail. He laughed when saying that if it were his sisters they wouldn't be able to do anything since they would be at a loss for words.

"You have older sisters?"

Tito nodded.

"Yes, I have three sisters." his hand came up to the golden band around his throat. "They gave me this when I left home to serve Kail-sama. It has my name on it."

Kagome stopped running, her eyes slightly downcast. She should not have let Tito come with her. She was almost positive that there would be a danger at Nakia's palace. "Your sisters seem kind. Ne, Tito-kun. Come here for a second." When the boy came close to her, she placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"_**O mighty Shikon, hear my humble wish. This young child has done no wrong to me, your loyal and eternal guardian, or the power you have bestowed upon me. I ask of you, should there be any threats on his life that you would send him back to the palace."**_

Tito raised his brow at the strange words that were falling from the young woman's lips, but he felt a strange sense of safety blanket over him. When she removed her hands, Kagome gave him a smile and pressed her fingers to her lips when he parted his mouth to speak. "I'll tell you later."

He nodded. Looking over his shoulder, the boy pointed out a large palace on a hill, and Kagome narrowed her eyes. It was now or never. Tito led them around the wall to the back door, surprised to find it open.

"Ne, Kagome-sama, can we go back? Please?" he implored.

Kagome frowned. "Now you want to go back? Do you want to go back without me?" She sighed when he shook his head. "Then we are going Jii-chan used to say that all of our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."

"I've never heard of that!" Tito blanched as he tugged on her robe. "Let's just come back with Kail-sama in the morning."

"Unless you want to leave without me, let's go." Kagome spread her aura out, trying to detect where her clothes were. Even though it has been nearly a week since they had taken them from her. There should still be some traces of her reiki clinging to them. She looked around and saw that the Queen's palace had several small temples in it and her clothes could be in any one of them.

Tito cowered closer to Kagome's body. "Kagome-sama, please be careful. The queen has control over water."

"I already know that, Tito-kun. I'll be careful to not come in contact with it." Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. The water in the small pool leaped out of the container, becoming sharp as a blade and lunged at the miko. Kagome raised her hand, her reiki covering her palm, and the projectile merely bounced off, but a single drop managed to slice her forearm, leaving a thin cut.

Kagome hissed, taking a few steps back and cradled her injured arm to her chest. She sighed when her ki traveled to the wound and sealed it before any blood flowed from it. When Tito called out in alarm, she looked down and saw that she was standing over a drainage system. Just as the water surged up, the miko threw up her barrier causing the water to be repelled, and it rained harmlessly on the ground.

Tito watched with astonishment and admiration sparkling in his bright jade green eyes. "Wow, Kagome-sama! That was amazing!"

The miko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She was not used to that kind of praise, and it had ((had))been awhile since anyone witnessed her strength. She snapped her eyes open when the warning bells in the back of her head went off and she ducked and dodged left.

A large man stumbled over his feet and fell on his face, groaning in pain.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she demanded.

The man said nothing as he lunged for her a second time. Kagome focused her ki in her legs and waited until the last second before springing up on the balls of her feet, hopping over the man's head. But he was anticipating this and took hold of her ankle. "Chikuso!" the miko cursed.

Tito saw that Kagome was in trouble and rushed towards the man, demanding that he release her. Even though he's only known her for a short amount of time, he cared about the woman who saved his life. All that got him was a sharp punch to the jaw, rendering him unconscious.

As the large man turned and walked to a nearby temple, Kagome pounded her reiki filled fist into his side, demanding that he let her down. She scowled when he granted her wish, throwing her down onto a hard wooden bench. "That hurt, you know." she gave him a chilling glare before she looked around her surrounding and her eyes widened. There hanging on a handmade clothes line was her clothing. They were so close that she could almost touch them. _So this is where she hid them? In a temple that is so heavily saturated with her aura that it was preventing me from sensing mine._

A nasty throaty chuckle brought her attention back to the large ugly man who captured her. "Such lovely ivory skin you have. This is the first time I've seen such." his hands reached out for the collar of her robe , and Kagome smacked his hand away.

"What do you think you are doing, hentai?"

"Zuwa, that is enough. She is not yours to prey upon." A female's voice ordered.

Dark cobalt eyes narrowed as the cloaked figure of Nakia walked into the room, that same mysterious person followed close behind with that same black cloak hiding his face from her view.

"_Queen Nakia_, why do you hide your face?I know that it is you." Kagome hissed between her teeth.

Nakia cackled lowly. "Do not worry yourself about this. It is time for your blood to flow from your throat. I have gone through great trouble to bring you here, I will have my wish."

Zuwa grasped Kagome's arm, despite her struggles. "Let me have her body once you've drained her blood!"

"And what exactly would you do with it? She does not hold any value. " Nakia questioned.

The large man eyed Kagome hungrily as he licked his lips. "This ivory skin, I want it. This skin is so soft and pure, like a newborn baby's." he grinned sadistically. "All of my clothing is made from the skin of the people I slaughtered. Black is Nubian, and brown is Egyptian. I desire her skin. Give me her body so that I can tear it off!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at this man. He desired her skin? What a sick, sadistic, and demented bastard.

Nakia turned her back to Zuwa, disgusted with him. "I will have no use for her corpse once her blood has been drained. Do as you wish." she turned to Urhi and orderedto begin the ceremony.

Zuwa lowered his face to Kagome's collarbone and ran his tongue down her flesh, leaving a wet, gleaming trail of saliva that made her skin crawl. "Your beautiful skin will be mine."

"Disgusting prick." Kagome debated which was the worst lick from her enemies she had received. This man topped Mistress Centipede's, but nothing beat her little brother when he had drooled on her in his sleep. "Nakia, you do not know what you are getting yourself into. My blood is too powerful for you to control. Killing me may very well backfire on you."

"Silence!" Nakia snarled. "Those princes will die a slow and painful death. I'm almost sorry that you won't be able to witness their agonizing deaths…especially Prince Kail's." she cackled as she began to recite the forbidden chant of the Katashiro.

"_**O great water god of mine! Here my wishes as you partake in this girl's blood. I ask of you to allow me this…"**_

Kagome tuned Nakia out as Zuwa grasped her by her wrists and ankles, holding her upside down like a hogtied pig. '_Chikuso!'_ She once heard that when you were about to die you see the person your heart desired and she was expecting to see her and Inuyasha's last time together, but instead a vivid image of her and Kail kissing appeared in her mind. _'Why the hell did that come up? My heart belongs to Inuyasha!' _As those thoughts went through her head the image was replaced by the one she truly wished to see.

"_**Hear my heart's greatest desire!" **_she chanted."Make her head fall!" Nakia smiled manically as she ordered for Zuwa to what he was hired for.

Tito broke down the door, his dagger poised in his hand as he rushed to Zuwa and jumped onto the large man. The sharp tip of the blade sunk into Zuwa's back, causing him to cry out in alarm as he dropped Kagome. The dark haired boy gripped the back of Zuwa's vest and proceeded to shove the larger man's head down into the Queen's water basin.

"No! My water basin!"

Kagome dropped to her feet with the grace of a ballerina, not wobbling in the slightest – she knew that her taijiya friend and teacher would be frowning if she did. She heard Tito call out for her, but she ignored him as she rushed to grab her clothing. Once her items were in hand, she followed Tito out of the temple.

Nakia growled. She could not control the water if her basin was empty, so she turned to Zuwa and ordered him to chase after the girl.

"Tito-kun, I have my clothes back and not a single drop of my blood was spilled." Kagome hugged her clothes close to her chest before she tossed Tito her shoes.

The bright eyed boy caught the items she threw at him with a wide smile. "That's great Kagome-sama! But…" he looked away with a shy blush. "To be honest, I wish for you to stay here, because there is no one like you in this country."

"Tito-kun…"

"Plus, once you go back, Kail-sama will surely miss you."

Why Kagome blushed, she did not know. Another thing that bugged her, was when she was about to be sacrificed, why did Kail appear in her mind before Inuyasha? She looked away with a huff. "That prince will not miss me. He will most likely find a new toy."

As they were about to pass over the drainage system, the warning bells in Kagome's head went off again and she pulled Tito back. Just as they were to pass over the water way , Zuwa jumped out of the tiny passage.

He wet his lips as he eyed Kagome, or more importantly her skin. "I'm not letting you run away, little girl. I want that pale skin of yours."

Kagome smirked. "Well too bad. It is not for sale." She took hold of Tito's hand and turned to run.. "Hurry!"

The child nodded, letting her pull him behind her. When they reached the bronzed doors of the palace gates, the miko shrieked in surprise when large meaty hands gripped her shoulders and she felt Tito let go of her hand. Looking back when the pressure on her shoulder was gone, she saw that Tito had stabbed the man in his hands, holding him back.

"Kagome-sama, you must hurry and get outside. The Queen cannot start a huge disturbance once you are out."

"Tito-kun, I'm not leaving you."

Zuwa reached out for the child, and threatened to tear off his skin for him. .

The dark-haired boy gave her one of his kind smiles that made him look so much like Shippou. "You've saved my life once, and now it is time I returned to favor."

Kagome's eyes widened at the meaning of his words. Tito was going to sacrifice himself to save her. Before she could even take a step towards them, Tito shoved her out the door while tossing her shoes out with her.

"Good luck, Kagome-sama!"

The door slammed, but not before Kagome heard the vile voice of Zuwa calling Tito a brat and asking if he really wanted his skin to be torn off. She prayed that the wish she made to send him back to the palace was not too selfish and that it would save the boy's life.

* * *

><p>"That impudent little bitch!"<p>

Kikkuri cringed when Kail cursed loudly. He really disliked it when the prince used such vulgar language, but he knew it couldn't be helped since the girl had snuck out.

Once the Hittite's third prince had awoken and felt the emptiness of his arms, he had ranted and cursing about the young female. "I cannot believe she disobeyed my order and snuck out!" Even though he was going to do the same.

"Um…Kail-sama…Tito is missing as well."

The blond haired prince cursed again. Now, he would not be able to visit all his beautiful princesses tonight. "Why the hell do I bother with her? There many other women who would gladly want to be by my side!"

Kikkuri gave his best friend a sly look. "But, Kail-sama, it would seem that you enjoy being in Kagome-sama's presence more than any other princess."

A faint red color tinted Kail's cheeks and he denied what Kikkuri proposed before the prince began setting out orders. "Kagome has most likely gone to the Queen's palace. Hopefully, we'll bring her back before she gets caught.

A bright flash of light caught everyone's attention. A ball of pale silver light was floating before them and slowly the unconscious body of Tito was lowered to the ground. Kail rushed over to the child and lifted his head.

The boy groaned before opening his eyes slowly. "Nngh…Kail-sama…?"

"Tito…are you okay?" Kail asked.

Tito shot up in his arms. "Kail-sama! How did I get here? I was positive that Zuwa was about to kill me!" Tito looked at his hands until something stuck him. Those strange words that Kagome had spoken and the warm sense of safety that he felt once she was done. "Kagome-sama…"

* * *

><p>Fate let out a soft giggle and soon that giggle turned into a full-out laughter. Higurashi Kagome has beaten her. She knew that the wish she had made on the Shikon was indeed unselfish since she was thinking of the happiness of Tito Hatti's family and not her own personal gain.<p>

"Higurashi Kagome, you surely are one tough girl to battle. You have changed the destiny of young Tito Hatti once more."

Akihiko smiled. He could not remember the last time he heard the sweet chiming sound of his lady's laugh.

* * *

><p>Kagome was running back through the city in the general direction of Kail's palace. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears as her reiki pumped into her legs, giving her more speed. She was praying, close to begging, that the Shikon allowed Tito some of the divine protection that it graced her with.<p>

She looked up when someone called her name and saw that it was Kail. She was almost elated to see him until she remembered the image her mind conjured up when she was about to be killed; she frowned. Someone else also caught her attention. His head of curly dark hair and bright jade colored eyes made tears of happiness fill behind her eyelids. "Tito-kun!"

The miko ran past Kail and embraced the child close to her chest and a single drop of salt water rolled down her face. She pulled away from the child and placed a soft, nurturing kiss on his forehead. "Thank goodness, you're okay." the tear clung to her jaw before it fell , crystallizing as it fell to the ground.

The soft tinkling noise of it caught their attention and Kagome bent to pick it up. The tear gem was a clear aquamarine color and sparkled with the colors of the rainbow when the light hit it. Kagome could also feel strong traces of her miko ki inside it. She took hold of Tito's hand, placing the gem in his palm. "Here. Keep this. It should keep you out of harm's way."

Kail took that moment to place his hand on her shoulder gently. "You have some explaining to do."

"I know. Let's just go back to the palace."

* * *

><p>The moment they had reentered the room; Kagome received her fifth taste of a male's lips when the tall blond prince claimed her mouth in a possessive, fevered kiss. Before her mind could even process a single thought , the miko felt Kail nipping at her lips gently as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and she parted her mouth under his insistence. Kagome almost moaned when his tongue touched hers briefly before the Hittite's third prince moved away from her, and she nearly whimpered at the loss. His arms were still wound tightly around her lithe body as he pressed his forehead to hers.<p>

"Don't you ever do that again."

The raven haired miko found herself shivering, despite herself, at the low huskiness of his voice. Why was she reacting to his touches like this? She decided that it was just because her body has been denied any type of male contact in the past two years._ 'Perhaps that's why he was the first to come to my mind.' _"Prince Kail…?" her tone came out as a quiet whisper, and her eyes were heavy-lidded.

Kail pulled away and tapped her nose in reprimand. "What I am saying is that, how could you be as foolish to willingly go to the Queen's domain. If you had been killed…"

Kagome huffed slightly and pushed the prince away from her. "Yeah. I know. Yourand your brothers' lives would have been forfeited. But I needed to get my clothing back to go back to Japan."

"I'm glad that you understand that. Once the Venus star shines, I will send you home." He turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Kagome a bit stupefied that he didn't insist on sharing the room with her.

_'What is he planning?'_

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on the one of the many tables of her newest room, looking in the water at her reflection as she pinned her bangs out of her eyes with the Higurashi family hair pin. The tangerine colored gems sparkled in the sun's warm rays and the wind blew into the room from the open window. This was the type of weather she enjoyed the most. A sharp knock at her door caught her attention as the voice of Tito sounded.<p>

"Kagome-sama? Are you awake? You have a visitor."

"Yes, come on in." she straightened her simple, yet elegant white robe.

Tito walked into the room with a bright happy smile on his face. The gem Kagome had given to him was proudly displayed on a chain made of gold around his throat. Following close behind was Kail dressed in a silk robe of the purple of royalty, with a flowing yellow cloak thrown over his shoulder casually, and headband with various designs held his blond bangs out of his eyes - she rolled her eyes at his flashy attire. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the next man that came in.

He was tall, not as tall as Kail, but he still towered over Kagome by some inches. His long light brown, almost blond, hair was pulled into a ponytail at the crown of his head and was sectioned off at three different places and has a pair of the most serious pale grey eyes she'd ever seen . The white robes that adorned him were simple, yet still held a greater quality than the commoners. The hem of the sleeves were trimmed in amber andhemmed in purple; the same pattern was on the shoulders of the robe.

When he was closer, Kagome noticed that there was a marking in the center of his forehead, but before she could inspect it any further, Kail had addressed her.

"Kagome, this is the clerk of the Imperial palace and my foster brother, Ilbani. He is also my most trusted advisor." Kail introduced.

"Hello, Ilbani-san; a pleasure to meet you." Kagome nodded at the tall man.

Ilbani bowed before her, easing some of her nerves. "A pleasure, Kagome-sama. I am here to tell you that the Venus star will rise tomorrow morning. So, please prepare for your departure."

* * *

><p>Woo! Longest Chapter Ever! I hope you enjoyed this chapter almost as much as I enjoyed writing this. Oh! And when you gain the time, please go and visit the fics of the author that inspired both of my Red RiverInuyasha fics, DeathNoteMaker. She has also started a totally awesome new Inuyasha/ Red River X-over fic!

Well, until next time! Remember to please review!

Ja ne!

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


	3. Chapter 3

I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait, but I was sidetracked by school, my job, and getting my heart broken that I wasn't able to focus on any of my stories, but luckily I had my roommate and another good friend of mine to keep me encouraged to continue my fics. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these great works of art. Red River (Anatolia Story) belongs solely to Chie Shinohara and Inuyasha to Rumiko Takahashi

Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for her. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo's confession of love to her and ran when he got forceful. Then something happened, she was pulled down into a lake by the Queen of the Hittite's to be sacrifice for a Katashiro.

Before the queen could do so, she is saved by the third prince – Kail Mursili and became his concubine and then the incarnate of Ishtar, Goddess of Beauty and War. Now, she must fight her way back home as well as whatever the Fates throw at her.

Beta: NewOrleansMagnolia

* * *

><p>As Fate Would Have It<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she dipped one of her toes in the warm water of the indoor pool that made up the bathing chamber. She wore nothing but a plain white robe as she began her ritual cleansing. The miko leaned over to take hold of a red clay jar that was filled with a liquid. Kagome brought it to her nose and nodded in an approval at the sweet floral scent it gave.<p>

As she poured some of the liquid into her palms to rub it into her skin, the raven-haired woman recalled the events of last night. Ilbani had told her that the Venus star would shine tonight and now that she had her clothing, Kagome could return home. At first, she was happy to hear the news; Kagome has missed her family dearly, but then she remembered that the well was still closed up.

Gathering her long, wavy, dark hair over one shoulder, she poured more of the clear, sweet-smelling liquid into her hands and began the long process of washing her tresses. Peeking one eye open she called out, "I know you are there, Prince. If you came to get a free show, then you will be disappointed. I'm dressed."

A deep, throaty, tenor chuckle sounded from behind a pillar as Kail stepped into her line of view. "You never cease to amaze me, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes before descending under the water, effectively rinsing the white suds out of her hair. "I do try my best." her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Tito has told me that you have refused to eat today. Why is that?" Kail eyed her slowly. The white material of the wet robe she wore was almost see-through, giving him a pleasing glimpse of the pale skin of her back.

"As you know, I am a miko, a type of powerful priestess, this is my time that I must cleanse myself of impurity." Kagome answered tersely. She turned to exit the pool, unknowingly, giving the prince a look at her breasts through her wet robe.

Kail nodded in understanding. He, too, went through a cleansing period in honor of his gods for gracing him with his power. Power? That reminded him; he still needed to question Kagome on how she managed to save Tito. He cut his topaz eyes to his immediate right when he heard the light footfalls of their oncoming visitor.

Kagome bent and reached for the towel she had laid out when she felt herself being pulled into an embrace. "What are you doing?" she squeaked as she twisted around and placed her hand on his chest to prevent the blond from pulling her any closer to him.

"We have company, and that robe of yours is doing nothing to hide your body." Kail whispered in her ear.

The raven-haired miko gave him a puzzled look before casting her eyes at her wet robe. Her mouth fell open slightly as she saw that the soaked material was indeed clinging to her naked body in an indecent fashion, revealing her soft curves through the cloth. Kagome felt her cheeks burn as she buried her face into Kail's shoulder when the calm serious voice of Ilbani flowed from around the corner.

"My apologies for disturbing you and…" his pale grey eyes landed on Kagome, "your concubine, but our astronomers have investigated and came to a conclusion. The Venus star will shine at dawn." the imperial clerk bowed at the waist. "If Kagome-sama misses this chance, she will have to wait one year. So, please prepare swiftly."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the tall brunette. She still did not like his stern attitude he has when addressing her. Though he has shown her no form of disrespect, Kagome still did not like Ilbani's demeanor.

Kail thanked his foster brother before turning to the young woman in his arms. "Now then, Kagome, feel like telling me how Tito was saved?"

The blue-eyed woman sighed. She knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Kagome removed herself from Kail's strong arms, quickly covering her body with the red towel. "Go and get Tito-kun. I want him to hear this as well."

* * *

><p>Kagome sat by the large window in her room, fiddling with the pink bow of her ring. The bright, clear diamond sparkled in the dim lighting of the room. A faint smile spread over her face as she remembered that it was her family that gave her the ring as a reminder to come and visit while she was in the Sengoku Jidai.<p>

A small knock on the door took her away from her musings before she could feel the homesickness.

"Kagome-sama, you wanted to see me?" Tito's soft childish voice said.

The miko smiled as she greeted the boy and beckoned him inside the room. She patted the seat beside her, motioning for him to sit. He politely refused the offer and stood next to her instead as Prince Kail walked into the room.

A frown marred her graceful features when the blond flashed the miko a smile as he sat beside her.

With a golden brow raised, he spoke. "So, Kagome, please explain how Tito was saved."

Kagome sighed at the prince's bluntness and reached for the collar of her purple dress. "I carry a very powerful artifact called the Shikon no tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, inside my body. It grants me unimaginable powers, in turn that I become its eternal guardian. I am known as the Shikon no Miko, protector of the jewel." she yanked her collar down harshly, revealing a shimmering pink circle above her left breast. "This is the mark of the Shikon. I had asked of the jewel to save Tito-kun if his life was threatened."

The two men looked at the young woman with bewildered expressions, though the prince's was more composed than that of Tito's. They were encased in silence for some time until Kail cleared his throat.

"You say that you are the eternal guardian, but how?"

Kagome anticipated this question, parting her lips; she explained her past adventures in the Sengoku Jidai. How, on her fifteenth birthday, she was dragged down the well on her family's shrine by Mistress Centipede, to her first, brief meeting with Inuyasha. She told them about the villagers who thought her to be a Kitsune and the old priestess, Kaede who informed her that she was her elder sister's reincarnation, Kikyou. Kagome explained the creature that yanked her into her new surroundings attacked her and the village, to how she lead it away, and then her second encounter with Inuyasha, only this time he was awake.

She then explained how she freed the hanyou from the sealing arrow and then how Kaede placed subjugating beads around his throat so that Kagome could control him at whim. She then talked about her adventures with Inuyasha, how their small two party group became five once Shippou, Miroku, and Sango joined then. Kagome revealed that they had all came together to defeat their most hated enemy, Naraku.

She had to stifle a small giggle when she told them about Kouga, the man who claims her as his 'woman', but regained her somber expression when she said that he, too, was after Naraku's head, since he had witnessed a mass murder to his comrades. Tears sparkled in her lashes as she blinked them back as she reached the ending of her tale, leading up to how the well transported her back home before closing up forever and to how she found the mark of the Shikon over her heart.

"That is how and why I need to get back home. So that Nakia can't use my blood that is laced with the Shikon's power." her voice began to crack with emotion. "And so that I can return to my family, to Inuyasha."

Kail felt something inside him crack when he heard the longing in the young woman's voice as she spoke the other male's name. Unable to comprehend the feelings that swamped him, the third prince stood suddenly and exited the room without as much as a word.

Kagome blinked when she felt his aura flare with something akin to anger, hurt, jealousy...

"I think that Kail-sama is a little jealous of this Inuyasha person." Tito spoke watching the prince leave the room, his bright jade eyes glazed with sympathy.

"Why would he be jealous?" Kagome questioned the child.

Tito tilted his head to the side. Was Kagome really that clueless to not know that Prince Kail was developing an attachment to her? The child merely sighed and began fiddling with the tear gem she had given him for protection.

_'Kail? Jealous of Inuyasha?'_ Kagome pondered over this until she caught sight of Tito twirling the turquoise gem between his fingers, making it shine with the colors of the rainbow, and a smile spread over her face. But something was missing. Kagome looked at the boy and mentally recalled their first encounter.

_Dark, auburn highlighted hair? Check._

_Bright, jade green eyes? Check._

_Tear gem necklace? Check._

_Golden choker? Missing…?_

"Tito-kun, where is your choker?" Kagome inquired, not seeing the band in its normal place.

"My choker? It's right here…" he reached from the golden jewelry only to touch the bare skin of his throat. "It's not there…" tears shimmered in his large eyes. "Zu…Zuwa must have gotten it."

Kagome narrowed her dark blue eyes. "By Zuwa, you mean the large, sadistic bastard you wanted to rip our skin off?"

Tito nodded slowly. "Yes, he likes things made of gold almost as much as he likes the skin of humans." he left the room, but not before Kagome caught sight of the trails of salt water on his cheeks. "Please, excuse me, Kagome-sama."

The miko frowned. Because of her, Tito lost something really important to him.

* * *

><p>Fate tossed her head back and laughed. This was the most challenging fun she has had in centuries. She could not remember such enjoyment as she was having now. Higurashi Kagome is by far the best.<p>

"My lady, are you really going to let her end her quest this soon?" Akihiko's voice caressed her ears, sounding like fine silk.

The celestial being giggled once more before a devilish smirk crossed her beautiful features. "Spirits no, Akihiko. This is the most challenging thing I've had since causing the Inu no Taishou to fall for a human princess. Higurashi Kagome has merely won a battle of a never ending war." she turned back to the glass, her tanzanite eyes brimming over with excitement. "Now, how should I continue this fun? Cause her barriers to fall? Send some of the Queen's minions after her? Or make her guilt of causing young Tito Hatti to lose his precious item swell to the point that she can't leave? Oh, the possibilities."

Akihiko shared her excitement. His lady was thoroughly enjoying herself with this one and for some reason he was as well. Though Fate was the controller of the cosmos, he, Akihiko, was her protector. So, he has some authority over decisions as well. "My lady, may I make a suggestion?" he continued when she hummed in approval. "Lady Fate, why don't you use all of them?"

"That is a most wonderful idea." Fate blew him a small kiss before gathering her will to recreate the cosmos.

* * *

><p>"The levels of water of the seven wells within Hattusa's ware are starting to rise. After tomorrow we will enter the fire season and have a dry spell. The wells will not fill until the next year."<p>

"I've done my preparations. We can begin at any time." Kail spoke up and he looked over her shoulder at Kagome, who was fastening the clasp of her black strappy shoes. He took a moment to appreciate her long, slender legs before continuing. "Kagome, are your things ready on your end as well?"

Kagome listened intently to the words Ilbani had spoken, but she could not get over the immense guilt she felt in her heart for causing Tito to lose his precious choker. The only thing he had to remember his elder sisters by. "Yes, everything is ready."

Kikkuri and Tito stepped up into Kagome's perspective and bowed before addressing her formally.

"Kagome-sama, you're really going back home, aren't you?" Kikkuri questioned with a small sad smile.

"I…we'll miss you, Kagome-sama." Tito's jade green eyes were dark with emotion and his voice came out in choked whispers. He was going to miss her dearly. His hand went up to touch the turquoise gem that rested against the base of his throat. "Thank you for everything."

The guilt almost shattered her heart when she saw the hollow expression on Tito's face when his fingers traced up to where his choker was only to touch his bare neck. _I'm so sorry, Tito-kun. I caused you to lose something of great value to you. _"I must go back home to prevent Nakia from using my blood."

Ilbani slunk up behind the blond prince. "Kail-sama, you really are going to send Kagome-sama home, right?" he placed his question carefully.

"That is what I've said. Why do you doubt my intentions, Ilbani?" Kail cut his bright tawny eyes at the slightly shorter man, his voice raised a bit in volume.

The imperial clerk bowed. "No reason, it's just when I found out that you had taken in a concubine, I was a little worried that you had forgotten. Up until now, you have turned down any and all marriage proposals and lived as a bachelor."

Kail turned away from his foster-brother in turn to look out the window at the bright waxing moon. His element blew his blond bangs out of his eyes. "I haven't forgotten my goal. It was on whim that I ending up making Kagome my concubine, and yet I have….no. Anyway, I know that it is best for Kagome to return to her country." He plucked a leaf off a nearby bush, studying its smooth texture before letting it slip between his fingers. "Even if this wasn't the case, your concerns are unnecessary." Kail clenched his fists, remembering the anger in Kagome's cobalt eyes when she sent her reiki into his body to stop his many advances.

* * *

><p>"The last Venus Star of this year is finally rising. After tomorrow we will enter the Fire Season and we will have a dry spell. The spring will not fill again until the next year."<p>

Kagome grasped her father's ring for comfort as she took in what a young soldier had just spoken for all to her. '_Fire Season will begin tomorrow. I will have to wait a year if we miss this tonight. A year I cannot afford. I must get back so that Nakia can't use my blood.'_

Kikkuri ran up behind the blond third prince, his own chestnut hair flying out behind him with his speed. "Kail-sama, the troops have been deployed around the seven wells. We can protect you and Kagome-sama even if the Queen's personal soldiers attack." he bent at the waist.

"Thank you, Kikkuri." Kail turned to face Kagome and nodded to the well in front of them. "This is the well you emerged from, correct?" he continued when she had confirmed his accusation. "Get in the water and I will send you back to your home country."

"I thank you, Prince Kail Mursili II of the Hittite Empire. My barriers should be enough to stop the Queen if she tries to interfere." Kagome gave him a blank look as her heart twisted painfully in her chest. '_Guilt…this guilt__,__ it hurts so much…'_

The third prince inclined his head forward slightly. "I'll take your word for it. Go on ahead."

Kagome nodded. Once she was back home she will find a way to prevent Nakia from ever pulling her back into this world and then she will focus all her attention back on opening the well again. The miko held her head high and stepped into the cool water of the spring. When the water began to move towards her in effort to yank her down, the woman placed her reiki barriers around her.

Kail smiled; she truly was an extraordinary woman and he was glad to have known her, if only for a short few days. His ochre eyes slid shut and he raised his hands into the air and began to recite the chant. _**"O God of Space and Time, return this young woman of a foreign land to her former place. I ask of you, please grant my wish…"**_

The miko gasped loudly when all of a sudden, her barrier shattered into glittering pieces and the black colored water surged up and swirled around her body. "What the…?" '_Why did my barrier break?!'_

-In the Queen's temple-

Nakia cackled sinisterly as she moved her hands violently over the basin. "Water, hear my every command! Do not allow that woman to escape! I've finally found my sacrifice! Capture her and bring her back to me!"

-Back out with Kail and Kagome-

Kagome's frantic curses could be heard all around the seven wells as she felt her body slowly being down into the dark water.

"It's the Queen's power!" Kikkuri was relieved that Tito had declined his offer to see Kagome off. The boy has gone through enough; he could not handle witnessing his beloved friend trapped in the Queen's water.

Kail stepped forward, taking charge. "Cease all movement!"

Kagome slanted her eyes at Kail. Was he serious? Why was he telling them not to help her? Couldn't that infuriating prince see that her barriers aren't working?! Her eyes widened as a small tornado whirled around the well, whipping her long wet hair out of her face. '_That's right! Kail has an affinity with the wind.'_

Ilbani snapped at the panicking soldier to be silent as Kail was controlling the wind.

The miko felt a small smile spread over her lips as she watched the wind dance around Kail's body, his ocher eyes shining over with his ki and white cloak billowing out behind him. "Amazing…." the simple compliment left her lips uncensored as her eyes also betrayed her, reflecting her astonishment.

-In the Queen's temple-

Nakia screeched indignantly as the water in her basin flew up back at her, soaking her yellow formal skirt and the basin flipped over and scattered the black colored water. "My water was pushed back?" she cursed under her breath. "Only that woman or Kail is capable of doing something like this!"

"The woman?" Urhi inquired. "My Queen, I know that it is vexing that Prince Kail is a priest of equal power to you, but what of the woman?"

The King of Water frowned. "Urhi, don't you remember? That woman has some powers. When I first brought her to this country, she burnt my hands."

Urhi was a bit puzzled for a little while until realization dawned him. That girl did have some type of power for he also remembered how she blocked his Queen's water in attempt to spill her blood.

"Besides, it is too early for them to relax. She hasn't been sent back home just yet."

-Back with Kail and Kagome-

The miko shook her head to rid it of the water that drenched her long tresses, growling under her breath when the action only succeeded in making her hair stick to her cheeks. "Thank you, Prince Kail for soaking my clothes once more!" Kagome shivered as she wrapped her arms around her body to ward off the chilly night air.

A sly smile appeared on the prince's face. "Forgive me. Now, Kagome please step back into the spring. Dawn is approaching and if you keep hesitating, you won't be able to get back." Kail began to recite the chant once more, but was interrupted again when a dark shadow casted over them.

The man who threatened Tito's life reached for the miko, the golden bracelets on his arms jingling, but she disappeared from his sight. "Where did she go?"

"Right here, you sadistic bastard." Kagome's voice was deathly as she drilled her fist into Zuwa's chin, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. She slammed her foot onto his right wrist and lowered her face slightly to look at it. "I'm going to ask you one question. Where did you get that pretty gold bracelet?"

Kail unsheathed the sword at his waist. "Kagome, I'll take him on. Get back into the well."

"Not before he answers my question!" she snapped before turning cold eyes on the large man. "Where the hell did you get that bracelet?!"

Zuwa raised his head and laughed in her face. "You want to know? I took this from that child before I was about to rip his skin from his body. Tis a shame that he vanished before I could." he lifted his other arm, with every attempt in grabbing the maiden and taking her to the Queen so that he could take her ivory skin. He yelped in pain when his palm came crashing down onto his own hand as the small woman nimbly dodged his attack.

The large man unsheathed his own sword and began to chase after her, but was stopped by the third prince.

"Kagome, it is sunrise. You have to hurry and go!"

"I refuse!" Kagome screamed as she rushed to the battling duo.

Zuwa cackled. "I could kill you with one arm tied behind my back!" he was highly underestimating the young woman's strength as he swung his sword in a wide arc.

Kagome ducked low, avoiding the blade. With a warrior cry, she unleashed a flurry of punches, striking the Kaska clan member a multitude of times in the stomach, chest and face. When the dazed man swayed on his feet, the miko sprung up in the air and delivered a brutal roundhouse kick to his face, shattering the cartilage in his nose.

Zuwa fell and Kagome didn't measure the momentum of her jump and flew over his body. Kagome cursed under her breath as she searched for a softer landing other than the cold, hard unforgiving ground. As her fall gathered in speed, Kagome thought that she was just going to have to live with a broken leg or arm for a few days while her reiki healed her body and she closed her eyes.

She felt strong arms wrap around her as she fell against a hard body. Out of instinct, she twined her slender arms around the person's throat and hugged them close as they both hit the ground, softer than what she had expected._ 'Inuyasha…?' _She opened her eyes, hoping to her beloved hanyou and frowned slightly when it was not the long, waist-length silvery white hair she adored, but the long, shoulder-length blond hair of Kail Mursili.

The large man rose to his feet dizzily and groaned as he took hold of his broken nose. "You little bitch! You broke my nose!" his voice was nasally. He was about to charge at the young woman when the bright rays of the early morning sun peaked over the horizon. "Damn! Dawn! We will finish this another time!"

Kail ignored the Kaska clan member as he spoke gently to the woman in his arms. "Kagome, why didn't you go back?"

"I wanted to go back, but I couldn't." her shoulders began to shake, but he couldn't tell if she was crying or not since her face was buried in his shoulder. "This guilt in my heart…it wouldn't let me leave." her voice sounded choked like it was thick with emotions. "It was like I couldn't leave until I have gotten back what was stolen from Tito-kun!" the miko shouted as she lifted her face out of his shoulder, showing her tear streaked cheeks. "I want to go back, but I just can't!"

The third prince felt his heart call out for the girl, and his amber eyes glazed over with sympathy. "Kagome." He threaded his fingers through her dark hair and wound an arm around her waist, leading her face back into his shoulder. Kagome allowed Kail to comfort her even though she wished that it was Inuyasha who was holding her and stroking her hair soothingly.

Kail and Kagome seemed too oblivious to the others who were watching them with slightly widened eyes. They were surprised to see a strong woman like Kagome was breaking down into tears and openly embracing Kail, the man whom she seemed to dislike the most of all of them.

* * *

><p>"The girl is still here, right?" Nakia nearly pushed Urhi when she spotted Zuwa's large frame appear in the doorway of her temple. When the Kaska clan member nodded, the Queen almost squealed with glee. "Excellent work! You may take as much gold as you desire." her green eyes gleamed insanely and she was <em>so<em> tempted to start twirling around with excitement. "Zuwa, now you can take your time killing her. The next step is in place and there's no way for Kail to interfere."

She moved out-of-the-way so that the large man could step inside the room. When the Kaska clan member walked into the light, Nakia gasped lightly. Zuwa's entire body was covered in small dark bruises and his nose was broken and still bleeding. "Who gave you such a beating? Was it Kail?"

"No, it was the girl. She possesses incredible strength for one of small stature. She caught me off guard, but I assure you that it won't happen again." Zuwa kneeled before her and crossed his arm over his chest in a show of respect.

The tavananna frowned. That girl was becoming more and more interesting by the day. She remembered the girl telling her that if she were to use her blood for the Katashiro, it will backfire on her. Maybe…she should find another sacrifice? Nakia shook her head and scowled. What was she thinking?! The gods showed her this woman to be her sacrifice! She would be a fool to not accept their gift. Higurashi Kagome is her perfect sacrifice for the Katashiro and nothing will stop her from her goal. Her blood will flow and her son will become king!

* * *

><p>Fate let out a contented sigh. She has prolonged this game for another year. A part of her feels bad for keeping Higurashi Kagome away from her first love, but this Hittite Prince needs her more than the hanyou ever will. This was her fate and she will follow through with it. Fate was also satisfied about how determined Nakia seemed to keep Higurashi Kagome in that time. She pressed her fingers to the cool glass of the enchanted mirror and another deep sigh escaped her lips.<p>

"What ails you, My lady?" Akihiko's deep masculine voice drifted towards her.

Tanzanite eyes locked with his diamond colored orbs. "Whatever do you mean, Akihiko?"

His deep masculine chuckles filled the room. As he spent more and more time with Fate his earlier hesitation was leaving and his true nature was emerging. "Why, Lady Fate, do you really think you can hide anything from me?"

Fate's eyes widened. Normally she had to ask Akihiko to speak her name, but now he is freely saying it. Has he come back to her? "Akihiko?"

"No, Fate. I am afraid Akihiko is sleeping at the moment. Guess again."

A sharp intake of breath. "Kazuhiko…" the celestial being gathered her long white hanfu in her hands and ran towards the taller man and embraced him tightly. "I have missed you."

Kazuhiko wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pressing her against his body. "I missed you as well." His fingers found their way beneath her chin and tipped her face up, so that he could look into those beautiful eyes of hers. "Akihiko is a fool."

"Kazuhiko, I…" Fate's words were silenced as Kazuhiko lowered his lips to hers. Her tanzanite colored eyes slid shut as she surrender to his kiss. Oh, how she has missed this side of her shy protector!

* * *

><p>Kagome folded her pink shirt and tucked it neatly into the small trunk Kail had given to her. She then proceeded to fold her shorts and placed them inside, along with her scarf and shoes. She was tempted to remove her jewelry, but thought against it. All of the sparkling accessories held importance to her and she couldn't part with them. As the thought of her jewelry lingered in her mind the guilt of causing Tito to lose his choker filled her heart and she cringed. '<em>I must return Tito-kun's choker to him…this guilt is tearing me apart and every time I see him with that saddened expression, it eats away at me.'<em> Kagome knew that until she got back what was stolen from Tito, she'd never be able to leave this time.

A small, shallow knock came from her door and the soft, yet distinctively male voice of the young boy flowed into the room. "Kagome-sama, have you finished changing yet?" he stopped when he noticed that she was wearing one of his outfits instead of the clothes that Kail had set out for her. "Why are you wearing my clothing? Kail-sama prepared an attire for you." his jade green eyes slid over to the discarded clothes on the bed.

The miko frowned. "As if you could call that an attire. It barely covered anything!" The clothes the third prince had set out for her had consisted of a deep violet tube top like shirt that was held together by strings that tied in the front, so that a large amount of her cleavage was shown. The long white silk skirt had slits so high up that if she walked too fast it would fly up, revealing her long lithe legs and rear end. To top it all off, they were all too tight! She was going to give that prince a piece of her mind next time she saw him. "Besides, Tito-kun, it's easier to move around in your clothes." she smiled lightly when Kikkuri walked into the room carrying a small tray of fruit. "Thank you Kikkuri-san. Tito-kun, will you protect my clothing for me until I can go back, please?"

Tito nodded.

Kagome smiled and looked out the window when a small crash was heard. What is going on? "Kikkuri-san, could you tell me why it's been so noisy lately?"

"The soldiers are running around, milady. Kail-sama is at the royal palace at the summons of the Emperor, so when he returns he might be able to explain it better than me." The brown haired male said to her.

"Prince Kail is at the royal palace?" '_So, that's where he's run off to. He is so dead when I see him.'_ Kagome glanced over at the clothes on the bed and scowled in distaste. _'Like I'd ever wear something he picked out. …hentai…'_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kail returned to his place and called everyone to his meeting room, where he gave them the information he had learned from his father.<p>

"The Kaska clan attacked Arinna?!"

The blond third prince pulled his formal cloak off his shoulders, letting it hang in the crevices of his elbows. "That is correct. A short while ago, a message was delivered to the royal palace. It seems a few of the city gates have been destroyed as well."

"Arinna?" Kagome tilted her head and looked at Ilbani for answers.

Serious pale grey eyes looked into her dark blues. "It's a city much like this one. A very vital temple resides there."

Kikkuri stepped forward, "But we defeated the Kaska last year. They shouldn't have enough soldiers to take over Arinna!"

Kail's tawny eyes narrowed slightly as his voice dropped to a low hard whisper. "Exactly. 'Someone' is most likely helping them secretly."

Ilbani's eyes widened at the information. "…someone, you say?"

Kagome blinked. _'Isn't that Zuwa man from the Kaska Clan…?'_ "Prince Kail, do you supposed that…"

The third prince swiftly moved over to her, wrapping one arm around her lithe waist and pressing a slender finger to her lips. "Do not say it, Kagome. We don't have the proper proof as of yet." he smirked down at her when her face flushed red at his closeness. "In any case, I've been ordered by Father to command the punitive forces. I must leave from Hattusa immediately." he let go of Kagome and removed his cloak and handed to Kikkuri.

Kagome finally found her voice again, "You have to leave? What will become of me?"

Ilbani bowed, his long light brown hair nearly sweeping the floor. "Of course, Kagome-sama will wait here. The battlefield is not a place for women."

The miko frowned at the Imperial Clerk. What the hell does he is saying. She was more than capable of taking care of herself! She was the Shikon no Miko, dammit. Kagome's eyes widened as a stray thought traveled through her mind. '_What if Nakia wanted me to be separate from the Prince? He is the only one capable of sending me back home. That dense prince! She is trying to separate me from him!'_

"Kikkuri, prepare the soldiers for battle. I am to be leaving soon."

The brown-haired male bowed. "Yes, sir."

Kagome watched Kail give a few more orders to Kikkuri before the shorter male rushed out of the room. The Hittite prince gave her one last look, before departing the room as well. "You are going?" she asked Ilbani without looking at him.

The Imperial Clerk looked at the small woman out of the corner of his eye. "No, I am just a civil servant. I won't be any use to Kail-sama if I were to go." his tone was terse as he addressed her.

The miko slanted her eyes at the tall man. What was his deal? His distaste for her still being here was quite obvious now and she demanded to know why. "You know, _Ilbani-sama_, I can see that you have a strong disliking for me remaining here."

"Yes, I don't like you remaining here. Before you came, Kail-sama always said that he would not take any concubines and I, for one, supported that." Ilbani replied curtly as he turned to look at her fully, his own pale grey eyes narrowed. "If you are going to stay here, then you will need to know this. Kail-sama is a very important member to the succession of the Imperial line. Our current crown prince, Arnuwanda-sama has a very sickly body." he explained to her, his dislike uncovered completely, "Even though he has a princess and five concubine, the crown prince has no children and he won't have any hope from now on. The second prince, Telepinu-sama cannot proceed to the throne because of his mother's low social standing."

Kagome took that chance to intervene. "And Prince Kail, being the third prince, has the greatest chance to succeed the throne."

Ilbani looked at her for a moment before inclining his head forward. "He is the child of the former queen and is in the perfect pitcher of health. Kail-sama is the foremost person to gain the throne. Only one person disagrees and that is the current queen, Nakia."

"This is great and valuable information, but what does this have to do with me and your disliking of me being here."

The Imperial Clerk gave a small chuckle. "Because if Kail-sama becomes king, his wife will become the tawananna."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit at that. She had almost forgotten about that. The lawful wife of any Hittite King will become the tawananna, the second most powerful person of the Empire.

"If the tawananna is lacking in quality, then what would happen? You have met the current queen, Nakia, haven't you. She has let the power of being the tawananna control her so much that she refuses to give it up." serious pale grey eyes locked with electric blue orbs. "Kail-sama has always said this:

'If I receive the throne, I will have strict demands of my wife. She must be capable of leading people, have self-caution, have self-control, and among many other qualities. I will not take in any concubines, I swear that in my lifetime that I, Kail Mursili II, third prince of the Hittite Empire, will only love my one wife!'

The raven haired miko blinked. That was the reason Ilbani held such a strong dislike for her? Because Kail took her in as a concubine? Though, she was a little surprised that someone like Kail has said that he wouldn't take in any concubines. **_Doki._** Her hand flew to her chest, her head lolled forward as her bangs cast shadows over her eyes.

"Kail-sama, has been searching for the princess who can meet those conditions. But, then he suddenly took you in as his concubine..." he stopped in mid-sentence when a small sound drifted up to his ears. The Imperial Clerk glanced down at the woman and saw that her slender shoulders were shaking. His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to upset her. "K...Kagome-sama...?"

Kagome didn't answer him as she tossed her head back and laughed. "Ilbani-san, you are such a fool. Prince Kail hasn't forgotten his promise. He made me his concubine to keep up his status as a playboy. So, stop worrying." she walked away, leaving him standing there dumbfounded. The second she could not feel his aura, the miko fell to her knees, grasping the left side of her chest. '_Why? Why is my chest hurting like this?'_

* * *

><p>Nakia giggled to herself as her handmaid tended to her. One brushed out her long blond hair as the other massaged the muscles of her right arm. "By the Emperor's command, Kail will leave Hattusa." her head almost lolled back when the handmaid loosed a knot in her arm and she lifted the goblet in her other hand for Urhi to refill. "With that infuriating Kail gone, the girl will be ours! Now then, how should we capture her?"<p>

Urhi held up a tea-pot filled with wine when Nakia raised her cup. "Nakia-sama, about his Highness Kail, what if he decides to take the girl with him?"

Nakia repeated what her loyal servant had just said, slowly, before she tossed her head back and laughed. "Bring her along with him to the battlefield? She will only be a burden in war." her mind conjured up a vivid image of Kagome and Kail pierced by arrows, slowly bleeding to death. "But that would be marvelous if that were to happen. Urhi, just imagine it, the Kaska clan killing that girl and then, Kail would get distracted, thus allowing them to kill him as well. Yes, it would be like killing two birds with a single stone!"

"But, my Queen, please do not forget that the girl is an able and skilled fighter." the cloaked being commented.

"Ahh, that will be problematic, won't it?" Nakia placed the tip of her forefinger to her chin as she thought up ways to subdue the abnormally strong female named Kagome.

* * *

><p>"Our supreme God, Teshub! I ask of you to grant the Hittites your divine protection and victory over the Kaska clan!" the Tarbana pleaded, lifting his staff into the air. His dark oak eyes moved to look down at his kneeling son. "Kail Mursili II, as my representative, I confer upon you full authority over the troops. Free Arinna swiftly!"<p>

"Yes, sir!"

Kagome walked into the room, her arms folded below her chest, with Ilbani close behind her. I hope that prince knows what he is doing. He should know that I will gladly go to Arinna to help defeat Zuwa and retrieve Tito-kun's choker. She closed her eyes as she tried to fend of the massive wave of guilt that threatened to consume her heart. A small, pained whimper managed to escape her throat as her head began to throb. '_Dammit Prince Kail, you said you had a plan!'_

"_Kagome, come here for a moment." Kail beckoned her into his room. When she entered, he patted a spot on his bed, right next to him, for her to sit._

_The miko narrowed her eyes at the prince but sat down, albeit further than what he wanted. "What do you want, Prince?"_

"_I know that the Queen's plan is to separate us. So, she has sent the Kaska clan to Arinna, knowing that my father will send me to free the city." he looked deeply into her silver-blue eyes with his tawny orbs. "I refuse to let that happen."_

"_What are you saying?! That you aren't going to free that city. Have you lost-" her torrent of words were hushed by the third prince when he leaned down and caught her lips with his. She felt her heart flutter in her chest and a blush crept up to her face before she beat them both down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away from her. "Refrain from doing that."_

_Kail gave her a devilish smirk. "My apologies. Kagome, I never said that I wasn't going to free Arinna. I said that I refuse to let us be separated. I have a plan that just might work." he winked at the miko. "Just make sure you bid me farewell."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes at him._

Kail stood, his arm thrust up into the sky. "Troops, we're off to war!"

The blue eyed woman sighed as she watched the third prince climb into his chariot behind Kikkuri. The wanted to know what he was scheming up and when will his plan take action. She sighed. '_I guess I will tell him goodbye and be careful.'_ Kagome stepped close to the edge. "Prince Kail..."

The blond looked up at the sound of his name being called and smirked when he saw that is was the miko. "Are you ready to go to battle?"

"Huh?" dark sapphire eyes widened in shock.

"I asked are you ready to go to battle. You are a skilled and able warrior and I will be glad to have you fight by my side."

Kagome closed her eyes and smirked. "Hn. So this is your plan, Prince." she vaguely heard Ilbani cry out indignantly, but she ignored him as she took a few steps back. "Alright Prince Kail!" the miko ran and leapt from the wall, tucking herself into a ball.

Kail spread his arms open and caught the young woman as she propelled down, one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. "Welcome aboard, Shikon no Miko." he whispered in her ear.

"Kail! What atrocious thing to do! Are you planning to take a woman with you to battle?!" the Emperor demanded, his dark brown eyes narrowed at his third son.

The blond smirked and gave a low chuckle as he shifted his hold on Kagome until she was sitting upon his shoulder, supporting her by holding onto her abdomen and upper thigh. "Listen up! This young woman, who appeared recently, came from spring the day Ishtar was shining in the sky."

An angry tick mark appeared on Kagome's forehead. Where was this prince getting at? Whatever it is, the blue-eyed girl did not like it.

"As you all know, Ishtar is our Warrior Goddess of Beauty and War." he continued as he easily lifted her small frame into the air with one hand. "Ishtar must have sent this woman for our sake. She is..."

_'Kail, don't you dare!'_

"...the reincarnation of Ishtar herself! As long as she is with us, the Hittites are promised victory!"

The cheers of the soldiers thundered throughout the Empire as they declared Higurashi Kagome the reincarnation of Ishtar. The wind picked up and blew her long dark hair to the side as the shining rays of the sun made her eyes sparkle a bright cerulean blue. The emperor sighed as a drop of sweat rolled down his temple. That was his son, but he didn't have to stir the soldiers up like that.

Ilbani sighed and muttered under his breath, "I wouldn't say that he's 'stirring them up'. More like smooth talking them." he turned, walking off to look for Tito to tell the child that Kagome has left with Kail.

The moment Kail had set Kagome down of her feet, she punched him in the arm. "Why the hell did you do that? I am the reincarnation of no one!" she was beyond furious. No, the miko was down right pissed off.

Kail rubbed the throbbing spot of his arm that she had struck. This woman was going to forever damage his beautiful skin. "Do you wish to help defeat the Kaska? Then this is the only way. By declaring that you are the reincarnation of the Goddess of Beauty and War, you will be able to travel into battle with me. This was my plan to keep you by my side."

The Shikon no Miko scowled at the prince before raising her chin in the air defiantly. "Fine."

"Also the Arinna we are going to is Tito's hometown."

Sapphire eyes snapped back to look into the bright amber-gold orbs of Kail. "What did you say?"

* * *

><p>0Nakia watched as Kail's party pulled off from her perch, lifting her hand to stifle the few small giggles that rose in her throat. "This..." another giggle. "This is working out marvelously. Urhi, I want you to send Zuwa out to Arinna immediately."<p>

The black cloaked person crossed his arm over his chest in a show of respect as he bowed. "Yes, my Queen." as he turned to leave her presence to carry out her order, Nakia's voice made him pause.

"Oh, and Urhi...You go as well."

Urhi looked his Queen in her cat-like green eyes and a smile spread over his lips at the mischievous smirk and evil glint in her eyes. "Yes, your Highness. Leave it all to me. I will not fail you." he spun around, is dark cloak flying out with the movement and giving glimpse of gleaming blond hair. He called for a lower class servant to prepare him a horse.

As his request was carried out and a tan-colored stallion was presented to him, he reached inside his cloak and made sure that he had everything to carry out his plan. Queen Nakia, I will not fail. He hopped onto the beast and snapped the reins. He rode hard and long, forcing the animal to run far past its limits so that he could beat the Prince's party to Arinna.

Urhi finally came to a stop at the gates of the city and after he was permitted entrance, the dark cloaked man immediately went to the house he was assigned to visit. Balling his slender hand into a fist, Urhi knocked loudly on the wooden door. "Pardon for the intrusion, but is this the home of young Tito, one who worked as a servant in the palace of the third prince, Kail Mursili II?"

As he was about to knock on the door again, it swung open and a tall woman with long dark brown hair stood in the doorway, flanked by two identical women with curly light brown hair.

"What do you want?" one of the identical women demanded, her pale green eyes narrowed at the man kneeling on the ground.

"Tito is our younger brother, and the eldest son of our house. What information have you brought that concerns him?" the tallest of the trio inquired.

Urhi lifted himself off the ground slowly, placing his hand over his chest. "I am a servant of his Highness Kail. He has sent me to tell you of the death of you younger brother Tito."

Three sets of eyes of different shades of green widened as the women demanded to know how their brother died and by whose hands. Urhi explained to them that it was because of the concubine Prince Kail had taken in, stating that Tito was blamed for a trivial mistake and was punished for it.

"At the hands of a concubine?!"

Urhi nodded grimly. "Yes...and in such a cruel way, too. We had no choice but to burn the body once it was over."

The twins gasped in horror. Their little brother's body was burned. Hot angry tears burned in their greyish green eyes as one of them asked, "For them to burn Tito's body...just what sort of person is this concubine?!"

"Well, to me personally, she is a cruel and heartless woman. Her name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

The three women gritted their teeth to the point where they almost cracked under the pressure as the repeated the name that was given to them. She was the woman who killed their sweet, little brother, and for that, she will never be forgiven.

"Higurashi Kagome, be prepared to feel the wrath of the Hatti family."

* * *

><p>Kagome felt her nose twitch and itch before she even realized she was sneezing. <em>'Great...someone is talking about me behind my back...'<em>

Kikkuri looked over his shoulder at the young woman. "Catching a cold, Kagome-sama? You were out in the cold night air with wet clothing."

The miko rubbed her nose, which was turning red from the wind whipping at her face. "No, I am not catching a cold. I believe someone is talking about me." she glanced up at Kail with obvious annoyance in her eyes. She still has not forgiven him for that little stunt he pulled earlier. She was not the reincarnation of anyone. She was Higurashi Kagome, eternal guardian and protector of the Shikon no Tama and a skilled, yet untrained miko - one who knows the basics arts of the way of the taijiya.

"What are you glaring at me for? Are you still upset about my declaration of you being the Warrior Goddess Ishtar?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but a soldier's announcement cut her off.

"Kail-sama, we have approached the river."

The blue-eyed girl looked over Kail's shoulder and her eyes widened in shock and excitement. "The Halys River...It's so beautiful." the water of the river was a thick, clear red color and the high noon sun made the liquid an even richer dark red, almost blood color. "And yet so frightening." Kagome continued to stare at the river, and her mind conjured up images of her worst enemy, Naraku, and his blood-red eyes.

"You know of the Halys River, Kagome?" Kail's voice seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I do. I've read about this river in a history book in my time; although, it's named Kizil Irmak." She explained to him when it looked like he was going to question her. "The soil surrounding the Halys River gives it its constant red color."

Kail grinned down at her. She was a brilliant woman and a good companion to have around. "Yes, that is right, but I believe your textbooks are missing some vital information."

"Like what?" the miko questioned.

"Long ago, we Hittites used to live in the bend of the Halys River. Now, our Empire's territory has expanded to distant lands, but the bend of this river is still our homeland." Kail wrapped an arm around her lithe waist and kissed the crown of her head. "I'll take this as consolation for the lesson I gave you."

Heat rose up into the miko's cheeks. Why was her body reacting to his touches like this? Why was her heart pounding so hard in her chest? She did not like it and yet…she craved it… Kagome twisted herself out of his arms. "Are we near the city yet?"

A frown touched Kail's lips briefly when the young woman moved away from him. He was beginning to get frustrated. After years of being a bachelor, a playboy if you will, he was so used to women begging to be in his arms, not pushing him away. With a slight pout on his face he answered, "Yes, the city is right around the bend."

Kagome nodded. "And what of Tito-kun's three sisters? Are they safe?"

"You needn't worry about them, Kagome-sama." Kikkuri spoke up with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Why do you say that, Kikkuri-san?"

"Those three women are hailed from the Hatti tribe and are famous in Arinna." He began. "You don't know this, but Tito is from the Hatti tribe, the oldest tribe in Anatolia. His father is the leader of the tribe, and when those women decide to take up arms, they are a formidable force that can take on any man."

Kail spoke, cutting off the dark haired woman when she opened her mouth to speak. "Save your questions for later. You will meet them soon."

Kagome crossed her arms below her chest in irritation._ 'Is it really okay for me to meet the women who gave Tito-kun his choker; the same item he lost because of me?'_

They rode in silence for the rest of the trip. Though she looked to be calm and serene on the outside, on the inside Kagome's heart was in turmoil and with every step the horses made, she felt her resolve break little by little. Her heart thundered in her chest when they reached the city gates and the next thing she knew they were inside the Royal Temple and three women were kneeling before them.

"We are greatly pleased to make your acquaintance, Kagome-sama, reincarnation of the Warrior Goddess Ishtar. We are the daughters of Hatti Chief Talos and the elder sisters of Tito." The tallest of the three said, though doubt could be heard in her tone when she addressed Kagome as the Warrior Goddess. "I am the eldest daughter, Hadi. The twins are my younger sisters Ryui and Shalla."

The twins looked up at Kagome with hard pale green eyes. "Pleased to meet you, Kagome-sama."

The miko returned the hard look back at the females, her silver-blue eyes narrowed into a glare. There is something off about these women. "Likewise, Hadi-san, Ryui-san, and Shalla-san." She nodded at each woman, correctly guessing who was who with remarkable ease. Kagome smirked when the twins' eyes soften a bit in confusion when she got their names correct on the first try. Apparently not many people were capable of doing that.

"Your Highness Kail. The overseer of Arinna has arrived."

A man with chin length auburn hair walked in and bowed before Kail, keeping his eyes low. "Your Highness, I apologize for not being able to protect the city better…"

Kail raised his hand, halting the overseer's flow of words. "I have no need for your apologies, just tell me the state of affairs."

"Ahh, yes, My Prince. The Kaska Clan has stolen valuable treasures and artifacts. They are currently occupying the northern side of the city." He looked over at the three sisters and smiled. "The northern side is the residence district of the Hatti Tribe. Perhaps the three sisters can offer more information for you."

The blond third prince of the Hittite Empire nodded. "I see…then I will converse with Hadi. Kagome, come along."

Kagome held her head high, trying to play her part as the 'reincarnation' of the Warrior Goddess. She really despised Kail for dubbing her a reincarnation just mere days after she told him her tales in the Sengoku Jidai. '_I am Higurashi Kagome and the reincarnation of no one!'_

* * *

><p>Hours later after Kail and his entourage left the Hatti sisters' home. The three women began making snide remarks and comments about Kagome.<p>

"What was with that woman? Acting as if she was better than us, just because she is his Highness Kail's concubine!" Shalla griped as she remember the cold look the young woman had given her, the way her dark blue eyes seemed to gleam silver for a brief second.

"Really. Looking down upon us. She may be beautiful, but she looks to still be a child." Ryui commented, her pale green eyes narrowed in distaste.

Hadi stepped next to her younger sisters, her own dark green eyes hardened in a stony gaze. "What does his Highness like about that woman? She really does seem to be cruel and heartless. I don't want to understand him." her lips turned down in a frown. "And we can't do anything because she is protected by Prince Kail and is supposedly the reincarnation of the Warrior Goddess Ishtar. But, mark my words, she will pay with life as redemption for murdering Tito."

Ryui gained a sneaky look in her greyish-green eyes as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Hey, sis." She giggled as she told her sisters the plan she came up with. Hadi and Shalla both nodded in agreement. They would put the plan into action tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Kazuhiko…" Fate sighed as she pulled away from his kiss. Only the cosmos knew how much she had missed this side of Akihiko. While he was kind and caring, Akihiko was far too timid. Kazuhiko was wild and passionate. "How is it that you were able to resurface?"<p>

Her protector grinned down at her, tightening his arms around her waist. "Did you really think that I would let Akihiko have all the time and fun with you, Fate? Besides, this Higurashi Kagome has caught my interest. I want to test her abilities."

Tanzanite eyes widened as the celestial being's lips parted in a gasp. "You don't mean…?"

Kazuhiko's diamond colored eyes hardened, they were so alike and yet so different from Akihiko's soft liquid diamond orbs. "Yes, I want to see if she can handle the full power of the Shikon, the Hatti sister's wrath and the Kaska clan. This will be one of the most challenging things she has ever faced. I will not make this easy for her."

"She is stronger than you think, Kazuhiko. She has managed to beat me not once, but twice." Fate blinked when he laughed in her face. What did he find so amusing about the girl besting her?

"My dear, of course she could beat those weak challenges. What I have in store is much more difficult. She will have to rely on everything she has learned from her time in the Sengoku Jidai or she will perish."

* * *

><p>Not as long as my previous chapter, but it's still a fairly long chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and will continue to read this fic.<p>

Well, until next time! And remember Read and Review!

Ja ne!

~The Lovely Kaykai-sama


	4. Chapter 4

I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait, but I was sidetracked by school and my job. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I will answer your reviews at the end of the chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these great works of art. Red River (Anatolia Story) belongs solely to Chie Shinohara and Inuyasha to Rumiko Takahashi

Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for her. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo's confession of love to her and ran when he got forceful. Then something happened, she was pulled down into a lake by the Queen of the Hittite's to be sacrifice for a Katashiro.

Before the queen could do so, she is saved by the third prince – Kail Mursili and became his concubine and then the incarnate of Ishtar, Goddess of Beauty and War. Now, she must fight her way back home as well as whatever the Fates throw at her.

Beta: NewOrleansMagnolia

* * *

><p>As Fate Would Have It<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome allowed Kail to help her off of the chariot, but scowled when his hands lingered on her hips longer than necessary. She pried his fingers off when they began to trace small circles on her upper thighs.<p>

"Do you mind?" she asked, insult clear in her tone

The blond prince merely smirked down at the miko.

The dark haired woman frowned up at him before she looked down at the attire he picked for her to wear while in battle. It consisted of tight red shorts, a sheer white kimono type shirt that stopped mid thigh. Over the shirt was a silver breastplate that had intricate designs carved into it in gold. The miko bound her chest tightly so that her breasts would not draw too much attention and so that while she was in the chariot it would give her the impression of being male. Adorning her small feet were calf high boots made of leather, dyed to resemble her armor. Her long dark hair was tied in a high ponytail and a crimson headband held her bangs out of her face. Strapped to her back was a long bow with a quiver full of arrows and a small dagger nestled at her waist.

"Kagome, are you ready for battle?" Kail asked the miko.

The warrior miko inclined her head forward, her dark sapphire eyes shimmering with determination and her fingers itched to hold the long bow in her hands again. "I am more than ready, Prince Kail." The sinister aura behind them had Kagome drawing her dagger from its sheath, channeling her ki into the blade and letting it fly, embedding it in the stone wall next to the head of their company. "Who's there?"

The three Hatti sisters appeared from the shadows warily. The miko's blade almost pierced Hadi's skull. If she had aimed a few centimeters to the left, the eldest sister would have been dead in a pool of her own blood. They dropped to the ground and groveled before the Hittite Prince and Ishtar.

"Forgive us for intruding, Your Highness. We merely wanted to wish you and Ishtar-sama the best of luck in your upcoming battle." Hadi kept her dark green eyes low, so that they could not see the fear in them. Her entire life had flashed before her very eyes when the weapon flew in her direction and struck the wall, making her long dark brown hair fly up from ducking to avoid the blade.

Kail's bright amber-gold eyes shined with amusement, and a smirk nestled on his face at the obvious fear that shone in the women's eyes from Kagome's attack. He too had felt the sinister and impure aura the Hatti sisters were giving off the moment they laid eyes on Kagome.

"We thank you." he placed his hand on the warrior miko's shoulder and leaned down, "Go and fetch your dagger. Kikkuri will be here any minute with our chariot."

As if on cue with the Hittite prince's words the brown-haired servant pulled up in an elaborate golden chariot drawn by two peach colored horses.

Kagome nodded and moved over to where her blade was firmly embedded in the stone wall on the opposite side of the room. She kept her eyes trained on the three women as she grasped the hilt of her weapon and pulled it free with just one hand. A slow smirk spread over her lips when she saw their eyes widen just a millimeter. As she made her way back over to Kail's side, her armor made subtle clinking sounds. She placed her dainty hand in Kail's larger one so that he could pull her up into the chariot.

The three women scraped their brains for something, anything, to say. They needed for Kagome to stay behind with them to execute their plan. Shalla nudged Ryui with her elbow and Ryui looked at Hadi for an idea. The oldest sister sighed quietly before standing.

"Wait! Kagome-sama!" Hadi voiced.

The warrior miko paused in her actions to turn and stare at the Hatti sisters with piercing dark blue eyes.

"What is it? We have a very important battle to go to." she asked impatiently.

Ryui took a cautious step towards the raven haired woman and crossed her arm over her chest. "We, the Hatti sisters, wish to give Ishtar-sama a gift."

Kail raised a golden brow until it was hidden beneath his waterfall of blond bangs. "You wish to present Kagome with a gift?" the third prince inquired. "What is it?"

"We wish to give Ishtar-sama a stallion." Shalla stepped up next to her twin.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. They wanted to give her a horse. Why? The townsfolk already presented her with her armor and weapons. So, why did these three women want to give her a stallion? "Why do you want to give such a present?"

"It is because we want Ishtar to bless our family." Hadi bowed, her long dark brown hair falling over her shoulders.

The warrior miko raised her hand to silence the third prince when he parted his lips to speak. "Go on without me, Prince Kail." she looked at him over her shoulder. "Your men need you to guide them."

Kail sighed before relenting to the smaller woman. She was just so beautiful when she was serious. Grasping her hand gently, the blond pulled Kagome to his chest and pressed a small kiss to her lips. "Be sure to come as soon as you are done, Ishtar. We need your grace during the battle." With those last words, the Hittite prince stepped onto the chariot and thrust his arm in the air. "Let's go, Kikkuri!"

"Sir!" the chestnut haired male snapped the reins and the stallions whinnied and pulled off.

Kagome nearly raised her hand to wave them off, but she stopped herself with a low growl. Why the hell was she about to wave them off? It was only a matter of time before the Wet Season was upon them again and she was going to leave this time and back to her original home. Turning on her heel, she stared the three women down with hard silver-blue eyes. "Well, don't just stand there! Show me to the breeding grounds!"

The three women stiffened at the younger woman's tone before quickly bowing and moved to the exit. "This way, Ishtar-sama."

* * *

><p>As the sun rose over the horizon, thousands and thousands of soldiers waited anxiously awaited their superiors command for them to attack their opponents. Several of the Kaska clan members were wiping their swords with the cloth of their toga, making the bronzed weapons gleam in the sunlight.<p>

The Hittites did not let that intimidate them. They stood their ground and calmly waited for their prince's order for them to charge.

"Are you ready, men!" Kail asked his soldiers. At the roaring of their voices, the third prince unsheathed his sword and lifted it into the air. "Let's recapture Arinna in the name of the Hittites!"

And thus the battle began. Soldiers ran, swinging their blade in wide arcs, spears being thrust into flesh, arrows piercing skulls, and the stench of blood filled the air. The third prince of the Hittite had excellent form, killing off any enemy that dared to get close to him. Pressing his palm against the hilt of his sword, Kail stabbed an opposing warrior in the back and twisted before tossing the dead carcass off and decapitating another.

Glancing up briefly, the blond spotted his soldiers chasing after some of the Kaska clan members. "Do not chase them. Our main goal is to recapture Arinna! It is fine if we drive them out and away from the city!"

The soldiers heard the order of their prince and stopped chasing after the Kaska that were retreating from the battle and engaged in combat with the ones that held their ground.

Kail sighed and shifted his amber-gold eyes to the breeding grounds on the plateau. _'Kagome, please hurry back to me.'_

* * *

><p>"Just a little further, Ishtar-sama." Ryui called out, pointing to the closest door. "The breeding grounds are just outside."<p>

Kagome watched the women carefully as they pulled a dark red curtain to the side and her eyes immediately slammed shut from the intensity of the bright sunlight and her hand came up to shield them. She stepped outside, slowly opening her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the lighting. Lowering her hand she saw the many different colored horses roaming around in a closed in area. She smiled when one of the large creatures raised its head and whinnied. Turning to the Hatti sisters, the miko asked, "Who owns this breeding grounds?"

Hadi bent at the waist. "Our cousin, Nala. She has given us permission to give you one of the beasts."

The warrior miko nodded and started to move over to the pen when the voice of one of the twins stopped her.

"Ishtar-sama, look over here and you can see how the battle is going." Ryui called out as she pointed.

The dark-haired girl shifted on her heel and walked towards the edge of the plateau. As she watched the battle her eyes instantly searched for the peach colored horses that pulled the chariot holding the prince.

"He's doing a great job dispatching the enemy." Kagome smiled. Soon her eyes were trained on the blood soaked ground and her tongue snaked out to wet her lips. A faint dark pink glow shone from under her armor and an orange glow streaked across her eyes.

Kagome clenched her fists together as she bit her lip so hard she drew blood. A single drop of crimson fluid dripped down her chin and her tongue lapped it. _'I won't let the Shikon's bloodlust get the better of me! I won't succumb to it!'_ She released her reiki, spreading it throughout her body and attacked the Shikon, lashing out at it until the glow receded and the orange glimmer in her eyes disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Damn! I almost had her!" Kazuhiko cursed, smashing his fist against the smooth glass of the enchanted mirror. A single crack formed in the glass, spreading down from the pale hand, but sealed itself back up when the celestial being removed his fist. "She almost succumbed to the dark power of the Shikon no Tama!"<p>

Fate walked up behind Kazuhiko, grasping the sleeve of his dark blue hanfu and pleaded with him. "Kazuhiko, stop this madness. You will harm her, if you don't."

The brown-haired man turned his hardened diamond gaze at the woman and she shrunk back. "That's exactly what I want, Fate. She must prove to me that she can handle the youkai inside the jewel. If she can't; they will take control of her body and she will become the Shikon no Tama, the evil youkai possessed side."

* * *

><p>While Kagome was fighting the Shikon's temptations, the Hatti sisters exchanged sinister looks. Hadi nodded at the older twin, Ryui, and the identical woman grasped her younger sister by the arm and together they snuck off. The eldest Hatti sister grinned maliciously as their plan was coming into action.<p>

"Hadi-san?" The warrior miko's voice called, though it sounded a bit warped and deeper than usual. She peaked open one eye to look at the taller woman. "Aren't they losing ground?"

The brunette walked over to the edge of the plateau and looked down at the battle below. "Hmm...You're right. Though an enemy like that Kaska Clan should be easy to defeat." she turned to Kagome, a frown marring her pale face. "Maybe some information leaked out?"

Kagome scowled, turning around and headed back to the door of the building. "I need to get down there!"

Hadi grabbed the smaller woman by the arm, hissing when a faint pink glow shocked her. "Ishtar-sama, you need a horse or you will be slaughtered!"

The dark-haired girl snatched her arm back. "Then let me choose my stallion then! I will not let Prince Kail die on my watch!" '_Why_ _am I acting this way? It's as if I love him?'_ Kagome slapped herself mentally and scoffed at the atrocious idea. _'I'm in love with Inuyasha, not that hentai Prince.'_

* * *

><p>Down below on the battlefield, a chariot pulled by four large, black horses plowed through the soldiers, trampling any that dares to be in its path. "Outta the way!" the large burly leader of the Kaska Clan shouted, a feral grin plastered on his face and a wild look in his black eyes. "Whoever is in my way, friend or foe, will die by my sword!"<p>

Zuwa threw his head back and cackled loudly as he swung his blade in a messy arc, lopping the head off one of his own soldiers. A flutter of white cloth to his left caught his attention, "A woman on the battlefield," and Zuwa grinned as he pulled on the reins of his stallions. "It's that girl! Nakia-sama must have sent her here!" he scowled as he remembered the still healing bruises she gave him and his crooked nose. "This time, I'll have your neck for sure!"

Ryui danced across the field, twirling and spinning until she heard the loud clomping of horses running towards her. She smirked as she remembered the words the cloaked man recited to her and her sisters.

"_By the way. I've heard a rumor that Zuwa, the leader of the Kaska Clan is after Kagome's throat. Maybe if you lure her in front of him, you could have revenge for Tito..." _

Zuwa followed the woman away from the battle, surprised at how fast she was. No matter how hard he pressed his beasts to run, the girl was always just out of their reach. The Kaska leader smirked when they neared the cliff, but frowned when he suddenly lost sight of her. "She disappeared?" he looked all round for the girl when he caught a glimpse of white at the top of the plateau. "When the hell did she get up there?" Zuwa pulled on his many horses' reins, forcing them to climb up the rocky siding.

The older twin grinned and emerged from her hiding spot when the large, burly man began to chase after Shalla, bringing them closer and closer to their revenge. _'Soon, Tito. Your big sisters will avenge your death.'_

* * *

><p>Hadi glanced over her shoulders to see Shalla dancing her way over to where she and Kagome were and she smiled at their handiwork. <em>'The twins have skillfully lured Zuwa here.'<em> She clenched her teeth together as her dark green eyes bore into the woman in front of her_. __'__How much has this incompetent selfish Princess wannabe has made us suffer! She will pay for killing Tito just because she won the Prince's favor!__'_

Kagome gripped the sleeves of her shirt as she fought with the many thoughts that were coursing through her head. _'Kagome no baka. You love Inuyasha, not that perverted prince. That was a stupid and crazy thought!' _she laughed as she argued with herself. _'Besides__, __that Prince __can only love someone with the appropriate nature to be the Tawananna.'_

The sound of horses clomping towards her made Kagome go into a defensive position, her hand hovering over the hilt of her dagger. She narrowed her dark blue eyes at the chariot before growling out the name of the one controlling it. "Zuwa!"

"Little Girl! I've come to repay for all you've done to me!" Kagome quickly removed the bow from her back and pulled an arrow from the quiver, notching it in place. She took the proper form and hooked her finger on the string and pulled it taut. The silver arrowhead began glowing a soft pink as her reiki fused with the metal.

"That foolish girl really thinks she can shoot a moving target!" Hadi laughed, her green eyes filled with excitement.

"Kill her!" Shalla began chanted, balling her fists up and shaking them up and down. "Hurry and kill that girl!"

Ryui grinned from her place at the bottom of the cliff, repeating the chant her younger sister had just recited.

The miko blocked out everything that wasn't her target. She pointed her index finger at her target, taking careful aim as he came closer and closer to her. "Go!" Her Hama no Ya left the bow with a brilliant trail of pink light encasing it as it flew towards Zuwa.

The Kaska Leader's black eyes widened as the holy arrow came near him. Zuwa held his breath and did the only thing his feeble brain could come up with. He screamed shrilly and ducked. Yes. Big, bad Zuwa, leader of the Kaska Clan and the same man who carves the skin off of people while they were still alive, screamed and ducked like a coward.

Kagome did not waste another moment, even though she wanted to burst out in a fit of laughter at the burly male when he screamed out loudly and cowered behind his chariot when her Hama no Ya soared towards him, and ran over to the horse pen. She quickly picked the first beast she touched and hopped onto its back, gripping its thick black mane in her fingers.

"She got on the horse?" Hadi gasped in shock as her eyes widened.

Shalla brought her hand to her lips. "That girl can actually ride?"

The miko gently tugged on the horse's mane, guiding it in the direction she desired. "Calm down. I am not going to hurt you." she smiled when the beast relaxed at her words, galloping towards the fence. Kagome pulled and the horse leapt over the gate and ran towards Zuwa.

"Why is she running towards Zuwa? She must want to die!" Hadi questioned.

Zuwa peeked up from his ducking position. "Little Girl! You will die for that!" he pulled sharply on the reins, smirking when he saw that she was coming towards him. "It's time for you to die!" he unsheathed his sword and held it high over his head.

Kagome smiled coldly when she saw that everyone thought that she was going to charge full on at the Kaska Leader, but at the last second, she jerked the horse's head to the right and the stallion leapt over the edge of the cliff_. 'The battlefield is below.'_

The Kaska Leader forced his horses to skid to a sudden stop, not wanting to fall of the cliff's edge.

* * *

><p>Kail was locked in a heated battle with an opponent that proved to be a challenge, for he was able to block and parry each one of his strikes. He hissed in pain when the sharp edge of his enemy's blade sliced open a shallow, bleeding wound on his shoulder. "Bastard!" he swung his sword in a graceful arc, bringing the bronzed weapon down on the man's arm and cutting it off before skewering the man. A sharp whinny at his immediate right caught his attention and he looked over to see a midnight black horse running through the field, the rider had long raven hair tied in a ponytail wearing silver armor. "Kagome?"<p>

"What the hell? A surprise attack?" A Kaska member manage to choke out as blood spilled from his mouth. His throat had been slashed open.

Kagome had drawn her dagger and was slicing and stabbing several Kaska members, a hidden delight danced in her eyes before she cast it out.

"It's an ambush from the rear!"

"From behind? That shouldn't be!"

"That's crazy! He came down from that cliff!"

The miko pulled the horse's mane, signaling for it to slow down and she hid herself among the enemy, her blade clenched tightly in her hand as she moved over to the chariot leaders. Stealthily, she stabbed each of them in the back, twisting the blade before yanking it out.

"Kail-sama, the Kaska have been thrown into disarray." Kikkuri informed. "Someone seems to be killing several members off..."

Kail smirked and ran his fingers through his long thick blond hair. "Riding a horse into combat? That's a new tactic." his tawny eyes instantly found the raven hair of the miko hiding in the enemy's territory. "Kagome..." his tone hardened as he addressed his soldiers. "Don't let this opportunity go! We crush the Kaska at once!"

"Sir!" the Hittite warriors charged, killing off the Kaska Clan.

Hadi's eyes widened as the battle became more and more one-sided. "The Kaska are collapsing!"

"What is this girl?" Shalla questioned. Her greyish green eyes widened when a head of light brown hair caught her attention and she screamed, pulling on her eldest sister's arm. "Sister! Ryui's over there!"

The dark brown-haired woman looked in the direction her youngest sister was pointing at and her green eyes widened considerably. "Ryui!" she watched as her sister dodged another retreating Kaska soldier, falling when one pushed her down in his haste to get away from the Hittite warriors.

Kagome stabbed another Kaska member in the back, tossing him off her dagger and wiped the blade on her red shorts. A feminine scream from her left caught her attention and she looked over to see one of the twins, Ryui, roll out-of-the-way of the escaping men. Quickly she tugged the thick mane of the horse, urging him to move in the direction she desired. "Head over to that girl."

"It looks fine to leave the cleaning-up to the soldiers." Kail commented with a grin. His tawny eyes scanned the field, searching for a certain head of raven hair. "Where is Kagome?"

Kikkuri tapped the Prince on the shoulder, pointing in the opposite direction. "Kagome-sama is over there."

The blond-haired third prince twisted around and instantly spotted his Ishtar riding upon her black stallion, urging the beast to gallop faster and closer to the fallen woman on the field. He watched as she stretched out her right hand to pull the girl onto the black stallion. 'What a woman!'

"Hold on tight." Kagome ordered as she dug her heels into the horse's sides, startling it so that it picked up speed as they headed back towards the plateau.

* * *

><p>Kazuhiko scowled before biting the tip of his thumb, gnawing at the delicate flesh. "This Higurashi Kagome is much tougher than I expected." Waving his left hand through the air, the image in the mirror moved from the battlefield to a close up of Kagome's face. "How will I challenge her next?" an almost evil grin found its way to the celestial being's face as released his abused thumb and snapped his fingers. "I got it."<p>

"Akihiko..." Fate whispered as she watched the more aggressive side of her once shy protector. "Please awaken soon or Kazuhiko will end up killing Kagome." she laced her fingers together in pressed them to her chest as her tanzanite eyes slid close. "Please come back to me."

* * *

><p>That evening, the battle completely over, everyone rejoiced that the city of Arinna was returned to the hands of the Hittite Empire in just a single day. Women danced and sung as they poured drinks for the tired soldiers. Some offered to give them massages to soothe their aching muscles.<p>

"I was surprised," A soldier remarked before sighing when the woman kneaded the tight knot in his shoulder, "that the first battle would end it all so quickly."

The woman massaging the soldier's shoulders smiled. "That young woman played a big part, didn't she?" her fingers found another tensed muscle and gently rubbed it until it loosened. "I also heard that she is his Highness Kail's concubine."

"Oh, you mean Kagome-sama?" the man groaned as his head lolled back, his eyes closed in pleasure. "In an instant she drove that horse and knocked those Kaska around. Like his Highness Kail said, she must be Ishtar reincarnated." his hand came up to take hold of the woman's slim wrist, pulling her down into his lap. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear and the woman blushed dark red.

* * *

><p>Kikkuri knocked on the door and entered when he was beckoned. A grin plastered on his face as he took hold of Kagome's hands. "Kagome-sama, you're the talk of the town! They say you might be Ishtar's avatar."<p>

Kagome took her hands back from the chestnut haired man, shaking her head. "I am no one's avatar. I'm just Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. This is only happening because a certain someone dubbed me Ishtar's reincarnation." Her piercing blue eyes sliced at the prince, who was lounging in the cushioned chair across from her. "Née, Prince Kail?" her tone had taken a soft, sweet and melodious voice.

Kail smirked at the young woman before him, resting his hand in the palm of his right hand. "Yes, I know." _'It certainly turned out like I said though.'_

The servant wasn't going to relent as he took the miko's hands again, leading her towards the open balcony. "Go wave to the people. I'm sure they will be pleased."

"Kikkuri-san, stop it." the warrior miko complained as she snatched her hands back and locked them behind her back.

"Excuse me." a voice called out before the door opened and revealed a head of red hair.

"Overseer."

The overseer bowed when he approached Kagome. "The one chosen by his Highness Kail, I apologize, but I was anxious about what he was doing when he brought his concubine along. But now, I see. Therefore, there is one more thing we wish to give you." he turned to a young woman with short curly brown hair. "Nala."

The woman nodded before waving her hands and three men pulled in a midnight black horse.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly in recognition. "Oh, it's that horse."

"Originally, this stallion was to be presented to his emperor's Highness, but its spirit is a little wild." he flashed a small smile at the miko. "But it seems to have a good affinity with you, Ishtar-sama. Please accept it."

The miko walked up to the stallion, her eyes locked with the warm brown ones of the beast. She lifted her hand slowly in a sign that she wasn't going to harm the animal. Gently, Kagome threaded her fingers into the thick mane of the horse before moving her hand up to scratch between his ears. "I think I'll call you, Raion."

The beast whinnied, stamping his hooves and Kagome smiled.

"You like that name, don't you boy?" she stroked the stallion's neck once more before bowing to the overseer and Nala. "Thank you."

Kail walked up behind the miko and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her close and molding her body to his. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Wasn't that nice of them, Kagome. That reminds me. Your dagger was lost in the battle wasn't it?"

The dark-haired girl nodded. She had lost the gleaming bronzed blade when she rushed over to rescue Ryui. A sigh left her lips. She had liked the small dagger, too. It fit in her dainty hands well and she could channel her reiki into the blade.

"Then let's look for another one. A small beautiful one that a woman would like." the brunette said.

Kagome groaned when Kikkuri set his eyes on her with a mischievous smile. The brown-haired man went up and took hold of her arm. "Come on, Kagome-sama. Let's go and pick out a dagger for you!" he practically had to drag the miko out of the room to the cheering townsfolk waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Hadi threw a clay vase at the wall, water spraying out and dripping down the wood. "What the hell! If only Kagome wasn't such a skilled warrior, she would have been killed under those circumstances." she locked her hands behind her back and began pacing the room.<p>

"But...Sister Hadi." Ryui said timidly, her greyish-green eyes cast down to the side as she gripped her left arm with her right hand. "She...Kagome saved me."

Shalla grabbed her twin by the shoulders and shook her. "Even so, Ryui, she's the one who killed Tito!"

"That's right! But since this has happened, we'll have to kill her with our own hands," Hadi snapped as she continued to pace the floor.

Ryui's pale green eyes hardened and a scowl replaced the sad timid look on her face. "But it seems like the Prince won't leave Kagome's side even for an instant."

The younger twin sighed and lifted her hands in defeat. "And not even the three of us together can match Prince Kail's swordsmanship."

"True, but..." Hadi wasn't going to give up as her brain flooded with various ideas and ways to lure the Prince away from the miko so that they could go ahead with their revenge.

A deep, slightly feminine, voice laughed and the three women turned and spotted a cloaked being hiding in the shadows. "Young ladies, take is." there was a glint, signaling that he was holding something made of glass. He stepped out of the darkness and into the light, but the hood of his cloak hid away his face.

Hadi narrowed her eyes at the person. "You...the one who informed us about Tito."

Shalla turned red with outrage as she spat, "You! You were listening to our conversation just now!"

"I will not deny, I did hear it. But you don't need to worry." Urhi placed his hand over his chest. "I, too, bear resentment to that girl. I'm here to lend a hand." his hand went to the cork on the tiny glass vial he held in his left hand. "This is called White Water."

The three sisters repeated the name of the liquid as the Urhi grabbed a young goat by its throat and forced its mouth open. He tilted the vial downwards and let a few drops of the whitish liquid to slip out of the glass and down the goat's throat. The young kid convulsed, twitching along the ground and banging its head as it struggled to breathe. Finally after two long minutes the animal finally choked, coughing up the white fluid. Urhi released the goat and it fell to the ground, giving out one last weak cry before going silent and unmoving.

"The goat..." Ryui gasped as she hid behind her hands.

Shalla rushed over to the fallen beast, pressing her fingers to the vein hiding in its white fur covered neck. "Sister Hadi! It's dying."

Sweat dripped down Hadi's face from her hairline. "Poison!"

Urhi nodded. "Yes. Even for a human, two or three drops are enough. For it is a very powerful poison." He held out the vial, patiently waiting for the eldest sister to take it from him. "Get Kagome to swallow some of this when you see the chance and she'll be gone in an instant."

The oldest Hatti sister hesitantly took the glass vial from the cloaked man. Rolling it between her fingers, a hardened gleam entered her dark green eyes as she clenched her hand around the vial. "We will succeed this time!"

* * *

><p>Kail pulled his decorative cloak off of his shoulders and handed it to Kikkuri. He then stretched his arms high above his head and arched his back until it gave a satisfying crack. "Today was tiring." he looked at the woman behind him with a sly grin. "Want to give me a massage? I promise to reward you if you do a good job." the Prince winked, then moved to the left and closer to her slightly to avoid the right hook she threw at him for the innuendo.<p>

"Shut up!" Kagome huffed when her punch didn't hit her target. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

The prince smiled, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. "In here, with me." his arms crossed over his chest when the woman let out a scornful gasp. "Look, Kagome if you plan to stay in this country, shape up. You have to get used to sharing a bedroom with me." he moved over and wrapped an arm around her thin waist while his other hand came up and cupped her chin. "As long as you are here, the fact is that you have to act as my Princess."

Kagome turned her head to the side when Kail leaned in for a kiss, his lips pressed to her cheek firmly. A blush spread across the bridge of her nose when he slid his mouth up her face to her earlobe, nibbling on the small piece of flesh. She pressed her hands to his chest and shoved him away. "I am your concubine in just name. I love Inuyasha. Not you."

"Yes. Yes. I can't help but to try and sway your feelings towards me. You are such a rare beauty." he winked at her.

The miko merely ignored the Prince as she strolled over to the large, four poster bed placed near a large open window. "I'm going to bed first. Don't you dare try anything." she lifted her shirt to show off her new dagger that Kikkuri insisted that she must have.

Kail nodded before following the young woman's path to the bed. As he began to climb into the resting mat, a small noise from the window made him tense as his brain went into defensive mode. Shifting his amber eyes down to Kagome, the Hittite Prince took hold of her arm and drew her close to his body.

"What are you..." she trailed off when he caressed her face softly, stroking the soft flesh of her cheek with his fingertips as he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. She took a sharp intake of breath when Kail quickly removed his finger and replaced it with his lips.

"Be a good girl. Stay still, and leave it to me." his eyes cut to the window, hoping that the miko would catch on.

Kagome glanced at the opening and soon heard the hushed noises right outside it and nodded. She slid her arms around his neck and brought him back down to her lips. She spread her legs so that Kail could nestle in between them as his hands began to caress her neck and shoulders. Slowly, his fingers found the tie that held up her armor and pulled it loose before removing the silver breastplate.

Kail groaned when the miko arched her back, pressing her thigh against his loins and his hands immediately found their way inside her shirt and to her soft breasts. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to her slender throat, nipping at the skin every now and then. He relished in every soft moan that escaped her throat and trailed his hands down her sides, but not before he tweaked her nipples briefly, causing Kagome to arch up against him.

The miko mewed softly as the Prince swirled his tongue on the sensitive skin of her neck, just underneath her chin. She gripped his robe tightly in her fingers, making the material she grabbed at his waist ride up. The prince's fingers slid down to her hips, tracing circles on her covered flesh as he pushed her shirt up and away from her legs. He slipped his hand in the hem of her red shorts and pulled them down and off of her body as his mouth found its way to her tender breasts, closing over one of her clothed nipples.

The curtain fluttered as three people who had a cloak wrapped around their faces jumped into the room, their swords pointed in the couple's direction.

"Kagome! Hand over your life!" the voice was clearly female.

Kail scowled and took hold of the small dagger that was still strapped to Kagome's thigh and sent it at the intruders. A sharp cry was heard when the blade struck one in the left shoulder and rendered that arm useless as blood spilled down the white robe.

The other one's grey-green eyes narrowed in anger and charge with their sword held high above their head.

Kagome quickly pulled Kail's sword, sheath and all, from the strap at his hips and blocked the intruder's blade. "I will not allow you to harm this man." her face was still flushed from their earlier activities and her shirt hung open to show the white bands of cloth she used to bound her chest and the white undergarments she wore.

"Excellent block, Kagome." Kail gripped the hilt of his sword, pulling the gleaming blade out and aimed it at the three persons. He frowned when he saw that they began to shift closer to the window as if they were going to try and escape. "Hold it! I won't let you run." he charged and disarmed one of them. The Prince swiped his blade up at the face of the other, the tip of the gleaming sword catching the edge of the dark cloak they used to cover their faces. "Reveal yourself!"

The miko growled lowly when she saw the face of the woman she had rescued earlier that day. "Why are you here, Hadi-san, Ryui-san, and Shalla-san?"

Hadi pulled off her mask, revealing her scowling face. "We are more than ready for the death penalty for breaking into your Highness's bedroom." her dark green eyes sliced over to the miko, glaring at the woman. "But even so, we'll never forgive the one who killed our younger brother!"

Kail raised a blond eyebrow. "By 'the one who killed your younger brother', you aren't referring to Kagome?"

Kagome raised her hand, silencing the Prince. "Let me. Listen I don't know where you got the idea that I killed Tito-kun, but I'm going to put that rumor to rest. I just want to say that I apologize..."

The brown-haired woman slowly reached inside her sleeve for the tiny glass vial.

"You see, my life is in danger. Queen Nakia has set her sights on killing me and sent Zuwa of the Kaska clan after me, but Tito-kun saved me and was going to sacrifice himself for me..."

Hadi cut her off, her face red with anger. "Do not say such lies! We heard it right from his Highness Kail's servant that Tito was killed because you earned the Prince's favor as his concubine!"

Kagome glowered at the taller woman. "Look, will you listen to me! I'm trying to tell you that Tito-kun is..."

"Ryui! Shalla!" the eldest sister outstretched her arm as she ordered her sisters into action.

"Understood, Sister Hadi!"

Shalla ran over to Kail, pinning him to the bed with her arms circling his chest to hold his arms hold. The Hittite Prince struggled in her hold, but the woman had locked her fingers together for an extra restraint on him. Plus, Shalla was a lot stronger than her small body looked. Her skin was soft, but firm with tight muscles that bulged slightly from the strain of holding down a man twice her size.

"What are you doing?" Kail hissed. This was not the woman he wanted to pin him down to a bed. The skin was far too tan, the eyes were not that dark sapphire, the hair was not long, wavy, and raven colored.

Ryui grabbed Kagome's wrists and held them tightly, biting her lip sharply when a soft pink glow shocked her to the point where her fingers burned.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go and listen to me!" Kagome snapped, her eyes shimmering silver with her powers.

Hadi roughly grabbed the miko by the face, squeezing her cheeks until Kagome was forced to open her mouth. The tall brown-haired woman used her teeth to pulled the cork out, careful to not get any of it on her lips. "If you want to apologize, tell it directly to Tito in Nergal's lair!" she raised the vial and began to tilt it towards Kagome's lips.

Kail broke free from Shalla, shoving her down onto the bed and wrapping her up in the sheets. "Hadi! Stop! Tito is alive and well! All Kagome wanted to do was to tell you that Zuwa stole the choker you gave him when he came to my palace! I never sent a servant here!" the Hittite Prince ran over to Kagome but was too late and he watched five drops of white liquid drip down into the miko's mouth.

The results were instantaneous as Kagome thrashed back and forth as she tore her hands away from Ryui, clawing at her throat. _'My lungs burn! I can't breathe!'_ She stumbled over her feet as she struggled to inhale the precious oxygen that she desperately needed.

"Kagome!" Kail rushed over and caught her in his arms, "She can't breathe," and loosened the cloth around her chest in effort to help her expand her lungs.

Her fingers continued to claw and tear at her throat, wanting nothing more than to fill her lungs, but the more she struggled the more she felt fluid buildup in her air capacity. _'Kami-sama! My body feels like it's on fire!'_

Shalla finally pulled the sheets off of her face, expecting to see the younger woman dead on the ground, since it's been well over two minutes, but instead was greeted with the sight of the girl scratching at her throat and convulsing harshly in the Prince's arms. She turned her grey-green eyes at her sisters. "Sister Hadi? Ryui?"

After what seemed like hours, Kagome finally gagged, choking on the fluid in her lungs and the white liquid was dispersed from her body. _'When will this torture end?'_ those were her last thoughts before sweet darkness seeped into her consciousness and she blacked out.

Kail shook her gently. "Kagome? Kagome!" a cold shudder traveled down the blond's spine when she gave no response and he shook her just a bit harder. His tawny eyes widened when he felt her erratically beating heart. "Kikkuri! Kikkuri, come here!"

The brown-haired servant burst into the room, his dark brows furrowed in confusion. "Kail-sama, I am here. What's wrong..."

"A healer! Get a healer!" he looked down at the woman in his arms, spotting the bluish tint above her upper lip. "An an alchemist! Quickly!"

"Right away sir!" Kikkuri ran out of the room, in search of the healer and an alchemist.

Kail sliced his bright amber eyes to the Hatti sisters, who were frozen with shock. "Hadi!" his yelled as fear and panic closed in on his heart. "You made her swallow poison. What kind was it?"

Hadi lifted her hand to cover her mouth as a wave of nausea settled in the pit of her stomach. "I...I don't know!"

The prince shifted his gaze back down at the pale woman in his arms and hugged her closer to him. 'Her _heartbeat it stopping and my heart grows colder with fear faster than her body.' _He shook his head and clung onto her tighter. _'No! Kagome will open her dark sapphire eyes any moment now. Please...please open your eyes Kagome!'_

Kikkuri ran back through the door, a healer and alchemist following after him. The brown-haired servant pointed to the woman cradled to the Prince's chest. Kail had looked up, spotting the two men and quickly carried Kagome over to the bed and laid her down for the healer to assess her.

"She drank poison. Please help her!"

The healer lowered his hand to the miko's mouth, trying to feel her breathing. There was no air hitting his hand. She was not filling her lungs with oxygen. He lowered his head to her chest, listening for her heartbeat. The muscle was still. She had no pulse.

"Well?" Kail demanded.

The healer looked at the alchemist and shook his head. "We are too late."

Golden brows furrowed in confusion as Kail looked at the healer then the alchemist. He froze in sudden shock and managed to choke out, "What did you say?"

"Her breathing and heartbeat have already stopped. There is nothing we can do." he closed her shirt before crossing her hands over chest in a symbol of peaceful resting. "She has passed away."

'_No! This can't be...'_ Kail fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. "Kagome!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear?" a woman whispered to her neighbor as she took down the clothes from the line and folded them so that they fit in the basket.<p>

The man shook his head. "What?"

The woman's dark brown eyes held a sad glimmer. "It seems that Kagome-sama has passed away."

"What? Is it true?"

"I heard that her body was moved from his Highness Kail's palace to the Great Temple a little while ago." She sighed as the shirt she was holding slipped through her fingers.

The man lowered his eyes to the ground before kneeling to pick up the fallen cloth. "How awful, and just when Ishtar had allied with the Hittites."

The woman took her article of clothing from the man's hands. "In the age of war, every country wants the divine protection of Ishtar."

He nodded. "So true." placing his hand on his chin thoughtfully he added, "Ishtar shouldn't have been so easily overcome."

* * *

><p>Kail sat on the stairs at the foot of the altar that Kagome was placed on. Flowers decorated her body as a sheer, veil-like cloth was draped over the pedestal and she was dressed in a flowing white robe, her hands still crossed over her chest and her face was in a peaceful expression as if she was only asleep.<p>

The overseer walked into the temple with Kikkuri beside him.

"Has his Highness been like this since morning?" the redhead asked.

Kikkuri nodded. "Yes, he has. I have served Kail-sama since childhood and I have never seen him like this. So...broken..." the brown-haired servant called for a handmaid and requested that she bring him a tray of fruits and a goblet of wine. Once the woman returned with the items he asked for, he approached the Prince. "Kail-sama, not eating or drinking is like poison to the body." Kikkuri mentally cringed at his analogy.

Kail raised his eyes to look at his closest friend. "Kikkuri?" he sighed and covered his face with his left hand as he looked away. "If I had known this would happen, even in the impossibility of it, I would have found a way to send Kagome back..."

"You cannot blame yourself, my Prince! Kagome-sama stayed behind of her own free will."

The prince cut his ocher eyes back to the brown-haired man, cutting him off. "You're wrong, Kikkuri." Kail turned his gaze back up to the woman on the altar.

The overseer gave a silent heave of breath, jumping slightly when a soldier tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. He nodded and turned back to the two men. "Pardon me, your Highness. The interrogation of the three Hatti sisters Hadi, Ryui, and Shalla is about to begin."

"I see." Kail stood and dusted off his dark blue robe, walking over to the overseer. "Let's go then." He gave Kagome's unmoving body one last look before closing the door of the temple.

Once everyone was gone, a slight shaking in the stone wall was seen as the outline of a rectangle opened in the wall. Soon the stone 'door' opened and the cloaked body of Urhi silently stepped into the room. The man walked over to the Shikon no Miko. Hesitantly, as if touching her will cause her to open her dark blue eyes and unleash her powers on him, he lifted her limp body into his arms, the veil falling away from her body and her bangs fell away from her face.

His eyes held a look of disdain as he gazed down at her pretty pale face. _'Wait? Pretty?'_ Urhi shook his head. Even if the girl was lovely, his loyalty was to Nakia and she needed the girl's blood so that her son would become King of the Hittites. Quickly he moved back into the hidden passageway, the stone wall closing back tightly behind him.

* * *

><p>"We have acted unforgivably! We can make no excuse!" Hadi and her sisters groveled on the ground before Kail's golden throne. "Punish us as you will!" they timidly looked up at the Prince's face, wincing at the sad, almost broken look in his eyes.<p>

Kikkuri scowled down at the three women from his place beside Kail. "You fools!" he growled, "Kagome-sama was someone whom Tito cared dearly about. He was willing to give his own life to protect her! For Tito to do that, he must have loved her dearly..."

The sullen prince raised his hand, cutting off the brown haired man. "Stop Kikkuri." his dull eyes turned back to the Hatti sisters. "The one who professed to be my servant and the one who wanted to kill Kagome; you did not see this person's face?"

"No sir." Hadi kept her dark green eyes low as she raised her head to speak. "Forgive us, your Highness, but the man covered himself in a black cloak when he came to us."

"It's Urhi!" Kikkuri cried. "The Queen's attendant."

Kail sighed, waving his hand as a signal for the servant to stand down. "Possibly. However, having not seen the face, there is not enough to decide that." the prince picked up the tiny glass vial that had housed the White Water. "There is no poison left and there is nothing to tie the vial to the Queen. She is always very clever."

A guard rushed into the room and dropped into a bow. "Forgive me your Highness, but Kagome-sama's body has been stolen from the Great Temple!"

"What?" Kail roared as he pushed himself out of the golden throne. He ran and ran down the long hallway until he reached the door that lead into the temple. Shoving it open, his bright amber eyes scanned the altar and his heart twisted painfully. Kagome's body was gone. He fell to his knees.

"We are truly sorry." the guard groveled low on the ground, his nose twitching as dirt filled his nostrils. "Guards were posted at every entrance, but they saw nothing."

The overseer walked into the room on Kail right hand side behind Kikkuri. "So, then how could have someone have..."

Kail cut the auburn haired male off. "They used a secret door." he turned to look at the overseer. "The Imperial Palace and high-status temples have secret passageways prepared for when there is an emergency."

Kikkuri placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder, who immediately shrugged it off.

"The one who holds the layout map of each temple is the temple's high priest." The Hittite Prince continued. "This temple worships the Sun Goddess Hebat, wife of Teshub, meaning that the High Priest is..."

"Queen Nakia!" the brown-haired servant exclaimed. "The Lady Queen is the one after all!" Confusion filled Kikkuri's face as his brows furrowed together in thought. "But why would she want Kagome-sama's deceased body? I thought she needed a live sacr..." He shut up when Kail gave him a cold look that held certain punishment if he continued his train of thought.

Kail relaxed his glare when his most loyal servant ceased talking. He raised his hand to cradle his chin as he bit his bottom lip. But Kikkuri had a good point. Why did Nakia poison Kagome if she needed a live sacrifice? His ochre eyes widened. Could it be that the...

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" a man fell to the ground, a skinning blade clutched between his fingers.<p>

A large woman burst into the hut, a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong with you?"

Sweat fell profusely from the man's hairline as the curved blade in his hand shook from his trembling fingers. "Hadi said that it was okay for me to skin this goat." even his voice was shaking with shock and surprise.

The woman walked up behind the man. "Ahh, yes, she said it died from poison so the meat was no good, but the skin was fine."

"Yeah...but look." he pointed a shaky finger at the goat."It came back to life."

* * *

><p>Drip. Water fell making a low splashing sound as it hit the ground below.<p>

'_Mmmm...'_

"I say! Just let me!"

Voices were heard, arguing with one another, unaware of the waking body of the person they kidnapped.

'_My body...it feels so heavy...Like there's a haze hanging low in my head.'_

"Wouldn't that be okay?" the louder more gruff voice bargained.

'_I hear someone's voice...Whose?'_ Bleary dark blue eyes snapped open when ice-cold water dripped down her face.

"No! The girl shall be taken to Nakia-sama, and there she will have her throat cut for the Katashiro!" the deep, albeit feminine, voice argued back.

Kagome forced her eyes to focus as she turned her head in the direction of the voices and the bodies of Zuwa and Urhi.

The Kaska Clan leader scowled as he balled his beefy hands into tight fists. "To curse, all the Queen needs is for the blood to flow from that girl's neck! So, it makes no difference if we do it here!"

Urhi frowned at the blood-thirsty man, his eyes holding a certain distaste of the Kaska member. "Though that may be true, Nakia-sama wishes the ritual to be carried out precisely and seeing the girl's throat sliced!" the cloaked male stood straighter to his full height and in a commanding voice said, "It will be done after we return to Hattusa!"

'_Why am I here?'_ she looked around her surroundings finding nothing that even seemed remotely familiar. She tried sitting up and found that her body was still paralyzed by whatever the Hatti sister, Hadi forced her to swallow. _'Dammit! Move!'_ her fingers began to twitch slightly as he began struggling to raise her body up. '_That's it! Come on and move!'_

"We can settle it here!" Zuwa placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Give me her body and I will peel her skin off."

The miko growled softly at the vile sound of Zuwa's voice. _'Okay, Kagome. Time to either get the hell out of here or get the fuck out of here!'_ Quietly, stealthily, Kagome rose to her feet, wobbling slightly and she leaned the wall for support. She cursed under her breath at the loud crumbling the unstable stones gave when she placed her weight against them.

"Little Girl! You're awake!" Zuwa unsheathed his blade and swung wildly at Kagome, aiming for her neck.

Kagome ducked low before balling her hand into a fist and striking the Kaska Leader in the chin. As the large man stumbled back, his blade was removed for the wood it bit into, cracking it and causing it to collapse in on itself.

"Zuwa!" Urhi hissed, "You fool! I told you to not draw your sword recklessly! Are you trying to make this cavern collapse on us?"

The miko regained her footing and took off in a sprint down the hall. She cursed when she kept stumbling on the long robe-like dress she was wearing and took the end in her teeth. Kagome pulled on the cloth, ripping it until it was mid-thigh length, and continued running. _'So, I'm underground. But where does it lead to?'_ she paused and looked around and found a small amount of light pouring into the semi-dark hall. _'Light!'_ The dark-haired girl pressed her hands to the stone and pushed until it gave way.

"Yes! I can get out of here!" She then proceeded to lifted herself from the hole until the warning bells in her head went off and she reflectively ducked back inside just as a large black ax was brought down where her head had been a second ago.

"Who are you?"

Kagome raised her eyes up from the ax and saw a man with long, unruly grey hair, equally matted white beard and piercing jade green eyes.

"I ask who you are, Woman. This is a secret exit from the temple of the Sun Goddess Hebat. Why are you here?"

The miko lifted her body up and out of the hole she made and dusted herself off. "My name is Higurashi Kagome and I, too, would like to know why I am here."

"Kagome?" the man growled out as his green eyes narrowed. "The one who is said to be the first concubine accepted by Kail-sama?"

The dark haired woman returned the glare as her body tensed, ready to bring the man down if necessary. "Correct. And you are?"

* * *

><p>"Kail-sama, have you no clue about where the secret passage leads?" Kikkuri asked as he followed the blond down the steps from the altar.<p>

The blond Prince frowned at his best friend/servant. "I do not know." he turned to the overseer. "Hazannu, are there any notes about the layout."

The redhead rubbed his chin. "Ahh...Yes, perhaps in the record storehouse."

"Uhm...if I may?" the eldest Hatti sister spoke up timidly, her eyes kept low.

Kail turned to head in their general direction, his amber eyes hard. "What is it Hadi?"

Hadi folded her arm over her chest in respect. "I've heard from our father, that there's a secret exit from the Great Temple behind where he works."

Kikkuri smiled, snapping his fingers. "Of course! The Hatti clan makes their living from metallurgy and blacksmithing. Since they make weapons, it makes sense that they'd be beside the emergency escape!" the brown-haired servant grinned and rushed over the Kail, taking hold of his arm briefly before letting go. "Let's go, Kail-sama! It'll be alright!" his hands balled into fists of excitement. "She's Kagome-sama after all! I just know that she is alive and has already sought Talos' help on her own."

Kail looked at his overly excited servant before frowning. He turned back to the brown-haired woman. "Hadi, how does Talos perceive Kagome?"

"Huh?" Hadi asked in confusion as she looked the Prince in his cold tawny eyes.

"Does he not also believe as you did that Kagome was Tito's murderer?"

* * *

><p>"My name?" the man repeated. "My name is Talos."<p>

"Talos-san." Kagome scrunched her face up in deep thought. _'Haven't I heard of that name?'_

The white-haired man frowned deeply at the confusion that was clearly seen on the girl's face. "So you have no memory of my name."

All too soon, Zuwa's nasty throaty voice sounded from the catacombs. "Little Girl! Where the hell did you go! I'm not letting you get away!"

Kagome turned cold blue eyes at the dark opening in the wall and hissed, "Zuwa! Forgive me, but I need to go." she took a step forward and jumped back when Talos swung his ax at her throat again. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Talos' face twisted up in a snarl as his piercing jade green eyes bored holes in Kagome's face. "If you are truly the one called Kagome, then I cannot and will not let you go!"

"Little Girl! Where'd you go? I promise that I'll kill you before taking your skin." Zuwa cackled from inside the cavern. "Oh? I see light. So, you've escaped outside?" his throaty voice deepened. "No matter where you try to run. I will find you and slit your throat!"

The miko growled low in her throat. _'There's no way in hell I'm going to let that sadistic man touch me._' "Talos-san, you must let me through. We will discuss whatever is troubling you later. I need to find Prince Kail."

"I have no intention of discussing anything!" Talos roared. "I had not thought about what I might do should I meet you, but..." he moved closer, the black ax pointed at Kagome's throat. "The one chasing you is Zuwa of the Kaska Clan, isn't it. In that case, I shall have you fight him." he grabbed her forearm and jerked her forward. "Come."

Kagome bit her lip as her anger almost gotten the better of her. _'What a rude guy! I was planning on fighting Zuwa anyway.'_ Her mouth opened up in a gasped when she was suddenly thrown into a room that was filled with sword, dagger, and spears. _'So many weapons...'_

"I won't make you let you fight Zuwa unarmed." Talos said from the door. "You may just one weapon."

"For what reason are you doing this?" Kagome questioned as she eyed the many decorative swords lining the walls.

The grey haired man sighed. "The making of these things is the occupation of the Hatti family."

A drop of sweat rolled down the dark-haired girl's face. '_That isn't what I meant._' Realization dawned her. "Did you say the Hatti family?" she blanched when Talos nodded. "Hatti is Tito-kun's clan."

"Yes, if he had lived, Tito would have succeeded me as Chief of the Hatti Clan."

'_Why does everyone in this family think that I killed Tito-kun? I wouldn't kill someone who reminds me of Shippou-chan.'_ "Talos-san, I did not..."

He pointed at the pile of weapons as he cut her off, "Now choose your weapon. If you do not choose, I will send you out as you are."

Kagome huffed and started to cross her arms when a guilty thought entered her mind. _'It's my fault that Tito-kun's family think he's dead. I was the one who didn't listen to Prince Kail, I was the one who Tito-kun followed into Nakia's palace, and I was the one who nearly gotten him killed by Zuwa.'_ she swallowed dryly. _'Besides, the one main reason why I stayed behind in this world was to rid myself of the guilt of causing Tito-kun of losing something so valuable to him. I must return what was stolen from him!'_

"Now choose your weapon and go face Zuwa." Talos' voice cut in her thoughts. "Whichever you choose, I shall have no complaint."

"I understand." Kagome said as she scanned the room.

Talos watched Kagome as she moved towards a golden sword. "That one is fit for an emperor." his eyes narrowed when she picked the blade up, unsheathing it to test its weight before placing it down and reached for a silver one. "That one, jeweled in the shape of an eye, is as strong as ten horses. None of these are for decoration, nor will any be overpowered by Zuwa's strong-sword." his brows rose when the miko dropped to her knees and began shuffling through the weapons. "Any sword here is more than enough to challenge his."

'_All are very beautiful and powerful blades, but they're either too heavy or won't accept my reiki - meaning that they aren't hollow enough.'_ She concentrated the flow of her ki to her eyes, causing them to glow a silvery color as she scanned the swords. Kagome turned her head to the right and saw a small blade that was almost completely hollow on the inside, but was sturdy on the outside. The miko shuffled over to it and picked it up, the red rust coloring her palm as she unsheathed the blade.

'_A rusted dagger? Why is it in here with all these master swords?'_ Kagome tossed it between her hands, testing the weight. She pushed the flow of her reiki to her hands and the dark grey blade began glowing a soft pink. 'It's perfect.' "Talos-san, I'll take this one." her hand clenched tightly around the hilt as she shoved the sheath into the ribbon at her waist. Kagome stepped past Talos, who seemed to be frozen with shock, and the second she opened the door Zuwa's nasty throaty voice sounded.

"Little Girl! I've found you!" his voice was much closer than the miko would have liked and she turned around to see the large man running full speed at her. "This time, I'll make Arinna your grave!"

'_We'll see about that!_' Kagome turned back around, sprinting off and leading the Kaska Clan leader away from Talos' hut.

* * *

><p>"We don't know how know how our father perceives Kagome-sama." Hadi said, as they ran over to their father's workshop. "Even when we consulted with him about sneaking into the palace, Father didn't say a word."<p>

Kail narrowed his eyes at the elder Hatti sister. "In other words, there is no telling if he will attempt to kill Kagome or not." He shifted his tawny eyes back to the path before him as he pumped his legs harder. "If Kagome is indeed alive, she must have run into Talos. Come, let's hurry." the third prince rushed ahead of everyone, the Hatti Clan's chief's name rolling off his tongue.

Talos emerged from his hut and bowed before the blond prince. "Kail-sama, it has been quite some time."

The Hittite Prince ignored the elderly man as he took hold of his shoulders tightly. "A young woman with flowing raven hair, dark blue eyes, and pale ivory skin; did she come this way?"

The Hatti Chief calmly removed the prince's hands from his person before speaking at a safe proper distance. "If you are referring to your concubine, then I have sent her to face Zuwa."

Kail golden-amber eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Talos' bushy white eyebrows shot up as he took in the wild and worried look on the prince's face. "This girl must have seduced you and your senses, your Highness." he commented, running his slim fingers through his beard. "This is the first I've ever seen you so unsettled."

A bright red blush spread over the bridge of Kail's nose as his tawny eyes widened and he opened his mouth to retort, but the Hatti Clan Chief cut him off.

"But you needn't worry about her, Kail-sama without the slightest hesitation, she picked "that blade"." he turned to face his oldest daughter, his jade green eyes dark with wisdom and held a light that only members of the Hatti would recognize. "Hadi, that girl, Kagome chose "that blade"."

Hadi lifted her dainty hand up to her lips as her dark green eyes widened. "You don't mean; is it true, Father?" a gasp was torn from her throat when her father nodded.

Kail was beginning to get irritated. What were they talking about? And what has happened to his Kagome! "Talos! What sword do you speak of?"

The grey-haired man slowly turned his wise jade colored eyes to the Hittite Prince. "The present orient is plagued by warring, your Highness."

* * *

><p>Zuwa cackled loudly as he forced his beefy legs to run faster as he tried to close in on his target. "Wait, Little Girl! I promise to make your death swift!" he grinned madly as he unsheathed his bronze sword, the moonlight glinting off the tanned metal.<p>

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was sorely tempted to stop and pummel the Kaska Clan Leader into the ground, but her body still felt a little shaky from whatever Hadi made her swallow. '_Zuwa no baka.'_ Her dark sapphire eyes scanned the area and she spotted a stairway guarded by soldiers. "Eh? The prince's soldiers? Why are you here?"

A soldier with light red hair jumped up from his sitting position on one of the stairs, his brown eyes lighting up with recognition. "Kagome-sama? You're Kagome -sama, aren't you?" he moved forward to grab the young woman by the arms and rejoice.

"You're alright!" another soldier cheered, his voice loud and proud that Ishtar was alive and well.

The third soldier with cropped brown hair grinned as he crossed his arms smugly. "I knew that rumor about you dying wasn't true! Pay up!"

The miko's brow twitched in irritation that the soldiers had placed a bet on whether she had died or not. _'I went through suffocation and they made a stupid wager on me?!'_ Before Kagome could snap at the three men Zuwa's voice echoed from behind her.

"Zuwa of the Kaska?" the redhead soldier pushed the miko behind him and drew his sword. "Kagome-sama, leave this to us!"

"What? No! You can't! He will slaughter you!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed onto the man's arms, but he simply pried her hand from him and gave her a confident smile.

Zuwa sneered at the young man who was stupid enough to try to face him with such a weak sword and stance that was full of opening. "Idiot!" he swung his bronzed blade in a hasty arc, momentarily locking blades with the young soldier, and snapped his opponent's sword in half. The redhead screamed in agony as Zuwa's sharpened blade sliced through the flesh of his shoulder, cutting him down to his hip. Blood spurted from the wound and his brown eyes glazed over; he was dead before he hit the ground.

'_Such terrible strength. Almost like Mouryoumaru.'_ Kagome thought as she turned away from the gory mess, she was afraid that the sight of blood will awaken the youkai inside the jewel and with her slightly weakened body; they may just take control of her. She almost jumped when the brown-haired soldier tugged at her arm.

"Kagome-sama, go to the top quickly." he said in a hurried voice as he watched his other partner be killed by the Kaska clan leader, his head rolling towards them.

The miko looked into the soldier's deep grey eyes and saw the burning fire within their depths; he was willing to protect her with his dying breath. With a nod, Kagome up the stairs and cringed when she heard the bloodcurdling scream the brave warrior gave when Zuwa ended his life.

"Kagome!"

The dark-haired girl paused briefly at the sound of her name being called out. She turned around and behind Zuwa on the ground floor were the Hittite Prince and the others running over to where she was. Warning bells in her head went off and she leapt to the side to avoid the strike that was supposed to slice her in half. Kagome ducked again and stifled a small giggle when the Kaska Leader cursed when his blade got caught in the stone wall behind her.

Kail watched with wide eyes as the woman he began to cherish fight against an opponent twice her size with such grace, almost as if she was dancing to an unheard tune. Her movements were like the wind and just as beautiful. Never before has he been so enthralled by the presence of a mere young woman.

"Shall I go and get you a bow, Kail-sama?" Kikkuri asked.

"No. That isn't needed. Kagome has made it more than clear that she is capable of defending herself." the blond prince said.

Kagome dipped at the waist, her long raven hair flying up and the bronzed blade clipped her ends, making them uneven. '_Kono Yarou! It took me forever to grow my hair out this long!'_ her attention was soon drawn to the golden bracelets at Zuwa's wrist. Specifically one that had an engraving etched into the metal. '_Tito-kun's choker!_'

Zuwa snarled under his breath as the small woman kept dodging each and every one of his swings, but he quickly cackled when he noticed that he had backed her into a corner. "Enough playing games! Just give up!" he brought his blade down, growling when he only caught the ends of her long hair again.

The miko grabbed the hilt of the rusted sword she picked up at Talos' workshop. _'I will never give! Not until I return what you have stolen!'_

The Kaska Clan leader chortled when the young woman finally drew the blade at her hip, eyeing the tiny sword and compared to his own it was a feeble little thing. "Feel like fighting back with that little piece of scrap metal." he licked his lips with his long pink tongue, making Kagome shudder in disgust. "Want me to cut you and that knife in half like I did that soldier?"

"Kagome-sama!" Kikkuri cried in horror when he picked up what the large man said. He turned to the prince, hoping that he would intervene and save the young woman, but was shocked to see the calm expression of the blond's face. "Kail-sama?"

"She will be fine, Kikkuri."

The young woman closed her eyes. '_Tito-kun, just wait, soon I will give you back your choker. Ishtar-sama, Midoriko-sama, give me strength.' _Her miko ki began to swirl around her in wisps of soft pink waves. _'I will defeat this vile man!'_ the dagger held tightly in her small hands started to glow with her powers, infusing with her and becoming an extension of her arm. Without a warning, the miko charged, slicing a long gash up Zuwa's left arm.

Zuwa bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as he turned around to find the young woman calmly gazing at him with her silver-blue eyes. "You little bitch!" he swung his sword in a messy arc, hoping to do some damage to the girl and snarled when they locked blades. "You will die by my sword, Wench!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the insult. There was only one person in the entire world who could call her 'Wench' and get away with it, and it was not this man! A warrior cry escaped her lips as she pushed down on Zuwa's sword until a small cracking noise was heard and the burly man's beady eyes widened. He tried to yank his blade back, but it was far too late. Lifting her dagger high above her head, the miko quickly brought it back down, snapping Zuwa's sword clean in half.

A smile curled at Kail's lips. "She is strong."

"Goddammit!" the Kaska Leader cursed as he looked down upon the broken remains of his prized bronzed sword. He threw the hilt away from him in irritation and scowled at the miko. "Damn wench, how dare you look down on me?"

The miko growled low in her chest. "Zuwa! It's time for you to die now." she dropped to the ground when he tried to punch her in the face.

"You stupid wench! You want to fight me alone!" he cackled loudly as his eyes gleamed with madness. "You don't stand a damn chance! I will break your fucking neck with my bare hands!" he charged at her, his hands outstretched and aimed for her slender throat. He hissed in pain when her blade cut into his palm and blood dripped down his fingers. His beady black eyes widened when he tripped and started to fall over the edge of the stone wall, but he managed to grab the top brick. As Zuwa began to hoist himself up, he cackled, "I'm going to break your damned neck along with that little knife of yours, wench!"

Kagome laughed, her voice deep and warped as her eyes took on a strange golden-orange hue. "I think not, bastard." she took a step towards the brick the Kaska Leader was clinging to and stroked it with the tip of her finger. "For you see, Zuwa-chan..." she purred, "it is you who will die." She flashed him a sweet smile, her sharpened canines gleaming in the dark of the night as she drove her dagger into the stone wall. "Bye-bye."

Zuwa took a sharp intake of breath. "How can this be? A dagger cutting through a stone wall?" his mouth opened and a scream was torn from his lungs as he fell to his death to the hard unforgiving ground below. His skull connected with a sharp rock and a sickening cracking sound was heard and dark red blood began to pool beneath him.

A little boy pushed away from his mother and picked up a small rock, throwing at Zuwa and it merely bounced off of his head; the Kaska Leader not moving an inch. He was dead. The townsfolk began to rejoice and started taking their revenge on the dead body, hurling stones, stabbing him with pitchforks, other sharp weapons, and yelling their curses at him for killing their family members.

"The sun's rising."

"It's sunrise already?"

"Look it's the Venus Star!"

"Is it really the Venus Star!"

"Wait? Isn't it supposed to shine before the water season festival next year?"

"I know that, but look at the northern sky!"

"Venus!"

"It really is Venus!"

"Ishtar has returned for the sake of the Hittites!"

"Wait a minute..."

"Is that?"

A person with long flowing hair stood at the top of the stone wall, her arms outstretched to the heavens.

"Is that Kagome-sama?"

"Kagome-sama is the Goddess of War!"

"For sure! Kagome-sama is the Goddess of War and Beauty!"

"Kagome-sama is the Ishtar of us, the Hittites!"

"Long Live Kagome-sama! Long live Ishtar!"

Kagome licked her lips at the sight of the dark aura that the town people were emitting, a dark violet glow shining from underneath her white robe. "Such darkness. Kirei." suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her head and her hands gripped it tightly. "No! You will not take control of my body!" the miko screamed in pain as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her fight with Zuwa had awakened the dark youkai souls of the Shikon no Tama. "Give me back my body, youkai!" her unleashed her ki, but her dark grey dagger she held absorbed it.

The miko knew that there was only one thing she could do. She drove the reiki filled blade into her chest, into the glittering pink sphere shaped marking and dug out the Shikon. The dark purple jewel flashed angrily and Kagome quickly snatched it up and it instantly turned back into its original soft pink color. "Damned youkai. Acting up at a time like this..." she shook her head and closed her hand over the orb, feeling it meld back into her flesh and the wound she created closed, not leaving a scar.

"Kagome!"

The dark-haired girl turned and was quickly pulled into a tight embrace by the blond third Prince of the Hittite Empire. "Prince Kail." she pushed him away and bowed. "I apologize for making you worry so much."

Kail took the small woman by the waist and pressed his face in between her breasts.

Kagome felt the blood pool in her cheeks from the closeness of the prince and she hissed, "Let me go! Stop being such a..."

"This isn't a dream." he whispered. "I can hear your heartbeat; steady and strong." he hugged her tightly. "I can feel the warmth of your body." dipping his head down, Kail caught her lips with his in a deep kiss, leaving them both breathless within seconds. "I can taste your sweet and luscious lips."

Below them on the ground, the Hatti sister slowly approached the remains of the Kaska Clan Leader, looking the many golden bracelets adorning his battered arms, spotting the choker that they gave their younger brother.

"Tito's choker." Shalla gasped as she bent to snatch it off the dead man's wrist and clutched it to her chest. "Sister Hadi, Zuwa really did steal it." the youngest sister began to choke on her words as she dropped to her knees.

Hadi and Ryui joined their sister and together they pleaded, "Please forgive us Ishtar-sama!"

Back up with Kail and Kagome, the Hittite Prince touched the dark grey dagger that was still clutched in the miko's fingers. "This dagger; what is it made of?"

"What do you think it is made of?"

Kagome shifted her dark blue eyes to the grey haired man who was slowly making his way over to them. "Talos-san..."

Talos bowed before the couple, his arm across his chest in a show of high respect, before he spoke. "Kagome-sama, why did you choose that dagger?"

The miko narrowed her eyes at the elderly man. "I choose it because most of the swords were either too heavy or weren't hollow enough to accept my powers."

"Then, what do you think it is made of?"

"It's iron." she looked at the dark grey metal and nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Hadi and the twins, who were walking up the stairs to apologize to Kagome, heard what the miko said and ran up the last few steps.

"Kagome-sama knows about iron?"

Kail raised a golden brow at the white-haired man. "Iron? How does the Hatti Family process such a rare and precious metal?"

The miko gave the Prince a strange look. _Iron is not a precious metal. It's something everyone knows of... _her jaw twitched when she felt Kail curl his fingers over her hips and she moved to swipe his hands away but stopped when he turned those burning gold-amber eyes down at her.

"Iron is a valuable metal in this age. It comes from the sky." the Hittite Prince explained, twirling a lock of her hair with his fingers. "Therefore any country would spend thousands of wealth just to get its hands on such a rare material." he pulled her closer to his body as he brushed his lips against her ear then her temple. "And yet you knew about it. Such an exquisite woman."

Kagome tried to push Kail away, but the blond tightened his hold on her. She sighed as she gave up on trying to remove his hands and relented on letting him hold her. '_I guess that answers my question. I am deep in the heart of the Hattusa Empire. Three thousand years in past of the Middle East.'_

Kail nuzzled Kagome's cheek with his briefly before going back to his authoritative attitude of the third prince of the Hittites. "Talos, how did an iron sword get mixed in with the rest of the Hatti Family's treasured swords?"

"We have had the skill to extract iron from stone since long ago." Talos answered. "Forging iron swords is our family's secret." he dipped into a deep bow.

The Prince's eyes widened and his mouth went slightly agape. "The Hatti Clan knows how to forge iron?"

Hadi stepped forward, her younger sister following in suit, and she dropped to her knees. "Kagome-sama, please sentence us to death!" she pleaded. "Even though we were tricked, the intention of killing Ishtar is a big crime."

"Hadi-san," Kagome paused, "sentencing you and your sisters to death is something I cannot do." she looked up at the prince when he tightened his arms around her. "Prince Kail?"

He gave her a tight lipped smiled. "You are the victim, Kagome. I'll leave the decision of the Hatti sisters' fate to you."

There was that hated word again. Fate.

Kagome frowned deeply at Kail for daring to say that word in her presence, but sighed. He didn't know that she absolutely despised Fate. "I refuse to sentence them to death. I should have explained to them that I had not killed Tito-kun when I first laid eyes on them. Instead I was indifferent to them because of the cold looks they were giving me." she turned a bright smile at the sisters. "Plus Tito-kun would be crushed if he found out that his kind sisters were dead."

Ryui and Shalla snapped their heads up. "Kagome-sama!"

Kail hugged her tighter. "The news of those three hasn't spread out yet. So, looks like we can cover it up."

The miko turned around in the Prince's arms, her eyes wide. "Really?" at his nod, Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Prince Kail!"

The Hittite Prince was surprised that the young woman openly embraced him, but appreciated it nonetheless. "Talos."

"Yes."

"My palace is short of maids, and I am wishing for someone to go with and stay by Kagome's side." he smiled down at the Shikon no Miko. "Will your three daughters swear loyalty to Kagome and become her maids?"

The Prince's words touched the hearts of the Hatti Clan as the sisters embraced their father in a tight hug and tears began to stream down their faces. Hadi removed herself from the family embrace and bowed before Kail and Kagome.

"Thank you, your Highness. Your mercy is much appreciated." she said sincerely before raising her dark green eyes to look at the miko. "I swear my loyalty to Higurashi Kagome, Ishtar of the Hittites. I will gladly lay down my life to protect her."

Ryui and Shalla heard their elder sister's oath and quickly ran over and bowed before Kagome, their light grey-green eyes locked with Kagome's arctic blue orbs. "I swear my loyalty to Higurashi Kagome, Royal Concubine of Kail Mursili II, and Ishtar of the Hittites. My life is hers, she may use me as she pleases. I swear to protect her with my life."

Kagome smiled and went over and touched each of the women's shoulder, telling them to rise. "I accept your pledges of loyalty." _'Tito-kun will be pleased to see his sisters again.'_

Talos had a small smile adorning his aged face as he approached the miko and her new maids. "Kagome-sama," he waited for her to acknowledge him before continuing, "May I ask something of you?"

"Yes. What is it, Talos-san?"

"You've treated Tito nicely and now you have spared the lives of my daughters," the Chief of the Hatti Tribe crossed his arm of his chest, "from this day forward; will you accept the Hatti family and our forging skills?"

For the second time in less that fifteen minutes, Kail felt his eyes widened and his jaw slacken. He quickly straightened his face before speaking, "That means that Kagome can use your crafting skills freely."

Talos met the Prince's tawny gaze with his own. "Yes, your Highness! The dominion over the orient will rest in hands of Ishtar. In the hands of Kagome-sama!"

* * *

><p>"That Higurashi Kagome sure is tough." Kazuhiko chuckled, rubbing his jaw with his hand. "Even when the youkai of the Shikon almost took control she knew to carve the corrupted jewel out of her body so that her powerful purification powers would purify the Shikon." his small chuckles turned into a full-out laughter as he threw his head back and she shoulders shook with the force. Soon as he begun, Kazuhiko regained his stony expression as he turned his cool diamond eyes onto Fate. "I will relent for now, but I will be watching."<p>

Fate looked on when the dark-haired man advanced upon her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, and grew her into a hard kiss. Her muffled scream soon became a soft moan as she surrendered to his kiss and she wound her slender arms around her neck. Kazuhiko's kiss soon began to soften until it was light and shallow against her lips. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled away, kissing her forehead and releasing her all together.

"He did not harm you, Milady?"

"Akihiko." the celestial woman sighed. "No, Kazuhiko did not hurt me," she paused, "But he did challenge Higurashi Kagome to the best of her abilities."

The brown haired man's liquid eyes widened. "He did what? Is she hurt? Injured?"

Fate rested her hand on Akihiko's chest. "None of them. She is fine."

Akihiko let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Thank goodness."

"But there are many more challenges in store for her." Fate's tanzanite eyes flashed brightly as she looked into the enchanted mirror and an image of the blond prince kneeling before his father.

* * *

><p>The Tarbana smiled down at his third eldest son, pride swelling in his chest for siring such a strong and capable young man. "Kail." his voice was thick with evident happiness and surprise. "I heard that you've possessed the skill for crafting iron. Is that true?" his dark oak-colored eyes shined with fatherly love for his son when he seated himself in the chair and nodded his head. "Our country has the weapon to dominate the orient. The significance of obtaining this skill is far greater than that of conquering the Kaska!"<p>

Kail accepted the small goblet from the servant with a thanks before he lifted his head to gaze into his father's eyes. "Yes, however, it was not me who received it, Father. It was my concubine, Kagome."

The king waved his hand. "No matter who obtained it, it belongs equally to us Hittites." he sat back in his throne, stroking his long beard. "I'm starting to believe that you concubine really is the Goddess of War." his dark eyes shifted over to look at the young blonde-haired woman to his left. "Queen, what do you think?"

Nakia smiled charmingly at her husband before turning his cat-like gaze to the prince below them. "Prince Kail has always had a good eye for the women."

Kail forced back the mocking scowl as he rose and raised the wine to his lips. "Thank you for the compliment, Queen Mother." he narrowed his golden amber eyes as he sipped at the rich red wine. _'Deep down inside your cold heart, you are __thinking__ of many ways to attempt to kill Kagome. But your expression doesn't betray your thoughts. Very clever of you.'_

The Tarbana straightened in his chair as his eyes hardened. "Kail, can we start making the iron weapons? It is better is we can produce them before our war with Mitanni."

"Mitanni?" Kail's eyes widened slightly at the name of the enemy country. "Mitanni has already made its move?"

"Our years long war with the Mitanni," the emperor sighed and lifted his staff, "it looks like we'll have a close fight with them this year. The war this time won't be like the any other small-scale battle." he shook his head grimly. "There's a possibility of us losing our country. I've sent a dispatch to all princes, instructing them to come back. Kail, don't let your guard down."

The blond third prince rose from his seat, his sword clutched tightly in his left hand. "Yes!" _'The war with Mitanni is finally going to begin.' _As Kail began to leave, his father called out to his, telling him to wait. He turned, "Yes, King Father?"

"When the war begins, you can bring along your concubine." the emperor said. "I've heard that she is a skilled warrior and regardless of whether she is Ishtar or not. But one thing's for sure, she will increase our soldiers' courage. Now go!" he dismissed his son by stamping the bottom of his staff on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Kagome-sama, are you positive that you have never rode a horse before? You are a natural-born rider!" Kikkuri praised as he watched the miko trot around the open field with her new black horse.<p>

Kagome scratched Raion behind the ear, smiling when the beast gave a pleased snort. "Quite sure, Kikkuri-san." she pulled on the horse's reins, guiding him over to where Tito was setting down a tray filled with fruits and a goblet of water. Sliding off Raion's saddle, the miko walked over and picked up a honey pickled jujube and popped it into her mouth and sighed at the sweet tangy flavor. "Thank you Tito-kun. I love these dried fruits." Popping two more of the fruits in her mouth, Kagome turned her dark blue eyes back to the child, "Wait here for a moment, please Tito-kun. There's something I want to show you."

Tito turned a puzzled look to the older man, his jade green eyes large and pleading as he asked, "What does Kagome-sama wish to show me, Kikkuri-san?"

Kikkuri coughed and looked away from the begging look on the young boy's face. "I'm afraid I cannot say."

* * *

><p>"Hadi-san, Ryui-san, and Shalla-san, there you are." Kagome said once she found the three women cleaning up their new room in Kail's palace. "I will remind you that you will spar with me later, but now Tito is waiting in the open field."<p>

The three sisters smiled as the folded their hands over their laps. "Yes, Kagome-sama."

* * *

><p>Tito balled his hands up in fists as he clutched them to his chest as he asked for the umpteenth time, "Kikkuri-san, please tell me." he pouted when the browned haired man ignored him and went to try to pull Raion to the side only to have the stallion rear up on its hind legs.<p>

"Tito-kun, would you come here?" Kagome's voice called out.

The dark-haired child beamed at the sound of the miko's voice and rushed into the palace. "You called for me Kagome-sama..." he trailed off as his jade green eyes widened.

Kagome smiled gently down at the child. "Tito-kun," she waved her hand out to the side, "say hello to your sisters."

"Sister Hadi, Sister Ryui, and Sister Shalla!" Tito ran to his sisters and was enveloped into a big family hug.

The Hatti sisters smiled as tear began to stream down their faces as they whispered their little brother's name and held him tighter to them. Kagome looked at the reunited family with a small happy smile on her face as she tried to beat down the sense of loss she felt in her heart.

'_At least Tito-kun is back with his sisters. Maybe one day will be back with my family.'_

* * *

><p>Wowza! I've never writtentyped so much! I hope that is extra long chapter makes up for my absence. Oh and please excuse and minor or major mistakes you happen to find. This whole fic is undergoing beta'ing and at the moment the beta is busy with her own life, so I'm posting this before sending it to her.

~Special Thanks~

DragonFire Princess: Thanks so much for sticking with me. Your reviews mean a lot to me. This update was for you!

lovemiko1996: You are welcome. :) And thank you for the AWESOME review. This chapter is for you!

CrescentMelody: Ahh! My good friend. I hope you are doing well. I hope you enjoy all the action, drama, and fluff in this chapter. I hope to talk to you soon. I will update my other RR/Inu fic soon! Until then, This Chapter is for you!

oshii-enma: Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot. No matter how long or short it is. Reviews are always appreciated.

darkella94: Thanks so much for your review! Here's an update for you! :)

Enchanted Elf: I plan on finishing this one and the one that spur this fic! Thanks again for the review!

PrincessWolf1: Thank you for your kind words. Here's the update for you to enjoy! :)

Kisa: Thanks for the review. Yes, Kazuhiko is meant to be like that as you have seen in this chapter, but you are correct Red River would not be right without drama!

Special Thanks to craziness101, Library Ghost 01, Pandora Rosa, animefan4321, oshii-enma, darkella94, kingdomlily, IsisMoon, SB01, Enchanted Elf, thekoreansushi, Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms, Crystalove09, HerTormentedHeart, Angel wolf11021, Ithilwen Faelivrin, Night's Edge1, KairaB, Loumaria, PrincessWolf1 for Favorite Alerting!

Special Thanks to silverflamingkitsune, Dreamer Naos, shadowward, craziness101, MangaGrl2665, Rain Kitsune, mimiyuki, Pandora Rosa, kingdomlily, animefan4321, SB01, thekoreansushi, darkella94, sime, HerTormentedHeart, .flower1, Angel wolf11021, Ithilwen Faelivrin, Rei Blackstone, techi1590, Night's Edge1, eteeuw, goddessmorrigan, PaintedButterflyWings, SapphireUnicorn, PrincessWolf1, galathae for Alerting!

~Kirei Ai Tenshi (Formally The Lovely Kaykai-sama)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone and Happy New Year! I pray that everyone will have a good year full of happiness and good fortune! Let's welcome 2013 with smiles and reviews for this brand new chapter of As Fate Would Have It!

Disclaimer: I do not own either one of these great manga/anime. Red River belongs to Chie Shinohara and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for when. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo's confession of love to her and ran when he got forceful. Then something happen, she was pulled down into a lake by the Queen of the Hittite's to be sacrifice for a Katashiro.

Before the queen could do she is save by the third prince – Kail Mursili and became his concubine and then the incarnate of Ishtar, Goddess of Beauty and War. Now, she must fight her way back home as well as whatever the Fates throw at her.

Beta: NewOrleansMagnolia

* * *

><p>As Fate Would Have It<p>

* * *

><p>A gentle and sincere smile spread over the miko's lips as she watched the tender moment the Hatti siblings shared. The three sisters each took turns hugging Tito and petting his hair, and Tito accepted his sisters' loving embrace full heartedly. Tears stung at the corners of Kagome's eyes and her heart suddenly felt heavy; she missed her family. She missed her mother's advice on love; she missed her jii-chan's crazy stories; she missed Souta and his annoying taunts and tricks. But most of all, she missed Inuyasha and all her friends back in the Sengoku Jidai.<p>

Kagome rubbed her eyes vigorously, drying her damp eyelashes. "I am going to train."

Hadi looked up from the group, her dark green eyes locked on Kagome's retreating form.

"Hold it!" she removed herself from her younger siblings and grabbed Kagome by the collar of her robe. "Prince Kail will be here soon. And you're dressed in...in..." her eyes widened when she saw the name that was stitched into the back of the dingy white robe. "You're wearing Tito's clothes!" she signaled for the twins to come over and help restrain the miko. "You must bathe and change immediately!"

The miko struggled against the older woman's grip, squirming like a child caught in a mother's hold. "Hadi-san! Let me go!"

"Ryui! Shalla! Prepare the bath immediately!" Hadi ordered as she began to strip Kagome of her clothing.

A blush rose up in the priestess's cheeks. "Hadi-san! Tito-kun is still in here!"

Tito blushed as he quickly ran out of Kagome's room and hid behind Kikkuri, who was trying to calm Raion down with little success. A small chuckle left the child's lips when the brunette scowled at the stallion and the beast merely sneezed in his face.

Kikkuri wiped his face before turning to Tito. "How did it go?"

"My sisters are here!" the dark haired boy beamed. "I'm so happy!"

Back inside the palace, Kagome was still struggling against the sisters, but no matter how much she resisted, the older women would ignore her. Finally she sighed and gave up, allowing them to do as they pleased.

Ryui grinned and pulled a beautiful robe out of the chest and showed it to Kagome. "Your new clothes."

Shalla held up a bottle of creamy white substance. "I brought milk lotion."

Kagome managed to smile at the twins before Hadi dunked her head under the water. She came back up sputtering. "Hadi-san!"

Hadi grabbed a jug filled with sweet smelling liquid and poured some of it in Kagome's hair. "Just relax Kagome-sama. After your bath, we'll apply the milk lotion and give you a full body massage."

The miko stopped struggling when she heard the word 'massage.' She has not had one of those since she and her mother went on a spa day. Kagome relaxed her muscles and fully embraced the pampering that the sisters were treating her to. She sank deeper into the warm water as Hadi scrubbed the miko's scalp.

'_I deserve to be pampered every now and then.'_ The Shikon no Miko smiled and dipped her head under the water when she felt the eldest Hatti sister push down.

* * *

><p>Kail walked through the open field, pausing only to give Kikkuri a strange look as he saw the brown haired servant fight with Kagome's black stallion. "Kikkuri..." he called out, causing the younger man to jump and release the horse's reins. "I'm back."<p>

Kikkuri shot Raion a glare for making him look like a fool in front of the Hittite Prince before bowing. "Kail-sama, welcome back."

The blond removed his cloak, handing it to Tito and continued to walk towards his room. "We'll be having war with Mitanni soon."

"It's finally going to start?" Kikkuri asked as he followed the third prince.

Kail unhooked his sword and tossed it to his childhood friend as he walked into his bedchamber. "I have something to share with you all. Go and look for Ilbani." he pulled off the red and yellow headband that held his bangs out of his face. "But before that, I need a bath."

Tito gasped and quickly rushed over and pulled on Kail's arm. "My lord, the bath is..."

The prince removed his arm from the child's grip, turning a stern look on him. "Tito, the dry weather and having my body covered in sand is very uncomfortable." he pushed the door of the bathing chamber open, closing it behind him as he leaned against it. He reached for the sash that held his robe together when he heard voices. Looking up, his amber-gold eyes widened and a light blush spread over his cheeks at the sight he was greeted with.

Kagome was laying on her stomach, her head propped up by her arms as Hadi rubbed milk lotion on her back. A sigh left the miko's mouth when the eldest of the twins began to massage her calf muscles while the other worked on the kinks in her biceps. "This is heaven." she moaned softly.

"Kagome-sama's skin is smooth like a newborn baby's" Ryui commented, sliding her hand over the miko's calves.

Shalla kneaded the muscles in Kagome's slender shoulders. "It will dry out and become rough if you don't take care of it properly."

Hadi rubbed more lotion into the Shikon no Miko's back. "Then there's the fact that you're skinny." her hand slipped and accidentally brushed the side of Kagome's breast. The eldest Hatti sister took a moment to judge the size of the miko's bust and decided that they were about the same size of her twin sisters'; maybe a bit smaller. "Your breasts are of adequate size, but I heard the prince likes his women plump." a sneaky smile spread over her lips when the miko stiffened. "You know, Kagome-sama, the best way to make your breasts larger is to have Prince Kail fondle and caress them. Why don't you ask him this favor?"

Kagome felt heat flood into her cheeks as Hadi's words registered in her brain. She turned her head and shot a glare at the older woman. "Hadi-san! Don't say such indecent things like that!" her blush deepened when the twins laughed at her and she felt the youkai inside the jewel stir with her rising embarrassment. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned around, the pink sphere over her left breast glimmering a pale violet, and Kagome lowered her voice to a deep, seductive whisper. "You may just give me ideas."

The three women laughed at the playful husky tone the miko gave.

Kail leaned against the closest pillar to the four women, his arms crossed over his chest. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the consequences of peeping on Kagome. "Ideas, huh? I'd gladly help you with those, Kagome."

"Ah! Prince! You're back!"

The miko was sure she turned at least five different shades of red as she felt Kail's eyes roam over her unclothed body. She gritted her teeth and mentally counted off the seconds before her anger got the best of her. She did not even make it to three. "Hentai! Get out!" she jumped off the table and into the tub, where she sent a wave of water at the blond prince. _'Gyah! Why did the Shikon no Tama make me say that!' _She tried to concentrate on the jewel's presence inside her body, but was blocked out by a barrier. _'Damn youkai! I will have my answer!'_

Kagome growled when the soft chuckles of the inner demons of the Shikon echoed through her mind. _"Like we will tell you anything, miko."_

Ryui doubled over with her laughter and she wiped at her eyes. "What are you ashamed of, Kagome-sama?"

"Haven't you two been sleeping together every night?" Shalla piped in, pointing her finger at Kail's retreating form and then at Kagome.

Kagome sank deeper into the water until only her nose and eyes were above the surface. _'I'm merely a concubine in name. I cannot remain by his side.'_

Back inside his bedchamber, despite being dripping wet, Kail was still recovering from his mirth. Deep hearty chuckles echoed throughout the room as he bent over and lifted his hand to his lips in an effort to stifle them. Soon his laughter subsided as thoughts of Kagome and the upcoming war entered his mind...and the few months until the miko's departure from this land.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked down at the outfit that the Hatti sisters dressed her in and nodded her head. The twins picked out a deep blue top that was decorated with white water lilies, which stopped just below her breasts and showed off her toned stomach, and a flowing silk skirt that had slits up both sides to her hips. Her feet were adorned in white sandals that had small bells on the band above her toes; and they jiggled each time she took a step. They left Kagome's hair alone, leaving it to fall down to her waist in waves, but placed a blue headband to keep her bangs out of her eyes. They had also placed a golden necklace on her that sparkled in the sunlight. Her makeup was kept at a minimum, only a bit of kohl to make her dark blue eyes stand out more and a little red lip paint.<p>

She decided that she could get quite used to wearing such elaborate clothes; if a certain prince did not add his own personal tastes to them.

A messenger rushed into the palace, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Announcement! His Highness Zannanza has returned from Katsukawa!"

Kail lifted his head from the scroll his was reading and a bright smile spread over his lips. "Zannanza is back!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the excited tone Kail used as he rushed out of the room. "Zannanza?" she turned to Ilbani for answers. "One of Prince Kail's brothers?"

The Imperial Clerk nodded, smiling slightly at the petite woman as he took in her attire. "Yes. His Highness Zannanza Hattusili, the emperor's fourth prince." He shifted his grey eyes to the door where Kail had just exited from. "They're brother by different mothers, of course, but they often played together since childhood. He is Prince Kail's most trusted brother."

"I see. Then Prince Zannanza is a very important person in Prince Kail's quest to be a great emperor." Kagome replied, playing with a lock of her hair as she walked with Ilbani.

Ilbani once again cracked a smile down at the miko, silently thanking the Gods that they've sent an intelligent woman such as Kagome for him to converse with. She understood things that no other woman could and she was a beauty to match. "Correct again, Princess Kagome."

Kagome laughed and waved her hand at the Imperial Clerk. "I am no princess, Ilbani-san."

"I concur, Princess Kagome. You look like a Hittite Princess in those clothes." Ilbani praised as he opened the door for her.

"Watch it, Ilbani-san, less I'll tell Prince Kail that you're flirting with his concubine." Kagome teased.

* * *

><p>"My brother!" a man with wavy blond hair and bright hazel eyes ran up to Kail with his arms spread "It's been a long time since we last met."<p>

Kail speed up his pace as he, too, opened his arms and enveloped the newcomer in a brotherly embrace. "Zannanza! You're finally back. How are you." he released his younger brother and punched him on the shoulder lightly. "Have you found yourself a lady yet?"

Zannanza chuckled, returning the playful hit. "No, Brother I haven't found the one just yet. But, by the way, where is your Goddess of War?" he smirked at the dumbfounded look in his older brother's eyes. "You didn't think that came all this way to see a bunch of men talk about war? I rushed all the way back here to look at the beautiful girl my brother is obsessed with." He pushed Kail aside, peering over inside the palace. "Don't hide her. Let me have a look at her!"

At the soft sound of feminine voices, the blond fourth prince raised his hazel eyes and they fell upon the first woman who walked out of the door. "She truly is a beauty!" he moved over and grasped the hand of the brown haired woman, lifting it to his lips, but stopped when she cleared her throat and tried to pull it away. He lifted his eyes back up to the woman and saw her shake her head, pointing to her left. "Wrong? She's over here."

Kagome stepped out of the room, giggling at something Ilbani said, while swatting at his arm. "Ilbani-san, stop calling me a princess." She paused when she noticed that all eyes were on her. The miko shifted her eyes from Ilbani to Kail, who was looking over to his right. Turning her gaze over in the direction where the third prince was looking, she found a man holding Hadi's hand. A warm smile spread over her red lips, "You must be Prince Zannanza."

Zannanza could only stare in awe as the beautiful young woman made her way over to him, with a bright smile on her lovely pale face. The small bells on her sandals made an alluring sound with each step she made towards him until she was directly in front of him, standing so close he could smell the faint scent of his brother's frankincense in her hair. He shook his head and reached for her small hand and placed a kiss upon the back of it. "And you must be my brother's Ishtar." he said smoothly. "And I must say you are truly worthy of the title Goddess of War and Beauty."

The miko blushed prettily before taking her hand back and moved over to Kail's side. "Thank you, Prince Zannanza."

* * *

><p>Zannanza leaned back against one of the many pillows that were strategically placed on the lush silk rug as he stole another glance at the woman sitting at his brother's side. He noticed that she was not as voluptuous as most women Kail normally had draped on his arm, but that her beauty was from her exotic features. There was not many women who had eyes that glittered like the darkest sapphire or hair that glistened the color of a raven's feather; combined with her ivory skin and full red lips, she was a beauty to behold.<p>

Kail stretched his arms over his head, deliberating placing one around Kagome when he brought them back down. It was only when in the presence of others could he freely touch the miko without incurring her wrath, but as of late, Kagome has been accepting his advances just a little bit more than she used to. He smiled when Kikkuri offered to refill his goblet with his favorite red wine and lifted his finger at Ilbani, who began to pluck at the strings of the sitar that was in his lap.

The blond fourth prince cleared his throat as he raised his own goblet for the brown haired servant to fill and spoke when he gained his brother's attention. "Brother, you never told me that Ishtar was such an exotic beauty. Then, there's the fact that she's different than the other woman you had earlier."

"Zannanza!" the third prince whined as he frowned at his younger brother.

The younger prince smiled and waved his hand up and down at Kail. "Calm down, Brother. I trust your tastes." he lifted his goblet to his lips and took a sip of the bitter, yet sweet red liquid. "Falling for Ishtar." he hummed. "It looks like Lady Victory has smiled on the Hittites."

Ilbani closed his eyes as he continued to pluck a soft tune on the sitar. "It'll be bad if we lose." his fingers strummed over the strings of the instrument, dragging out a long note. "This war is Prince Kail's biggest chance to advance."

Kikkuri finished pouring Kagome's wine and turned a smile at his prince. "Do not worry. There's no better warrior than Prince Kail in the world."

Kail nodded at his personal servant, but his lips were set in a firm line at the overconfidence he held in him. "Do not be so confident in me Kikkuri. I earned that title by never neglecting my duties. For negligence is victory's greatest enemy." His voice become strained. "If we lose this war with the Mitanni then our empire will fall and might cease to exist."

Kagome tilted her head at the third prince as she smoothed her hand over the soft silk skirt.. She held her head high and propped herself up on a pillow as she moved Kail's arm from around her. "Prince Kail." she whispered, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Once she had the blond's undivided attention, she narrowed her dark blue eyes slightly. "What do you desire most when you take control of the throne? Do you desire the world?" her lips tilted up in a small smirk at the strange look he gave her for her questions and arched a perfect dark eyebrow. The miko knew that she was stuck here for another eleven months and since Kail was the one she was going to be helping, since he saved her from the queen's grasp; she only wanted to make sure she was fighting for a good cause.

The blond third prince took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled out his mouth. "What I want when I control the throne, you ask?" he chuckled and closed his eyes. "I have thought about this many times and my answer was always this: When I become king and sit upon the throne, I want to rule the empire with justice. To build a country without prejudice and war." he titled his head up to the sky, slowly opening his eyes as he envisioned his perfect world. "We shall neither invade other lands, but we won't allow them to invade our land."

The miko relaxed her body and placed her hand over Kail's and smiled at the prince, connecting with him in a way no female has ever done. She felt his aura glowing with pride and hopefulness. It was then that Kagome knew that Kail had the potential to be a powerful, yet benevolent emperor. Lifting her eyes, Kagome also saw the faint outlines of Ilbani, Kikkuri, and Zannanza's auras shining along with the third prince of the Hittites.

"But even if you're experiencing war yourself, don't you think it's ironic." Kail continued, rubbing his thumb along Kagome's hand. "The world is cruel. War is required to obtain peace and conquer it. If you're weak then you'll be invaded by neighboring countries." He looked at the miko with so much determination in his eyes that it shocked her. "For the sake of a peaceful world, I will fight and gain the dominion."

Zannanza smiled at his older brother and raised his cup in a toast. "My brother, you can definitely do it." He balled his other hand into a fist and pound it against his bare chest. "Even if I am not as outstanding as you, I'm sure that together we can prevail."

A smile of gratitude spread of the third prince's lips as he raised his goblet to meet with his brother's. "Thank you, Zannanza."

Kagome gazed at the third prince of the Hittites with pure admiration at his answer. She placed her hand over her left breast, touching the place where the shimmering mark of the Shikon lay and smiled. Closing her eyes, she felt that, bit by bit, Kail was worming his way into her heart, filling the void that was left behind from when she was taken away from Inuyasha. Rubbing the area below her right eye, Kagome stretched one arm above her head. It was then that she noticed the the jugs of wine were dwindling and leaned forward with the grace befitting of a highly trained miko, grasping one of the empty jugs. "We're getting low on wine. I'll go get some more."

"Kagome?" The older blond looked up just in time to see Kagome glide out of the room. As he rose up to go after her, to tell her that more wine was not necessary, Ilbani's voice stopped him.

"Prince Kail, you know of all people that I was against you taking a concubine, but I have come to acknowledge Kagome. Please allow her to stay by your side. She may be of use to your goal."

Gritting his teeth, Kail snapped his burning amber-gold eyes on the Imperial Clerk. "I am not using Kagome for my own personal gain. She is not a tool in my path to gain the dominion!" Seething, the blond haired prince of the Hittites turned back around to follow the path Ishtar Incarnate took.

Zannanza flipping around to lay on his stomach across the cylicanal pillow and swirl his goblet of wine slowly. "Your heart is still as cold as it was when we were children, Ilbani." He chuckled lowly when his foster brother turned his sharp grey eyes on him and ran his fingers through his wavy blond hair. "My brother has dated so many young ladies in the past year, but only to test them to see if they were well suited to be his bride, his princess. But with Kagome, I feel that he is genuinely fond of her." he lifted his cup to his lips and took a sip. "Besides, she's very intelligent."

Ilbani went silent.

* * *

><p>Kagome gazed lovingly at the large full moon that was placed in a sea of stars. She missed being able to see the beauty of the night sky, resting underneath the Goshinboku in Inuyasha's arms and sharing sweet nothings. Tears pricked at her eyes and she lifted her hand to wipe them away when her acute hearing picked up the near silent footsteps of her savior. Quickly, she grabbed the forgotten jug by the handle and cradled it to her chest.<p>

"Kagome."

Dark blue eyes met amber-gold as Kagome looked over her shoulder. "Yes, Prince Kail?"

He remained silent until he was directly in front of her, then took the jug from her arms and set it on the ground, but once he looked back down at her his eyes were a little colder. "Kagome, do you want to have your own palace? I would even dispatch several of my strongest warriors to aid in your protection." his eyes shifted to the ground. "Do you wish to separate from me?

A surprised gasp left the miko's lips as her eyes narrowed. Was this the same prince who tried time after time to sway her heart to him? Why was he suggesting separate quarters now of all times. "What brought this on? Have I ever mentioned something like that to you?"

Kail closed his eyes and shook his head. "Many thoughts have come to my mind since hearing the latest news. We are to go to war with Mitanni soon and you will get involved if you continue to stay by my side." With every waking second he stood in Kagome's presence, he could feel himself becoming more and more distressed, his aura flaring up. "You aren't mine, you belong to another, but even so you're becoming entangled in my ambitions. I find myself relying on you when I don't mean to!"

Kagome felt heat sear at her cheeks and she placed her hands on them as if that you cause them to cool off, but it did nothing to stop her racing heart. For a brief tick of a second, the prince before Kagome was overshadowed by her hanyou lover and tears filled the corners of her eyes. "Prince...am I useful to you?"

Nodding slowly, the third prince covered his face with his hand, his eyes remaining closed. He had no desire to see the anger that would most likely be in her deep dark blue eyes. He steeled himself for her respond to his answer, for her to tell him that she wanted to live separately from him, to which he would promptly comply. "Yes. You've been ever helpful to me Kagome. But...that was not the reason why I saved you from the Queen's grasping fingers."

Her heart was beating so fast that Kagome was forced to place her hand over it as if to keep it from bursting from her chest. Slowly, the Shikon no Miko moved over to Kail and placed her free hand on his cheek, waiting for him to look at her. Once she caught his amber gaze and held it she said, "If I am useful to you and your purpose, then rely on me. Allow me to remain by your side." Kagome smiled gently, unwaveringly at the prince. "If I won't be a burden to you with my stubborn ways, I want to stay and help you for as long as I am here to help aid you in your goals."

Silence filled the air around them, but no words needed to be exchanged; Kagome's eyes did the talking for her. Her deep, dark pools of sapphire were kind and sincere as she gazed into the shocked golden orbs of the prince. Kagome jumped slightly when his eyes suddenly turned heated and one of his arms wrapped around her waist as he brought her close to his body. She blushed prettily when he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand lovingly and all her lingering feelings of Inuyasha were banished to the back of her mind.

Kail leaned forward, moving his hand from her cheek to grasp her chin, and pressed his lips to hers as he pressed her against one of the many white pillars. He felt her shiver in his arms and he threaded his fingers through her hair, tilting her head back and deepening the kiss. A spark of heat sent tingles down the miko's spine and she felt dizzy. Kail's hot and passionate kisses were slowly erasing her will to return to Inuyasha.

They broke away for some well needed air, panting heavily. Kail gazed down at the woman in his arms with molten amber eyes, tracing her lips with his thumb before attacking her slender throat with fevered kisses and nips. Kagome opened her mouth in a silent moan and pressed her hips against the Prince's. Vaguely she felt the throbbing power of the Shikon over her skin, but she could not process a single thought.

Kagome pressed her hands against Kail's cheeks and guided him away from her neck, "Kail...I..."

He silenced her with a deep kiss. "Shush. Stay with me tonight."

The miko barely even nodded before the Prince picked her up bridal style and his lips were back upon hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth and commencing a battle for dominance. Kail carried his Ishtar to his chambers and set her on the soft mattress of his bed. Kagome mewled into his kiss, surrendering to Kail's attack and letting his tongue plunder her mouth.

Unbeknown to the couple, the shimmering mark of the Shikon began to glow a pale violet, slowly pumping its essence into the miko, causing her eyes to flickering between golden orange and midnight blue behind her eyelids. In the moonlight that flooded the room from the large open window, four golden claw-like marks appeared; glittering on the left cheek of Kagome's face, on her right shoulder and both thighs. A pleasure filled gasped was released from her throat when Kail's hands palmed at her breasts, kneading them gently and her newly sharpened canines glinted as she broke away from the kiss. Her back arched and her lengthened nails tore at the sheets.

Kail's eyes widened when he finally looked at the woman beneath him. While her markings were of something he's never seen before, she was so beautiful with her pale cheeks flushed red. Her eyes were such an interesting shade of golden orange and those golden-yellow marks only enhanced her loveliness. He also noticed that in the pale lighting of the moon, her raven colored hair seemed longer and more blue than black.

"Are you afraid of me?" her voice was deep with seduction and slightly warped as the tips of her sharpened canines gleamed in the moonlight.

The blond Prince of the Hittites shook his head and bent to kiss her swollen pink lips. "I could never be afraid of you, Kagome."

A smirk slithering onto her full lips as she took dominance over the kiss, wrapping her arms around Kail's neck and pulled him closer to her.

* * *

><p>Nakia gritted her teeth together as she paced the floor of her room. She was not happy - not happy at all. Why does everything not go according to her initial plans? The tawanna learned that Zannanza has returned today and with him supporting Kail, her goal of making her son King was going to be even harder to accomplish. Grasping her staff that was topped with a golden moose-like animal and four circular rings, it took every ounce of her self-control to not lash out and break everything in sight.<p>

"Kail Mursili and Zannanza Hattusili, Hittites' most finest warriors have been reunited!" she screamed in frustration. "Plus people had begun to acknowledge that woman as the Goddess of War, Ishtar!" Nakia swung her staff around before tapping it harshly against the ground. People believing that the girl was Ishtar would not help aid her son in becoming king! Then there was the annoying fact that those two brothers have gotten together, further aiding Kail in his conquest.

She walked up to her water basin, dipping her finger into the cool liquid and breaking the surface as it rippled under her touch. Sighing, she moved away from the basin. "Why did the fates show me such a strong willed girl as my sacrifice?" Nakia replaced her staff in its regular place and walked over to her bed. "I cannot allow Kail to succeed."

* * *

><p>"Milady?" Akihiko said timidly when the ruler of the cosmos glided over to the enchanted mirror, placing her fingertips against the glass. He watched with wide diamond colored eyes as the image reflected shifted into a different picture altogether. "Lady Fate? Who are you trying to contact?"<p>

Fate turned her bright all knowing tanzanite eyes on her protector and smiled wearily. "I am contacting the one person who has observed Higurashi Kagome the most while she was in the Sengoku Jidai. The lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru." the moment the name left her lips, it manifested in a cool blue mist and the enchanted mirror flashed brightly and soon a tall figure emerged in the glass.

The person reflected in the mirror was tall, perhaps reaching somewhere close to six feet with long flowing platinum-silver hair that touched the back of his knees with a regal face of an aristocrat and piercing gold eyes. Adorning both of his high cheekbones were two magenta claw-like markings and his long silver bangs parted to bare the persian blue waning crescent moon on his forehead. He lifted his hand, stroked the large fur moko-moko and gave a brief look at his wrist that showed the same magenta markings that were upon his face.

"Fate." his deep tenor voice said coldly as the image zoomed in on his face. "Why have you contacted me?"

The celestial maiden regarded the silver haired man with cool eyes. "Sesshoumaru, I've made contact with you because I require information." she paused, watching his eyes narrow slightly. "Information about Higurashi Kagome."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widened a fraction of an inch at the mentioning of the miko's name before they narrowed sharply. "How do you know of the miko?"

Fate giggled softly, lifting her arm to hide her mouth behind the sleeve of her pure white hanfu. "I am the ruler of the Cosmos, silly daiyoukai. I know everyone and everything." her tanzanite eyes hardened when she flicked them back at the silver haired youkai. "But Higurashi Kagome in an enigma."

"Hn." the youkai agreed, nodding his head. "Yes. The miko is very puzzling indeed." Sesshoumaru locked with golden gaze with the all knowing one of the celestial maiden's. "What do you desire to know?"

Akihiko watched on as the silver haired Inuyoukai told his mistress the information that she desired, frowning when she agreed to contact him again soon only because the man threatened to rip through the fabric of time and snatch the miko back into his timeline. Once the mirror went blank, the brunette walked over and slowly wrapped his arms around Fate's waist, drawing her close to him.

"Fate." he voiced softly. "I don't like the fact that he threatened you before me." He hugged her tighter to him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I couldn't do anything to protect you and that is my sole duty."

The black haired woman turned in Akihiko's arms and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Do not let Sesshoumaru get you so riled up. It is just his nature. He saw Kagome as a packmate and trained her when they became allies to defeat Naraku." she placed her hand on his chest as she turned her eyes to the blank mirror and the glass reacted to her stare. The clear glass was soon filled with Kagome and Kail, their bodies intertwined under the sheets of the Prince's bed.

* * *

><p>Kagome stared blankly at the ceiling of the Prince's room, thinking about what had transpired. She did not know why the dark souls of the youkai almost allowed Kail to take her. Luckily, she managed to get control of her body before the Hittite Prince could penetrate her, holding him close to her as she whispered that she still was not ready. Her heart still belonged to Inuyasha and she could not allow a man she did not love to do such an act with her.<p>

Kail did not argue with her and merely kissed her plump lips before sliding off of her entirely, covering their nude forms with the sheets. He had opened his arms for the warrior miko and fell asleep with her tucked against his chest.

The miko closed her eyes and concentrated on the piece of her soul that was tied to Shikon no Tama. She wanted answers and dammit, she wanted them now! Soon Kagome felt the power of the Shikon fill her body and she was dragged inside her consciousness.

Kagome blinked her eyes as she adjusted to the black empty world that was inside the Shikon no Tama and a sense of dread filled her. The last time she was here, the corrupted jewel was trying to capture and force her to fight with the youkai housed there. Kagome gasped when she felt someone slide their fingers through her hair and she twirled around with the grace of a taijiya, her hand darting to her waist where her dagger was nestled. Her dark blue eyes widened when she found herself face to face with...herself?

Well, the woman did look similar to the miko, but this girl was oozing strength and youki. Her impossibly long midnight blue hair was braided and hung over her shoulder. Her tattered white kimono was low cut, showing off her shoulders and the four golden claw-like markings on her right one; a long slit up the left side, where her leg was bared and showed the same jagged rips of gold on her thigh; her face was sharp and elegant with elfin ears and the left side of her face had those golden claw markings slashed across it. But what drawn Kagome the most to the youkai was her piercing golden-orange eyes.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked timidly.

The woman smiled, showing off her deathly sharp fangs and pointed the spear the miko did not notice at first. "Me?" her red claws touched the dark violet jewel that rested against the base of her throat. "Why, I'm you."

Kagome took a step back. "Me? You can't be me!"

"And why can't I?" the youkai tilted her head to the side, her heavy braid sliding off her shoulder and thumped against her hip. "I am you, miko. My name is yours, but to lessen the confusion between us, call me Ankoku. I am the essence of the Shikon no Tama." she ran her tongue over her full red lips. "The corrupted version, of course."

The warrior miko narrowed her eyes at the youkai. "I have no corruption in me! I am the eternal guardian of the Shikon no Tama for that reason! I am the purest miko around!"

Ankoku smirked at Kagome. "If you're so pure, then why did you let the Hittite Prince touch you so intimately?"

"I did no-" Kagome cut off her rant as a blush spread over her cheeks. She gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Ankoku. "You! It was you!"

The corrupted version of Kagome grinned ferally. "If only you hadn't awaken. I would have shown that Prince the time of his life." she sighed wistfully. "And I would have gained full control over your body."

Kagome felt her reiki lick and burn at her skin as her eyes flashed from midnight blue to silver. She gritted her teeth so hard that her jaw began to ache. Her head was pounding as Kagome balled her hands into tight fists of raw glowing purification. She felt the sudden need to lash out at the youkai before her, purify her to nothing but a pile of glittering grey ashes.

Ankoku sensed the rise in the warrior miko's ki and brandished her spear, pointing the gleaming silver blade at Kagome. "I wouldn't be so rash, miko." she ran her tongue over her fangs and made several quick movements with her weapon. "I am faster and stronger than you." she froze when Kagome was suddenly in front of her.

"Stay away from me if you know what's good for you, Ankoku." Kagome hissed.

The youkai jumped several feet away from the warrior miko, her golden orange eyes narrowed dangerously and her youki flared up as the violet jewel around her neck glowed black. "Do not tell me what to do!" she charged at Kagome.

Kagome barely had time to dodge Ankoku's attack, but her timing was off and the sharp edge of the spear sliced a gaping wound on her cheek and right arm. _'Dammit!' _She cradled her wounded arm close to her chest and bit her lip when the searing pain finally registered in her brain. It was like liquid fire was coursing through her blood, burning everything in its path.

"How do you like my poison, miko?" Ankoku purred, lifting her blade to her lips and licking the crimson fluid off of it. "Feels like your arm is on fire?"

"Why you!" the warrior miko hissed. She sensed that the sun would be rising soon and turned her hatred filled silver-blue eyes back on the corrupted version of herself. "Just leave me be. I won't let you control my body." she turned around and began walking towards the light that signaled the exited from the inside of the Shikon no Tama.

Ankoku smiled. "I'll try, _Lady Kagome_."

* * *

><p>Dark blue eyes snapped open as the raven haired girl bolted up in the bed, panting harshly. She touched her cheek where the youkai had sliced her flesh, but the skin was still intact. "Was she real?" a shuffling to her right made the miko look over in the direction and saw Kail rousing from his slumber.<p>

The blond opened his amber-gold eyes and immediately sought out his Ishtar. Once he found her sitting straight up in the bed, his eyes turned heated. "Kagome, I know I promised to not do anything to you, but seeing you like that is very arousing."

Kagome merely sighed and covered her naked breasts from the third prince's heated gaze and muttered, "Hentai." she cut her eyes at him and frowned. "That was not me you were being intimate with last night."

Kail rubbed his head. "I figured that much. Her aura was different from yours. More dark and sinister than the warm pink yours is." he smiled sheepishly at the miko. "But her body was entirely yours. It was that same sweet taste. Though other parts were sweeter."

About three different shades of red entered Kagome's cheeks before she lashed out at the Hittite Prince. "Hentai!"

* * *

><p>Tossing the blade from hand to hand, Kagome tested the weight of the sword before she grinned widely at her opponent. She flipped the blade in the air, catching it in her right hand, and swung it in a graceful arc, locking swords with Zannanza briefly before the prince exerted his strength and pushed the miko back. Grinning like the warrior miko she was, Kagome landed on the balls of her feet and launched another attack at the handsome prince, commencing a dance of blades. With the grace of a ballerina, the miko turned in a small circle with a battle cry and clashed blades once more.<p>

Zannanza was sweating as he smirked down at the petite woman. She was truly extraordinary. The sheer power she had in her small body was amazing. With just a little more training, Kagome could easily surpass him in the way of the sword. He pushed back on his sword, trying to push her away once more, but his hazel eyes widened when she changed her stance and forced him back. Growling, he gritted his teeth and swung his own blade in an arc, but Kagome parried it and twisted, knocking his sword from his hand. Zannanza frowned when he was held at sword-point by the small woman.

Kagome smiled in triumph and held out her hand for Zannanza. "Thanks for sparing with me, Prince Zannanza."

The younger prince grasped her small hand, grinning. "You're welcome, Kagome."

Clapping to their immediate right drew their attention to that direction, where Kail laid resting against the white stone pillar. Because of the heat from the dry spell of the Fire Season, he only wore half of his tunic as he sat in the shade of the roof. A proud smile spread over his lips as he addressed his brother and Ishtar. "You were amazing, Kagome. Zannanza is one of the best swordsmen and you managed to gain the upper hand on him."

The warrior miko slid the sword into its sheath on her back before wiping at her brow. Her cheeks flushed slightly when her eyes landed on the Prince. She nodded her head at him. "Thank you Prince Kail."

Kail kept his golden eyes on the miko as he continued, "You are strong. You deserve the title of a warrior. I am glad to have such a strong and able woman by my side."

Kagome bowed her head and blushed an even deeper shade of red at the slight huskiness Kail's voice took before moving quickly over to her handmaids, who were bringing over a jug of water, a couple of towels, and a few cups. She patted Tito on the head when he handed her a goblet filled to the brim with cool water. "Thank you Tito-kun."

Ryui handed the miko a towel so that she could dry the sweat from her body. "Princess Kagome is so strong."

Shalla handed Kail a cup of wine when he refused the water. "She was too much for us to handle."

Hadi set down the jug and walked over to Kagome and threw her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "We knew you were a warrior, but not one of such high caliber."

Zannanza sheathed his sword before accepting the towel Ryui offered him with a grateful smile. "You have very alert senses." he grinned down at the miko and touched her arm briefly. "Woman or not, you have the capabilities to be a top general in our Royal Military."

Kagome beamed brightly at the fourth prince. "I received training from the best swordsmen I knew." _'Sesshoumaru-sama and Sango-chan have taught me well.'_

Wiping the glistening sweat from his brow, the blond fourth prince approached his brother with a broad smile on his face. He hung the white cloth around his neck and leaned against the pillar Kail was resting on. "Brother, I am beginning to understand why you've taken a liking to this young lady. She's not only beautiful and intelligent; Kagome is a fine warrior."

Ilbani paused in his tracks, still hidden in the shadows of the palace. He snapped his cold pale grey eyes on Zannanza and narrowed his eyes. He had a suspicious feeling about the fourth prince's praise and attention he was bestowing upon the miko. Recalling that he had something to inform the two princes, Ilbani stepped into the light. "Pardon me, Your Highnesses."

Upon hearing the emotionless voice of the Imperial Clerk, the two blonds turned their attention behind them. Kail glanced at Ilbani from the corner of his eyes before sliding his eyes back to Kagome. "Yes, Ilbani."

The Imperial Clerk bowed before the two princes and closed his eyes as he steeled himself for he knew that Kail would not like the news. "To celebrate the reunion of Prince Zannanza and yourself, the emperor has organized a celebration."

Amber eyes narrowed slightly. "A celebration, you say?"

Ilbani nodded as he straightened out of his bow and looked his foster brother in the eye as he said, Yes, his Majesty also wishes for your concubine, Ishtar Incarnate, to attend as well."

At the sound of her newly dubbed name being called, Kagome paused in her conversation with Hadi. Turning around, she raised a finger and pointed to herself. "I have to go as well?" At the Imperial Clerk's nod, the miko groaned and ran her hand down her face. "Mou...my father used to take me to his business events when I was younger." her fingers slid down to the chain around her neck; then to the black jeweled silver ring.

"His Majesty said that he truly wants to meet Ishtar, the Goddess of War. Especially since she aided Prince Kail in capturing Arinna and helped gain possession of the art of crafting iron." Shifting his eyes back to his foster brother, Ilbani leaned forward and lowered his voice, though Kagome's acute hearing still managed to pick up what he said, "Prince Kail, be very careful. It was Queen Nakia whom suggested that you bring Princess Kagome along with you."

A dark aura filtered through the prince's normally bright ki as he bit his lower lip and frowned deeply. "I wonder what _Mother Dearest_ is plotting now?"

Kagome sighed as she moved her back behind her back and released her sword from its sheath, practicing her stances. _'Nakia still plans on killing me?' _She swiped her blade in a quick wide arc while spinning on the balls of her dainty feet. Kagome shifted her grip on the hilt, holding it in one hand while the other cupped the bottom as she thrust the blade forward. _'Well, she has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to sit quietly and allow her to use my blood.'_

* * *

><p>Walking into the grand hall, Hittite Prince Kail and Zannanza looked at the nobles and royal family members that were attending the feast held in their honor. The two brothers allowed their eyes to wander through the many people surrounding them as they swarmed into the palace; they saw there was an abundance of beautiful young women. Kail's eyes were darting from left to right as his body stance was tense until Zannanza jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.<p>

"Calm down, Brother." he whispered fiercely. "You needn't worry about tonight. Royal Stepmother wouldn't try anything in public with the two of us around."

Kail nodded stiffly and took a deep calming breath, relaxing his muscles and allowed a charming smile to spread over his lips. Together, the two princes made their way to the entrance where the servant and nobles alike immediately applauded. But something was off.

"I see Prince Kail and Prince Zannanza, but where is Ishtar?"

"Wasn't she supposed to come along with him?"

"I bet that since she looks and dresses like a boy of thirteen, Prince Kail didn't want to bring her so that she wouldn't embarrass him."

Kail did his utmost best to ignore the comments and gossip that fluttered around him and Zannanza. Just as he and his younger brother were about to enter the main room a familiar silky voice weaved toward them.

"What a rare and wonderful sight! Prince Kail and Prince Zannanza together. Welcome!"

Groaning silently, the blond third prince vaguely wondered when he did not get them to their seats much quicker to avoid this conflict. Turning around, both of the blond princes spotted their stepmother gliding over towards them, her hair done up in a intricate hairstyle with her staff cradled in her hands. Two of her handmaids were on the ground before her, keeping their eyes low. She paused a little ways from them, her cat-like green eyes darting around.

Cocking a perfectly arched golden eyebrow, Nakia turned her gaze on the taller of the two princes. "I see you did not bring your concubine along with you."

Kail let a mocking smile slither onto his lips as he looked her directly in the eyes, holding his head up higher. "Kagome requires a little more time to get ready and she shall arrive shortly."

Nakia scowled for a brief second, but a cruel sneer-like smile formed on her lovely features. She narrowed her hazy green eyes as she tapped her staff on the ground, causing her handmaids to flinch slightly. "She must not keep us waiting too long. It would be bad for you, my dear prince, if she were to show up not looking her best. It may make people think that someone of your high status incapable of providing proper raiment for his concubine."

The third prince balled his hands into tight fists as he watched the blonde haired woman glide into the grand hall and disappear behind the heavy curtain. Sensing the tenseness in his older brother's form, Zannanza slid his arm around Kail's shoulder. As hazel met hardened amber, the shorter brother smiled and squeezed his hand around the older's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Kagome, Brother. Hadi and her siblings promised to make Kagome so beautiful it will leave everyone speechless!"

Nodding slowly, Kail took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled it out his mouth. The Queen was plotting something, but just what was it? Kail allowed Zannanza to lead him into the the main room where the celebration was to commence. They greeted their other siblings accordingly as they made their way to their designated seats and waited patiently for the feast to begin.

* * *

><p>Hadi ran a brush through Kagome's thick wavy mass of raven hair, making the gleaming locks even more lustrous than usual. Placing the brush down, the elder Hatti sister held out her hand for a hair tie as she pulled half of the miko's hair up. Tito dug through the chest of accessories and found one that matched her outfit, handing it to his sister.<p>

Ryui smooth out the few wrinkles that were on the skirt of the outfit and then proceeded to aid Shalla with the application of Kagome's makeup, spreading a bit of red lip paint on the back of her hand to test the color. Nodding once, she applied it to Kagome's lips.

Kagome closed her eyes so that Shalla could apply the kohl to her eyelids. She was perfectly still throughout the whole process, though she has not gone to a formal event since her late father passed all those years ago. While she was just a child, Kagome knew that she had to behave like a civilized woman. Soon after a few more preparations to ready her for the celebration, the miko felt the heavy jewelry being added. She winced slightly when Hadi pierced her ear a second time but relaxed when her reiki soothed the sting.

A weight was placed on her head and she heard the faint sound of bells as something cool touched her ankles. She held out her arms and allowed the handmaids plus Tito to decorate her arms with kohl and place golden bands on her wrists. Finally after what seemed like forever, Tito placed her slippers on her feet and Kagome knew that it was time, She opened her eyes and was greeted with the smug looks for her handmaids and the awed look of Tito.

"Princess Kagome, it is time to go."

Kagome nodded as she stood up, the bells she wore chimed softly.

* * *

><p>"His Royal Highness, the crown prince, Sari Arnuwanda, his princess and concubines." the announcer said in a clear strong voice. "His Royal Highness, the second prince, Rois Telipinu, his princess, and concubines. His Royal Highness, the third prince, Kail Mursili II and his concubine..." the announcers eyes went large when he noticed that Kail's concubine was missing. A drop of sweat formed on his brow when the blond prince merely lifted his goblet of wine to his lips. His hands shook as he called out for the third prince's concubine once more.<p>

The emperor lifted a grey eyebrow at his third child. "Kail. Where is your Ishtar?"

"I'll bet she's too ugly to even show her face." a noblewoman giggled softly.

Kail sent a murderous glare at the woman, smirking when the small group of women gasped and fright entered their eyes. Softening his gaze, the prince turned back to his father and allowed a slight smile spread over his lips. He leaned back into his chair and intertwined his fingers in his lap. "The Venus Star will only shine at dawn. My Ishtar will make her appearance soon, Father."

The King of the Hittites chuckled lowly under his breath. "Even at the mature age of twenty-one, you're still up to childish tricks." he turned his dark oaken eyes on his fourth born son. "Zannanza what are you going to do?" once the fourth prince locked eyes with his father, the king continued, "You are the only prince who hasn't taken a female to be by his side. All of your brothers have such beautiful women at their sides."

Zannanza sent his father a small smile. "Do not fret, Father. I will find the one for me soon."

A shift in the heavy red curtain drew everyone's attention to the brown haired woman kneeling to the side of the entrance. Hadi lifted her head slightly, but kept her eyes low. "Pardon the intrusion. Princess Higurashi Kagome will now make her appearance."

Kail smiled and sat up straighter in his throne and exchanged looks with Zannanza who in term bestowed his brother with a large grin. The emperor stared intently at the entrance as he awaited the young woman to make her appearance. He vaguely recalled her face from when they met the first time. It was after Kail, interrupted the sacrificial ceremony to Teshub, dubbing her his concubine and charted her off to his palace.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, and people began to wonder why the woman has not made her entrance yet. She was sending them into a curious state of wonderment. Hadi scooted a little closer to the curtain and lifted her hand to her lips to hide her words.

"Princess Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just fixing a small problem with my outfit." a soft bell-like voice said.

Kail rested his cheek against the palm of his hand as he chuckled lowly at his concubine. Knowing her, the small problem with her outfit was that it was too revealing for her tastes, since he had personally picked out all her formal wear.

Rising from his seat, Zannanza strode over to the entrance, chuckling all the way. "It seems our Morning Star has become shy and is trying to delay her entrance. I will assist her by escorting her out." he walked over to the curtain, seeing the faint outline of the miko's shadow and held out his hand. "Kagome, it's alright. You must show yourself now."

There was a quiet shuffling of feet as a small dainty hand parted the curtain, the small chime of bell ringing as the other appendage reached out and grasped Zannanza's hand. There was a chorus of gasps as the Shikon no Miko finally made her grand entrance. The bells of her anklets jiggled in rhythm with her foot steps and the fourth prince's eyes widened.

Higurashi Kagome was easily the most beautiful woman in the main room. Her long thick wavy raven hair was done up with half of it in intricate twists and knots with the rest flowing down her to her waist in waves. Her flowing pink robes began just below her breasts and swept the floor with gleaming white gems at the top of the long slits, which stopped at her hips. A sheer white shall was draped over her shoulder and golden charm hanging from the end that had the same white jewels attached to it with a golden rope of threads.

She had an elaborate golden headdress that had a circlet of the Warrior Goddess emblem and twinkling disks clinking together with her every step, making a song with the bells of her anklets. Her father's ring was displayed proudly around her throat as well as a pearl choker and various pieces of gold. Her ears had her original earrings on, but a second pair of golden earrings with the same emblem as her headpiece was added.

The diamond of her pink bow ring caught the moonlight and shone brightly and attention was on her arms that had kohl winding up the slender appendages in various designs, only enhancing the paleness of her ivory skin. Her makeup was perfect. Kohl lined her eyes, making her dark blue irises stand out more and the rich red color on her lips made her look absolutely radiant.

A light flush spread over Zannanza's cheeks as his mouth fell open and his bright hazel eyes widened. Kail's eyes were wide as well, mirroring his younger brother's expression almost perfectly as his eyes stared at the beauty that was Kagome. As shock traveled through Ilbani, the goblet he was holding slipped out of his hands and Kikkuri, who was pouring the wine, did not notice and kept the jug tilted, spilling the wine on the floor.

The Hatti siblings all grinned smugly at one another, giving high-fives.

Nakia rose out of her seat, her green eyes wide with shock as watched Kagome walk into the room.

Kagome looked down at her dress. _'Maybe I should have toned it down a bit.' _She turned her eyes to Tito, who handed her a silk cloth. The miko promptly bounded her bare breasts with the soft bindings before turning a grateful smile to the child. She then returned her hand to Zannanza's and faced the crowd with a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you all. I am Higurashi Kagome, Ishtar Incarnate and the concubine of Kail Mursili II."

"Great Teshub!" someone shouted after a milestone of silence.

"She's so beautiful!"

The emperor rose from his seat, his dark brown eyes twinkling with admiration. "Ishtar, the Goddess of War and Beauty!" he smiled down at the young woman. "For what I see Kagome is not only an intelligent and skilled warrior, her feminine appeal is high. Look at how enchanting she is."

"Princess Kagome is a rare type of beauty." a nobleman whispered. "Look at her exotic features! Prince Kail should have made her his princess instead of concubine."

Kagome held her head high as she stepped down the many stairs with the aid of Zannanza. Though she had the grace of a princess and the alertness of a taijiya, the miko still held onto a sliver of her clumsiness and accidently stepped on the end of her robe. The Shikon no Miko felt herself wobble and large hands wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"Be careful, Kagome." Zannanza said, as he lifted the miko up off the stairs and placed her on her feet next to him. A rose color bloomed on his face when Kagome touched his arm briefly as she whispered her thanks.

Nakia watched with narrowed eyes as Kail stood out of his throne and made his way over to Zannanza and Kagome. When she saw the third prince wrap his arm possessively around the miko's waist, drawing the girl closer to him, a sneaky evil smile slithered onto her lips. "A grand opportunity." she purred and stroked the ornament on top of her staff. "I shall pit the two brothers against each other over the girl. Prince Kail shall not gain possession of the throne." she licked her blood red lips. "I will have that girl's freshly flowing blood as my sacrifice."

Kagome mingled among the different nobles, taking note to remember their names in case it would help aid Kail in his goals. She smiled a thanks when a female servant offered her a goblet of wine, but gave it away once the woman walked away. She would not accept anything while the queen was around. Kagome paused to talk to an elder, who continuously complemented her beauty and how she was worthy to be the princess of any of the princes. The miko merely smiled and replied that there were women who were much prettier than her.

The diskettes of her headdress and bells of her anklets chimed in tune with her as she danced through the mass of bodies to the outside balcony. She closed her eyes as a small yawn left her lips.

"What's the matter, Kagome. Are you tired?"

The Shikon no Miko flashed a smile at the fourth prince of the Hittites. "No, Prince Zannanza." she lifted her hand and extended her index finger. "Are you looking for Prince Kail? He's talking to the general."

Zannanza walked over to Kagome's right side and smiled down at her. "I'm not looking for my brother." he turned his bright hazel eyes down at the dark haired beauty. "You know, every time I see you, I find myself looking at my mother." he caught her dark cobalt eyes with his. "She was the former Tawanna's personal maid. And when our father laid eyes on her, he fell for her and soon I was born."

Kagome placed her hand on Zannanza's forearm. "So, that's how you and Prince Kail grew up together."

"Yes." the blond felt his cheeks burn with heat and looked away from the miko, moving his arm. "However my mother was a frail woman and died when I was young. So, Queen Hinti took me in and I was able to live and interact with my brother." when the heat in his cheeks cooled, Zannanza turned and locked eyes with Kagome. "When you're looking so beautiful like this, I see my mother in you. Small and fragile. Though I know that you are nowhere near fragile."

The Shikon no Miko placed her hands over her beating heart as a small flush spread over her cheeks. She opened her mouth to reply when the voice of her prince interrupted them.

"Kagome! Will you please come over here. The general would like to meet you."

"Hai!" she turned back to the younger blond. "Apologies, Prince Zannanza, but I must go now." Kagome bowed slightly before rushing off the Kail's side, smiling at the general.

Zannanza leaned over the edge of the balcony, slowly sipping at his wine when he picked up faint footsteps. Thinking at it was just a handmaid, he did not bother to turn around. It was not until the cold and serious voice of his foster brother caused him to jump slightly, spilling some of the spicy red wine. Frowning, the fourth prince turned around and glared at the Imperial Clerk. "Ilbani. Since you made me spill my drink, please go and get me some more.

Ilbani ignored the order of the fourth blond prince and narrowed her pale grey eyes. "Prince Zannanza, I implore you to continue your search for a princess. A concubine would be acceptable if you must. You are the only prince who hasn't found a woman."

The younger brother frowned as a small red color spread over the bridge of his nose. "I know, Ilbani." he sipped at the remaining bit of his red wine, turning away from the brunette. He sighed and relaxed when he heard Ilbani walked away, leaving him to bask in the warm night air of the Fire Season. Just as he swallowed the last drop of his drink a soft feminine voice spoke.

"Prince Zannanza? Do you require more wine?" the pretty handmaid smiled sincerely as she lifted the jug.

The blond returned the smile as he raised his empty goblet for her to fill. "Thank you. I just ran out." He winked at the girl before bringing the cup to his lips and took a sip.

A giddy smile was on the handmaid's lips as she clutched the jug closer to her. She pushed passed the thick heavy curtain and walked over to the blonde haired woman waiting inside. "Queen Nakia, I gave Prince Zannanza the wine like you asked."

Nakia smiled sweetly at her handmaid. "Thank you. Egypt shipped us their finest wine and I wanted him to give it a try." her kind smile turned sinister the second the young woman walked away. She walked over to the heavy curtain and pushed it aside.

"Argh!" Zannanza groaned as he clutched his head. He turned and slid down the wall of the balcony. "What is going on?" he moaned as a heat flash went up and down his body. He felt light headed, drunken even; it also felt like his head was about to split in two.

"Prince Zannanza!" Nakia's cruel voice called out as she glided over to the fallen prince. "You've fallen into my trap. That liquid you consumed was my Rose Water." she stroked his cheek with mock tenderness before taking his chin with her index finger and thumb. "Why, my handsome young prince. Is there a woman you desire with everything in your body." Slowly she turned Zannanza's face in the direction of his brother and Kagome. "Go." she whispered. "Follow your desire and make that woman your own."

The blond's once bright and clear hazel eyes grew dull and clouded, glazing over with a pinkish tint. "I..." his voice grew deeper with lust and desire as he continued to gaze at the miko, drinking in her beauty. "I desire Kagome. I want her to be mine."

* * *

><p>Kagome stretched her arms above her head and ripped the heavy headdress of her head, sighing when she suddenly felt lighter. "That feels so much better." she raised the golden accessory to eye level and glared at it. "It weighed a ton!" she reached up and pulled on the hair tie and freed the rest of her long raven locks. "I'm going to change."<p>

Hadi smiled and began to gather some sleeping robes for the miko. "Okay. We'll start the bath, Princess."

The Shikon no Miko gave the taller woman a stern stare. "No. I want to wash myself this time."

"But, Princess, who's going to scrub your back?" Ryui inquired, knowing that Kagome often needed help reaching that piece of flesh.

Kagome paused, but immediately shook her head. "No! I want to bathe myself tonight!"

"But, Princess Kagome."

Kail chuckled at the four ladies. "Hadi, leave her be. If Kagome wishes to bathe by herself then let her."

Zannanza's eyes continued to follow the miko, even after the door of the bathing chamber closed. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to fight off the intense wave of desire that crashed into him. But, the Rose Water inside his system made it impossible, flooding his mind with images of Kagome's beautiful smiling face. He clutched his head and groaned softly, "I desire...Kagome..."

* * *

><p>Kagome reached up and removed one of the large circle earrings, setting it down on the table then removed its twin. The miko removed the cloth she used to bind her breasts and arched her back, sighing when it back a satisfying pop. "Mmm...Hadi-san reminds me of Sango-chan. Just a more loud and persistent version." she giggled softly. A soft rattling behind the miko caught her attention and she narrowed her eyes. "Who's there!"<p>

She relaxed her tense muscles when she saw the familiar glint of blond hair in the moonlight. "Prince Kail! You, hentai! Get out!" her hand inched closer to the heavy headdress on the table, but paused when she saw that it was not Kail, but Zannanza. "Prince? What are you doing here?" Her dark cobalt eyes locked with the pink tinted hazel orbs of the fourth son. _'Something's not right with him.'_

Zannanza said nothing as he leaned forward and blew out the flame of the candle that lit the room. Kagome gasped at the sudden darkness that bathed the room and took a step back, her foot dipping inside the large pool of water. She gasped when the younger brother suddenly rushed forward, pushing her into the tub as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

The Shikon no Miko jumped when cool lips touched the flesh of her shoulder. "Prince Zannanza! What are you doing! Let me go!"

"Kagome..." he whispered seductively as he traced his tongue up the length of her creamy neck. "Please don't reject me. I desire you."

"No!" A bright red blush spread over her cheeks when the prince's large cold hands covered her unclothed breasts as he nibbled on her ear. She tried to turn in his hold, but he tightened his grip on her chest and she let out a soft moan. "Let me go, Zannanza!"

The blond fourth prince groaned as he ground his hips into her round backside. "Say my name like that again." he squeezed her breasts one more time before he took hold of her small wrists, leaning over her as he pressed her over the edge of the large bath. With his tongue, Zannanza traced random patterns down her back and moaned at the sweet flavor of her skin.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she fought off the first wave of passion that threatened to wrack through her body. She searched her brain for something anything that may make Zannanza stop. Only one thing came to her mind before it clouded over."Kail! Kail, help me!"

The third prince of the Hittites heard the cries of his Ishtar and stopped talking to Ilbani and Kikkuri to rush into the bathing chamber. "Kagome! What's wro-" his amber-gold eyes widened at the sight that was before him. His brother was hovering over Kagome, his lips pressed firmly against hers and Kail saw red. "Zannanza!"

The miko turned her head and broke away from Zannanza's seeking lips. "Kail! Please stop him." she twisted her wrist free and stretched it out towards the prince, her dark blue eyes pleading.

Zannanza growled and snatched Kagome back, covering her with his cloak. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at his brother before kissing the miko's neck. "Brother, I implore you. Give Kagome to me."

Kail's eyes narrowed slightly. "Zannanza, what are you saying?"

"She's your concubine and not your princess, right?" Zannanza voice was slightly muffled as he continued to pressed open-mouth kisses to Kagome's neck and shoulders. "It shouldn't be a problem for me to have your concubine."

Ilbani slid into his position at Kail's right hand side, his pale grey eyes calculating as he narrowed them at Zannanza. "Prince Kail, look at his eyes. They're not their normal color. Perhaps he has fallen under the queen's manipulations?"

The older brother gazed into his younger brother's eyes, noting the pinkish tint that nearly overtook the bright hazel. Kail's eyes narrowed even further as he glared at Zannanza. "He must be..." _'But that still doesn't curb the rage brewing inside me.'_

Zannanza moved one of his hands down to Kagome's breasts, squeezing them gently as he used his other to tilt her head to the side. He grazed her smooth neck with his teeth. "Brother, let me have her. I promise to love her dearly."

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Kagome managed through the cloudy haze of desire and flailed her arms about, pushing at the fourth prince's face and elbowing him in the stomach. Tears of desperation leaked from the corners of her eyes. Even though she was a warrior miko, her mind went completely blank as to how to break away from the blond.

Having seen enough, Kail ran forward and lashed out at his younger brother, punching him squarely in the jaw. He then proceeded to take hold of Kagome's forearms, drawing her close to his chest before she was brutally yanked back by her waist.

The blond fourth son wrapped his hand around the miko's neck, squeezing slightly. "If I cannot have her, then I will kill her!"

Kail held out his hand to stop Kikkuri from rushing over to Zannanza, gritting his teeth. "Zannanza is really serious." he bit his lower lip so hard that the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. "If we come any closer, he will choke Kagome."

Zannanza saw the hesitation in his brother's eyes and took this as his opportunity to turn and vaulted over the wall, carrying off Kagome.

"Kail!"

"Kagome!" Kail hissed through his teeth, "Damn! Seal all exits! Do not allow Zannanza to leave the palace!"

Tito scampered into the room, a look of shock marring his childlike face. "Prince Kail!" he gasped out. "Prince Zannanza has knocked out the guards and stole a horse. All while carrying Princess Kagome!" his bright jade green eyes locked with the amber gold eyes of the prince. "What's happening?"

Kail broke away from the child's intense stare, bowing his head slightly. "Not now, Tito." he turned to his best friend and most trusted servant. "Kikkuri, prepare me a horse. I'm going after them."

Kikkuri nodded, running out of the palace and into the royal horse stable, gasping at what he saw. Quickly the brown haired servant turned on his heel and hurried back to Kail, "My Prince! All of the horses are gone! Someone released them!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Kagome pounded her fists against Zannanza's chest as she struggled to remove herself from his hold, but the prince had a surprising tight grip. She relaxed and changed tactics, lowering her eyelids and whispering, "Zannanza..." she smiled charmingly when his pinkish tinted eyes lowered to hers as he slowed the galloping horse. "Please, can we go back to the palace."<p>

"No." he said calmly as he wrapped his hand tighter around her waist and snapped the reins, forcing the stallion to speed up. "Guards! I command you to open the gates!"

The Shikon no Miko frowned. '_Whatever Nakia makes her victims drink is really strong.'_

"Prince Zannanza?" The guard on duty questioned sleepily, rubbing his eye with the fist that was not holding his spear. He opened his mouth and yawned softly. "We cannot let you leave Hattusa at night without the major's permission. Please wait until morning."

Zannanza gritted his teeth, tightening his already bone-crushing grip on the miko. "Do as I say!" he snapped, urging his horse to go faster. "Open the gate now!"

The guard exchanged looks with his fellow comrades, trying to decide what they should do. Open the gate and risk being punished by the major or refuse the order of a Hittite Prince and had the risk of being executed. The choice they picked was an easy one. Praying to Teshub that the major would not punish them too harshly, the guards opened the gate and allowed Zannanza passage.

* * *

><p>Kikkuri rushed into the room where Kail was pacing, a bewildered look on his face. "Prince Kail! The guards of the Lion Gate have informed me that they let Prince Zannanza out."<p>

Kail stopped his pacing, snapping his eyes up at his most trusted servant. "What?" he ran out of his palace and over to the open gate. Running up to the closest guard, the third prince lashed out and grabbed the man by his tunic. "Which direction did Zannanza take?"

"S-south, my lord." the dark haired guard choked out. "He headed south."

The amber eyes prince felt his grip slacken as his mouth fell open at the man's confession. _'South is the city of Kanesh under Sainnassa's control.'_

* * *

><p>By the next morning the news of Ishtar's kidnapping had spread all over the empire and the moment it reached the emperor's ears, he called for his third born son. "Kail!" he boomed, his dark oak eyes narrowed. "It has come to my attention that Zannanza has stolen your concubine and headed south with her. Is it true?"<p>

Kail lowered his head as he kneeled before his father. "I am afraid that it is all true." his voice was soft, almost choked as he admitted the actions that have perspired. "It is my fault for being too negligent. I'm ashamed with myself."

Nakia lifted her white fuzzy feather fan to her face to hide the evil sneer-like smile that was spreading over her full red lips. "This is too much." she said with an exasperated tone. "If Prince Kail cannot take care of his own brother and concubine," she turned her cat-like green eyes on Kail and narrowed them with glee. "then how is he going to manage state affairs and the Imperial Army?"

The blond haired third prince bit his lip to keep quiet, glaring at the floor.

Kikkuri balled his fist up and shook at the Queen's direction from his hiding spot with Ilbani. "You witch! You are the one controlling Prince Zannanza! Yet you have the utmost nerve to say such things!" he whispered fiercely before the Imperial clerk elbowed him in the gut and shushed him.

The Tarbana shook his head slowly. "We are to have war with Mitanni soon, and yet two of our leading generals are fighting for the affection of a single woman." his eyes narrowed even further with distaste as he raised his voice, scolding his child. "Since I've become emperor, I have never seen such a disgrace!"

Kail felt his pride sink lower and lower with each chastising word his father bestowed upon him. He balled his hands into tight fists as the whispers began from the noblemen and he bit his lip even harder, nearly drawing blood. Slowly, the blond third son raised his head, looking his father directly in the eyes. "I understand. Royal Father, please allow me to go after Zannanza and retrieve Ishtar Incarnate."

"What about you preparations for war?"

"I cannot leave things as they are." the prince replied.

The emperor nodded. "So be it. I will see how you are going to settle this problem." with a wave of his hand and a tap of his staff, the Tarbana dismissed his son.

Kail rose to his feet and placed his closed fist over his heart as he bow. "Yes, sir." He swept his cloak over his shoulder as he turned on his heels, Kikkuri and Ilbani following behind him out of the throne room. He cut his amber-gold eyes to the chestnut haired servant. "Kikkuri, prepare my horse. I am going after Zannanza." shifting his gaze to his foster brother, Kail said, "Ilbani, I leave the rest to you. Prepare the soldiers to be ready for battle at any time."

Hadi and her sisters rushed up the third prince. "Your Highness, we ask of you to take us along."

* * *

><p>Nakia fanned herself as she laughed haughtily, her pretty pale face was ugly with evil. "Kail's pristine reputation will come to an abrupt end!" she giggled madly. "Zannanza's kidnapping of the woman will surely put a dent in the relationship between them." she waved the fan even harder as her smile widened to a large grin. "I thank the Gods for sending me this little bit of information about that girl. She will be unable to stop Zannanza's advances because she is pure of heart!" cackling, Nakia smiled sweetly at her attendant. "Dear Urhi, getting her head and flowing red blood is going to be simple. Let's wait and enjoy."<p>

* * *

><p>"Kikkuri!" Ilbani approached the brown haired man in the stables. "You must find Princess Kagome before Prince Zannanza steals her innocence." he looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before continuing. "Prince Kail knows that his brother did not act out of consciousness, but right now his reasoning and feelings are two separate things. With knowing that the princess has been kidnapped, Prince Kail certainly will not calm down!"<p>

"Ilbani-san?" the brunette nodded quickly and rushed off to saddle his stallion. He snapped the reins and urged the horse to gallop after Kail, who was already several yards ahead of him. Gritting his teeth when the wind picked up, blowing sand into his eyes, Kikkuri pressed his beast to run faster. Soon he managed to catch up with Kail and took his place at the prince's right hand side and together they raced over the plains.

They urged their horses to gallop as fast and hard as they could, tearing up dust clouds in their wake as they traveled south. The group stopped, but once to feed the stallions and let them rest for a bit, and within three days they reached the trade city of Kanesh. Kail sent them out to gather more information about Zannanza as he went to the town's mayor.

The blond third prince had just thanked the mayor for his help when Kikkuri rushed into the building, nearly running over the Hatti twins in the process,

"Prince Kail!" he shouted, placing his hands on his knees and panting. "Word has it the Prince Zannanza is not here." he cringed at the harsh questioning 'what' the prince uttered. "They left the moment after changing horses."

Hadi lifted her finger to her mouth, muffling her gasp. "Where could they be heading? It took us three days to reach Kanesh." her dark green eyes glimmered with worry as she looked at her sisters. "With such high temperatures, I worry about Princess Kagome's health."

Kail turned his sad and depressed eyes away from his servant and looked up at the sky, ignoring the burn of the sun's rays. _'Zannanza would not let Kagome suffer, would he?'_ Biting his lip, wincing when the abused flesh cried out in pain, the third son asked, "Kikkuri, in which direction did they take?"

Kikkuri shuffled his feet before pointing in the southern direction. "Prince Zannanza is heading further south."

"South?" Kail snapped his head up and stared at the brown haired servant. "That is Kizzuwatna, which borders Mitanni."

Kizzuwatna is a small country located between the two large Hittite and Mitanni empires, and due to its position facing the sea, it's an important trading country. Therefore, it has often been the cause of war between the empires. As of now it is currently part of the Hittite Empire.

* * *

><p>Three days they rode. Threes days without food or water they traveled. Three long days out in the hot unforgiving sun. Zannanza clutched Kagome's unmoving body close to chest as he snapped the reins, urging his horse to run faster.<p>

Kagome panted in the dry heat of the Fire Season, her hair sticking to her sweat slick face. "Prince Zannanza." she whispered weakly before coughing. "I beg of you. Let's go back." her chest heaved as she took in another breath, sweat rolling down her cheeks as Kagome tried to distance herself from Zannanza's chest. "Where are you taking me?"

Zannanza took his eyes off the path he'd set for them and laid them upon Kagome. "We have almost reached Kizzuwatna." he smiled seductively down at her. "They won't chase us there." the blond then smoothed his hand over her back, pressing her close to him as he urged the stallion to gallop faster. Soon they reached the city and Zannanza hopped off his horse, cradling the miko in his arms. "Innkeeper! Are their any rooms available?"

The bald, pudgy old man rubbed his hands together, smiling at the panting woman. "Of course." he eyed the well-dressed man, seeing the desire in his strangely colored eyes. "We're always providing services."

"In that case, I'll be staying for a while." Zannanza cradled Kagome to his chest with one hand as he reached for the sack at his waist with the other. "Take care of my horse." he tossed the bag at the innkeeper as he walked past him. Stopping at the door of the entrance, Zannanza turned, "One more thing, don't let anyone near the bedroom."

The innkeeper's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets at the amount of money the blond just presented him with. With a wide money-hungry smile, the innkeeper said, "Yes sir!"

Zannanza laid Kagome down on the bed gently and his eyes drunk in her beauty. It was then that he noticed the quick uneven pants she was breathing and heard her faint cry for water. Walking over to the basin, the fourth prince took a drink of the cool liquid and held it in his mouth. His fingers curled around her chin, turning her face towards his and Zannanza pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome felt the coolness of the liquid running over her face and quickly opened her mouth to sip at it. She drank greedily, wrapping her arms around the softness of the thing giving her the water. Her tongue slipped out and searched for more of the refreshing liquid that her throat burned for. Slowly her eyes opened, her blurry vision clearing as she focused on the thing in front of her. Blond hair was the first thing her eyes focused on and she almost smiled until pink tinted eyes captured her gaze.

"Prince Zannanza!" she yelped, turning her face away from his. Zannanza grabbed her by the wrist, trying to pulled her back beneath him when Kagome lashed out, striking the prince across the cheek. "Stop it! The queen is controlling you! Can't you see that she is trying to break the deep bond between you and your brother!"

"Brother...?"

The miko smiled. "Yes. Remember." she slowly wiggled her wrist free from his hold. "Come on, Prince Zannanza, let's go back."

"Brother." he echoed again, his eyes holding a blank stare. "I've always admired my older brother. A caring mother, a bright future and a loveable character." Zannanza placed his head in his hands before he erupted, "I've always envied my brother!"

Kagome gasped at his outburst and yelped his name when he suddenly pushed her down on the mattress. Zannanza popped the button that held up his robe as he slid in between Kagome's toned legs. He pressed a kiss on her smooth neck and palmed at her breasts. As he traced his tongue down her throat, Zannanza muttered,

"When my brother become emperor, he will marry another princess from a different country or choose her from the royal family." he bit her pulse and soothed the sting he caused with his tongue. "But I will let you be my princess, Kagome!"

Zannanza grabbed a handful of her long dark hair, tilting her head back and forcing a deep kiss upon her lips. His other hand was quickly removing the beautiful pink dress from her body, caressing her flesh along the way. He broke away from her lips, but quickly latched his mouth to her pulse.

"Stop this, Prince Zannanza!"

"I will love you." he murmured, kissing the tops of her breasts. "I'll love you like no one else. Be mine."

"No! Kail!" Kagome whimpered.

Zannanza ignored her cries and pleas for him to stop. He knew that what he was doing was not right, but his desire for her was too great. He wanted this woman to be his own. Zannanza grabbed both of her tiny wrists in one hand and pressed them down into the mattress. As he held her down, the blond pressed another kiss to her lips, sliding his tongue along her mouth and tried to pry them open. When Kagome denied him access, Zannanza pinched her nipple with his free hand, making her gasp out in shock, and he quickly slid his tongue past her parted lips.

Kagome swung her legs out from underneath the prince, trying to get away from his touch. She jumped when he moved his mouth away from hers and pressed it against the pink mark tattooed above her left breast. "Don't touch that!" she screamed, thrashing her head back and forth. With her emotions spiralling out of control, the miko was worried that the slightest provocation will cause Ankoku to emerge. "Zannanza, don't!"

The blond haired prince smiled against her flesh, capturing her eyes with his as he slid his tongue over the shimmering tattoo. He felt her trembling at his touch and he repeated the action, his wet muscle over the area. Zannanza stroked his fingers along her thigh and closed his lips over the tattoo over Kagome's left breast. Soon he felt, the miko tugging at his hair and he moved back up to taste her sweet lips again.

"You aren't my prince." a low seductive voice said. "Who are you?"

Zannanza opened his eyes, staring into the golden-orange orbs of the strange woman beneath him. He jumped away from her quickly, slanting his pink tinted hazel eyes at her. "I should ask you the same thing!" His eyes watched the woman warily as she gathered the sheets up over her body. "What have you done with Kagome?"

The woman laughed eerily, her orange eyes glittering. "I am Kagome!"

"You lie!" he shot back. "Kagome has eyes the color of the darkest sapphires and hair that glistens the color of a raven's feather!" he pointed his index finger at the woman. "Your eyes are the color of the sun and hair the color of the night sky. Then, you have those strange marks on your body!"

She lifted her hands in surrender. "You've caught me. I am Ankoku." her eyes turned away from the enraged prince to the window, where a bright light was flooding into the room. The scent of smoke wafted up to her sensitive nose and she covered her mouth and nostrils with the sheet. "There's a fire burning somewhere."

Zannanza's eyes widened. "What?"

At that moment the pudgy innkeeper burst into the room, shocking both Zannanza and Ankoku. "My deepest apologies." he bowed his head, but his eyes kept straying back towards the miko splayed out on the bed. "I'm afraid that we have to evacuate the building! We're under attack by the Mitanni!"

Ankoku smiled, running her tongue over her lips. _'Mitanni, the enemy country my sweet little prince was talking about.'_ her long red claws reached up and stroked the violet tattoo over her left breast, feeling the power of the Shikon fueling her with its essence. She watched the blond haired man rush out of the room. _'I have a little time before Kagome forces me back into slumber. __Might__ as well have some fun.' _Ankoku tied the bed sheet around her body in a makeshift kimono and walked out of the door.

Suddenly she felt filled with power as the darkness of the enemy warriors spread around through the air. Fire blazed bright and high, consuming anything and everything in its wake. Townspeople were running for their lives as Mitanni soldiers chased after them, killing them once they captured them. "Such beautiful darkness!" she cheered, lifting her arms in the air and twirling in a slow circle.

An arrow whizzed by her, embedding itself in the stone wall and Ankoku jumped when the voice of the blond prince sounded beside her.

Zannanza yanked the arrow out of the wall and examined the sharp tip. "This is Mitanni's arrows."

Ankoku smiled ferally. "I see." thrusting her right hand out, her scythe materialized out of thin air and she snatched it up. "Looks like we have to fight back until Kail gets here."

"My brother...?" Zannanza echoed, the pink tint in his eyes fading slightly.

"Yes, my little Prince Kail." she whispered seductively, stroking her tongue over her plump red lips as he thought about his hot touch and passionate kisses. _'I want him...'_

Zannanza cradled his head in his hands. "I...I...I..." he glanced over at Ankoku and his vision blurred as the Rose Water inside his system sent a wave of desire crashing over him. He reached out and took hold of the youkai's chin, capturing her lips with his, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Ankoku purred into the kiss, dropped her weapon, which vanished before it hit the ground, and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair. _'So, he wants to play?'_ she nipped at his bottom lip and suckled it into her mouth. Ankoku smiled when she felt Zannanza moan into the kiss and lift her up bridal style and ran.

The miko youkai sighed into the fourth prince's touch but hissed when a pounding in her head made her break away. "Iie! This is my body now, Kagome!" she growled as she pushed away from Zannanza, digging her claws into his shoulder until he was forced to release her.

* * *

><p>A man was stabbed violently through the heart, his blood spraying out and splattering a red image on the wall. The soldier holding the hilt of the blade protruding from the dead man snickered and used his foot to kick the carcass off. "Look at all the loot he was trying to hide." he tossed a sack of gold in the air and caught it on its descent down and giggled like a child in a candy store. "If war gives us such extra benefits, how are we supposed to stop ourselves?"<p>

"No!" a woman's voice cried out. "I won't give you my body, youkai!"

"A woman's voice?" a Mitanni soldier grinned perversely.

Another shared the same smile. "There's a woman?"

A group of Mitanni soldiers stopped their killing spree and began to circle around Zannanza and a struggling Kagome. They licked their lips as they eyed the miko hungrily. One of the soldiers with short dirty blond hair stepped forward, his sword resting against his shoulders.

"Hey, buddy!" he called out, making Zannanza stop in his tracks. "She doesn't seem to want you!"

We'll take real good care of her." another snickered, grabbing his crotch and jiggling it a few times. "Let us have her!"

Kagome opened her right eye, glaring at the soldier and gritting her teeth as she fought off the corruption Ankoku was forcing into her body. _'Why are there soldiers here?'_ she eyed the carefully, noting the black sashes around their waists and shoulders. _'Are they Mitanni warriors?' _ she hissed when their dirty hands reached out for her, grabbing her by the shoulders and trying to rip away the makeshift kimono.

"Her skin is so pale and soft! Almost like a newborn's!"

One with a couple of his teeth missing chuckled and caressed her cheek. "Makes this even better!"

Kagome felt the darkness inside her body swell with every touch the Mitanni soldiers gave her. She felt bloated with it and Ankoku was rejoicing inside her mind, pushing for control over the miko's body. Kagome bit her bottom lip, her left canine piercing her lip and blood dripped down her chin. Opening her right eye, the miko glanced over at Zannanza, who was struggling against the Mitanni warriors holding him down.

"This guy has really smooth, tender skin!" one man cupped the prince's chin as another yanked his head back by his hair. "Were you planning on running away with this girl?!"

A nasty sounding chuckle. "Looks like he was from one of them wealthy families!"

Anger built up in Kagome's body as she saw the Mitanni soldiers began to beat on Zannanza. "Don't touch him!" she wrenched her left arm free of the man's grip and used it to claw the other man's face, his blood spurting out and staining the white sheets wrapped around her body.

"You little bitch!" the man cried, holding his hand over the bleeding wounds.

Kagome brandished a scythe in her left hand and pointed it at the soldiers, watching them cringe back with fear. If she were to look at herself in a mirror, Kagome would see that her body was split. The right side was completely normal - midnight blue eyes, ivory skin, and glowing pink aura, but the left side was completely Ankoku - golden-orange eyes, lightly tanned skin, gold claw-like markings, and a deep dark aura. She turned her different colored eyes at the warriors holding Zannanza down and regarded them with a cold stare.

"Keep him still." her voice was still soft and bell-like, but had an underlying hint of Ankoku's deep warped voice. She walked over to Zannanza, tapping the sharp blade of her scythe against the cheek of one of the Mitanni and smiled, "Are you afraid?"

The soldier could do nothing, but stare into her differently colored irises.

Kagome frowned, fisting her right hand into a tight ball. "I asked if you were afraid!" she slammed her hand into Zannanza's abdomen. She smiled when the soldier nodded dumbly before her fist began to glow pink with her ki and Kagome sent it inside of Zannanza. "Release him."

Zannanza doubled over onto his knees, coughing violently. His stomach heaved and emptied itself of its contents, splattering on the ground. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before staring up at the one who struck him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

The miko felt the darkness in her pop as the left side of her body returned to normal. "Prince Zannanza!" she cried. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "Thank goodness you're back to normal!"

The blond haired prince smiled as he patted Kagome's back, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Yes. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Wha' are ya' talkin' about?" a Mitanni soldier sneered, seeing that the scary version of that woman was gone.

Another one snickered. "Hey, bitch, get back over here." he grinned perversely at her. "I got something for you." he thought about what she had called the blond haired man who was still coughing every now and then. "Wait a second! You called that guy a prince!"

Zannanza slanted his eyes at the soldier that reached out for him, aiming to yank his hair. "Don't touch us, vermin!" he grabbed the man by the wrist and slugged him in the jaw. With his other hand, the fourth son pulled the soldier's sword out of its sheath. He cast his hazel eyes over at the miko. "I will make proper apologies to you later." he thrust his blade into the stomach of an offending warrior, using his foot to kick him off the blade. The prince twisted another's arm as he swung his sword in a wide arc.

"What happened to the weakling? How come he's suddenly so skillful!" a Mitanni cried as he turned, calling for his comrades.

Zannanza ran his tongue over his lips, tasting dried blood, and spat. He turned his eyes over to the miko who was currently fighting with a few warriors, but he saw that she was quickly becoming outnumbered. "Kagome!" he brought his sword down on another soldier, covering his face so that the man's blood would not get in his eyes. Quickly, Zannanza grabbed the sword of the dead warrior and tossed it in the air. "Catch!"

Kagome glanced over at the prince and held her hand up in the air, easily catching the blade. "Thanks!" she pulled on the hilt of the sword and slid it out of its sheath.

"Show them how great your sword skills are!" he smiled at her.

The miko nodded, turning an icy glare at the soldiers who backed her into a corner, and dropped into a fighting stance. Her eyes narrowed even further when the Mitanni merely laughed in her face, taunting her to attack. One soldier stepped forward and spread his arms. Kagome smirked coldly and struck the arrogant warrior down in one swift move, slicing him across the middle.

"What?" he choked out, staring in disbelief at the gaping wound in his stomach. He coughed up blood before sinking to his knees. "She can...use a sword..." he gurgled. "Be careful...everyone."

Kagome flicked her wrist, swinging her sword down to remove the blood the stained the bronzed blade. _'My skills are far their superior! I will not die by their hands.' _She snorted as she moved her right arm up and blocked a strike from another soldier. The miko spun on the balls of her feet, cutting the man down by slicing his jugular vein.

"Retreat!" a man with a thin black mustache ordered.

Zannanza heard his command and run after him. "I'm guessing that you're the group leader? Stop!"

The Shikon no Miko slid into a defensive stance in front of the mustached warrior. She clashed swords with him when he tried to knock her out of his way and twisted her blade around his, tossing his sword away from him. Kagome then proceeded to point her sword in the soldier's face, daring him to move with her eyes.

The hazel eyed fourth prince smiled down at Kagome before narrowing his eyes at the Mitanni soldier. "Now, talk! How many of your soldiers have been dispatched?"

"I won't talk!" his eyes widened with fear when the miko moved her blade up against his face, shearing off half of his mustache. He cried out when her sharp blade inched close to his nose and winced when the tip dug into one of his nostrils, drawing a bit of blood.

Zannanza regarded the Mitanni soldier with cool eyes as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "A man without his nose will surely frighten the women he tries to swoon."

"Five thousand foot soldiers!" he yelled, "Five hundred battle carriages!"

"Who is the admiral leading this troop?" The fourth prince demanded.

The man began to laugh as he scooted back away from Kagome and her cold stare. "Once you know, you'll be too frightened to move!" he proclaimed, his back straightening when the miko placed her sword against his throat and applied the smallest bit of pressure. "The admiral is the Black Prince! He's coming to kill you all!"

Zannanza's eyes widened as he put his hand over the miko's, making her move her blade. "The Black Prince?"

"Black Prince?" Kagome echoed. "Who's that?"

The blond fourth prince looked at her with shock evident in his eyes, but he remembered that his brother said that Kagome was not from around here. "His true identity is Prince Mattiwaza, heir of the Mitanni Empire." he explained, placing his hand over his face. "His warfare methods are brutal, indeed. Mattiwaza does not stop until he has killed everything in his path. That is why he is proclaimed the Black Prince." Zannanza looked at the miko through the corner of his eye. "He is Mitanni's strongest warrior, rivaling even my brother! I believe that Mitanni is very serious; if they're sending him out at the very beginning of the war. If they storm Kizzuwatna, they'll surely invade our empire!"

Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. _'Kail's dream of a peaceful kingdom will be destroyed if Mitanni invades Hattusa!'_

* * *

><p>We have two new characters in this chapter! My personal favorite: Sesshoumaru! And the corrupted version of Kagome: Ankoku! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I have enjoyed writing it!<p>

~Special Thanks~

DragonFire Princess: You're almost always my first reviewer for every chapter! I appreciate that and hope that you have a Happy New Year!

CrescentMelody: Hello my friend! I hope you enjoyed your holidays and the new year. Yes, my new penname does mean Pretty Love Angel. It matches my profile picture better than my old one.

Random Person 94: You're welcome. So far only Sesshoumaru will be making very brief apperances in the story and those will always be during the parts with Lady Fate and Akihiko.

PrincessWolf1: Thank you! I'm happy to see someone enjoys my work!

charielou1998: Here's another chapter for you to be excited about!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again! It's me with another chapter! Hopes the New Year is treating everyone well!

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these great manga/anime. Red River belongs to Chie Shinohara and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Ankoku, however, is my OC character although the idea is severely overused. So I can't really take all the credit for her.

~Special Announcement~ Today's chapter is dedicated to tohru78!

Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for when. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo's confession of love to her and ran when he got forceful. Then something happen, she was pulled down into a lake by the Queen of the Hittite's to be sacrifice for a Katashiro.

Before the queen could do she is save by the third prince – Kail Mursili and became his concubine and then the incarnate of Ishtar, Goddess of Beauty and War. Now, she must fight her way back home as well as whatever the Fates throw at her.

Beta: (This is the unbeta'ed version. As soon as my beta sends back her copy, I'll update it with her name here)

* * *

><p>As Fate Would Have It<p>

* * *

><p>The fire that engulfed several buildings blazed brighter and hotter, casting shadows over the ground below. The orange glow of the flames danced in the reflection of the fourth prince's wide eyes. His mouth dropped opened and he raised his hand to sweep back his disarrayed blond hair.<p>

He set his eyes on the miko, who was staring back at him intently. "Kagome, we cannot allow Mitanni to flood into our land. We, the Hittites, have to embark!"

Kagome nodded her head, her eyes shimmering with anticipation. "Does Kizzuwatna have any troops?"

"They do, but compared to Mitanni's military strength, there's a wide gap. We cannot defend Kizzuwatna with them." Zannanza bit his lower lip, abusing the delicate flesh with his teeth. He raised his head and looked Kagome directly in the eyes. "Can you escape alone?"

The miko narrowed her eyes sharply as she tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. "What?" she repeated her question when the prince merely lowered his gaze to the ground. She walked over to him and grasped his face with her right hand, forcing him to meet her serious eyes. "What do you mean 'Can you escape alone,' Prince Zannanza?"

Zannanza shifted his hazel orbs away from the warrior miko's piercing gaze, a light red color flooding over his cheeks. "Kagome, we must alert my brother about this situation. You must do it alone." his voice turned dry and commanding as the look in his eyes changed. Zannanza was becoming the Militia General he was raised to be. He waved his hand out, "Look at this, Kagome, Kizzuwatna will fall into enemy hands within a day or so at this rate. I am going to remain here to gather the soldiers stationed here. You will go and bring Brother and the Hittite army here." he locked eyes with Kagome, taking her hand off of his face. "Am I clear?"

Kagome nodded dumbly. "Crystal." she waved off the questioning brow the prince gave her. "I mean, Yes, sir. But it will take more than a week for me to get to Hattusa from here." she explained.

"No. Brother Kail is pursuing us, I'm sure of it." Zannanza countered. "He should be somewhere not too far from here."

The orange flames danced higher, bringing out the blue shine in Kagome's raven hair as her dark blue eyes widened. "Prince Kail is...?"

Zannanza nodded slowly before continuing. "My own soldiers are in Kaneka. Brother, within two days, could rally out the military." he placed his hand over the hilt of Kagome's sword as he leaned in closer. "Hittite warriors are stationed in a small castle. I will try my damnest to hold the Mitanni back for three days." his voice dropped slightly as he pleaded. "Please, Kagome, do you think you can reach Kaska within a day?"

Kagome felt her eyes widened slightly. Zannanza was asking her to reach Kaska in a single day? If she recalled correctly, it took them a little over two days to reach Kizzuwatna from that city. _'And now I have to reach it in a day?'_ she groaned mentally. _'But Kail might be angry if I leave his most trusted brother alone to face all of these soldiers for three days. I cannot leave Zannanza!'_ Nodding, the miko smoothly lied, "I can. I will bring Prince Kail back within the time limit."

A small smile broke through on the blond's face. "Good!" he pointed a slender finger in the western direction. "Kaska is west. Just follow the brightest star in the sky."

The Shikon no Miko looked up at the sky, searching out for the bright star pointing west. She smiled when she saw that it was the North Star, _'This was our star,'_ but then a sharp pain shot through her chest. _'Inuyasha...'_ Kagome covered the left side of her chest with her right hand, turning away from the fourth son of the emperor. "That's the North Star, got it. I'll be going."

Zannanza reached out quickly and took hold of Kagome's wrist. "Wait!" he turned her back around and cupped her small hand with his larger ones, looking her in the eyes. "I sincerely apologize for bringing you into this and involving you in such a dangerous situation."

A faint blush spread over the miko's fair cheeks. "It's okay, Prince Zannanza. I'm a warrior miko. I'm used to being in danger." she flashed him a small smile.

The blond flushed as he slowly released his grip on the young woman's hand. "You forgive me? That easily? Kagome, I kidnapped you, almost forced myself on you, and...I said words of envy against my brother, the man I respect the most." he covered his face with his hands. "Perhaps that was my true self."

Kagome raised her hand and struck Zannanza across the face. When he looked down at her with shock evident in his eyes, the miko, in a steely voice, said, "You were under Nakia's control, Prince Zannanza. Your actions were not of your own." her fingers curled into a tight fist. "Don't you ever say that again! I forgive you for your actions. Now be careful."

The miko turned on her heels with the grace of a ballerina and, with the speed of a taijiya, took off down the alley, clutching her sheathed blade close to her chest. _'I can still recall the feel of Zannanza's touch, but once I saw the regretful expression on his face, I couldn't bring myself to hold any resentment. Then, with me knowing, the queen was manipulating him.'_ She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. _'And another thing...I called for Kail to help me instead of Inuyasha. Why?'_

Zannanza watched the raven-haired miko hurry down the path, his hand outstretched as if he was reaching for her. "Kagome..."

* * *

><p>Kagome peeked around the corner of the wall she was hiding behind, one of her hands holding onto the reins of a stray horse she found with the other clutching her sword. <em>'Damn! Mitanni soldiers are posted at every entrance!'<em> she growled low in her chest before forcing herself to calm down. The miko needed to be calm or she would awaken Ankoku; something Kagome did not want. Closing her eyes, the Shikon no Miko began to try to tap into the ancient powers of the Eternal Guardian of the Sacred Jewel possessed.

In her mind, the miko searched for her connection to Kail. She was going to try to communicate with him telepathically. Just as Kagome found the link, a shrill scream broke her concentration.

"Please? I beg of you!" a frantic woman's voice implored.

The warrior miko turned around at the sound and her eyes narrowed sharply with anger at the scene she was greeted with. A group of Mitanni soldiers were abusing a small child, kicking him away from the hysterical woman, who was desperately trying to reach for the little boy. _'Those bastards!'_

"My baby!" she screamed, struggling in the man's vice grip on her waist. "Don't hurt my baby!"

The Mitanni soldier slapped the boy in the face before kicking him away from him. "Get lost, brat!" he snarled.

Kagome had seen enough! No one should be allowed to hurt a small child! Unsheathing her sword, the warrior miko slid out of her hiding place, but flinched when a hand took hold of the crook of her elbow and yanked her back. Slicing her angry blue eyes at the person who dared to stop her, Kagome snapped. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"You mustn't go out." a large woman said calmly, ignoring the glare the miko was giving her. "I'm sorry, but there is no other way."

A little girl with straight light brown hair tied into a messy ponytail sniffled as she clung to the woman holding her. "If you go out there, you'll face the same fate as them."

The Shikon no Miko's eyes soften just a little when she glanced down at the child before hardening when that hated word echoed through her ears. _'Fate! How I loathe that word! No one controls my destiny but me!'_ Kagome kneeled down so that she was eye-level with the girl as she said, "But they are your fellow villagers, are they not?" at the child's slow nod, the miko continued, "Then shouldn't we help them?"

The woman holding the girl wrapped her arms tighter around the child as she gazed into the calm eyes of the dark-haired woman's. "We cannot even take care of ourselves! Every time this happens it becomes like this!" she cried, silent tears rolling down her sooty cheeks. "The soldiers burn down our homes, rapes the women, and take our valuables. We can only barely hide until we, too, are noticed."

Anger built up inside Kagome with every pain filled word the frightened women spoke. Her reiki flared up a slightly darker pink than normal as her eyes flickered from blue to orange to silver. A low growl rumbled in her chest when she turned at the sound of the child crying out for his mother. Kagome tightened her grip on her sword, gritting her teeth.

"You mustn't!" the large older woman warned, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder when she noticed the angry expression on the miko's face.

"Stop it!" the woman yelled when the soldier grabbed her son by the head and aimed his blade at the child' neck.

Kagome yanked her arm out of the woman's grip, ignoring her pleas for her to come back. The miko lifted her sheathed blade to her lips and held it between her teeth as she jumped up. Her hands found the support beam above the attacking soldiers and Kagome swung her long legs out, sending the heel of her left foot into the face of the soldier who held the child, blood spurted out of his nose as the cartilage shattered.

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch!" the soldier cried out, holding his broken nose.

She pulled her sword out of its sheath. "I could ask you the same thing, bastard!" she slanted her eyes at the soldier that held the woman by her hair. "No matter what era I am in, there will always be scum like you around!" in a quick burst of movements, the miko struck down the remaining soldiers. She stabbed one in the shoulder, another in the thigh, and a third one across the chest.

"She's strong!"

The Mitanni guards heard the cries for help from their comrades had rushed over only to retreat when they saw the young woman, who was brutally attacking them. The man who Kagome had kicked in the face sneered at her, but grimaced as pain shot through his broken nose.

In a nasally voice, he shouted, "I'll remember this, you bitch!"

Kagome slipped him the finger as she said, "Run away like the rats you are!" When she finally calmed down from her anger induced high, the miko drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She then sheathed her sword and turned to find the woman she had just rescued hugging the child tightly. Kagome felt a slight smile tug at the corners of her lips. She walked over to them, ignoring the cheers of the women behind her, and kneeled down. "Are you okay, little boy?"

The woman holding the child smiled through her tears. "Thank you! Thank you for saving my baby."

"You're welcome." the miko turned on her heels and started to walk away, but once again she was yanked back by the crook of her arm. "What? I'm in a hurry!"

The older woman's lips pulled down into a frown. "Where are you going? It's dangerous out there!"

Kagome pulled her lips back in a tight grimace. "I am in a hurry!" she repeated, pulling her arm away from the plump elder female.

"You're not from around here. Are you going back to your parents?" the woman pressed on.

The miko shook her head vigorously. This woman could not take a hint. Kagome needed to be alone so that she could concentrate on her mental link to Kail. She had to contact him and tell him what's going on. "I don't have any parents here! Now I have to be going!" she tried to move away from the ladies, but the woman grabbed her by the arm again and pulled her back.

"So, it must be your lover you're trying to get back to." A blush seared Kagome's cheeks and the older woman laughed while others cheered and patted the miko on the back. The woman tugged at Kagome's hand. "Come, I'll show you a secret passage!"

"Eh? Then you all should escape!" The Shikon no Miko said.

"This is our country; where else could we escape to?" the woman explained, taking the reins of the stray horse and handed them to Kagome. "Our husbands have been killed by enemy soldiers. Once this battle is over, we still have to bury them."

Kagome felt the pain in the women's aura and tears threatened to spill. They've lost their homes, their families, everything. The miko could not help but to feel sorry for the women. Some of them were so young, younger even that Kagome and yet they were now widows. "In view of the alliance, the Hittite soldiers will surely help you."

The older woman scrunched her face up in a sneer. "There's no difference between the Hittite and Mitanni soldiers. They will do the exact same."

Rage filled Kagome as she heard the agreeing comments of the other women, her eyes glowing ominously. She turned those blazing silver eyes on the woman who dared to compare the Hittites to brutes like the Mitanni. "How dare you compare the Hittites to those savages! They're nothing like them!" she marched up and pointed her finger in the woman's face. "Don't ever compare Kail to brutes like Mitanni!"

"Kail?" the woman repeated in a questioning tone. Soon an all-knowing glimmer shined in her eyes. "Oh, so this Kail person is a handsome Hittite Soldier that you're in love with?" With ease, she picked Kagome up and placed her on the stallion, slapping the horse on the rear. "Then bring him here if he's so excellent

The stallion reared up on its hind legs with a loud whinny before running off into the desert. "Ah!" Kagome cried out. "Wait!"

"Go and be careful!" the woman called out, waving her hand side to side.

The horse picked up speed, galloping into the west and the miko had to grip its cream-colored mane in order to not fall off. "But...Prince Zannanza needs me..." She knew that since this was not Raion, this horse may not listen to her as well as her loyal black stallion. Curling her fingers in the beast's fur tighter, Kagome dug her heels into the horse's sides urging the stallion to go faster. "Since I'm already heading in the right direction, I may as well go." Clicking her tongue, Kagome spoke to her horse, "Run as fast as you can. I have to reach Prince Kail within a day!" _'Prince Zannanza, stay safe. I will bring Kail back with me.'_

* * *

><p>Sweat rolled down Kikkuri's face as the sun beamed down on them with unforgiving heat and intensity. He panted as he struggled to breath in the sandy air from the dust their horses kicked up as they ran. Shifting his eyes off of the path briefly, the brown-haired servant spotted his prince a few yards ahead. "Prince Kail, we're almost at Kizzuwatna. Let's rest for a while."<p>

"I'm alright!" Kail called back, snapping the reins of his tired horse and urged it to go faster. It's been a total of six days since Kagome was taken from him. Six long grueling days without seeing the miko's lovely face; without hearing her sweet voice; without touching her. _'Kagome! You have to be safe!'_

One of the twins, Shalla, glanced over to her left and her eyes widened at what she found. Stretching out her arm, she pointed with her index finger. "Prince Kail! There's someone feeding a stray horse over there."

Kail glanced over to where Shalla was pointing, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the person standing next to the stallion. He drew in a sharp breath as he caught sight of long, flowing raven colored hair and pale ivory skin. "Is that...Kagome!?" Urging his beast to run faster as he approached the young woman and quickly pulled her into his arms. "Kagome!" he cried, hugging her to his chest tightly. "Are you alright!?"

"Nngh...Prince Kail..." she panted, "I can't breathe..." she smiled gently up at the prince when he immediately loosen his hold on her. "I'm fine." her eyes turned hard as they darkened, "But Prince Kail, you must go quickly to Kizzuwatna. The Mitanni is attacking."

"I understand. I'll go there now." he kissed her brow softly, shocked at how feverish her skin felt. Looking down at her carefully, Kail saw that the miko was panting quite harshly and was sweating profusely.

Kagome grabbed the prince's robe tightly, "Prince Zannanza's men are in Kaneka. And make sure the soldiers don't harm the townspeople..." Her head was spinning and the miko felt dizzy; exhausted even. She struggled to remain conscious, but sweet darkness was seeping into her body and she slumped backwards in Kail's arms.

Kail shook her gently, trying to rouse a response from the young woman in his arms, but when he did not receive any, the prince settled for hearing her shallow breaths and embraced her close to his body. The loosened neck of her makeshift kimono fell open and when Kail opened his eyes, it caught his attention. His entire demeanor changed and a silent rage burned in his eyes.

Kikkuri, who saw the change in Kail's attitude, looked at him worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." he closed the gap in Kagome's top. Looking over his shoulder, he called for the Hatti sisters. He told them to take care of Kagome while he goes to rally up Zannanza's troops. "Hadi, catch up to us slowly. Make sure Kagome is well. Kikkuri, come with me."

Hadi walked the short distance between her and Prince Kail, gathering Kagome in her arms and gasped at the burning hot feeling of her body. She turned to her younger sisters and ordered Ryui to set up a cloth to block out the sun and Shalla to set out something to lay the miko on. "We must bring Princess Kagome's temperature down."

As Ryui finished putting up the sheet to block the sun's intense rays, Shalla opened the neck of Kagome's kimono, hoping to relieve the young woman from the heat and to help her breath easier, but what she saw shocked her. "Sister Hadi!" she motioned for her elder sister. "This is..." she trailed off.

The eldest Hatti sister pushed back Kagome's top, gasping at the sight. Decorating the miko's collarbone and the tops of her breasts were dozens of bright, red marks. "Oh my..." her hand came up to cover her mouth as she pulled the sheet up to cover Kagome. "Prince Kail saw them. Prince Zannanza's love marks..."

* * *

><p>In less than forty-eight hours, the streets of Kizzuwatna became a battlefield as thousands of Mitanni soldiers began to try to infiltrate the walls. Dozens of Hittite and Mitanni men were dead, lying face down, with an arrow shot through their backs, in pools of crimson life-giving fluids. Soldiers were trying to destroy the iron doors of the gate that protected the city.<p>

"Prince Zannanza!" a lower class warrior rushed over to the blond fourth prince. "The main gate to the city has been destroyed! The Mitanni are flooding inside! Even with the Hittite Alliance soldiers, it's not enough to protect the place!"

Zannanza paused in his motion of pulled the string of the bow back, but his grip even loosened as his hazel eyes hardened into the look of a commanding officer and the soldier shrunk back slightly. "What about Kizzuwatna's soldiers? You should have requested soldiers from King Shunashu!"

The soldier lowered his eyes as he crossed his arm over his chest and bowed. "Forgive me, my prince, but it seems that there is no movement."

That made the fourth son lose his grip as he faltered in his stance. He raised his hand to his face, worry covering his bright eyes. _'Kagome...were you too late...'_ The sound of his title being called snapped his out of his thoughts. Looking over to where the soldier was directing and a smile titled at his lips. "Brother!"

* * *

><p>"Reporting to Black Prince!" a Mitanni soldier dropped to his knees before a man with long, wavy black hair and piercing grey eyes. "We've learned that Hittite soldiers are appearing from the North Side's highlands!"<p>

Mattiwaza, better known as the Black Prince for his brutal military methods, snapped his cold stare at the warrior, causing the man to freeze up with fear. Calmly walking over to the soldier, Mattiwaza pulled his sword out of its sheath and pointed it at the groveling man. "Repeat what you just said." his eyes narrowed when his warrior stutter out the response again. Raising his blade, the Black Prince lopped off the man's head in a smooth strike. "They couldn't have arrived so fast." Flicking his wrist, he shook the blade clean of the sticky red liquid. "Let this be a demonstration of what I want done to the Hittites."

* * *

><p>"Brother! Kagome!" Zannanza cheered as he caught sight of his brother's chariot with the young miko by his side. A breath of relief let him as he ran over to the idle chariot and helped Kagome down.<p>

The warrior miko offered Zannanza a smile. "I'd told you I would make it in time." Her smile turned down into a frown when she saw Kail brush passed her and his brother without so much of a greeting. Deciding that now was not an appropriate time for her to question his sudden coldness and turned to Hadi. "Prepare me a horse, dagger, bow and a quiver of arrows. I'm going to aid the prince in this war." pausing, Kagome thought about a technique that she perfected while she was training in the Sengoku Jidai - under the watchful eyes of the Lord of the Western Lands. "Oh, and Hadi-san, I'll need ribbons too."

"Ribbons?" Shalla echoed as she turned to dig through the chest. "Ahh, we have some."

Kagome smiled. "Good."

Ryui held up a sheath that was decorated with small red gems, a silver bow, and a quiver full of arrows. "Princess Kagome, here is the dagger Father crafted especially for you. It is made of the same type of iron used to forge the dagger that aided you in the defeat of Zuwa. The horse is in the main hall."

As Kagome was tying her hair up in a high ponytail and putting on a dark blue headband to hold her long bangs out of her eyes, Hadi returned with the ribbons as well as a long cloak. "Princess...please put this on."

"A cloak? In this heat?" the miko looked at Hadi strangely as accepted the long white threads, tying one around her waist, neck, and each arm. "I don't require one."

Hadi grabbed Ishtar's arms. "Princess, your chest..." she whispered the last bit in Kagome's ear.

Looking down at her breasts, the warrior miko saw the red marks scattered over her collarbone and grimaced at the sight of them. There were so many, especially over her left breast above the mark of the Shikon. _'Prince Zannanza left so many hickeys on me.'_ A bright red blush touched her cheeks. _'Kail must have seen them!'_

* * *

><p>In command of Hittite's three hundred chariots and twenty-five hundred foot soldiers is the third prince, Kail Mursili II, while the second-in-command is the fourth prince, Zannanza Hattusili. They are defending Kizzuwatna from the five hundred chariots and five thousand foot soldiers of the Mitanni, who are led by the infamous Black Prince, Mattiwaza.<p>

During the start of the war, both sides have sent out their strongest troupe, the conclusion is still far away.

Zannanza dropped to one knee as he bow his head before Kail, his eyes low to the ground. "Brother! I want to apologize for taking Kagome out of the palace."

Kail lifted his hand, stopping his younger brother's words. Shaking his head, he ordered for Zannanza to stand. "Now is not the appropriate time to discuss such matters. Zannanza, take the left-wing soldiers behind the enemy lines and try to drive them away."

"Yes, sir!" The fourth prince quickly spun on his heels and headed for the door, calling out commands as he did so.

Kagome walked up to Kail's side, calling out his name. Once she gained his attention, the miko opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

Turning away from the dark-haired woman, Kail said, "Kagome, you remain here in this castle with Hadi." he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"What!" she yelled, furious that he dismissed her so care freely. She was not one of his maids that he could bend to his will. "I am going!"

"The Goddess of War should stay in the Imperial Hall." he said as he kept walking away from her.

That set the miko off, causing her infamous temper to surface as she marched over to the prince, grabbing his cloak and forced him to look at her. She gasped at the furious look on his face, the angry glow in his bright amber-gold eyes. The look shocked Ishtar Incarnate so much that her grip on his cloak loosened.

Kail snatched his clothing from her hands and in an authoritative tone that he'd never used with her before said, "Do as I say!" turning on his heel, he ordered for Kikkuri to come with him, his cloak billowing out at the bottom as he left.

Kagome tugged at the neck of her own pale yellow cloak, glaring at the red ovular spots decorating the top of her breasts. _'Kail is very angry...He really did see these...' _ Her dark blue eyes shimmered with sadness as she gazed at the prince's retreating form.

Kail bit his lip so hard that blood trickled down his chin and into his mouth, coating his tongue with its metallic flavor. His hands curled into tight fists as he threw off his cloak, tossing it in some unknown corner. _'I want to know what happened between Kagome and Zannanza, but the questions are caught in my throat.' _he sighed as he mounted his chariot, allowing Kikkuri to take hold of the reins. _'Kagome does not belong to me. She is still in love with Inuyasha. She told me that when we almost... I don't have the right to retain her.'_ Thrusting his hand into the air, Kail commanded, "Right-wing soldiers! Proceed after me!"

* * *

><p>The war commenced. Chariots with both Hittite and Mitanni soldiers alike plowed through the open plains, the sun gleaming off of their bronzed swords as they hacked at one another, trying to gain the upper hand. The foot soldiers of each side fought hard and soon the ground was stained crimson with blood. The Hittite Archery continuously shot arrows at their enemy, taking of several unsuspecting Mitanni warriors; the opposing side gained knowledge of the Archery and soon began to fire their own arrows at them.<p>

Back at the Mitanni Camp, the Black Prince stared down at the kneeling soldiers. "How is the situation?"

The warrior cringed at the cold, detached sound of the prince's voice. It was the same tone he used when he killed his older brother. "We're in a tight situation, Black Prince." he reported, keeping his eyes low so that the prince could not see the fear in them.

"As for foot soldiers and chariots, our side has more, but on strength, we are even. Why is that?" Mattiwaza mused, his arms coming up to fold against his chest as his sharp grey eyes turned calculating. "Hm...This is a strategy used by skillful leaders to make up for an insufficient number of foot soldiers." he pointed a single finger over to the battlefield when he heard the baffled sound his soldier gave. "Look, you fool, even with the Hittite soldiers divided into two separate paths, their movements are well-organized. This, in turn, means that there are two commanding officers. The right-wing leader must be a powerful person."

"If this goes on, it'll use up all the resources." the soldier said timidly. "What should we do?"

"What of Kizzuwatna's soldiers?" Mattiwaza asked.

The soldier snapped his head up. "They show no moment, sir."

Slicing his sharp grey eyes over to the kneeling soldier, they narrowed when the man flinched and dropped his head. A short chuckle left the confines of his throat. "That is expected of a cowardly king like Shunashu. Good. We will attack the palace, conquer King Shunashu, and make Kizzuwatna's soldiers my allies." An evil smile titled at his lips as he stroked the hilt of his sword, "After that, the Hittite soldiers will be dead in pools of blood."

* * *

><p>"Foot soldiers!" Kail called out, throwing commands over his shoulder. "Go and guard the town lane! Don't attack the townspeople! Protect the women and children and help them escape!"<p>

A dark-haired soldier opened the door of a nearby house and was greeted by the shrill screams of the women hiding inside. Wincing slightly at the high-pitched cries, he frowned, "Please don't be alarmed. Gather around, I'll take you to a safer place." he smiled charming at the females as he held out his hand for them. "We won't act rashly. Our Goddess of War will surely punish us if we were to treat women and children violently." he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I've heard her wrath is on par with Teshub's."

A Mitanni soldier with black hair and beady black eyes carried a torch across the pathway, the orange flames dancing along the thick wood. "Burn down the houses! We'll smoke the Hittite soldiers out!"

An elderly man gasped, his hand held out as if he was about to grab the Mitanni. "Please stop it! It's taken us so many years to build our home..."

"Get lost!" the man growled, his eyes narrowing in his slits of anger, "If you dare to interrupt me again I'll kill you!"

Arrows whizzed through the air, heading towards their targets with deadly precision, slicing through the tendons of the Mitanni soldiers' wrists and causing them to drop the torches. Many of them barely had time to move out of the flames path before it set their clothes on fire.

Kagome lowered her bow; a frown marred the graceful contours of her face as she glared down at the opposing soldiers. "You weren't really planning on burning down those houses after that nice old man kindly asked you to stop." her eyes slanted at the Mitanni when they looked up at her sheepishly. Slinging her bow over her back, Kagome reached for the ribbon tied around her neck, pouring her reiki into the silky fabric. The shimmering white threads began to glow a soft pink as they stiffened, becoming diamond hard. "Hadi-san, Ryui-san, Shalla-san! Go!"

"Yes, Ishtar-sama!"

The miko jumped into the air, somersaulted on her descent down and landed gracefully on her feet. Using her new technique - the Ribbon Blade - Kagome used the threads to shatter the swords of the opposing warriors, smirking at the dumbfounded look on their faces as they gazed down at the remains of their weapons. Removing the tie at her waist, the Shikon no Miko used it as a lasso and wrapped the enemies in a tight circle.

"Superb!" one of the women cheered.

"If women put their mind to it, they can fight also!"

"That girl!" the eldest and larger woman scrunched her eyes to gain a better look at the young woman, who fought without the aid of a horse. "Young girl! You came back?"

Kagome paused in her actions, a smile tilting at her lips. She placed her fingers near her mouth and whistled. Soon her pitch-black stallion, Raion, jumped over the wall and galloped over to its master, allowing her to mount him. Pulling on Raion's reins, Kagome directed him over to the woman who called for her. "Miss, you're alright! That's great!"

"You didn't go back to the man you love?" the woman asked.

The miko blushed lightly as her smile brightened. Lifting her right hand, Kagome pointed with her index finger. "I went back to him, but I came back here again with him. He's over there. On the carriage pulled by the Tsukige."

The woman followed the path Kagome's finger directed and her eyes widened when they landed on a man with glistening blond hair and warm honey colored eyes. "Oh! He's such a handsome young man." her eyes trailed down to the peach colored horses. "He's a high-ranking person?!"

Kagome smiled sadly down at the woman. "Miss, the Hittite soldiers haven't mistreated anyone, have they? That was Kail's order as well." _'There is nothing between Prince Zannanza and myself. While I find myself think less about Inuyasha and more about Prince Kail. Am I...I can't be...I am just the Goddess of War and Beauty to the Hittites and nothing more! I am by Prince Kail's side for that reason only!'_ Though deep inside, Kagome knew that her words were false, slowly but surely, the young miko was beginning to fall in love with Kail.

Turning to face the eldest of the Hatti sister, Kagome ordered for them to take care of the women as the snapped Raion's reins, urging him to a fast paced gallop into the battlefield.

"Wait! Young girl!" the woman called out. She rushed over and grabbed Hadi by the shoulder, turning her around. "Who was that girl?"

Hadi pulled away from the older woman and smiled, "She's Prince Higurashi Kagome, the third Prince Kail Mursili II's Royal Concubine! Our Hittite Kingdom's Goddess of Beauty and War, Ishtar-sama!" she motioned for the women to follow her to a safer destination.

Kagome leaned down closer to Raion as she urged him to run faster. _'I have to help him! I promised to stay by his side and help him!'_ Whizzing through the air was hundreds of arrows and before Kagome could notice it, a stray flew towards her.

"Look out!" a man's voice was her only warning before the miko was shoved off of the stallion, narrowly avoiding the arrow that would have pierced her skull, leaving her for dead. "You idiot! I told you to stay in the castle! You, of all people, should know that stray arrows are one of the major causes of deaths in war!"

"Prince Kail..." Kagome murmured, lowering her head in shame. Of course she knew that! It was the very first thing that was drilled into her head under her training. How could she be so careless? "I'm sorry, Prince Kail. My mind was preoccupied with thoughts of helping you."

The third Prince turned away from the young woman. "I don't need your help in this war!" he snapped.

Kagome narrowed her eyes sharply as she yanked of the collar of Kail's cloak. "What is your problem? I said I was sorry! There's no reason for you to snap at me!"

Kail released a surprised grunt when the young miko pulled of his robe and he stared down at her with shock evident in his eyes. He's never seen Kagome this upset. Her bright dark blue eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and her bottom lip was quivering. Sighing, the blond prince covered his face with his hand as he closed his eyes. "I apologize for yelling at you, Kagome. It's this war, my mind is in a constant state of agitation and I took it out on you. Sorry." he rose to his feet and grabbed the miko by the arm, helping her stand. "As the Goddess of War, you've helped me substantially. Which is enough. You don't have to participate."

"Prince Kail, I am a warrior miko! I'm destined to fight! Tell me to do anything! I want to help you!" she confessed, balling her hands into tight fists as she doubled over.

The third Prince of the Hittites gazed down at the young woman at his side, taking in her confession. Then he remembered their promise on the day Zannanza came back. Her promise to help him, to aid him in his goals. He remembered the sincere look in her deep, dark pools of sapphire, the way her words brought happiness to his heart. Reaching forward, Kail grabbed the priestess by her chin, tilted her head back._ 'Kagome, I don't want you on this Warfield. I don't want you to step a single foot out of my palace. I desire to lock you in my chambers, not letting anyone see you and not allowing any man to gaze upon your beauty. I want you to be mine.'_

Kagome gasped as Kail moved in closer to her lips, a faint blush tinting her cheeks pink. "Prince..."

He ignored her, inching closer and closer still to her lips until he finally closed the gap between them. It was the barest hint of a kiss and before either one of them could take it any deeper than that, they were interrupted.

"Your Highness!" Kikkuri rushed into the alleyway just as the couple broke apart. "Kizzuwatna's soldiers have gone to Mitanni's side!"

"What!" Kail and Kagome said in unison. They looked at each other briefly before turning their attention on the brown-haired servant.

"Isn't Kizzuwatna Hittite's allies? Why are they aiding the Mitanni?" Kagome inquired.

Kikkuri gritted his teeth. "King Shunashu has betrayed us!"

Shalla placed her hand on her chest, her greyish-green eyes wide with shock. "By adding Kizzuwatna's two thousand soldiers, even if Prince Kail has the ability, the outcome is still hopeless."

"Shalla!" Hadi reprimanded, striking her younger sister on the head.

Kagome lifted her right thumb to her mouth and bit it, chewing on the digit, thinking over what Kikkuri has informed them as she glanced over at Kail. She took in the stoic, calculating look on his face and her eyes narrowed a bit. _'What's going through your head Kail?'_

* * *

><p>King Shunashu cowered back into a corner as blood covered sword was waved in front of his face. His eyes drifted over to dead carcasses that used to be his concubines. A warm liquid dripped down on his pristine robe, causing the old King to look up at the owner of the crimson stained blade.<p>

The Black Prince smiled innocently as he brought his sword up closer to the man's nose. "King Shunashu, choose wisely. If you do as I say and send your troops out now," Flicking his wrist, Mattiwaza spattered more crimson fluid down at the King's clothing, "I'll stop the slaughtering and you will have as many concubines as you like, but only after I've conquered Anatolia as my own." His innocent smile turned cold and deadly, "Now swear your loyalty to me! Become a part of the Mitanni!"

The King of Kizzuwatna could do nothing, but dumbly nod his head and swear his oath to Mattiwaza.

* * *

><p>Disaster was spelt for the Hittites once Kizzuwatna's soldiers joined Mitanni ranks. They quickly outnumbered Hittite Soldiers, slaughtering and capturing those who crossed their paths. Hundreds of dead bodies, men and horses alike, littered the battlefield. Each of them coming from the Hittite's army.<p>

"Your Highness Kail!" a soldier called out as he cradled his wounded arm, blood staining his hand crimson. The right-wing troops have retreated! The enemy is too many." he panted as his head began to swim from the blood loss. He smiled a thanks when Ryui rushed over and began treating his wounds. "Prince Zannanza is returning here now."

No sooner than those words left the warrior's lips, Zannanza came in limping on his sword, red life-giving liquid dripping down his forehead and into his eye. "Brother!" he panted, leaning heavily on his blade. "The left-wing soldiers have fought to the best of their abilities, but were still unable to withstand..."

Kail growled low in his chest as his teeth worried his lower lips. His eyes narrowed in thought as his brows furrowed in a scowl. _'Losing Kizzuwatna will cause our defenses in the South to crumble and will increase Mitanni's intrusion. What should I do?'_

"Brother?" Zannanza's voice broke Kail from his musings. "If this goes one, we'll lose all our soldiers."

A soldier rushed in, bleeding heavily from a wound slashed across his stomach. He fell to his knees as his eyes began glassy, "Your Highness..." he choked up, blood dribbling from his lips, "Mitanni's soldiers are charging."

"Dammit!" the third prince cursed. There was too wide of a gap in their strengths! There was only one possible choice to make if Kail wished to save his men. They'd have to retreat! Opening in his mouth to state the order of their retreat, a black blur whipped passed him. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome running towards the door, her long dark hair fluttering out behind her. "Kagome!"

Ishtar Incarnate lifted her hand into the air as she commanded, "Do it now!"

The jugs that were perched on top of the many buildings toppled over, spilling their contents on the Mitanni warriors. The soldiers screamed at the boiling pain of the clear liquid that scorched their skin red. They cried out when red bricks pummeled them into the ground, striking them in the head and rendering a few of them unconscious.

Kail watched in shock at the townspeople of Kizzuwatna continued their assault on the Mitanni.

"Go to Hell!"

"We're much more familiar with these streets than you bastards!"

Ryui turned a smile at her princess as she continued to dress the wounds of the fallen soldier, her bright greyish-green eyes sparkling. "Princess Kagome! Your idea is working!"

"If we're to live under another person's ruling, rather than let the Black Prince conquer, we would rather have the Goddess of War conquer us! She will protect us!"

"Even if the King chose Mitanni, we choose to help the Hittites!"

Kagome placed her hand over her chest as she let out a breath of relief. If she had been a second too late in telling the residents her plan, everyone she loved would have been slaughtered by the Mitanni. Her dark blue eyes sought out the old woman who helped aid her in ideas, smiling when she saw the woman ordered for more water to be boiled and brought to them. "Thanks Miss!" she called out, waving her hand.

The woman turned and waved back at the miko. "Anything for our Ishtar!"

* * *

><p>"Reporting to the Black Prince!" a soldier dropped to his knees, his eyes low. "The townspeople are having a riot! All of Kizzuwatna's residents are attacking our soldiers!"<p>

The black jewel on Mattiwaza's forehead glimmered in the sunlight as he clenched his fists up, glaring down at the soldier. "Those damned peasant! At first they only knew how to escape, what the hell is happening?" he demanded.

The soldier cringed at the angry bite of the prince's words, instantly fearing for his life. "I-I'm not sure," he stuttered, "but the peasants kept shouting about a Goddess of War."

"Goddess of war?" the dark-haired prince echoed. He growled under his breath before turned to his troops. "If the peasants are rioting, then our soldiers are no chance of winning. Retreat! We will stop here!" slicing his sharp grey eyes back to the kneeling soldier, Mattiwaza asked, "Do you know the name of the leader of the Hittite troops?"

The warrior lifted his head up, "According to the prisoners, the third prince, Kail Mursili II."

"Kail Mursili II." the Black Prince mused as a scowl settled on his face, marring his handsome features. "I'll remember that name."

* * *

><p>Kagome grinned in triumph as she saw the hundreds of Mitanni soldiers flee, running away like a pack of wolves with their tails between their legs. Her smile faded a little when a memory of her adopted son flashed through her mind. It was when they first encountered Kouga and Kirara scared off some of his wolves when she transformed into her saber-tooth cat form. Shaking her head she pushed those sad memories away before the heartache could settle in her chest. <em>'This is no time for feeling sad, Kagome! Kail has won this battle!'<em>

A few hours later, the warrior miko found herself standing beside Kail as the King of Kizzuwatna groveled at their feet. She desperately wanted the old man to rise to his feet, but she knew that it was not her place. That privileged belong to Kail.

King Shunashu sunk lower to the ground as he begged for Kail's forgiveness. "Prince Kail! Your Highness, I am truly sorry! I aided the Mitanni despite the treaty I have with your country!" his voice cracked with emotion as he cowered deeper into the stone floor beneath him. "Please forgive me! Don't kill me..." he whispered the last part so lowly that Kail nearly missed it.

Kail softened his eyes slightly at the shaking king, his voice was empty as he said, "King Shunashu, only his Majesty, the emperor can sentence your offence. Before your verdict is out, you must hand over your control to the Crown Prince." his tone was even as Kail continued, "Think about what you have done."

Shunashu looked up at the third prince before casting his gaze down. "Yes, your Highness."

"Goddess of War!" the townspeople cried, their arms raised into the air. "Give us your blessing! Bless us Goddess of War!"

Kail sighed as he turned his eyes on the miko at his side. "Your popularity is greater than mine. You won't be able to get away from this." he gave her gentle push forward. "Go and give them your blessing, Kagome."

The Shikon no Miko nodded, her eyes tearing up when Kail simply turned away from her. Pressing her hands together, Kagome chanted, _**"Heavenly Father above! Your humble servant comes to ask of you! I ask of you to bless that people of Kizzuwatna! Bless them in the way you know best!"**_She smiled down at the people, thrusting her hands out. "I give you my blessings to all the people of Kizzuwatna!" a gasp left her lips when hands suddenly landed on her hips, tugging her back.

"That is not the Hittite way of blessing." Kail's voice murmured in her ear.

Kagome rolled her eyes, all traces of sadness replaced with annoyance. "Well, excuse me! I only know the Shinto way of blessing people. I don't know the Hittite way!" A blush crept up her neck when Kail leaned in close to her face. "Prince..."

Kail's eyes hardened as flashbacks of the miko's kidnapping traveled through his head. Leaning in close to Kagome, he touched his lips with hers coldly for a brief second before pulling away. Turning around, he pressed his hands to his mouth and thrust them away. "The blessing of the Goddess of War welcomes the people of Kizzuwatna in its comforting embrace!"

The tears that previously filled Kagome's eyes fell down her cheeks in silent rivers. _Such a cold, empty kiss...I know it's his duty to fill the people with passion, but why does he have to kiss me so emotionlessly!'_ Ishtar Incarnate jolted at her thoughts. Why did she care if that prince kissed her like that? It was not like she was in love with him.

"**Yes, you are **_**Lady Kagome..."**_Ankoku's voice filtered through her mind.

"_Shut up! I love Inuyasha! Not the perverted prince!"_

"**Oh, Little Kagome, you have so much to learn about what the heart wants."** the corrupted side of the Shikon chuckled. **"You still haven't realized that I did not take control of your body at first on that night. The night you almost gave Kail your most sacred gift..."**

Kagome balled her hands up into tight fists as she pressed them against her head. _"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_ Tears fell unabided down the miko's cheeks as she excused herself from Kail's presence. Once she was out of earshot, the dark-haired priestess fell to her knees. "My heart is so conflicted. I...I...I like Prince Kail..." she admitted to herself. Within the ocean of her consciousness, Kagome felt Ankoku stirring restlessly, but the dark embodiment remained silent.

* * *

><p>Ryui stretched her arms above her head, arching her back. "Gleaming sunlight and clear blue skies, Hattusa is all fired up about the recent victory over Mitanni!" she smiled at her younger siblings.<p>

Tito pouted as his hand balled up into fists and raised them up to his chest. "But...Sister Ryui..."

"Why is it so gloomy in this palace!" the younger Hatti siblings demanded, their voices echoing throughout the walls of the palace.

Hadi placed her hands on her hips as she gave her siblings a stern look. "Do we have a choice?" she pointed a slender finger over to her left. "Look at the proprietor. His Highness Prince Kail," her right, "Prince Zannanza," and finally behind her at a tree in the courtyard, "as well as Princess Kagome, who refuses to come down from that tree, everyone is in this state."

The three younger Hattie siblings huddled up as they gathered their respectful trays.

"I believe that there's nothing between Kagome-sama and Prince Zannanza," Tito whispered to his sisters.

Ryui scoffed softly as she lifted up her tray. "Don't be silly, Tito, neither of them didn't deny it."

Shalla picked up where her twin left off. "Yeah, both of them were alone for a few days; it's no wonder Prince Kail is doubtful of them!"

Apparently the younger siblings were not as quiet and subtle about their conversation as their eldest sister smacked each of them on the head, her fist still smoking from striking them. "Ryui, Shalla, Tito! Stop talking nonsense and get back to work!"

"Sister Hadi~!" they whined, holding the swelling knots that were forming on the tops of their heads, but the stern glare Hadi graced them with silenced them.

Hadi pointed her finger to the horse station. "Go clean Raion's stable! There are more things to worry about than that incident!" she chastised.

Before the Hatti siblings could, begrudgingly, do as their sister told them, a voice stopped them,

"You're correct!"

The elder sibling turned at the sound of the voice and found the tall figure of Ilbani strolling over towards them. "Ilbani-sama..."

"Compared with the personal feelings and problems of his Highness, the palace panel of judges is another big problem." he sighed and placed his hands inside his sleeves as his grey eyes turned down towards the ground.

Shalla tilted her head slightly to the side. "The palace panel of judges?"

Tito turned sad jaded eyes at his older sister. "Sister, have you forgotten? Prince Zannanza's serious offence of kidnapping Kail-sama's concubine? Kidnapping Kagome-sama?"

Ilbani nodded before continuing. "And with Prince Kail in charge of the prisoners, even if we have won this battle in Mitanni's War, it is not enough to make amends for their guilt."

Hadi gasped, her fingers covering her lips as her dark green eyes widened. "But this whole incident was the Queen's doing!"

"True." the Imperial Clerk agreed, "By such, the Queen will not let them off easily. She will most definitely hold a conference in the palace on this issue."

As if on cue with Ilbani's words, Kikkuri came rushing in, his chestnut-brown haired wild from his running. He immediately dropped to his knees in front of Kail as he relayed his urgent message. "Prince Kail! The King has summoned you, Prince Zannanza, and Princess Kagome to the grand palace at once!"

Kagome shifted her eyes down at Kikkuri from her perch in the tree. While she did not want to leave the comfort of nature, the miko knew that she could be punished for denying to meet with the emperor. Slowly, she hopped down from the branch she was resting on and walked over to Kikkuri, her thumb caught between her teeth. _'What has Nakia planned now? We are not ready to confront her at the moment...I especially...'_

* * *

><p>The miko glanced around from her position of kneeling before the Tarbana, though she was seething on the inside for having to grovel in front of Nakia, but she kept her peace. She looked over at Ilbani when he commented on how the Queen has called for the Elders. Quietly, she questioned the Imperial Clerk about the dozens of old men around them.<p>

Beginning his explanations, Ilbani informed the raven-haired miko of the authority ranks. How there are three people who are in charge of making major decisions. First and foremost was the emperor, then the queen, and after her were the Elders. He explained that after the Elders were two hundred rulers that formed the Hittite's regulation administration. The Hittite country is unlike that of Egypt or Babylon, where the King, alone, makes the decisions.

Kagome gritted her teeth. _'So, in this situation, the Tarbana's decision is not alone. It's a very good system, but not in our favor...'_

"Kail Mursili II and Zannanza Hattusili!" the emperor bellowed out. "I congratulate you on the matters at Kizzuwatna!" He stern dark brown eyes hardened as his voice steeled. "However, that is unable to make up for all of your mistakes! As Crown Princes, you two are role models for the people, but rather, the both of you have done otherwise! Your 'good deed' has stirred up an uproar in the palace and among the people. This fault will not be easily rectified!" his eyes cut over to this fourth born son as they narrowed in distaste. "Especially you, Zannanza! Kidnapping is a serious offence! Do you understand? What were you thinking!?"

"Dear Father!" Kail pleaded. "Please wait! This is not a kidnap..."

Nakia cut him off with a firm 'Quiet!' She glared down at the young prince with cold, emotionless eyes. "Prince Kail, don't you dare side with him!" she pointed a finger over to the guards who were standing base by the door. "The guards of Hattusa and the peasants of Kaska all saw Zannanza take that girl by force with their own eyes!"

Kagome growled low in her chest, feeling Ankoku stir. Forcing herself to calm down, the miko took a few calming breaths and when she felt the corrupted essence of the Shikon fade away, Kagome glared back up at Nakia. _'That rotten Queen! I cannot believe her!'_

"According to the Hittites' Law Book, kidnapping offense, if the offender is a peasant then his whole year's supply would become his penalty. If a Prince is found guilty, the penalty is two hundred times that of the normal penalty!" the Tarbana announced.

The Queen stood from her seat, her staff clenched tightly between her hands. "That is too easy on them! I ask that they be removed from the List of the Royal Succession!"

"What!" Kagome shrieked. She turned to Ilbani, whose skin lost all its color. "She wants to remove Prince Kail from the Royal Succession?"

Ilbani nodded slowly, his face pale as he bit his bottom lip. "Meaning that he would go from a prince to a noble. Eliminating Prince Kail's chance at gaining the throne."

Dark blue eyes widened at the Imperial Clerk's confession. Kail would be eliminated from being a candidate for King? What about the prince's goals and dreams of ruling with peace? Kagome could not let Nakia destroy his precious ambitions!

"His Majesty just mentioned that princes are a role model for the people," Nakia continued, looking at the Elders, "That is why I dare to make such a request! Please allow the Elders to decided!"

Stealing a glance at Kail, the miko watched the blond bite his bottom lip as his brows furrowed in a scowl. _'The Elders will not agree. Prince Kail is a very important person.'_ Her attention was drawn from the third prince as the sound of people rising from their chairs echoed throughout the room.

"I agree to the Queen's proposal."

"Agreed."

"Me as well."

Kagome shot to her feet, her eyes narrowed in a glare. _'Have all the Elders been possessed by Nakia?'_ Collecting her reiki into her eyes, the miko scanned the crowd for signs of the Queen's possessing in the bodies of the Elders, but found none. _'What the hell? The Elders actually support Nakia!'_

The Queen smiled smugly as she stroked the ornament on top of her staff. "It would seem that all the Elders agree to my proposal." she turned to her husband, her smug smile becoming sweet and charming. "Dearest, please announce the decision."

'_No!'_ Kagome screamed mentally as she racked her brain for answers. _'Even the emperor cannot deny this!'_

The Tarbana glanced down at his sons sadly. He did not wish to remove his children from the Royal Succession List. He only wanted them to be reprimanded for their actions and go back to being the perfect sons he knew they could be. "Th-then I will announce that Kail Mursili II and Zannanza Hattusili are hereby removed..."

"Wait!" Kagome called out, stepping forward. She dropped to her knees before the emperor, bowing her head. "Please forgive my rudeness, your Highness. But I can no longer remain silent about this. I was not being kidnapped like you all believe. It was all a part of Prince Kail's plan."

Ocher and hazel eyes widened as they looked over at the small woman.

Nakia snapped, "Little girl! What nonsense are you saying?"

The Tarbana held his hand out, silencing his wife. "Let her continue with what she has to say."

Kagome smirked inwardly at the dejected look on the Queen's face as the miko rose to her feet. "Thank you, my liege. As I was saying, my being kidnapped was a part of Prince Kail's idea to outwit the Mitanni soldiers." the lie came from her lips smoothly, never once showing in her face as she deceived the emperor with her words. "Days before Prince Zannanza's return, we received word that Mitanni's Black Prince would be attacking Kizzuwatna soon. So, once the fourth prince had returned, Prince Kail assigned myself and Prince Zannanza over there in advance to prepare for the battle." Kagome stole a glance at Kail, "But it would have failed if the enemy knew about it and that would have spelt disaster. So, we chose to use that method.

Finally, Kail met her gaze and caught on to her plan. Nodding subtly, he encouraged the woman to continue.

Taking a deep breath, the miko resumed in her false tale. "It was not a kidnapping. Why would anyone do such a thing to jeopardize their reputation?" When no one was able to answer her inquiry, Kagome answered it herself. "There is no validated reason!"

"Is...Is that true?" the emperor questioned, his eyes wide and brows nearly touching his hairline.

"Of course that's a lie!" Nakia hissed. "A bunch of nonsense!"

Ilbani chuckled lowly under his breath as he caught on to the miko's string of lies. "If it wasn't for the earlier preparation, how would our troops have possibly defeated the enemy?" he questioned the Queen. "Our success is evidence of this."

Nakia clutched her staff tightly in her hands as she snapped out, "In that case why wasn't the palace informed of Mitanni's attack!" her nostrils flared with her agitation. Why did that accursed child have to open her mouth and say something? Her plan was working!

Kail smiled slyly at his stepmother. "Because, Mother Dearest, deceiving the Royal Troops is not something to boast about. If we had informed the palace, then the plan would be easily exposed." his lips tilted even further into a wider smile when Nakia narrowed her hazy green eyes at them.

An elder smiled sheepishly. "Is that so?" he laughed nervously. "Just like his Highness...truly ingenious."

"We knew from the very start that things would not be as it seemed." another rubbed the back of his head as an extremely nervous chuckled left his lips.

"I understand." the emperor said, relieved that his sons would not be removed from the Succession List. "Kail and Zannanza! Both of you did a good job! I shall reward you highly some other time." he waved his hand, stamping his staff on the ground. "Leave us!"

Kagome sunk to her knees, thoroughly exhausted. She's never told that big of a lie since back when she first met Shippou and was captured by the Thunder Brothers. A smile spread over her lips as she tilted her head back and praised the kami for saving Prince Kail and Prince Zannanza from being eliminated from the path to the throne. _'Everything is alright!'_

* * *

><p>"I thank you Kagome," Zannanza said as he followed the young miko down the stairs. "You've saved my life again."<p>

The dark-haired priestess waved her hand back and forth at the younger prince. "You don't have to thank me, Prince Zannanza." She smiled wearily. "I'm normally a bad liar. It's because everyone helped as well." her smile turned down into a frown as she reminisced about what Nakia had almost done. A growl formed in her chest and threatened to escape. "That rotten Queen is too much. She really is such a..." she trailed off when a small pink flower landed in her hair and watched Zannanza reach over and pluck it out. Just as she was about to thank the young prince, Kagome saw the solemn expression on Kail's face as he walked past them. "Prince Kail?"

Zannanza watched as the small woman bowed before him before running after his brother. Gazing down at the pretty, pink blossom he held between his fingers, the fourth prince raised it to his lips where he pressed a gentle kiss upon it.

* * *

><p>Kagome followed Kail all the way to his chambers, explaining all the way that nothing happened between her and Zannanza. She grabbed his robe, bringing him down to her level as she said, "Are you even listening to me?"<p>

Kail blinked slowly as he reached up and removed her tiny fingers away from his clothing. Looking down at the miko, he said, in a very high authoritative manner, "Yes, I am listening, Kagome. And I have told you time and time again that I understand. I thank you for your assistance, but I am tired. I'm going to take an early rest."

Huffing, the Shikon no Miko grabbed the nearest object next to her and chucked it at the prince. Her dark blue eyes seemed to pierced right through him when he looked at her questionably. "Bakayarou!" she cursed at him. "Why won't you tell me what you really want to say? Look me in the eye and tell me!" she picked up an apple from a nearby tray, tossing it at the prince's head.

The third prince raised his hands to shield himself from the oncoming objects that Kagome continuously threw at him. He looked at her, but not meeting her eyes as he yelled, "Stop throwing things at me, you vicious woman! I really don't mind what happened with Prince Zannanza!"

"_**PRINCE ZANNANZA?!"**_ Kagome snapped, her eyes flickering between silver, dark blue, and golden-orange. She sprung up on the balls of her feet and threw herself at the blond, tackling him to the bed. _**"You stupid idiot! Why did you call your own brother by him formality name if you didn't mind!"**_ her voice was a mixture of her own and Ankoku's as her anger began to get the better of her. The shimmering tattoo over Kagome's left breast began to glow an ominous violet color.

Upon seeing her eyes change colors, Kail quickly reversed their positions, so that he was on top of Kagome, holding her down by her wrists. "Calm down! You're going to let 'Her' take over!"

"_**Let go of me!"**_ The miko struggled beneath the prince, her eyes flashing dangerously. She ceased in her fighting when Kail merely tightened his grip on her wrists and flared his aura, wrapping her in the soft yellow energy. Her eyes stopped flickering, settling on her normal deep blue orbs and tears welled up behind her lids. "Why Prince Kail...why won't you talk to me?"

Kail's amber-gold eyes softened at the young woman's plea. Gazing deeply into her eyes, a spark of his feelings went down his body and the look in his bright eyes turned almost loving. Lowering his face towards hers, Kail slid his eyes shut.

Kagome felt her pulse speed up, her heart thumping behind her ribcage. _'He's going to kiss me.'_ Closing her eyes in anticipation, the miko tilted her head back, expecting to feel Kail's warm, soft lips upon hers. Her eyes flew open when the silky strands of his long golden hair tickled her mouth. "Prince Kail?" she questioned when he swiftly removed himself from her person.

"I'm going to rest." he announced, turning his back to her.

"I suppose I'm only Ishtar to you as well." Kagome said as she sat up. Her fingers sought out something, anything for her to take her anger out on the prince with.

"What are you..." Kail turned around, recoiling back when a bouquet of light blue flowers smacked him in the face.

Kagome rose to her feet, walking over to the door. She shot Kail an angry look. "Besides, it's not like you don't have a lover! Go to some other Princess! See if I care, Baka!" she ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She faintly heard Kail call out for her, but she continued to run down the hall until she reached the entrance to her loyal handmaids' room. "Hadi-san, Ryui-san, Shalla-san, may I stay with you for a little while?"

The three sisters rose from their beds sleepily, rubbing their eyes. "Princess Kagome?"

Angry tears fell down the miko's pale cheeks as she laid her head down on Hadi's lap as Ryui and Shalla wrapped her up in a blanket. _'Baka! Kail no baka!'_ she cursed at the blond prince angrily as she pulled the covers over her head, shielding her crying face from the world. _'I've explained it to him so many times, but he won't get it through his thick skull!'_

Back in the room with Kail, the third prince sat on the edge of his head, his head cradled by his left hand as he replayed what happened in his head. Gritting his teeth and balling up his right hand, Kail let out a low growl. _'Dammit! What am I doing? Kagome will have to go back to her original world soon and if I touch her now, I won't want to let her go...'_

For the first time since Kagome arrived in Hattusa, she and Kail slept in different rooms. Since her promise to remain by the prince's side, Kagome was no longer next to him. Slowly, the miko felt her heart break all over again at the thought of losing Kail.

* * *

><p>"What?" a dark-haired woman questioned when the shopkeeper restated the prince. "A stack of oat is three shillings?" she held up her index finger. "It was one shilling before!"<p>

The elderly female shopkeeper struggled to bear the heavy weight of the basket. "I'm sorry. It's hard to get them in stock lately. I had to raise the price of the oat."

The other woman was not listening. "Sell it cheaper. We always buy from you!"

Placing the heavy stack down on the table, the woman tried to appease to the crowd that was beginning to gather around her shop. "Please calm down! The traders from Yasu are not coming here, that's why everyone is experiencing a shortage."

"You stingy old lady!" the people were not listening to reason as they began to throw things at the elderly shopkeeper.

"What are you saying?" she shielded herself from the oncoming objects. "I'm not the one causing this!"

* * *

><p>News of the price raise of oat soon reached the Tarbana's ears and he was shocked. The imports should have sufficient! They just placed an order for another stock that should have been in by now. What was going on? The emperor voiced this question out loud to the soldier who reported in to him.<p>

The soldier bowed his head. "It is because there haven't been any traders who came from Mesopotamia in the past month."

Kail felt his eyes widen at the statement. "What do you mean? I've received news of the all the trader's departures."

"That is true, your Highness, but we lost contact with them after they entered East Anatolia." the soldier replied.

"Then that means that all the traders have disappeared when they reach East Anatolia?" Kail crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. _'Disappearing traders?' _She shifted her attention to the pedestal when a loud snapping sound vibrated through the room. Looking up, she noticed Nakia standing with the broken remain of her staff in her hands.

The Queen threw the pieces of her staff at the soldier, hitting him on the head. "Why don't you send your troops to East Anatolia at once!" she snapped. "That area is within Mitanni's boundary, and since the traders have disappeared there, they should have informed us!" Nakia was seething, her pale face turning an unattractive shade of red. "It looks like to me that Mitanni wants to seize all the trading goods coming into our country!"

The soldier could only bow his head lower as the Queen's wooden staff smacked him, leaving a small, bleeding scratch on his cheek. "You are right, Queen Nakia! Mitanni might be behind the missing traders, but East Anatolia is so vast. But, we've dispatched investigators to spy on Mitanni's troops for any movement."

"Too slow!" the queen yelled, her blonde hair was beginning to look disheveled as her fist balled up tightly and she began to tremble. "Go and search for the missing traders immediately!"

Zannanza shook his head as he looked over at his stepmother. "What's wrong with the Queen. She's acting more hysterical than usual."

Ilbani grimaced. "Women! It happens once every month." he flinched in pain when someone jabbed in the ribs. Holding his sore side, the Imperial Clerk turned to glare at the one who committed the action only to gaze into the narrowed eyes of Ishtar Incarnate. "Oh! Princess Kagome..." he rubbed the back of his head as he laughed sheepishly. "I didn't realize that you were there."

Kagome's eyes narrowed even further. "Uh huh...sure you didn't _Ilbani-sama._"

"Is this really the time to be joking around?" Kail questioned, cutting his eyes over to the trio. "The Queen only involves her matters concerning inheritance, and since she feel this is a serious matter; it means the missing traders are a link to the inheritance."

Ilbani lowered his head as he moved over to the third prince, taking his place at Kail's right hand side with Kikkuri stand next him. "Forgive me, your Highness."

Kail nodded at his foster brother. "We cannot overlook this. She must be up to something; send someone on it! And Zannanza..." the blond turned to address his younger brother and invertedly locked eyes with Kagome. He briefly saw the sadness within her blue orbs, before she hid it away and lifted her chin defiantly. Sighing, Kail finished what he was saying, "You have to be ready for any sudden attack against the Mitanni."

Zannanza looked worried as he saw his brother walk passed the young miko without so much as one word. "Yes, Brother..."

Ilbani turned to the Hatti siblings, watching Kagome twist on her heel and exit the building from the southern entrance. "Prince Kail and Princess Kagome have not made up yet?"

"No. And it looks like it's getting worse." they sighed dejectedly.

Kagome leaned on one of the many white pillars just outside the throne room and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She crossed her arms below her breasts as she fought off a wave of tears that threatened to spill from behind her eyelids._ 'Even though I started the argument between us...'_

"**You never thought that Kail would actually ignore us?"** Ankoku voiced from her realm in Kagome's consciousness.

The miko sighed. She did not have the energy to snap at her corrupted version right now. She was emotionally drained. Her heart was hurting from the simple thought that Kail was ignoring her. _"I don't know what to do...He's acting like Inuyasha when he used to get mad at me."_

"**Okay, first of all, you need to stop comparing my sweet little prince to that mutt!"** the miko youkai snapped. **"He is better than that trash!"**

Kagome rubbed her temples, trying to ward off the oncoming headache that was starting to develop. _"I don't have time to argue with you, Ankoku. Besides this is all Kail's fault for neglecting me and choosing to remain quiet about his questions. If he would only tell me what he truly wanted to say then I could explain exactly what happened."_

"**Well...you do know that I took control for a bit. So I know what transpired better than you." ** Ankoku's voice took on a seductive purr, **"You should let me explain things to my prince."**

"Yeah, like I'm going to fall for that." Kagome scoffed as she shut her corrupted side off, filling her body with her reiki and placing a small internal barrier over the mark of the Shikon."It's Kail's own disregard for this matter that puts him in the wrong." Ishtar Incarnate lifted her face towards the sun and basked in its warm glow.

* * *

><p>Hadi handed Tito the barrel of water she was carrying, smiling down at her younger brother before patting him on the head. She turned to her younger sisters. "I wonder if Prince Kail won't be coming home again tonight."<p>

Ryui placed her face in the palm of her left hand. "He is so busy with the council of war and the Queen is plotting something again."

"What do you mean, sis?" Shalla questioned.

"Remember how she demanded that the traders be found? Well, she's still ranting on about it." the older twin said. "I believe they were bringing her something from Babylonia and because of what happened it may have gotten stolen. The Queen is very angry about it."

Kagome, who was leaning against the doorway with Tito, walked inside and heard the last bit of the sisters' conversation. Arching a dark brow, the miko quipped, "You really think that, Ryui-san?" _'Just what is Nakia looking for?'_

"Oh, Princess Kagome." the girls echoed together.

Ryui nodded her head. "Yes, Kikkuri said as much to me."

"I see." Kagome commented. "Then his Highness must be tired. I hope he is taking care of himself." the miko carefully avoided saying Kail's name, less Ankoku would stir restlessly inside her realm and bug the hell out of Kagome about talking to the blond third prince. _'Perhaps I should talk to him...'_

Tito grinned as he looked up at his sisters sneakily. Once he caught their eyes, they quickly shared the same look and somehow the same message was going through their heads. Set Kail and Kagome up.

"Kagome-sama!" the young boy chirped as he grabbed the young woman's hand. "Let's go give Kail-sama some food."

Kagome lifted her brow once more. "Why should I?"

Hadi picked up a nearby basket and began to pick up the stray rags on the ground. "Don't you want to know what Prince Kail has learned about the Queen?"

Shalla appeared with a large jug of wine in her arms and a bright smile on her lips. "I'm sure Prince Kail will be very happy to see us."

The miko turned her sharp gaze on the younger twin. "I only want to know what Nakia's up to!"

Ryui eyed the simple white dress Kagome chose to wear. It was nice enough with it being trimmed in amber, but it was still missing something. "But first. Let's accessorize this dress!"

"No." Kagome crossed her arms. "I do not have to get all pretty just for a simple visit to the military meeting room." she placed her foot down when it came to wearing those heavy accessories. She'd much prefer to wear the light jewelry that she had came to this world with. Her earrings shined in the sunlight, sparkling like dark matter in space; her father's ring gleamed prettily in the lighting; the diamond of her pink bow ring twinkled and sparkled; and lastly, the Higurashi hairpin danced with the colors of tangerine and gold. "I look fine!"

The older twin pouted as she grabbed a basket filled with fruit. "Fine. Let's take the food the Prince Kail as a guise, okay?"

Tito pulled the miko closer to the door of the military room, but frowned when he heard the droning voices of the councilmen. He sighed, Kail-sama is still in his war council meeting."

Kagome threw her arms out to her sides as she moved in front of them. "I've told you that I don't want to see him!"

Hadi smiled and pushed the miko back behind her. "Yes. Yes." she waved her hand up and down.

Ishtar Incarnate huffed, blowing her long raven bangs out of her eyes. Movement to her immediate right caught her attention as two figures disappeared around the corner. One dressed in flowing white robes, while the other was dressed, in the opposite, stark black robes. _'That looked like Nakia and her advisor Urhi.'_ Glancing back at the military room, where the Hatti siblings were, and back to where she'd spotted the Queen wandering off too, Kagome snuck off. _'Just where are those two going?'_

"Princess Kagome!" Hadi chirped, her eyes closed as she turned around. "Let's wait in his Highness's chamber until his return and surprise him." Opening her lids, a gasp left the elder sibling as the spot where the miko had previously occupied was empty. "Princess!"

* * *

><p>Nakia looked over her shoulder as a precaution before looking back at her most trusted servant. "No one will disturb us here." Folding her hands across lap, the Queen continued, "Have you discovered where the 'item' is, Urhi?"<p>

"Yes, malady." Urhi answered, keeping his head low in respect.

Kagome pressed herself closer to wall as she leaned in to hear what the couple was conversing about. Normally, the miko would not eavesdrop, but this was an important matter. Plus Nakia could not be up to any good if she needed to be secluded. _'Talking about the thing you ordered from Babylonia? Just what are you plotting?'_

"According to the survivors of the caravan, they were attacked by Mitanni soldiers and..." he trailed off, looking to the side.

Nakia clenched her fists. "Then the Mitanni does have it?"

Urhi bowed his head further down as he felt the brunt of his Queen's fury, her aura lashing out violently. "Probably so."

Slanting her eyes at the couple, Kagome peering from behind the corner, controlling her breathing so that it would not give her away. _'Just what is 'it'? Perhaps something that Kail should know about.'_ She strained her ears to pick up more information from the Queen and her advisor, but they lowered their voices to a near whisper that even the miko's acute hearing had problems hearing. _'I can't hear what they are saying. I'll have to chance it and get a little closer.' _ Rising up on the balls of her feet, Kagome slowly leaned further around the corner, but unknown to her a small twig was beneath her foot. As she tilted up on her foot, the dry wood snapped loudly.

"Who's there?!" Nakia whipped around, her green eyes narrowed sharply.

'_Kuso!'_ Kagome cursed, pressing her back against the wall.

"Whoever is spying on us must die!" the Queen turned to her servant. "Urhi!"

Ishtar Incarnate pushed herself off the wall, springing to her feet and opened her senses. She cursed herself for not keeping her bow or dagger on her at time like this and she did not want to drain her energy by crafting one of her ki. So, she did the one thing every sensible seventeen-year-old girl would do if she was cornered. Kagome ran. Entering one of the many open doors, the miko found herself in a storeroom filled with underground barrels of oat. _'Looks like I'm hiding in the oat.'_

"She's in the storeroom!" Urhi's voice called out from outside. It sounded close. Too close for Kagome's comfort. Just as the miko finished covering herself with the beige grains, the Queen her adviser burst into the room - Urhi having drawn his blade. "She can't escape!"

* * *

><p>"Our scouts have reported." the Tarbana announced, rising to his feet. "The Mitanni are using the fortress city of Malatya as their forward base." narrowing his dark oak eyes, the emperor proclaimed, "I have decided to send an army to Malatya! Prince Kail Mursili II," he looked over at his third born son, "You shall lead that force."<p>

Kail looked determinedly in his father's eyes. "Yes, your Majesty!"

Turning to address his fourth born son, the Tarbana said, "Prince Zannanza Hattusili, you shall lead a second army."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

"Only Crown Prince Arnuwanda shall remain in Hattusa. The second Prince Telipinu and the fifth Prince Piyasili shall stand ready to march at any given time." the emperor stated.

Kail rose from his chair. "Dear Father, this is such a large force to attack only Malatya."

The Tarbana swung his staff around, his eyes narrowed sharply. "Precisely. Malatya is not our only target. Our objective is the destruction of the Mitanni Kingdom! We have been in this war with Mitanni for many years now and since we have acquired the skills for crafting iron, this is our chance to eliminate them." the look in his wooden eyes was stern as he looked at each one of his children in the eye. "No matter how long this war will take! Do not return until Mitanni's King Tushratta is sent to the netherworld."

The blond third prince felt shock enter his body, stunning him to his seat as his eyes widened and mouth fell open. _'No matter how long?'_ Slowly Kail brought his thumb to his mouth, capturing it between his teeth.

"I will oversee this war myself!" the emperor continued in his booming voice that commanded everyone's attention.

"The Tarbana's direct supervision?!"

* * *

><p>Kail walked out of the war meeting, his thumb still wedged between his teeth as he continuously gnawed on the tender flesh, ignoring the tingle of pain that came with the action. Kikkuri walked behind him, matching his footsteps as he carried the prince's sword on a small pillow.<p>

"Congratulations, your Highness." the chestnut-brown haired man commented. "You'll be leading the forefront troops by His Majesty." with a small smile, he added, "Along with Princess Kagome, victory is surely ours."

Tito rushed over to the two men, his hand clenched into fists as he brought them against his chest. "Kail-sama, have you seen Kagome-sama."

The third prince looked over at Hadi. "Is Kagome in the palace?"

The eldest Hatti sibling shifted her eyes around, "Well, she was. But she's disappeared all of a sudden."

Kail blinked. "Have you checked the tree in the courtyard?" A puzzled look entered his eyes when Hadi nodded. Rubbing his bruised thumb along his tongue, third prince contemplated on the places where Kagome could have gone. His eyes widened at the one possibility she could be. _'That woman certainly loves to put herself in dangerous situations.'_

* * *

><p>Nakia entered the storeroom, followed quickly by Urhi. Her cat-like eyes narrowed at the silence of the small enclosure. "There's no one here."<p>

"I'm sure I saw someone enter..." Urhi trailed off, the hood of his cloak hiding his facial emotions.

The Queen let out a slow breath as he shoulders relaxed. "Perhaps we're a bit overwrought." she clenched her fists. "Oh, if only I had the Dragon's Eye." she whispered, "I'd need worry about Kail no more. I must get my hands on it!" Nakia turned on her heel, the long trail of her veil fluttering lightly with the movement, and exited to storeroom.

Urhi gazed around the small room once more before following his Queen out the door.

A few minutes after they left, the underground barrel that was closest to Nakia when she was there shifted and a head of raven hair poked through. Dark blue eyes peeked open and scanned the area, before the young woman pulled herself out of the jug. "Dragon's Eye?" she tiptoed over to the door, looking left and right. "I'm not sure what it is, but if Nakia if after it, I have to stop her."

The oat the clung to her hair fell and tickled Kagome's nose. "Kuso! The oat...my allergies..." the miko covered her nose with her hands and stifled the sneeze as much as she could, but it was still loud enough for Nakia to notice.

"You!" the Queen hissed as she rounded the corner.

Kagome turned around and smirked at Nakia coldly. "I have a name, _Queen Nakia._" she giggled at the snarl that came on the Queen's face. "Keep frowning like that and you'll get wrinkles." she twisted on her heels and broke off in a jog.

Nakia snapped out her stunned shock at the girl's comment about her getting wrinkled and turned to Urhi. "That little wench! She overheard our conversation!" a smirk slithered onto her red lips. "Kill her and we'll perform the Katashiro as previously planned."

Urhi nodded and withdrew his sword, giving chase to the young woman.

The miko tilted her head back and laughed. It was so much fun teasing the Queen that she could not contain her excitement. A gasp was ripped from her throat when strong hands reached out and grabbed her by the waist, drawing her close to the person. "Iya! Let go of me!" she blinked when her body relaxed instantly against the being holding her and she looked over her shoulder. "Prince Kail?"

Nakia came to an abrupt stop when she spotted the blond third Prince. "Kail!" she narrowed her eyes.

Kail wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome mid-section, nuzzling her hair. "Mother Dearest, has my princess done something?" he smiled slightly.

"That's what I should be asking you." she hissed. "Why is your concubine lurking in the storeroom."

A small chuckle left the prince's lips as he opened one of his eyes. "I told her to see how much oat we have in the reserves." he lied smoothly. "An army marches on its stomach, you know?"

"Something wrong, your Highness?" A soldier questioned as he rounded the corner.

Kail slid his fingers up Kagome's arm, feeling her shiver against him. "Mother Dearest, please return to your palace. It's unseemly for a Queen and her henchman to chase girls about with swords." he glanced at Urhi, who still had his blade drawn.

Nakia bit her lip as a low sounding growl rumbled in her chest. "It's also unseemly for a concubine to wander these halls unattended!" she turned around, her sheer veil fluttering in the wind, "You'd be wise to keep her locked up in your chamber where she belongs."

"I may just do that." the prince murmured at he looked down at the woman in his arms. He quickly pushed her away and turned on his heels. "Let's go, Kagome."

"Wait, Prince Kail!" Kagome said as she chased after the male, taking two steps for one of his. "I have something important to tell you!"

Nakia turned her head, looking over her shoulder to glared at the retreating forms of Kail and his annoying concubine. _'Damn that little wench! Now Kail will know about the Dragon's Eye.'_ she bit her bottom lips so hard that after the initial sting, blood flowed onto her tongue.

* * *

><p>"The Dragon's Eye!?" Ilbani's questioning voice ran through the space of the room where Kagome divulged everything she heard from the Queen. His eyes widened even further when the young miko nodded. "The Queen sent for such an artifact. I never thought that thing existed."<p>

Kagome glanced at Kail before voicing her question, "What, exact, is the 'Dragon's Eye'?"

Kail caught her eyes and quickly looked away once Kikkuri moved over to take his cloak. "It's a powerful talisman." his voice darkened as he told them all he knew about the item at question. "It is said that Dragon's Eye can control people's wills. The possessor can control anyone."

"What?" the miko said, her eyes narrowing. The Queen was after something like that! Touching the area over her left breast, Kagome briefly wondered if the Dragon's Eye and the Shikon no Tama were somehow related. _'If so, then I can't let Nakia get her hands on it!'_

The blond third prince slipped behind the curtain so that he could change his clothing and still speak to his comrades. "With it, Nakia could rule the entire Empire. Still, I'm astonished that the Dragon's Eye actually exists."

"I also heard Nakia say that the Mitanni have stolen it when they ambushed the traders." Kagome added.

Zannanza stepped forward, his hazel eyes still wide from all the information he took in. "The Mitanni? It would be catastrophic if they possess it."

The Imperial Clerk folded his arms over his chest as he let out a puff of air. "It seems that our expeditionary force has yet another task."

Tito's bright green eyes sparkled as he looked up at his savior. "Kagome-sama, does that mean we're going after the Dragon's Eye?"

Kagome smiled and placed her hand on the child's head of curly, auburn highlighted hair. "Yes, Tito-kun, we are." her eyes held a motherly light as her lips dipped down in a frown when he cheered. "But you will be staying here." She laughed softly at the pout that spring to his lips. "Remember, you have a very important task of your own. You have to protect my clothing for me."

"Oh yeah!" Tito smiled brightly as he thumped himself on the head.

"Okay!" the miko turned around, facing the adults of the group. "We cannot let Nakia or Mitanni get there's hands on the Dragon's Eye!"

Hadi grinned as she and her twin sisters surrounded the young priestess. "And with our Goddess of Beauty and War aiding us, victory is surely ours!"

Ryui beamed. "We'll start preparing for war at once!"

"Tito, you help out too." Shalla said, looking at her little brother."

"Of course, Sister Shalla!"

Kail silently listened to them as he disrobed, removing his formal robes for a more simple pale blue one. As he tied the flowing white sash around his waist, the third prince emerged from behind the curtain. "In order for Kagome to return to her world, she must go through Hattusa's springs, the one's, which brought her here," he continued when everyone looked at him. "She cannot depart from any other location."

"What?"

Amber-gold eyes narrowed slightly. "It's dangerous for her to remain far from Hattusa for long."

Kagome slanted her eyes right back at the golden-haired prince. What he was saying was logical, but since missing her last chance, the miko still had ten more months until the Venus Star rises again. "What are you trying to say?"

Kail refused to look at her, knowing that with his next words, those beautiful dark blue eyes would be clouded over with anger. "What I am saying is that I shall not take you with me to this war. You shall remain here in Hattusa."

* * *

><p>So, no Fate encounters here, but Kagome and Kail are fighting! What's going to happen- okay I'm seriously not going to do this because most of you have read Where the Sky and Red River Meet, so what already know pretty much what's going to happen. Oh! And for the readers of that fic, I'll be updating soon if not I will by next month. So, please be patient.<p>

~Special Thanks~

DragonFire Princess: Thanks for you ever faithful reviews!

CrescentMelody: My good Friend! I'm glad your New Year was well. Mine was great as well. I checked out your VK fic and you did a wonderful job editing it. I liked it.

Guest: Next time leave a name so I can thank you properly for your review! :)

dark-driex-07: My story is that good? Thanks for the review!

tohru78: I'm glad you like it. I read your review and immediately began working on to finish this chapter. And for that This chapter is for you!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait. I got caught up with my newest fic 'The Sacred Alchemist.' (Which you should totally go check out if you like FMA!) But, I'm back and will be updating regularly! And without further ado, As Fate Would Have It!

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these great manga/anime. Red River belongs to Chie Shinohara and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Ankoku, however, is my OC character although the idea is severely overused. So I can't really take all the credit for her.

~Special Announcement~ Today's chapter is dedicated to Halley Vanaria, ladymelancholy17, tapionwarrior, PuriPuribeth and Azaleas!

Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for when. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo's confession of love to her and ran when he got forceful. Then something happen, she was pulled down into a lake by the Queen of the Hittite's to be sacrifice for a Katashiro.

Before the queen could do she is save by the third prince – Kail Mursili and became his concubine and then the incarnate of Ishtar, Goddess of Beauty and War. Now, she must fight her way back home as well as whatever the Fates throw at her.

Beta:

* * *

><p>As Fate Would Have It<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome's dark blue eyes widened as her face drained of all color as Kail's words sunk it. Her mind repeated it like a mantra, replaying it over and over again. She took a step closer to the prince, her hand raised. "Why?" she said almost pitifully. "Why can't I go with you? I've proved to you that I am a capable warrior in both Arinna and Kizzuwatna. Malatia should not be a problem!"<p>

The third prince looked down at the young woman with cold, expressionless golden honey eyes. He folded his arms inside the sleeve of his robe as he stated in a detached voice, "This war will be different from those battle, Kagome. We cannot return to Hattusa until the Mitanni have been destroyed. It will be a long war. We could be gone for years." his voice got even colder as he saw her stiffen slightly, her back becoming straighter. "Kagome, you'll have an opportunity to return to your country in a year." His eyes narrowed, showing only a sliver of their bright color, "No, less than ten months from now, the Water Season will come to Hattusa and Ishtar will rise in the heavens. There are other High Priests other than the Queen and I in Hattusa. You will be able to go home even if I'm not here."

No. That was not what the miko wanted to hear. Not after she finally admitted to herself that she liked Kail. Kagome discreetly touched the left side of her chest as a wave of heartache tried to claim her. Deep inside her, she felt the dark embodiment of her corrupted side stir restlessly, but the Shikon no Miko blocked her attempts to siege control. If they were to part now, they may never see each other again.

"Do not worry. The queen cannot get at you very easily. Although you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, " his eyes traveled to her waist, where the dagger the Hatti Tribe Chief had given her rested. "I shall assign my most trusted guards to protect you." Kail grunted softly when the miko suddenly launched herself at his chest, striking him with her tiny fists.

"I made a promise." Kagome cried as she struck him with her left hand. "I promised to stay by your side!" Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as her hits slowed until she was holding onto him desperately. Why was he acting like this? Just a week ago, Kail was so forward and loving towards her. Kissing her so gently and trying to touch her whenever the opportunity came up. The miko knew that she did not belong here in Hattusa. She belonged back in Japan with her awaiting family. Back to her goal of getting the well open, so that she could return to her family there. But... "I can only stand to live here because of you! I don't want to stay in Hattusa without you! Please allow me to keep my promise, Prince Kail!"

Kail felt his heart twist painfully in his chest, but he strengthened his resolve and calmly removed her hands from his clothing. He fought to the urge to bring that soft appendage up to his lips and calm her down, wiping away all her sorrows. The blond prince released her hand, "If you came with me, you might miss your chance to go home. You should stay here and return to this "Japan" of yours." Twisting on his heel, Kail left Kagome standing there with tears streaming down her face.

Something inside the miko snapped from seeing the prince walk away from her. "Kail!" she screamed, her reiki spiralling out of control, causing the occupants of the room to veil away their eyes from the intensity, and a barrier formed around her body. "No! Kail! I don't want to stay here!" Kagome fell to her knees, her powers dimmed and the translucent, pink bubble shattered into glittering pieces around her. Tito ran over to her the instant her barrier was down and hugged her close, whispering words of comfort.

"Princess!" her handmaids shouted worriedly as they crowded around her, trying to soothe the miko.

Zannanza watched the four siblings console Kagome before he shifted his bright hazel gaze to his brother's retreating form. He narrowed his eyes as his brow furrowed up in a small scowl.

* * *

><p>The Shikon no Miko sat on a ledge, her head cradled by her arms as her knees were drew up to her chest. A small sob left her body as she cried and cried. Did Kail truly want her to leave him? Over something silly like seeing the hickeys Zannanza had left behind when he was under the queen's control? Why would he not listen to her explanations correctly. It was like he only heard what he wanted to hear. <em>'And then there's the fact that I all, but begged him to take me with him. Have I fallen for him that bad?'<em>

"**I tried to tell you that**_**, Lady Kagome."**_ Ankoku's voice was sarcastic at best as she mocked the young miko over and over again, trying to break her strong will. **"I told you that you still have so much to learn about what the heart wants. And your heart desires Kail, not that worthless hanyou!"**

"_Please leave me be. I have no wish to argue with you at the moment."_ Kagome sighed when she felt the dark influence settle back inside of her, only stirring restlessly now and then.

"Princess Kagome!"

Looking up at the sound of her name being called, Ishtar Incarnate saw her four servants rushing over to her. She smiled gently through her tears, "Tito-kun, Girls...I'm sorry I worried you earlier."

Tito walked over and wrapped his arm around the miko's shoulders. "It's alright, Kagome-sama."

Kagome laughed dryly as she lowered her head, causing her bangs to create shadows over her eyes, a lone tear streaking down her cheek. "I'm okay now. I'll do what the Prince wants." Her head sunk lower into the cradle of her arms. "He was right. I should stay here and wait for the Northern Star to rise ten months from now." She turned away from her servants, "Hadi-san...I...Maybe Prince Kail has no desire to be near me anymore."

The Hatti siblings went into a frantic panic at the choked sounding way the miko's words left her mouth. They waved their arms around in an overly exaggerated manner as they tried to comfort Kagome. Saying this like: Kail cares for her deeply; that he's very fond of her; and that he truly wants her to stay here. Those words reassured the miko, but they did not stop her heart from twisting painfully in her chest. More silent tears left her eyes as she threw herself into Hadi's arms.

"Hadi-san!"

Zannanza watched the interaction between Kagome and her personal servants with a sad look in his eyes. He felt his heart cry out to the woman he'd come to adore so much weep her eyes out for his older brother. "I had believed that Kagome belonged to Brother, so I gave up on falling for her. But now that he's left her I can take her with me and fully embrace her."

Kikkuri gasped, his slanted eyes widened just enough to reveal a sliver of their russet-brown color. "Prince Zannanza?"

The fourth prince turned slightly to look at his brother's most trusted servant with hesitant eyes. "Kikkuri..." he paused before turning on his heel and tossing his cloak over his shoulder, "Perhaps you should warn my brother. Tell him of what I just said if, you must."

* * *

><p>Kail sat in his chamber near his private pond, his fingers skimming over the water's surface as he took a deep sip of wine from his cup. He crossed his leg over his knee and tossed his head back, his long golden bangs sliding away from his face. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but they would always get caught up in his throat with jealousy. Making Kagome stay here to be taken back home was the only thing he could think of to stop this feeling in his chest.<p>

"Prince Kail! Prince Kail!"

The third prince lifted his head to see his best friend rushing towards him. "Kikkuri, what is it?"

Kikkuri slid to a stop once he was at an appropriate distance from the prince; he placed his hands on his knees as he panted for his breath. "Prince Zannanza said..." he pointed out the door, a frantic expression etched into his brow, "He was going to take Princess Kagome with him. He said that he will fully embrace her!"

"What!" was Kail vicious reply as he hopped to his feet. He ran towards Kagome's chamber that she shared with her handmaids and ripped past the curtain that covered the entrance. "Kagome?" his eyes sought out for the raven-haired miko and his heart dropped when he could not find her. "Where is Kagome?!"

Hadi brought her hands up to her chest at the furious look in the blond's eyes. "Prince Zannanza came just now and carried Princess Kagome away. We tried to stop him, but..." she trailed off, casting her eyes to the ground as she wrapped her arms around Tito for comfort.

The blond snapped his eyes over to Kikkuri, his tone venomous and his eyes glinting dangerously. "Where did he take her?!"

Kikkuri took a step back. He's never seen Kail so livid before. Especially not over a woman. Bowing his head, he answered, "He said that he was going back to Kanesh to organize his forces for the war."

"A horse!" Kail ordered. "Bring me a horse!" Once they brought out his peach-colored stallion, he quickly saddled it and snapped the reins. The blond-haired prince urged his beast to run as fast as it could down the halls of the stables to the gate, which he promptly demanded to be opened. He raced across the sandy terrain, calling out a word of apology when he scattered a shepherd's sheep. _'Stupid! Zannanza, you stupid fool! Why do you think I'm leaving Kagome behind?'_ He cursed loudly and dug his heels into the horse's sides, urging it to gallop faster.

'_I'm only doing it so that she can go home. Back to her beloved Inuyasha. Not to push her into the arms of another man!'_ In a moment of intense annoyance and ire, Kail completely forgot about the miko's linger feelings about aforementioned man as he gritted his teeth in a snarl. _'Zannanza, you'd better not have touched her! If you have, I won't forgive you this! Brother or not! I won't give Kagome up to anyone!'_

He squeezed his thighs as he leaned down deeper into the stallion's back, snapping the reins. His eyes scanned the desert area around him and up head by a nearby tree, Kail spotted their horses - Zannanza's own dusty colored stallion and Kagome's midnight black beast, Raion - strapped to a low hanging branch and were nipping at the grass that surrounded the tree.

"Kyaah!" a woman's voice screamed, "Prince Zannanza, stop!"

Kail did not even wait for his horse to stop fully before he hopped off the beast. It was the miko's voice that screamed out in terror. His eyes were full of murderous intent as he ran over to the scene, Kagome's name on his tongue. But he stopped at the sight he was greeted with him. Zannanza was shaking the apple tree close to them, making the red fruits fall from their perspective branches, but also making little green worms rain down on Kagome.

"Prince Zannanza, I'm begging you! Stop! The worms are touching me!" That was the warrior miko's one weakness. She absolutely despised worms! They were just so slimy and creepy looking! Where the hell were their eyes and mouths! They simply grossed her out. Kagome cowered behind her hands as more green insects rained down on her and she swore that the second she got a chance, Zannanza would find himself at the sharp point of her dagger.

Zannanza stopped shaking the branches, sensing someone staring at them. Already knowing who it was, a smirk slithered onto his lips as he turned his head, "Hello, Brother. You came sooner than I expected."

Kagome stopped hiding behind her hands, shooting the fourth prince a glare before she followed where he was looking. She arched an elegant brow, "Prince Kail?" she said his name coolly. "Why are you here?"

Kail gaped, his jaw dropping open as the initial shock at what he had witness slowly fading away. "Why am I here?" he repeated the miko's question. "Aren't you...What are you two doing?!"

The miko crossed her arms below her chest and raised her chin defiantly at the prince's harsh demanding tone. Looking at him out of the corner of one dark blue eye, she said curtly, "We were having a picnic. Prince Zannanza saw how badly I was hurt by you and was trying to cheer me up." she pointed an angry finger at the blanket that was covered with various delicacies and fresh wine. "Hadi and the others even made us lunch. Does that not please you, _my prince?_"

An angry flush spread over Kail's cheeks as he narrowed his eyes. "Those...**Those bunch of idiots!**"

Zannanza walked over to his brother, a pleasant smile on his face. "Brother, I am your favorite brother, right?" his smile widened when the older male nodded slowly, "And your right hand man?"

Kail gave his little brother a strange look as he nodded his head once more, confirming Zannanza's accusations. "What's your point?"

The hazel-eyed prince leaned in closer to his older brother, lowering his voice to whisper so that only Kail could hear what he was about to say. "Yet you came riding up looking like you wanted to kill me. If you care about her that much, how can you leave her?" his voice changed slightly and Kail could easily detect the smirk that was plastering over Zannanza's lips, "I know you are a man of strong will, but it's not healthful to deny yourself so." he patted the older blond on the shoulder before moving over to saddle his dusty horse. "Now I leave this to you, my Brother. You're welcome!" he chuckled at the faint red color that was dusting over Kail's cheeks.

"Wait! Zannanza!"

* * *

><p>"A younger brother always ends up with the short end of the stick." Ilbani commented, holding the reins of Zannanza's horse.<p>

The fourth prince strapped his sword to his hip, a sigh leaving his lips. The Imperial Clerk was right. With him being the younger brother, he would always be second best compared to his elders. They have first pick of everything; wealth, women, certain positions; all those things were reserved for the older brothers. Closing his eyes in silent defeat, Zannanza said, "I shall outshine my brother is this war and beautiful Mitanni women will flock to me." His voice was strong with determination. "Now, I'm going back to Kanesh. I'll see you in Malatia."

Ilbani bowed, crossing his fist over his heart. "Have a safe journey, your Highness." as he rose out of his bow, the foster-brother called out in a concerned voice, "Do you need anything else?"

"No. Farewell, Ilbani."

* * *

><p>An awkward silence filled the air between Kagome and Kail. The miko waited with narrowed eyes and bated breath, waiting for him to say something, anything to break this damned silence! She sighed in defeat when Kail did not so much as even turn to look at her. Walking up closer to him, aggressively dodging any stray worms, and reached for his sleeve - only to stop short of touching him. "Prince Kail...I will do as you wish and stay in Hattusa."<p>

"Ten months..." he finally said.

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"I'm going to finish the Mitanni in ten months."

The miko frowned. Even she knew that some wars will take years to finish and one of this caliber it could very well take up to ten years to settle. Furrowing her brow, Kagome said, "You told me that it would take years to finish. How do you possibly going to be able to finish it in such a short amount of time?"

Kail finally turned around, looking her in the eyes; there was a look in his eyes that made Kagome want to swoon and just be held in his arms. "Forget what I said. I will end this war in ten months and return to Hattusa in triumph. With you by my side." He moved closer to her, close, but not touching, "Warrior Miko Higurashi Kagome, come with me."

"What?" It seemed like that was all she could say, especially when the third prince finally brought his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks in his warm palms.

"I promise we'll be back in ten months so that you can go home." He slid his fingers into her long, thick raven hair and pulled her face even closer to his, "So, come with me." Kail silenced her with a deep kiss when she tried to speak. Teshub, he's wanted to do that for so long now. The desire to hold her and kiss her senseless has been plaguing him since they returned to Hattusa. Right now, Kail did not care if he stole away her breath, did not care who saw them, did not care about anything except tasting Kagome's sweet lips. "I didn't want," he said in between kisses, "to prevent you from going home." Kail licked her lips, asking for permission to take it to the next level, "But as long as you are here, I want you with me. I won't let you go!"

Kagome sighed as she parted her lips under the prince's insistence, moaning when his tongue slid over hers. Kami, she's been waiting so long to feel his lips upon hers again. The miko knew that her feelings for Inuyasha have dwindled down to a mere affection as Kail began to take control of her heart. She was not in love with him, but Kagome knew that with time, she would be. The Shikon no Miko wrapped her arms around his neck when he lifted her up, cradling her body close to his chest as their tongues continued to dance with a seductive grace. Nothing else in the world mattered except them exploring each other's mouths with fevered kisses.

* * *

><p>"Do you think the Hittite Forces will come, Black Prince?"<p>

Mattiwaza smirked down at his subordinates as their cowardice ways, his piercing grey eyes locking with theirs and instilling even more fear to them. "They cannot ignore our provocations. They will certainly move against us." he chuckled lowly and dryly, "Suppiluliumas I was a fierce general in his younger days and is known for his strength. I don't think he'll run from a fight. Anyway..." he purposely trailed off.

His subordinates leaned in closer. "Yes, my prince?"

"I don't care so much about that old man, but I do hope to meet his son in battle again." The Black Prince crossed his arms over his powerful chest as his long, wavy, ink-black hair swayed in the breeze. "The one called, Kail Mursili II. His blood will be a good foretaste of our conquest of the region."

* * *

><p>A solid black stallion galloped fast up a steep hill as the rider's long raven hair flew out behind her in the wind. Squeezing her thighs tighter, she leaned down closer as she urged her beast to go faster. Loud, joyous laughter emitted from her as she tossed her head back and enjoyed the feel of the wind on her flushed face. Her fun was ruined when the worried voices of her comrades called out,<p>

"Princess Kagome! Please wait. It is dangerous to ride around alone."

Kagome pouted before a sneaky gleam entered her eyes as she snapped Raion's reins, making him dash ahead in a quick sprint. "Just to the top of the hill!" she laughed when her horse reared back on his hind legs as they reached the top of the cliff. _'It feel great to travel once more!'_ Her eyes widened at the sight of so many soldiers marching along the path. "Such a magnificent army!"

Hadi rode up beside the miko, a small yet pleasant smile on her face. "Yes. This is the largest expeditionary force since King Mursili I conquered the capital of Babylonia. Prince Kail was named after him."

The miko smiled at the bit of information the eldest of the Hatti siblings provided her with. She'd always wondered why Kail was the second and now she knew why. "How appropriate." Kagome hummed before snapped the reins and bringing her stallion to a steady gallop down the rocky terrain.

Kail sighed when he saw the miko's horse race past him and back, making circles around the marching force. "We better camp here tonight. Bring Kagome back. She's liable to ride all the way to Malatia with the energy she's exerting right now."

Kikkuri chuckled behind his hand. "Yes, your Highness."

Kagome hopped off of Raion's back, landing gracefully on her feet, and a bright smile tilted at her lips. Nothing could bring her mood down right now. Her dark sapphire eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she approached the Imperial Clerk. "Ilbani-san! You're coming along too?"

The normally cold and distant man could not help but to return the smile the happy girl was flashing him as he lifted his tablet and engraving pen. "Yes, I am." he looked down at the miko with bright grey eyes. "Long expeditions like this are not won by soldiers alone. You need cooks and craftsman, too. And I shall chronicle it all for prosperity."

"Kagome, come here." Kail's voice called out for her. He patiently waited for her to make her way over to him before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I want to introduce you to my officers."

A man with short red hair and shining pale brown eyes smiled up at the miko from his kneeling position. "I am Kash, Commander of the Chariots." he crossed his fist over his heart as he bowed his head. "I am honored to be in your presence."

"How do you do?" The tall, bald man with steel-colored eyes greeted as he, too, placed his fist over his heart. "I am Mettannamuwa, Commander of the Infantry."

The last man who had chin-length black hair and mischievous onyx eyes approached and kneeled before Kagome. "I am Rusafa. I command the Archers." he took hold of the miko's right hand. "I am delighted to meet you. Please, allow me to receive Ishtar's blessing." he pressed his lips upon the back of her hand.

Kash plowed his fist into Rusafa's skull. "You sneaky bastard! Why do you get to be first, dammit!"

Kagome laughed uneasily as she moved out of Kail's arms and over to where Ryui and her sisters were. She arched a brow when she saw the blushes that were spreading over their cheeks as they giggled flirtatiously. Following their eyes in the direction and soon her cheeks, too, pooled with blood as she stared at a man with long golden hair and bright sky blue eyes. "Oh my...He's beautiful." she turned to her handmaids. "Who is he?"

Hadi clapped her hands together and tilted her head to the side as she sighed dreamily. "He is a priest. His Majesty sent him." she batted her eyelashes at him. "He's very handsome, isn't he?"

The twins giggled as they hid behind their knuckles. "Blond hair and blue eyes. He must be a foreigner from the North! Really rare."

The priest smiled as he finished blessing a soldier and sensed eyes on him. Turning around, he smiled lightly at the women before approaching the miko. "You must be Princess Kagome. I am Shalma." he waved his staff over their heads. "May the God of Hittite bestow good fortune upon you ladies."

Kagome giggled at the Hatti siblings' obvious love struck faces as they blushed and swooned on their feets, giggling like mad. _'This is interesting. The army certainly is made up of many kinds of people.' _Deciding that Raion was in need of a good brushing, the miko went over to her bag and dug out the mane comb and went to run it down her stallion's hair.

* * *

><p>Later that night after everyone finally finished setting up camp, Kail called for a war meeting. He sat in his makeshift chair with Kagome sitting to his left, her cloak wrapped around her legs to fend off the breeze, Hadi on his right pouring him a cup of wine, Ilbani sitting on the other side of the warrior miko nibbling on a slice of apple that Shalla offered him, and his commanders surrounding the fire.<p>

The Imperial Clerk lifted his cup to his lips, taking a sip of the cool, clear liquid inside. "In just three days, we will surround Malatia. What are your plans?" he asked, taking a red grape off the vine and sliding it into his mouth. "Will you attack them straight away?"

Kail shook his head from side to side as he reached for Kagome and sat her in his lap, playing with her long dark hair. "I think not. The Mitanni are excellent charioteers." he kissed her cheek softly and wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. "There's a great advantage of the plain surrounding the city. We'd be easy prey to the Black Prince."

"But once we get iron weapons, their chariots won't stop us." Kikkuri supplied.

Kagome sat up straighter in Kail's lap, her eyes wide at the information that she just heard. "We aren't armed with iron yet?"

Hadi smiled as she began her explanation of how iron was crafted. For the Hatti siblings to cast iron, they had to wait for the Wind Season. The strong winds were needed to make fires hot enough to melt the iron. Once the Fire Season is over, the Wind Season will begin and they shall immediately start crafting iron weapons for the Hittites.

Rusafa looked over at the tall brunette woman then at his prince. "Then we must lay siege to the city. That means a prolonged conflict."

"Yes. It could take three months for our iron weapons to arrive." Kash said grimly as he gritted his teeth.

Kagome drew her knuckles to her mouth, gnashing them with her teeth as she felt dread fill her body. If it took three months to capture Malatia, just how does Kail presume to finish this war in ten months. The miko bowed her head as she crumpled her cloak in her fingers. She started to rise from the prince's lap, only to fail when he tightened his arms around her and yanked her back against his chest.

"We're not going to lay siege Malatia and we won't need iron either." He threaded his fingers through Kagome raven hair, pulling her head back and pressing his lips to hers in a brief kiss; he let his mouth linger over hers and traced his tongue over her lips softly. Kail chuckled when the miko squeaked at the blatant show of public affection and covered her face with her hands. "I shall take Malatia in five days."

The Shikon no Miko looked up at the prince with wide eyes, his name on the tip of her tongue. _'Five days? Prince Kail, how is that even possible?' _ She remained quiet for the rest of the war meeting, swatting away the blond's advances and soon she got fed up with it and pinched his hand when he trailed it down her legs. To this day, Kagome wondered why he had such an addiction to her legs.

Soon the moon and the stars blazed high in the sky and Kail finally brought the meeting to a close and everyone retired to their tents. The blond Hittite Prince grabbed the miko by her cloak when she tried to go into the tent with Hadi and her siblings and pulled her into his.

Kagome sat on her knees, averting her eyes to the ground so that she would not stare at Kail, who in an attempt to remain cool left his robe open and had his chiseled chest revealed for her viewing pleasure. "Prince Kail..." she hesitated, peeking up through her eyelashes at him, struggling with the urge to gaze at his body. "I know you said we'd be back in Hattusa in ten months, but don't push yourself. Just capturing Malatia is going to be difficult, and Nakia won't give up on the Dragon's Eye without a fight." She blushed faintly as she finally allowed her eyes to roam over Kail's bared chest. Kagome felt Ankoku stir around in her consciousness, whispering all the dirty things she had done to Kail when she took control. The miko silenced the dark embodiment as she said aloud, "I'm happy as long as I can be with you. So, don't over work yourself."

Kail looked at her with smoldering golden eyes as he reached out a grabbed her forearm and pulled her over to him. He moved out-of-the-way as he laid her down on the blanket and crawled atop of her. A mischievous smile slithered onto his lips and before she could shout at him, Kail slanted his mouth over hers and drew a deep moan from her. "I don't intend to. In ten months time, perhaps a bit less, we shall return to Hattusa. I promise." he whispered before sliding his tongue past her slightly parted lips. The blond twined his warm, wet, pink muscle with the miko's in a slow caress, building up the passion between them gradually.

He took his time and kissed her slowly and sweetly, nothing like the last time they nearly bedded each other in a fevered passion of lips and tongues. Moving slowly, almost cat-like, Kail placed his lower body in the cradle of her thighs and pushed his hips forward, eliciting a sharp gasp from Kagome. Smirking into the kiss, the prince broke it only to begin dropping hot, open-mouth kisses to her tender throat and once he reached her pulse, Kail slid his tongue over it. He nipped her skin with his teeth and ran his wet appendage over it in a soothing caress.

Kail pressed his hips down into Kagome's as he looked up, wanting to see her pleasure-filled face - to see her dark blue eyes glazed over with lust and need for him - but gaped when he saw that she had a peaceful slumbering expression on her face. A frustrated blush spread over the bridge of his nose and into his cheeks. "She said she wanted to be with me. I hope she doesn't think that's all there is to being a concubine." Kail reached up and stroked her face gently, trying to see if she was feinting. "It's not safe to sleep so soundly, Kagome." he touched her lips and leaned in close so that she could feel his breath, "I might take advantage of you."

Kagome merely snuggled deeper into the pillows and sighed in her sleep, mumbling something about oden. The Hittite Prince let out a defeated sighed and moved away from the miko, laying back onto the cushions as well. No longer wanting his arms to feel empty, Kail pulled Kagome to rest on his chest and circled his arms around her slender waist. He then pulled the blankets over them and closed his eyes, falling to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>A soldier rushed down the path that led into the Throne Room where Mattiwaza was awaiting news. He stopped at an appropriate distance and dropped to his knees, keeping his eyes low. "Black Prince! A Hittite Army is only a day from here to the North."<p>

The Black Prince smirked as he rose from his seat, the black gem on his forehead gleaming in the light. "They've finally come. Are you sure it's the Hittites?" he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword in case the incompetent fool dared to give him an answer he did not like.

The soldier saw the small action and he feared for his life. His voice was shaky as he answered, "Y-yes, your Highness. The same banner flew over those we fought in Kizzuwatna. It must be the same army."

"What?" Mattiwaza's hazy steel eyes widened just a fraction of an inch. _'The same army? The army of Kail Mursili II?'_ His smirk returned to his lips as his face settled back in a neutral expression. "Very well. I'll go them." Pulling his sword, sheath and all, out of its holder, he moved towards the exit, "Vena! I'll leave a third of the soldiers here."

A man with short dark brown hair stepped forward and bowed his head, "Yes, your Highness."

The Black Prince stopped in the doorway. "I'm entrusting the defense of Malatia to you."

"Yes, your Highness. I wish you good fortune in war."

* * *

><p>As Mattiwaza ordered for his troops to march out of the city of Malatia, a Hittite soldier with short black hair smirked as he moved from his hiding place. Hopping over the shallow steeps to his horse, he hurried back to the campsite to relay what he had seen. His message went from soldier to soldier until it finally reached the ears of Kikkuri.<p>

A wide smile tilted at Kikkuri's lips as he rushed over to the tent where Kail was getting ready in. "Prince Kail! Our scout reports that the Mitanni are on the march."

Ilbani rose from his seat, shock written all over his face as his grey eyes widened. "What? They know where we are."

The shorter male chuckled softly under his breath as he reassured the Imperial Clerk. "I think not. They're heading southwest."

A deep tenor voice chuckled from behind the tent door as Kail pushed it aside. He smirked as he walked outside to stand in between the two men. "I told Zannanza to lure the Black Prince out of Malatia and lead them around for five days."

"You used Prince Zannanza as a decoy?" the tall brunette questioned. "I'm surprised the Black Prince fell for it."

"Zannanza's army from Kanesh are the ones who defeated the Black Prince before. He will want revenge." the prince supplied.

Kikkuri poked Kail with his elbow and gained a teasing glow on his face. Once he got the blond's attention he said slyly, "Prince, I never knew you understood him so well."

Kail narrowed his eyes at the chestnut-brown haired man before pulling him into a headlock. While Kikkuri struggled in the prince's hold, he continued, "We shall begin to make our move." he drug the squirming servant inside the tent with Ilbani following close behind. Kail flashed Kagome a sweet smile when she eyed the duo strangely, but did not relinquish his grip on Kikkuri's neck, in fact, he tightened it. "First tell the Hakim of Malatia that Prince Kail Mursili II of Hattusa wishes to call on him. Tell him I'll be accompanied only by my aides."

"What?" Kikkuri said, forcing his head out of the small enclosement of Kail's left arm. He rubbed the back of his neck, where a faint red ring was forming. It's been awhile since he was placed in such a maneuver by the prince, but perhaps he did deserve it for that comment.

The Hittite Prince disregarded the fact that his best friend managed to break out of his hold. "I don't think they're aware that we know Malatia is now a Mitanni base. Since the Black Prince is not in Malatia the Hakim may receive me to avoid a confrontation."

Ilbani stepped in front of his foster-brother, his eyes stern even though he was younger than Kail by a few weeks. "You cannot be serious, your Highness!" he said exasperatedly as he raised his hands up, "Malatia is an independent city-state that belongs to no empire, but if the Black Prince has his troops there, Malatia is in fact a Mitanni stronghold!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kail, her thumb coming up to her lips where she promptly buried her teeth in. _'What's this stupid prince planning? What could he possibly plan to do in such a dangerous situation with only his aides with him?'_

Kail ignored his personal servant and foster brother's pleas for him to not go through with such a dangerous plan as he reached for his cloak, draping it over his shoulders. "To take Malatia in five days, I must use potent bait." He frowned when they continued to oppose him, even opting to use the miko to try and convince him not to go through with him. "Enough! Obey my orders!" he turned and walked over to the tent opening, only to be stopped when something latched onto his cloak. "Kagome?"

The warrior miko pulled the prince out of the doorway and back inside the tent, her eyes narrowed and her lips set in a thin line. "Prince Kail. You are not going anywhere without me. Since you insist on bringing only your aids. Hadi, her sisters, and I will accompany you as guards."

He looked down at her for a few seconds before a bright grin spread over his face as his eyes closed with happiness. "Of course I am taking you with me, Warrior Miko Higurashi Kagome. You are the heroine of this play."

Kagome gave him a strange look as she arched an elegant brow. _'Why do I feel like I'm suddenly in a bad shoujo hentai?' _She bared her teeth when he patted her on the head and lashed out at him. That was one thing you do not do to Kagome. The miko was not a dog; do not pet her like she was one.

Kail chuckled as he rubbed the spot on his arm that the dark-haired girl struck as he grinned down at her. "Just do your best, which I know you will." he winked at her before turning to his best friend. "And Kikkuri, let no scouts for the Black Prince enter or leave Malatia. I wouldn't want him coming back while we're still in the city."

* * *

><p>"Hakim!" Vena yelled as he rushed into the room. "Is it true that you've given permission for a Hittite Prince to enter Malatia?"<p>

The Hakim turned around, letting out a puff of air through his nose. "What else could I do, General Vena?" he questioned, placing his arms inside the sleeve of his robe. "He said he's on his way to battle at the head of a Great Army. His request was very polite. He asked me to just let him and a few aides visit." he shook his head from side to side. "I could not turn him away. We haven't enough men to resist him."

Vena followed the Hakim down the hallway to the room where the prince was housed. "What manner of man is Kail Mursili II? Prince Mattiwaza says he's a brilliant general."

"I don't know." the older man sighed. "Normally Hittite Princes, other than the Crown Prince, serve as mayors for their important outlying cities." he closed his eyes as he tilted his head back. "I heard a rumor that Kail, though he is not the Crown Prince, has a palace in the capital and is a bit of a playboy."

"Perhaps King Suppiluliumas gave him an important position that keeps in the capital." the black-haired man offered, his eyes narrowed.

Hakim let out a stream of air. "I also heard that he enjoys sporting with many princesses."

Vena rubbed his chin as they turned another corner, approaching a door that was protected by two guards. He nodded at them and they allowed them passage. "We'll learn the truth when we meet him."

They walked past the doorway and entered the waiting room, where Ilbani and Kikkuri stood waiting. The moment they spotted the two, the Hittite servants dipped into a bow. The tall brunette was the first to speak.

"Greetings, Honorable Hakim." he said in a calm voice, "Thank you for your hospitality. We are very grateful."

Hakim smiled slightly as he nodded at Ilbani. "You must be Prince Kail's aides." he placed his hands inside his sleeves. "I would like to greet his Highness."

Kail's deep tenor voice floated around them from behind the curtain as he said, "I need no formalities here." he chuckled softly and his voice turned beckoning. "Have him come, Ilbani."

The Imperial Clerk turned around at the sound of his prince's voice and nodded his head, heeding his order and took hold of the pristine curtain. "Please. The third Prince of the Hittite Empire, Kail Mursili II."

Hakim and Vena stepped inside the curtain, their greetings on the tip of their tongues, but what they saw had their eyebrows raised to the point where they nearly touched their hair lines. Kail was surrounded by three beautiful women (Hadi and her sisters) each one dressed in a skin-tight russet-brown shirt that clung to their curves perfectly and long white skirts that had slits all the way up to their hips. Golden jewelry decorated their bodies and chimed softly as they moved.

But what caught their attention the most was the small, yet exceptionally beautiful woman draped intimately across his lap. She wore a flowing white dress that began just underneath her full breasts, but they were hidden from view by her thick white shall. The golden headdress upon her head had the Warrior Goddess emblem hanging in the center of her forehead, large dark blue eyes that stood out on her petite, heart-shaped face from being lined with kohl, and her plump lips were painted with the faintest bit of red.

Kail, himself, was seated in a golden chair, dressed in one of his finest robes of white and deep violet. His eyes were bright and carefree as he smiled charmingly. "I'll be making myself at home here for a while, Hakim."

Kagome lifted her face out of the prince's shoulder, a crimson color dusted over her cheeks. _'Heroine, huh? I feel like a concubine...'_

"**You are a concubine, stupid." **Ankoku's voice was a bit angry sounding.

The miko narrowed her eyes. _"Only in name."_ she smirked at the obvious ire that the dark embodiment was exerting. _"You're just mad because I forced my body to shut down last night."_

"**Shut up! I will have his sweet body one day, **_**Lady Kagome."**_

Kagome sighed as she felt Ankoku settle back down inside her consciousness. She barely paid any attention to what Kail was talking to the Hakim about - something like him being appalled when his father declared war and whatnot. He was really getting into his act as his fingers steadily traced up and down her outer thigh. She fought the urge to blush even deeper when his hand dipped into the slit of her dress and his fingers danced along her inner thigh.

Turning calculating dark ocean-colored eyes over to the soldiers that were posted at every corner. Kagome knew that even though they wore the uniforms of Malatia, they were really Mitanni warriors. She blinked when Kail suddenly curled his fingers around her chin and pulled her closer to his face. Her eyes shot open when he used his tongue to push a grape passed her lips.

'_What is this idiot doing? This is not the time to be acting perverted!'_

Vena coughed behind his fist, gaining the prince's attention when he went to slip another one of the round fruits in his 'concubine's' mouth. "Your pardon, Prince Kail. I wish to congratulate you on your brilliant victory at Kizzuwatna."

Kail peeked at the dark-haired man from the corner of his eye as he took a deep sip of wine from his cup. "Oh, that was the work of my younger brother. My mother took him in, so he gives me credit for half of his victories, the little dear. He's probably off achieving another stunning conquest right now. This is a trading city, no? I can hardly wait to visit your Bazaars!" Taking another sip of wine, Kail caught the miko's face once more and pressed his lips to hers. Opening her lips with his tongue, the wine he held in his flowed inside her mouth. A small trickle of the red liquid seeped out and he trailed his wet muscle down her lips to her chin.

Her hands flew to her mouth as Kagome sat up straight in Kail's lap. _'Yech! I refuse to be the heroine anymore! That kiss was good for at least a year of tongue!'_

Kail grinned sweetly down at her. "Such a sweet wine, wasn't it?"

"Your concubine, Prince Kail?" Hakim said, wiping at the sweat that beaded at his forehead.

The Hittite Prince smiled charmingly at the Hakim as he pulled Kagome off his lap and set her on her feet. "Yes, quite beautiful, isn't she?" He twirled her around in a slow circle, making her long wavy hair fly out and dance around her body in the breeze. Kagome quickly caught on to what the prince was doing and she smiled sweetly, making her dark eyes sparkle innocently. "She's been with me for three months now."

Hakim placed his hands back inside his sleeves. "She's very exotic looking and so charmingly innocent."

Kail frowned and pulled her body close to his chest, holding her closely as he blew in her ear softly. Kagome squeaked in surprise when he covered her with his cloak, so that he could squeeze her breasts. "Oh, no. She's quite experienced." He kissed her neck before grazing his teeth over the slope of her shoulder gently. "Especially in bed."

"My lord..." she said breathlessly, her eyes never leaving his face as Kagome turned in his arms and placed her lips to his ear.

The blond gave a sultry smile as he flashed her a seductive look. "I see." He pressed his lips to her cheek. "You wish to retire to our chambers? Very well then, my sweet."

Kagome lazily wrapped her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers in his soft golden hair. "Prince..." she stood on her tiptoes and laid her mouth upon his in a tender kiss.

Ilbani walked over to Hakim and Vena, blocking the embracing couple from their view. "It would seem that Prince Kail and his concubine wish to be alone."

Hakim's bushy eyebrows shot up as a faint blush tinted his cheeks red. "Oh, yes. I'll take my leave." he bowed before the couple. "Prince Kail Mursili II, sleep well."

Kail picked Kagome up, cradling her close to him and he nuzzled the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Oh I shall, Hakim. Goodnight to you."

Ilbani led the two men out of the room and let out a sigh. While he knew that all this was an act, he wished Kail would not over exaggerate so much. Kagome will surely have his head for what he just put her through. The tall, brunette turned to face Vena when he called for his attention.

"I've heard that Prince Kail Mursili II's concubine is Ishtar, the Goddess of Beauty and War." the dark-haired man questioned carefully.

"Oh that rumor..." Ilbani sighed, lifting his hand to his forehead as if to rub away a headache. "The Prince invented that tale to quiet the soldiers who didn't want a woman riding into battle with them."

Hakim sighed and nodded his head. "I see. Your job must be most demanding."

Ilbani shifted his piercing grey eyes over at the Hakim and nodded his head solemnly. "Quite. But please, let's keep that between us."

"But of course," Hakim said as he and Vena walked down the corridor and exited the building altogether. He furrowed his bushy eyebrows together as he exhaled through his nose. "It seems the Black Prince needn't worry about Prince Kail."

The brunette agreed reluctantly, "No, but I must inform him of this, nonetheless. I'll send a rider immediately."

The elderly man raised his hand to his mouth to stifle a loud yawn as he arched his back sleepily. "As you wish." he mumbled as he walked towards his room. "The Black Prince will surely have Kail's head when he returns." his voice turned dark and sinister sounding, "We'll allow him to spend his last days enjoying himself."

Vena said nothing as he watched the Hakim walk away and entered his room, retiring for the night. The brown-haired man then went to the room where the Mitanni soldiers were hiding and informed that one of them was to ride to where Mattiwaza was and report that Kail Mursili II was here in Malatia. Once his message got through, Vena went to his post, dozing off now and then.

* * *

><p>Kail pushed back the curtain draped over the window and saw the amount of soldiers have gone down substantially and a small chuckle left his lips. "They've reduced the guards by half. My performance was very convincing."<p>

The others did not look convinced as they gave the prince a deadpanned stare. _'That was an act?'_

Kagome walked over to the Hittite Prince and smacked him in the back of the head. That was the most embarrassing thing that she'd ever had to do. It was almost worse than when she had seen Inuyasha and Miroku passed out naked in the hot springs. She gritted her teeth when he merely smiled sheepishly down at her, his bright eyes twinkling mischievously. "Tell me, _Prince Kail_, just how the hell was me acting like a lovesick concubine apart of your plan to conquer Malatia?"

The blond reached for the ties of his headband, sliding it off his forehead. "The most difficult part of seizing a city is getting inside, and we've just accomplished that."

The miko rolled her eyes and frowned. "I know that! But, how do you plan on fighting the entire city with just me, Hadi-san, Ryui-san, Shalla-san, Ilbani-san, Kikkuri-san, and yourself?"

"I have no intention of fighting. Malatia will be taken without bloodshed." he smirked. "The reason you were to 'act' like a 'lovesick concubine' as you put it, was to lower their defenses." Kail's eyes turned calculating as he nodded his head at the window. "I was positive that they heard of my accomplishments as a general and with you being the Goddess of War would have made them uneasy." he glanced over at his foster-brother. "Which is why I had Ilbani say that you being Ishtar was a rumor that I made up to keep you by my side."

"I see." Kagome said, her eyes shining with a light of admiration. Kail had such a brilliant mind...even if it was sometimes in the gutter. She placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side, "And how do you plan on taking the city without killing anyone?"

Kail did not miss a beat as he stared the miko down, gold and blue clashing with one another. "We shall open the eastern and western gates and let in the Hittite Army. But before we do that, we shall set fire to Malatia armories. We will deprive Mitanni of a stronghold and avoid a full-scale battle." He took a few steps to the right until his toes were barely touching Kagome's as he continued to gaze into her eyes. "One day to learn where the guards are deployed. One for our troops to take control of the city. Two to prepare for the Black Prince's inevitable attack. And one more day just in case. That's five days in all. Thus, we take the city quickly without wasting resources or lives."

The miko narrowed her eyes in challenge. "But will it work?"

The prince smirked cheekily. "It will. The Black Prince's absence makes it possible. If he were here to defend the city, it wouldn't work."

"So that's why you had Prince Zannanza to lure the Black Prince away from here." Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest and returned the cheeky smirk.

Kail reached out for her, a devious gleam in his eyes. "Exactly." he cut his eyes behind him to the servants. "We have no time to lose. Find the Deployment map."

The Shikon no Miko stepped around the Hittite Prince and looked her handmaids in the eye. "We also have to find the Dragon's Eye. Does anyone have an idea of what it looks like?"

Ilbani rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. "I don't know. No one has seen it. But some say it's a real dragon's eyes from ancient times, others say it's just a scarlet stone." He closed his eyes and hummed, "It is said to be sealed in a box of gold-inlaid ivory that fits in the hands."

Kagome hummed as she closed her eyes, trying to envision what the box would look like. Small, maybe with tiny red stones embedded into it, and with a golden dragon on top. Nodding her head, she locked the image away in her mind.

Kikkuri and Ilbani bowed before the couple before retreating towards the door.

"I'll investigate when I search for the map tonight." the Imperial Clerk said, "You two rest well. Goodnight."

The miko slid into the bathing chamber and pulled off the elaborate gown and dressed in a simple pale blue robe. She grabbed her dagger and strapped it to her waist. "I'm going too."

Kikkuri turned around, his brows raised in confusion. With what Kail had just put her through, the miko should rest. "Princess Kagome, it is fine. We can handle it. You get some rest."

Hadi nodded in agreement.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the servants. Why could they not realized that she did not wish to share a room with Kail at the moment? After what happened last night, the young woman was not sure if she could keep Ankoku from taking over and ravishing the Hittite Prince. "I am going. You are shorthanded."

Kail watched with disinterest as his concubine left out the door with Hadi and the others, tossing him a goodbye over her shoulder. He flipped over on his bed, staring up at the ceiling before tossing his arm over his eyes. The frustration of being celibate for almost four months was killing him and the woman that he desired would not let him in. Looking around to make sure no one was around to hear him, Kail sighed and gazed at his right hand. _'It has been so long since I had to resort to this method.'_ He then proceeded to ease his vexation, guiding his palm down, all while imagining that it was Kagome's soft touches instead of his own rough ones.

* * *

><p>Hadi frowned down at Ishtar Incarnate, her eyes holding a light of disapprovement. "Princess, you really should have stayed with Prince Kail. What if he needs you?"<p>

The miko merely shrugged her shoulders, pulling the hood of her cloak down further on her head. _'Staying beside Kail is becoming a problem.' _she discreetly touched the shimmering pink tattoo over her left breast, feeling the power of the Shikon thrum under her fingertips. _'The Shikon uses my affection for him as a means of Ankoku taking over. I know of what it means to be a concubine, but I am not ready to give him that part of me. I only just found out that I like him more than I should.'_ She felt her eyebrow twitch when she heard Ankoku chuckle softly within the confines of her mind, saying that Kagome could not keep her away from Kail forever._ 'And I forced my body to shut down last night to prevent Her from coming out.'_ She pressed her hands to her chest, pondering on the many possible ways that she could avoid being too intimate with Kail.

"Princess!" Hadi's voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts as the older woman grabbed the back of her cloak and pulled her behind a pillar. "Hide yourself!" The second the miko was hidden by the stone column a Mitanni soldier came riding past them and out the gates.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the fading rider. "A messenger for the Black Prince to inform him about us." she hissed under her breath. The miko took a deep breath to calm her nerves when she felt Ankoku stir within the ocean of her subconsciousness. _'Need to stay calm.'_ Turning to look at Kikkuri with expectancy in her eyes, Kagome said, "The soldiers will stop him, right?"

Kikkuri gave her a small smile. "Yes, they are expecting this move." his smiled dipped down into a tight-lipped frown and his voice became stern. "But please be careful, Princess. If the guard see us, we will be dead before the Black Prince returns."

The Shikon no Miko nodded and followed behind Ilbani, who was leading them down an empty corridor. The tall brunette placed his hand on the wall, trailing his fingers along the way as he peeked his head around the corner. Motioning for them to come closer, he said, "This is their City Hall. Find the Hakim's office. The map should be there."

Kagome scanned the hall for any signs of movement, her eyes darting around until they spotted something glittering inside one of the doors. Walking over to the opening, she saw that it was filled with hundreds of different spoils and gold. "This is the Mitanni cache of treasure." a small smirk crossed her lips. "The Dragon's Eye may be in there." she glanced over her shoulder when someone grabbed her arm.

The brown-haired servant shook his head slowly. "Queen Nakia wouldn't allow the Dragon's Eye to be transported in plain sight. It would be well hidden." He pointed his finger down the hallway. "We don't have the time to look for it through this mountain of treasure. "We'll search for it after Malatia has been taken."

"Right." the raven-haired woman nodded and proceeded to followed the group down the corridor. They continued to scout out the office, peering into doors cautiously and avoiding getting caught. Soon the elder twin, Ryui, beckoned them over to one of the open doors.

"This way." she whispered loudly. "We've found the office."

The rest of them hurried over to where the twins were and let out a quiet cheer as they saw that it was indeed the Hakim's office. Kikkuri's voice was almost a replica of Kail's as he ordered for them to search for the Deployment map. Kagome raised her finger to her lips as she tried to remember what a deployment map looked like in one of her textbooks. _'Okay, this is the Ancient Middle East. Paper was very rare around these parts, so they wrote maps and various other things on animal hide.'_ Gazing around along the walls, she spotted a brown hide that was rolled up and smirked. Moving over to it, she grabbed the strings holding it up and unraveled the map. "Found the deployment map!"

"Good job, Princess Kagome." Shalla patted the younger woman on the back as she reached into her sash and pulled out of piece of hide. Reaching for the bottle of ink that was sitting on the desk, the younger twin began copying the deployment map. She took extra caution to make sure every detail was exactly the same as the real one. Once Shalla was finished she grinned and showed her work. Ryui flashed her twin a smile and grabbed the original map and placed it back on the wall.

Kagome smiled at the teamwork between the two young women. Maybe Kail's plan will work and they will be able to take the city without any bloodshed. It was a good thing that she studied other things rather than just Ancient Japan relevance. _'If everything goes smoothly, we will be able to conquer a lot of cities and possibly be back in Hattusa within ten months.'_

* * *

><p>The rider sent by Vena rode through the sandy terrain, pushing his horse to run fast and hard. He was so preoccupied with his urgency to get to the Black Prince that he failed to notice the Hittite warriors waiting to ambush him.<p>

The head guard waved his soldiers over to him. "Here comes the rider from Malatia. He mustn't reach the Black Prince. Don't let him get away!"

"Wait." a deep, soft-sounding, voice echoed across the plain where the soldiers were hidden as a being covered with a black robe emerged from the shadows. The hood of his cloak hid his face from view, but a small tendril of golden blond hair shined in the moonlight.

"You?" the head guard retorted. "State your business here!" he growled low in his chest when the person stayed silent, moving slowly towards their only opening to the rider. "Step aside! If that rider gets through, Prince Kail will be in danger!"

The cloaked being slowly pulled out a small, gleaming dagger from the confines of his robe. "Yes. That is exactly why I'm here." Before the other man could even speak another word, the man rushed forward with an almost inhuman speed and embedded the blade in the short-haired man's chest. Turning around quickly at the angered sound of the other soldiers' voice, the cloaked being drew more daggers from his robe.

The thin blades soared through the air with a slight whistling sound as they flew towards the attacking warriors. They struck with deadly precision, hitting two of them in the center of their foreheads and the remaining one in the chest. Blood soaked the ground as the fallen soldiers dropped dead.

"The sooner the Black Prince returns, the better." the man reached up and pulled his hood down, revealing the beautiful face of Shalma, and glared down at the corpses. "If he kills Prince Kail, Queen Nakia will be pleased."

* * *

><p>Kagome grinned alongside her partners in crime as the help up the copy of the deployment map. They ducked behind a pillar when they heard the footsteps of the nearby guard, snickering softly at the stupidity of the soldier. They were just in his line of sight a few seconds ago. "Alright!" she cheered quietly. "We have the map and four more days until the Black Prince returns." turning around to make sure her friends were still following behind her, the miko continued, "Before we let the troops in we should get some rest."<p>

The others agreed and Kagome went to sleep with the Hatti sisters. Once morning came and everyone was well rested, they scurried to Kail's room, where they began going over the plan to capture Malatia. The miko slipped into the bathing chamber and changed out of the robe she wore the night before and into a sleeveless deep violet top that was lined with amber around the neckline, sleeves and down the center, a silk skirt that flowed down past her ankles with a slit going up to her hips on the left side.

She decided to leave her hair down, noticing that it had grown a little past her back, and pinned her bangs back with the Higurashi hairpin. Placing on a few more Hittite jewelry because of the spell she cast on hers to make them invisible and untouchable, Kagome deemed herself ready. Exiting the chamber, the warrior miko took her place at Kail's left side as he went over the plan once more.

Kail smiled charmingly at the attire Kagome chose to wear before sliding his finger along the map. "Let's go over this one more time. The plan for conquering Malatia." moving his slender digit over to the smaller rectangles etched into the hide, he said, "There are three armories that we must deal with and two gates."

Kikkuri smiled as three other soldiers lined up behind him. "We'll set fire to the armories!"

Ilbani did not miss a beat as he relayed his job to the prince. "Then we will open the gates and let the soldiers in."

"And while you are doing that, Kagome and I will distract the Hakim and General Vena." the Hittite Prince divulged. "We'll put our plan into action tomorrow at dawn, Is everything clear?" his voice took on the tone of a commanding general. "Make sure you get the word out to the soldiers outside!"

The servants plus Ilbani bowed. "Yes, sir!"

Admiration filled Kagome's eyes as she gazed down at Kail. He could be so strong looking when he was calculating his plans. He surely had a brilliant mind and a powerful will to make things happen and the miko liked that about the blond. His determination to become emperor and rule without prejudice will surely make his goal come true. Kagome almost forgotten how strong human beings could be once they set their minds on something. _'I've been around youkai for far too long.'_ she chuckled inwardly.

Two solid knocks resounded through the room and set everyone on high alert when the Hakim's voice ebbed through. "Good Morning, Prince Kail." he sounded polite, "May I come in?"

Ilbani cursed silently as he ordered for everyone to get into their roles as he hurried to hide the deployment map. Once Kail had Kagome secured snuggled against his chest as he laid them down on the chaise longue, he beckoned the Hakim in and smiled charmingly when the elderly man entered with his eyes low.

"It is a beautiful day, your Highness." Hakim began, his voice was slightly unsteady as sweat began to bead at his brow. "I wish to host a formal feast in honor of your visit. Would you be my guest?"

Kail threaded his fingers through Kagome's long hair, smiling as he, too, noticed that it had grown longer, and held out his cup for Shalla to fill with wine. "A formal feast?" he echoed with slight disdain. "That means only male royals are invited. Then only Ilbani and I would be allowed to attend."

The grey-haired man quickly bowed in apology. "Forgive me. I am unable to invite your lovely concubine. Royal custom forbids it."

The blond Hittite Prince pouted as he cupped the miko's hip in his hand and squeezed gently. "A feast with no women." Sighing in defeat, Kail replied, "Ahh, well, I suppose I should accept your invitation."

Hakim's face lit up as a wide smile tilted at his lips. "Thank you, your Highness! I will be back to escort you this evening!" the elderly man bowed once more before exiting the room in a hurry.

Ilbani chuckled softly as he tossed his long ponytail off his shoulder with a flick of his wrist. "He wants to hand Prince Kail over to the Black Prince."

Kikkuri joined in with the Imperial Clerk's low laughter as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Right, but he doesn't know his messenger was intercepted."

Kail sat up on the chaise lounge, allowing Kagome to finally breathe easily without his body heat suffocating her and tempting Ankoku to rise, and tossed his goblet aside. The golden cup somehow managed to stand upright on the small table not too far away. "Well, I'll enjoy his hospitality for now. You should all get some rest."

"Yes, Your Highness." Ilbani bowed and as quickly followed by the other servants. "Please excuse me." he spoke up, his eyes low so that they would show the small, knowing twinkle in them. "I know you must flaunt your ardor for Princess Kagome in your current 'role', but be careful not to exhaust yourself or her."

The Hittite Prince grinned as he hooked his arm around the miko's waist and pulled her back into his lap. His grin widened when he felt her skin flush and she squeaked out his name. "You wound me. One night of love won't wind me." Kail slid his lips down Kagome's cheek to the hollow of her neck and shoulder, placing a delicate kiss there.

Kagome struggled in his hold, demanding to be let go, freezing when she felt his soft lips trail along her body. She quickly threw up a mental barrier to stop Ankoku's advances and released her reiki throughout to shock the embodiment into submission. Satisfied with stopping the demoness from emerging and having her way with the prince, Kagome relaxed against him and inhaled his scent of frankincense. _'All of the preparations are finished, so we have nothing to do until the next morning. I'll be alone with Kail for the rest of the night.'_ She sighed. _'I don't know how much longer I can hold Ankoku back before she manages to take over again.'_

Ankoku chuckled softly, slowly, and almost seductively. **"Soon, my sweet little prince will be mine. I've been craving his touch. Although his brother's was satisfying enough."**

"_Shut up!" _ Kagome hissed as she blocked the dark embodiment from her mind.

* * *

><p>Later on that morning, Kash rode out with his underlings, searching for signs of distress around the perimeter when he finally realized something. They have not heard a peep from the men he sent out to intercept the messenger from the city. They should have reported in by now. Snapping the reins of his horses, the Chariot Commander order the troops to a go move out to where the soldiers should have been waiting.<p>

Once they reached the area, he pulled the reins, forcing the stallions to a stop and jumped off the chariot he was standing in. "They were waiting in ambush around here. We'd better have a look."

"Yes sir!"

A few minutes into the search, with no signs of the group Kash had sent out, a soldier cried out the commander's name in a panicked frenzy, waving his hands back and forth. Once the Chariot Commander was beside him, he pointed into the valley below and Kash let out a low curse. He hopped down into the cavern and walked over to the dead bodies of his officers, grimacing at the splashes of crimson the colored the ground around them. "Who did this?" he demanded.

One of his soldiers walked over to the bodies and eased the knife out of a carcass. He examined the blade thoroughly, but could find nothing. "The knife provides no clue." he shook his head slowly and closed the eyelids of his fallen comrades.

Kash saw red for a brief tick of a second before he regained his senses. Cursing loudly, he began barking out orders. They did not have time to worry about who killed the ambush team! The messenger got past them and the Black Prince will soon know that Prince Kail is in Malatia. They needed to go and report it. They had to save the prince and Ishtar! They could not allow them to die, nor have the plan to fail!

* * *

><p>"Black Prince!" a Mitanni soldier called out before he dropped into a deep bow in front of Mattiwaza. "A rider has just arrived from Malatia."<p>

Mattiwaza snarled and reached for his weapon when the rider relayed his message. He was sorely tempted to remove the man's head from his shoulders; it would have been easy to do, just a flick of the wrist and the man would be decapitated. "That fool!" he roared. "Why did he let him in? The Hittites obviously intends to capture the city from within!" he easily deduced Kail's plan in a matter of seconds.

Sharp grey-tinted eyes cut across the battlefield over to the opposing warriors and realization dawned upon him. That army was just a decoy! No wonder they were simply sitting around not bothering to attack. Growling low in his chest, the Black Prince raised his hand in the air and called all his troops to attention. "We are returning to Malatia with all speed!"

The Mitanni army was quick to respond to their leader's command, gathering up their chariots and horses. Once all preparations were complete they raced full speed back in the direction of their current base of command, Malatia. On the other side of the field, several Hittite warriors saw that their enemy was withdrawing and they hurried to tell their Prince the news.

"Prince Zannanza!" a soldier with ashen blond hair raced over to where the prince was, "The Black Prince and the Mitanni are heading back!"

Zannanza snapped his head up, wavy blond hair swishing with the quick motion, and he locked wide eyes with the warrior. "What?" he cursed loudly when the man repeated his message once more. "Damn! Word must have reached him from Malatia! If he goes back now, my brother will be..." he trailed off as he immediately began barking out orders for someone, anyone to go and inform his brother of the situation and prayed that he would not be too late.

* * *

><p>Kagome bit her lip as her eyes scanned over the small rectangular prism that made up the game she and Kail were playing. It was something similar to chess and required a lot of thinking before you placed your game piece down. She smiled when she finally found and opening and dropped the cone-shaped piece down. "I've won!"<p>

The Hittite Prince grinned as he shook his head from side to side and placed and game piece into a spot in front of the miko's move. "No, I won."

The Shikon no Miko reared her head back before the looked down puzzled at the game board. Her eyes widened as she saw that he lured her into a two-way trap. "No fair! I lost again!" She cleared the board of the pieces, ready to start a new game. Higurashi Kagome was not one to accept defeat easily!

Kail chuckled softly as he reached over and placed his hand over the priestess', stopping her movements. He curled his fingers around her wrist and brought it to his lips. "I've won ten times in a row. You have gotten better, but still have no knack for this game, my princess." he pressed a tender kiss to her sensitive flesh.

Kagome jumped as a small blush filled her cheeks and turned her face a light pink. She took her arm back and slid off the table with haste. It was only a matter of seconds before Ankoku registered that Kail was touching her and the dark embodiment began trying to take over. "I'll clean the room."

The blond prince laid back in his chair, "You've done that twice." he said softly as he brought his hand up to rest his chin on. "And the servants cleaned it before you."

"But..." the miko blushed when his smoldering golden eyes settled on her body and the dark spirit within her purred with pleasure and began whispering all the temptation and the promise of a sweet release if she would let Ankoku take over. _'No, I cannot give into it. I've just only realized my feelings for Kail and I still love Inuyasha. Just not as much...'_

Kail narrowed his eyes when the women of his affections went silent as she stared out of the window at the stars. Silently, he rose from his seat and made his way over to where she was standing. He gave her no time to react as he swept up into his arms bridal-style; he ignored her demands for her to put her down and walked back over to the small couch. He slid between her legs as he laid her down on the cushion and nuzzled her breasts. "In my country, a man makes love to a woman he's fond of. That is how he expresses his feelings to her." His hands slid up and down her sides, causing her to sigh softly.

Kagome tried to resist, she really did. But when he began running his sinfully hot tongue down the side of her neck to the junction of where it met her shoulder, where he sucked on her pulse, the miko felt her control slip away. A deep lustful moan left her lips as she drew him closer to her body; her eyes flickered from dark blue to golden orange. Ankoku has awakened.

"**Just sleep for awhile**_** Lady Kagome**_**. I will take good care of my sweet little prince."** the dark embodiment chuckled as she took full control of the miko. Her markings came into view as she tugged Kail's hair, wanting to finally taste his lips again after such a long time. She purred in pleasure when his warm, sweet-smelling breath fanned out over her face and his hand came up to caress the side of her face. She snapped her eyes open when a sharp pain spread over her face. When she opened her eyes, Ankoku saw Kail biting her on the nose. "What the hell, Kail?"

He showed her his tongue. "My Kagome wouldn't want me to do this." Kail said smoothly. "I'm not going to force her."

Ankoku narrowed her eyes seductively and trailed her fingers down his arm slowly. "But, I am not Kagome and I do want you to do this. I want you to be inside me, being as rough as you want to be." she ran her tongue along her full red lips. Her long claws moved to run through his long blond hair as she moved in to kiss him. But Ankoku's advances were stopped by a gentle finger.

"You are a part of Kagome and that is her body you are inhabiting. I will not give into your seduction." he said calmly as he removed his body from hers.

The miko youkai hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. No one denies her of what she wanted! No one! Ankoku was about to launch herself at the prince when a jolt went down her body as Kail's piercing eyes locked with hers. She flashed him her fangs, "Release me!"

Kail's eyes flashed white with his powers, "Release Kagome." he sent another wave of his ki towards the miko youkai, hoping that his princess will soon awaken and he would have her in his arms. Not this darker version of her. He would not comply to her wishes without Kagome's consent, no matter how beautiful this woman was. The miko was the one he wanted. Opening up his aura, Kail intertwined it with the dormant one of Kagome's, trying to shake her awake.

Kagome felt someone brushing against her reiki with their own. She recognized that ki! She's felt it countless times! _'Kail!' _ She opened her eyes and found Ankoku hovering over Kail and the next thing Kagome saw was silver. Soon she felt someone shaking her and speaking gently. Gingerly, the miko opened her eyes and saw the handsome face of the Hittite Prince; Kagome smiled. "Prince Kail."

Kail gazed down at his princess for a long time, not saying a word before swooping down and kissing her senseless. Within a matter of seconds, the prince left Kagome gasping for air. "It is not pleasant to see you try to avoid me, but you do it for a reason." he chuckled and he weaved his fingers through her long night-colored hair. "And yet, I'm tempted to torment you a little."

The priestess sucked in a sharp breath when the blond slid his lips slowly up her throat to her ear, where he promptly nibbled upon her earlobe. Kail licked the shell of her ear softly before blowing a stream of air, causing the woman to shiver. "Tell me, Kagome." he purred seductively, "How can I make you want me? I'll do whatever you tell me to." The blond prince was being careful to notice any changes in his princess' aura, just in case that other woman decided to try to take over again.

"Y-you will?" she gasped, arching her back and circling her arms around his neck.

Kail nodded before nuzzling his head between her breasts again and kissing the clothed mounds gently. "What do men in your country do? How do they show their affections?"

Kagome mulled over the question. While the boys in Japan do make love to the woman they desire, the miko was raised to fall in love and to marry before engaging in such activities. Pushing the prince away from her breasts, Kagome turned and dipped her finger into the goblet and began tracing something onto the table.

愛

Kail watched as the young woman traced the marking on the table and tilted his head to the side. "What spell are you casting?"

She sent him an annoyed look before she remembered that Kail would have no knowledge of Japanese. "It is not a spell." she said with a small laugh. "In my country, this is called a kanji. It is how we write words. This kanji is pronounced Ai." the miko watched as the prince tried to repeat the pronunciation of the words very crudely. "No, it's not A-i. It's I-ee. Ai means love. There are many other forms of the word love, but Ai is the true meaning of the word love."

Kagome drew another kanji on the table. 好き "This one is Suki, which also means love, but in a lesser form. This is typically the form my people use when it is budding affection for the person they like, but is also the most used way to say 'I love you.' Men say 'Suki dayo' and women reply with 'Suki yo.'" she continued her lesson of explaining the many forms of the word love in her native language. Told him that men usually called the women they adored 'Koi' or 'Koibito.' Finally she drew one last kanji on the table.

愛してる

"This one says Aishiteru. It means I love you and is the strongest form." she explained to Kail. "It is rarely used unless the person truly has deep feelings for the person they are saying it to." Kagome looked away shyly with a small blush tinting her cheeks. _'Kail has never said how he feels about me. But I like Kail...more than I should.'_

The Hittite prince looked over the kanji with mild interest as he memorized each one. He smirked as he ran his hand up her leg in a smooth caress that left her quivering in his hold. "I like the way we do things in my country better." his hand slipped over her hips to her bottom where he gave it a firm squeeze. "It's much more fun."

Kagome blushed and swatted away his seeking fingers. "Hands to yourself, hentai!" she gasped when he took hold of her wrist, dipped his finger into the goblet and traced something in her palm. 愛してる And then he raised it to his lips and kissed it. Her eyes widened. _'Kail...loves me?' _

Kail moved in closer to his princess, trailing kisses up her arm until he reached her face. "I won't let your lips reject me." he pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. "They belong to me." He silenced her words, sealing her mouth with his. His ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, asking for entrance and slipped it inside when she opened up for him. Kail twined his pink muscle with Kagome's and brought them into a slow seductive dance. He curled his fingers in her hair and tilted her head back to get a better angle at her lips. The blonde sucked on her bottom lip and nibbled on it gently while his other hand glided down her back in a slow caress.

The miko wrapped her arms around Kail, her nails digging into the fabric of his robe as she surrendered to his advances. She arched her back when his warm lips left hers in favor of pressing against her throat. "Prince Kail..." Kagome sighed his name out softly, her eyes sliding closed.

"Ahem!" a voice called out loudly, disrupting the passionate moment. "Prince Kail." It was Ilbani's voice. "Pardon the intrusion, but the Hakim has come to escort you to the feast.

The Hakim bowed lowly, his formal robes brushing against the floor. "Forgive me for disturbing you!"

Kail opened his eyes slowly as the elderly man's voice registered in his hazy mind. Pulling away from his princess' sweet lips, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek and said, "Oh, is it time already?" he stroked his fingers down the priestess' exposed shoulder softly. "I'll need a moment to change."

Kagome sat up on the chaise longue and watched as the prince changed into a more formal robe of the deepest amber trimmed in violet and tied and headband around his forehead to keep his bangs out of his eyes. A part of her felt relieved that she and Kail were stopped, but another side of her craved for them to continued. A blush lit up her face and Kagome brought her hand up to cover her cheeks. _'We're in the midst of war! This is not the time to be thinking about that kind of stuff!' _And yet her mind betrayed her, replaying all the passion-filled kisses that she'd shared with Prince Kail. Slowly, Kagome began to pour her love into them. A groan left her lips. _'I think I'm falling for him...'_

* * *

><p>The feast that was set up in the Grand Hall. The laughter and chatter of the royal males residing in Malatia echoed throughout the room. Kail looked as if he were having a good time, but he still kept his act up. Commenting every now and then how he wished that there were some pretty women serving them. Ilbani merely rolled his eyes and stated that it was only a few more hours until Kail was able to return to his concubine.<p>

Kikkuri poked his head through the door and let out a breath of relief at seeing everything was going by well. He turned a small smile to Kagome, "Things seem to be going well. We need only to avoid suspicion until we make our move at dawn."

Kagome nodded her head, her dark eyes trained on the prince's face. "Right."

Laughter rumbled behind them and sent the miko on high alert. She reached for her dagger that she had tied to her upper thigh, her body tensed as the voiced got closer. Kagome dropped her defensive stance when she saw a familiar flash of red hair.

Kash was talking animatedly with a guard, laughing and joking around with the man. "Why do they send me on such a trivial errand?" he asked, his voice sounding cross. "Powerful men are hard taskmasters, aren't they?"

Kikkuri arched a brow when he saw the Chariot Commander chatting it up with a Malatia soldier. "Kash?"

"You know what I mean, right Brother?" the redhead said, grabbing onto the guard's tunic.

The guard let out an exasperated sigh before his eyes fell upon the loyal servant of Prince Kail. "Hey! Kikkuri! This man wishes to speak with Prince Kail!" she sighed when Kash released him and ran over to the brown-haired man before bowing. "My duty is done. I'll just be going."

The Chariot Commander grabbed onto Kikuuri's tunic tightly and shook him slightly as he cried, "Kikkuri, listen to me! Those idiot bureaucrats insist that they much have Prince Kail's seal in order to request more beans!"

Kikkuri took the redhead's wrist in his hands to stop his shaking as he demanded, "Kash, what are you talking about?"

Kash kept up his hysterics. "They won't send more beans without the Prince's approval!" he drew Kikkuri closer once the guard was out of earshot, but still lowered his voice just in case, "The Black Prince will be here tonight!"

"What?"

"The Hakim's messenger got through." the Chariot Leader explained gravely.

Kikkuri took his tunic out of the Kash's hand as sweat rolled down his face from his hairline. "What happened?"

Kash sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll tell you the details later." his pale brown eyes hardened with resolve. "Prince Kail must be warned at once!"

By this time Hadi and her sister had come to see what all the commotion was and overheard the men;s frantic conversation as Kikkuri told Kash that they were unable to tell Kail of the impending danger that was advancing upon them because he was currently attending the Hakim's formal feast.

Kash stamped his foot and cursed loudly. "This is a matter of life and death! Find an excuse to summon Prince Kail. If the Black Prince returns now, all is lost!" his next words made Kagome's heart clench painfully in her chest, "He'll behead Prince Kail!"

Kagome tuned out the rest of their arguments as she battled with the feeling of her heart. One side of her was angry that the Black Prince would even dare to try and behead her kind, benevolent prince. The other side was scared because there was nothing she do to save Kail from this Fate. _'No! I changed Tito-kun's fate twice! I will not let something like Fate stop me from protecting Kail!'_ With a determined look in her eyes, Kagome walked over to the entrance of the Grand Hall. "I am going in." she announced.

Kikkuri gaped and tried to block her path but was too slow. "Princess Kagome, wait! Women are not allowed in there!" he frantically tried to think of anything that will stop the miko, "They may slay you on the spot and Prince Kail won't be able to stop them!"

"I don't care!" she snapped as she broke out of Kash's hold. "I have to warn him!"

Hadi reached out from the princess but a shock of dark violet energy shocked her fingertips. She blinked and cradled her hand to her chest. That was nothing like the energy she felt when Kagome first threw that dagger laced with her powers at her. That ki felt pure while the one that just zapped her felt malicious and evil. "Princess, wait!"

Kagome held her head high as she stepped into the Grand Hall, unknown to her that her eyes had taken on a light golden-orange hue. It was barely noticeable and shimmered just below the dark blue of her irises. Her appearance in the midst of the formal feast caused an uproar from the men participating.

"What's this? Women are not permitted here!" one yelled.

"What brazenness!" another cried. "This is an outrage!"

Vena rose from his seat and unsheathed his sword and in a menacing voice said, "Princess Kagome! Though you are Prince Kail's concubine, this cannot be ignored!" he rushed at her with his blade held high. "The law demands that you pay with your life!"

The warrior miko easily evaded Vena's attack and brought her hand down on his unprotected back. She glared at him, her eyes flashed a brilliant orange color as she growled softly for only him to hear, "Stay out of my way." Kagome then broke out in a sprint and ran towards the third prince of the Hittites, "My Prince!"

Kail started to rise from his seat with the miko's name in the tip of his tongue when she crashed into his chest and knocked him back down. He blinked when he saw Kagome curl up in his lap and draped her arms around his neck. "Kagome, what are you?"

"My lord!" she cried. "I miss you. Please come back to me!" she nuzzled deeper into his chest. "Don't leave me alone anymore." Her eyes smoldered as she gave him a seductive look and pressed her lips against his neck, nipping slightly. "I wish to be alone with you. Take me to the bedchamber, my prince, please." Once she was sure that everyone was so enthralled with her boldness in her ardor for Kail, she leaned up and whispered, "The Black Prince will be here soon."

The blond prince's golden eyes widened slightly at the information that Kagome had provided with him and shifted his gaze over to the doorway. Kash caught his eyes and nodded slowly, confirming the miko's words. He vaguely heard the Hakim trying to gain his attention, but he ignored him in favor of the beauty cuddled against him in his lap.

"So, you were lonely, my sweet?" he flashed her a sultry smile as he rose from his seat and cradled her closer to his body as he stole a deep kiss from her lips. "There, there." he cooed. "Very well, my lovely Kagome. We'll go." He leaned in closer and dragged his tongue along the slope of her neck, making her shiver in his arms. "I hold you close to my body and keep you warm all night long." Finally looking at the Hakim, he allowed the elderly man to see the lust swimming in his eyes, "Your pardon, Great Hakim. I enjoyed tonight's festivities immensely. The company was enthralling. But I have more pleasurable activities to attend to." He bit back a yelp of pain when the miko dug her nails into his shoulder.

Kagome flashed them a sweet smiled and let a small flush enter her cheeks as she waved at the Hakim. "Bye bye! Have a good night." Keeping up with the act of being a lovesick concubine, but also under the influence of her darker side, she flashed Kail a seductive smile, "I know I will."

As the couple walked out of the Grand Hall, Vena rose on shaky feet. What on earth was that woman? She was no mere concubine! The way her eyes flashed orange and the guttural sound of her growl was not human! Putting on a brave face, he sheathed his sword and turned to the Hakim. "This would have been a good place for the Black Prince to behead Prince Kail. But, all is well. Their blood shall soak their bed instead of this floor."

* * *

><p>Kail placed Kagome down on her feet and quickly began to call out orders when Kikkuri started to panic about the Prince of the Mitanni approaching. He gave the best friendloyal servant a stern look that screamed calm down before speaking, "We're just going to open the gates a bit sooner than planned. Open them immediately. Let in the Hittites!" He tossed off his pristine white cloak and thrust his arms out as he began, "Kikkuri, set fire to the armories! Ilbani, open the gates! Kash, you get word to our men outside!"

"Yes, Prince!" the three men bowed before carrying out the orders of their ruler.

* * *

><p>Ryui swayed her hips back in forth in a hypnotic manner, lacing her fingers with her sister's as she batted her eyes at the guards posted at the gate. The twins smiled sweetly and blew small kisses at the men before dancing over to them. "Hello, handsome soldiers..." they said breathlessly.<p>

The guards blushed and cracked a perverse smile at the girls. Their eyes took on a lusty gleam when the twins wrapped their arms around their necks and pressed their bodies closer against theirs. "What do you girls want?"

Shalla smiled sweetly, "We have a favor to ask of you," before it turned evil as she and Ryui pointed daggers at the guards' throats as they continued to speak in the flirty, seductive tone. "Open the gates, quickly."

An explosion rang through the air as flames licked at the small building that housed the Mitanni's weapons. The soldiers gaped at the bright flames and began running around in circles, trying to claim any form of weapon they could find. But one question plagued them. Who set fire to their armories?

Kagome giggled silently at the comical fashion the Mitanni warriors were responding to having their weapons destroyed. But her smile faded as thoughts of the Black Prince's return to Malatia flooded in her mind. She drew her thumb into her mouth and worried it with her teeth, _'We must take the city before the Black Prince's return!'_

* * *

><p>Somewhere not far from Malatia, Mattiwaza pushed his soldiers to the brink of exhaustion. He called out threats to get the moving even faster, such as the one he just said now, "If any man delays us, his severed head will adorn the walls of Malatia!"<p>

Of course, when Mattiwaza calls out a death threat, the soldiers knew for a fact that their prince was serious. He never forgoes his promises of demise. They urged their stallions to run as fast as they possibly could to keep up with the Black Prince's speed.

* * *

><p>Vena was absolutely livid to see his soldiers flee in panic, disregarding his orders for them to stay and fight whoever it was attacking them. He growled low in his breath when the warriors ran for their lives not even bothering to pay him any attention and began to reach for his sword.<p>

"Halt!" a loud voice boomed as the sharp end of a blade was pointed into Vena's face. The General looked up the long gleaming sword and found that it was the Hittites' Infantry Commander, Mettannamuwa. "You are General Vena, I presume." His sharp steel-colored eyes narrowed slightly, "If you love your life, keep quiet."

"Our soldiers are flooding through the western gate!" a Hittite soldier informed the prince. "The city hall is in our hands!"

Kail nodded, his arms crossed proudly over his chest as he observed the battle. He only had to remind a few of his soldiers to not kill, but to capture any resisting Mitanni warriors; this was a fight that would be done without bloodshed. He smiled when another one of his soldiers reported that they have captured all the senior officials and that the eastern gate would soon be theirs.

Kagome stood by Kail's side with a cheerful expression on her face. That perverted prince's plan was actually working. Noticing that her faithful handmaids were busy with a battle with a couple of Mitanni brutes, the miko reached for her dagger and started to go over to aid them. She gasped when someone hooked their arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"You are my princess." Kail's voice fluttered through her ears as he drew her closer to him. He tilted her head back so that he could gaze into her depthless dark eyes. "Your place is by my side." With those final words, the blond placed his lips upon her in a slow, drugging kiss.

The princess bit back a low moan that built up in her throat as she relished in his sweet kiss. She had to force down a small whimper of disappointment when Kail pulled away her to drop hot, open-mouth kisses down her jaw line. "Prince..." she sighed. "I need to go and help Hadi-san and her sisters." She let out a breathy gasped when he nipped at her pulse. "Prince Kail, stop."

"Uhm...Prince Kail?" a soldier asked awkwardly. "The Mitanni foot soldiers are looting the treasure room."

"Let them." was the prince's muffled response as he drug her hands up the miko's slim waist in a smooth caress.

Kagome snapped out of her lust induced daze, her eyes tinged orange. "What? No!" she pushed herself away from Kail just a bit to clear her thoughts. "The Dragon's Eye is in the treasure room. We can't let them find it."

Kail looked a bit confused before realization hit him. "The Dragon's Eye?"

She pulled away from his arms completely, her eyes returning to their normal dark blue color as she set her jaw in a determined manner. "I have to retrieve it." she challenged Kail to try to oppose her and she will remind him what her ki would do to his precious smooth skin. The burn on his hand had just healed and that was caused many moons ago. "If it is anything like the Shikon no Tama, Mitanni cannot be allowed to possess it."

"Wait!" Kail said, trying to stop her, but a bright flash of pink light made him release her with a hiss. _'Damn! I'd forgotten the pain of her ki.' _"Someone else can!"

Kikkuri ran inside from the opposite door. "Prince Kail! I have urgent news."

The Hittite Prince took his eyes off of Kagome for a second to answer his loyal personal servant and when he turned back around, he saw that she had already ran out of the room. "Kagome!" he called out with her arm out stretched.

The miko ignore Kail's calls for her to come back as she focused her reiki into her legs and ran even faster through the halls. She absent mindedly felt the throbbing power of the mark of the Shikon skimming over her breast and Kagome placed her hand over it. _'The Black Prince, nor Nakia can have the Dragon's Eye. Especially if it is anything like the accursed gem I guard over.'_ She lowered her head and pushed her legs to moved harder. _'While everyone is too busy to worry about it, I'll go and get it.'_

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail," Kikkuri called out once more, making the blond look at him. The brunette's brows drew closer together in urgency as he said, "The Black Prince! He's returned! He entered through the eastern gate!"<p>

Kail snapped burning gold eyes on his best friend. "What?" I was just told that the eastern gate would soon be in our hands!"

Kikkuri bowed lowly, his fist crossed over his chest in respect. "Yes, but..." he hesitated slightly, "Someone cut the bow strings of the soldiers who were assigned to take it. I'm sorry, my Prince."

The Third Hittite Prince cupped his chin in his hands as he thought over how the Black Prince could have gotten wind of his appearance in Malatia when Kash assigned an ambush team. "First the messenger got through because someone killed our soldiers and now someone has cut the bow strings of the soldiers assigned to take the eastern gate." He looked at Kikkuri with a serious look in his eyes. "There's a traitor among us." _'Kagome, you better return to me safely.'_

* * *

><p>"Chikuso!" Kagome cursed as she shuffled through the contents of one of the many treasure rooms. She picked up a small box and opened it, sighing dejectedly as she threw behind her. "How the hell will I find such a small bow in all this mess?!" the miko groaned as she heard the plate she tossed shatter against the wall. The warning bells in the back of her head. She reached for her dagger and prepared to throw it at the intruder.<p>

"Princess Kagome!" A sweet tenor voice cried out in alarm.

The miko lowered her weapon as she stared at the golden-haired man before she blushed at his wide sky blue eyes. "You're that priest? Shalma, right?" She narrowed her eyes as the redness in her cheeks faded. "What are you doing here?"

Shalma smiled slyly as he pointed a finger down at her. "And what of you? Why are you, Concubine of Prince Kail, plundering the city's treasure-house?"

"That is none of your business." she snapped as she returned to her quest for the Dragon's eye. Kagome heard the priest shuffling around on his feet and she turned to glare at him. "If you're just going to stand there, you can help me."

"Help you?" was his intelligent question as he tilted his head to the side.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh as she rose to her feet. "Yes. Help me. I'm looking for a small box about this big." she held up both her palms. "I know for a fact that it is in here." She returned to her search, completely ignoring the priest. _'This man is being very suspicious. But I don't have time to ponder on why. I need to find that Dragon's Eye.'_ A plain beige bag caught her eye. Why would someone place such an ordinary thing amongst all these glittering treasure. Reaching for the bag, she pulled on the string that held it together and wheat came flooding out of the bag.

The miko arched a brow and began to shift through the scattered contents and her fingers came in contact with something hard. Picking the object up, she found that it was a small gold inlaid ivory box that had a fierce-looking dragon adorning the top. It was also decorated in dozens of rubies. Cautiously, she used her reiki to break the seal, opened the lid and looked inside. There resting almost harmlessly inside the container was a dark violet jewel that had an immensely malicious aura surrounding it. "So this is the Dragon's Eye..." she said absent mindedly. "I found the accused thing."

* * *

><p>Kail was beginning to grow anxious. With the return of the Black Prince and the threat of a traitor being in their arms, the prince wanted Kagome by his side where he could protect her. He reached out and grabbed Kikkuri by the tunic and said, "Have you found Kagome yet? We don't know who the traitor is. She may very well be in danger!"<p>

Kikkuri placed his hand on the prince's wrist. "No, my prince. But Princess Kagome is a strong and able warrior in her own right. She is more than enough to handle a mere traitor."

"Prince Kail!" a soldier called out, rushing over to the blond, a groveling light-haired man following close behind. He crossed his fist over his chest and he bowed before his higher authority. "Forgive me, my Prince, but this slave has caused trouble."

The man shot up to his feet, struggling against the two soldiers holding him back from Kail, "I have to find my master! I'm meant to stay with him, but I think he got lost...or I did." he added the last part quietly.

Kikkuri's eyebrows rose in recognition as he looked over the slave. "Prince Kail, I've seen that man before." he whispered. "I saw him in Queen Nakia's temple." he stood up straighter and with authority in his voice, Kikkuri ordered for the slave to bow on his knees. "Prince Kail has a question for you."

Kail walked over to the kneeling slave. "What's your master's name?"

The slave raised his head, wide eyes blinking in confusion. "Lord Urhi." he lowered his head back to the ground. "Lord Urhi, Priest of the Temple of the Sun."

"The Queen's minion?" Kikkuri questioned, his slanted eyes opened wide enough to reveal the russet-brown color of his irises. "He's here?"

"Uhm...yes, sir." the slave said timidly as he lifted his eyes up to speak to Kikkuri. "He accompanied the prince's army as a priest. His name is Urhi Shalma. Do you know him?"

To say that Kail was shocked would be an understatement. How could he have not known that priest was Urhi! Although he had never seen the Queen's retainer's face, he would know that man's voice anywhere! _'Damn it! He's after Kagome!'_

* * *

><p>"So this is the rumored Dragon's Eye." Kagome closed the lid of the box and used her ki to reseal it. "I've been looking for this."<p>

Shalma smirked. "Yes, so have I."

The miko blinked. She had forgotten that the priest was in here with her. "Excuse me?"

Before Kagome could even react, Shalma brought the side of his hand down on the back of the miko's head, rendering her unconscious. The box that housed the Dragon's Eye fell from her numb fingers and the priest bent to pick it up. "I joined this expedition just to retrieve it. Nakia-sama wants it." He ran his fingers through long gold hair. Shalma turned his head at the voices of Mitanni soldiers and sneered, "I wanted to take your head back to the Queen. But I'll let those soldiers have you instead." He made a hasty escape just before the soldiers came bursting in.

The Mitanni warriors came bursting into the room where Kagome laid helpless. They snickered between each other as they lewdly commented on how large her breasts were and how smooth her thighs looked.

"She's so prudy." one commented, reaching out to trail his fingers down her exposed leg. He hissed when his comrade stepped on his fingers. "Wha'!"

"Don't touch her idiot! We can sell her for more if she untouched." he sneered as he hefted the unconscious girl onto his back and carted her off to the add to their catch.

* * *

><p>Shalma ran, hiding the Dragon's Eye in the folds of his cloak. He pushed any one who got in his way as he made a quick escape from Malatia. But something bumped into him and caused the box holding the cursed artifact to fly out of his hands and the wheel of a chariot landed on it. Shalma raised his bright blue eyes and glared at the source, "What are you doing?" He immediately dropped to his knees when he saw who had stepped down from the cart.<p>

"A Hittite Priest?" His voice was dark as Mattiwaza held his sword out in front of him. He pulled out his blade in a quick smooth movement, caused Shalma to flinch in fear, and stabbed the tip of the weapon into the clay flooring. "I don't want to kill a priest." he narrowed his slate-grey eyes. "Go and tell Kail Mursili that he can have Malatia, but he'll pay for it with his head." With a swish of his black cloak, he picked up the gold-inlaid box and tossed on his chariot. "Mitanni soldiers withdraw! We're leaving this place! Abandon Malatia!"

Sweat rolled down Shalma's beautiful face as he secretly thanked Teshub for sparing his life. A scowled tilted at his lips. _'I had the Dragon's Eye in my hands!'_

* * *

><p>Mitanni soldiers grinned as they showed all the loot and gold that they plundered from the treasure rooms, but none could compare to the young woman that they had captured. She was very beautiful and since she looked so young, they were sure that she's hasn't been touched by a man before.<p>

"The Black Prince has ordered the retreat!" a man told the others.

A soldier with dirty brown hair grinned, showing his missing front tooth. "Good! With all this treasure, we won't have to work when we get back to Wassuganni." he slid the woman off his back and onto the cart filled with their stolen treasures. "And men will pay a fortune for this maiden." He resisted the urge to trail his grimy fingers down her soft-looking thigh. "She's the best piece if plunder we've got."

"Let's be on our way!"

* * *

><p>Kikkuri ran into the throne room to find his prince pacing the floor. "Prince Kail?" he waited for the blond to looked up at him and he saw the worry in the other man's eyes. "Malatia has fallen my lord. The city is ours!" He was not prepared for when Kail reached out and grabbed him by the tunic.<p>

Kail pulled his best friend closer, his nerves shot with worry for his princess. "Where is Kagome!" he asked. When Kikkuri merely tilted his head in confusion, the prince pushed him away and ordered, "Find her!"

As the Hittite Soldiers rejoiced in their victory over the Mitanni, the three Hatti sisters watched with proud smiles as the enemy began to retreat. They set their weapons down and admired the scene.

"Amazing." Ryui breathed, "Malatia fell in only three days."

Hadi felt another smile twitch at her lips as she placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "Everything went exactly as Prince Kail planned."

Shalla narrowed her eyes when a cart full of treasures passed under the gate before her gaze settled on a familiar dark-haired woman. She gasped when she recognized the girl. "Sister Hadi!" Shalla yelped as she pulled on her elder sister's robe. "Princess Kagome has been captured by Mitanni soldiers!"

* * *

><p>Kail's eyes widened to their fullest extent at the information Hadi had just provided him with. The Mitanni have captured Kagome. The sentence repeated like a mantra inside his head. His initial disbelief written all over his face. Tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword, Kail asked, "Are you sure that it was Kagome you saw?"<p>

Hadi nodded her head. "It was no mistake. Princess Kagome was being taken away by Mitanni looters on a cart through the eastern gate."

The Prince's normally warm amber eyes went cold as ice as anger flooded through his body. How dare the Mitanni take his princess! Kagome was his and his alone! No one else is allowed to have her. _'Kagome!'_ He turned to his loyal servant, "Kikkuri get my chariot! No, ready my horse!"

The elder of the Hatti sibling rushed forward to stop the prince's advances towards the door, her calloused palms pressing back against his chest. "Prince Kail, there's nothing you can do. It's too late!"

"Let go of me, Hadi!" the prince snapped, his tone dangerous.

The tall brunette shook her head and continued to push Kail back away from the exit. "Please, this is suicide, Prince Kail."

Rusafa saw that the young woman could no longer hold the irate prince back and ran over to aid her. "Your Highness, please stay here."

Kash followed in the Archer Commander's lead and grabbed Kail by the arms and forced the prince back. "Your Highness, the Mitanni troops have pulled out. To pursue the would be foolhardy. Please don't go!"

Kail struggled in the two men's hold, his muscles bulging with strain as he yelled. "She is my princess! I'm going to get her back!" Remembering the lesson that Kagome had given him on her land's native tongue, Kail said, "Kagome is my Koibito!"

"Prince Kail." Ilbani's voice reached the prince's ears through his hysterics. "I know that you care deeply for Prince Kagome, but what of the five thousand soldiers under your care." He narrowed his eyes when Kail looked back at him. "Please do not forget. You are commander-in-chief of the Armies of the Hittite Empire right now."

The blond prince squeezed his eyes shut as he let his foster brother's words sink in. He let out a soft sigh as he relaxed his body. "Kash, Rusafa. Release me." When his two commanders did as he requested, Kail continued, "Gather all the Senior Officials we've captured into one room and restore order to the city."

Hadi approached the prince warily, her eyes sympathetic. "Prince Kail. I sent my sisters are Princess Kagome. They'll protect her with their lives. So please..."

Kail cut her off with a dead look. "Thank you Hadi." he turned back to Kikkuri. Get me clean clothes. I must transfer the governance of the city."

* * *

><p>Mitanni soldier grinned at each other as they tossed two slender bodies onto the cart where the first girl laid. "We have new prizes! A couple of strays from the Hittite Army!"<p>

"Excellent!" a soldier with a gap-tooth smile said as he eyes the two women. They looked identical with curly light brown hair and shining grey-green eyes. "Don't touch them. They'll bring a higher price if they're unsoiled."

The twins scowled at the Mitanni soldiers before turning their full attention onto the young woman resting on the pile of gold. Deciding that it was uncomfortable for the princess to be sleeping on the hard metal, Shalla pulled Kagome's head onto her lap.

"She's okay." Ryui noted as she spotted the steady rise and fall of the Ishtar Incarnate's chest.

Shalla let out a sigh of relieve. "I am glad. But Ryui, how are we going escape." she

kept her voice low in case of eavesdroppers.

The oldest of the twins lifted her face up to the moon. "I do not know, Shalla. But what I do know is that we must protect Princess Kagome with our very lives."

"Right."

* * *

><p>This fic is still alive! I shall never stop writing on it until it is finished! I guess I should tell you know that the Fate encounters will show up less and less as Kagome begins to control her own destiny.<p>

~Special Thanks~

Halley Vanaria: I am glad that you enjoyed my fanfiction. I try my best to please my readers.

ladymelancholy17: Sorry for such a long wait. But as you can see, I made up for it with this extremely long chapter.

tapionwarrior: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

PuriPuribeth: Im sorry that it took so long for me to update, but as you can such a long chapter took me this long. I hope you enjoy it!

Azaleas: Here's an update. Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing.

Guest (leave name so I can properly thank you next time): Of course I am going to continue this fic. I mean that I was not going to make you think what was going to happen next. Sorry for the confusion.

Sun-Moon4ever: Did it leave that speechless? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

dark-driex: You're welcome, but the updates haven't stopped yet! Here's another chapter for you.

tohru78: If you loved that chapter, I hope you love this one as well. There should be plenty of funny angry Kagome and a lot of other things

DragonFire Princess: You are my most loyal reviewer. I can always count on you to read my fanfiction. I cannot tell you for sure if Kagome will see her past demon family just yet. So keep on reading to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Here I am with another chapter of As Fate Would Have It! This fic is becoming increasingly popular and I'm enjoying all the positive feedback I am receiving. I apologize for such the long waits in between chapters, but writing chapters that are almost 20,000 words long takes a long time to construct!

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these great manga/anime. Red River belongs to Chie Shinohara and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Ankoku, however, is my OC character although the idea is severely overused. So I can't really take all the credit for her.

~Special Announcement~ Today's chapter is dedicated to dark-driex-07, Halley Vanaria, ladymelancholy17, tapionwarrior, PuriPuribeth, Azaleas, tohru78 and GiggleboxGirlie!

Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for when. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo's confession of love to her and ran when he got forceful. Then something happen, she was pulled down into a lake by the Queen of the Hittite's to be sacrifice for a Katashiro.

Before the queen could do she is save by the third prince – Kail Mursili and became his concubine and then the incarnate of Ishtar, Goddess of Beauty and War. Now, she must fight her way back home as well as whatever the Fates throw at her.

* * *

><p>As Fate Would Have It<p>

* * *

><p>Kail walked slowly down the stairs that led to the courtyard. He had just finished restoring order to the city that he had just captured, but there was no feeling of victory. He did not have his princess by his side like a prince should. A silver glint to his left caught his eye and he saw it. The accursed sword that the Black Prince had left behind. The blade that mocked him with the knowledge that he did not protect Kagome. That he allowed her to be captured. Anger filled his body as his eyes narrowed hatefully and his lips twisted up in a snarl.<p>

Kikkuri slowly, hesitantly, made his way over to the pissed off prince of the Hittites. His youthful face was etched with worry as he wrung his hands. The wind picked up and blew the dust around, making it swirl around the protruding weapon. Taking a slow deep breath, he spoke in a soft tone. "Prince Kail, I don't want to upset you, but..." he hesitated, trying to find the right words so that he would not anger the Prince. "Women captured in war are often sold as slaves. We can't do anything for Princess Kagome."

The prince said nothing for the longest of moments, his anger swelling inside him as he stared at the blade. His eyes narrowed even further until mere slits of his golden pupils could been seen. When he finally spoke, his voice was low with barely concealed rage. "I know. But even if she does become another man's slave, if she lives, I will find her and bring her back." Sweat beaded at his brow and a single droplet trailed down the side of his face. His amber eyes grew even colder, but a faint glimmer of despair shined within the depths. "But of the Black Prince discovers that she is my princess. If he learns that she is the Ishtar of the Hittite Empire, he will surely kill her."

The mere thought of Mattiwaza laying a single finger on his precious koibito sent Kail into a rage. Faster than what the eye could see, the third prince of the Hittites, who was usually so calm and collected, unsheathed his sword. Ignoring the cry of protest his personal servant, Kail swung with all his strength at the infuriating blade the Black Prince left behind and snapped it in two. The broken hilt clattered loudly on the cobblestone ground and Kail took a deep breath to calm down.

Anger flooded through his veins, making his blood run hot. "Kikkuri!" he barked out, "We're pushing on to Wassuganni from here!" Although he did not mean to sound so harsh, his rage over Kagome being captured by the enemy was too great. "Send a message to my father!" Turning around without another word, Kail sheathed his sword with a metallic scraping sound.

Kikkuri nodded, thankful that his Prince's anger was not directed at him. He has only seen Prince Kail lose his cool once and the end result was not pretty at all. Crossing his fist over his heart, he said, "Yes, Your Highness," then raced to catch up with him and regroup with the others.

* * *

><p>Racing through the dusty terrain, the Mitanni soldiers laughed among themselves as they used the millions of bright stars and full moon as a guide and source of light. They may have lost a stronghold, but they did manage to steal most of the treasure and hundreds of women to auction off. At the head of the army was Mattiwaza, his regal form glowing in the light of the moon, but his cold grey eyes promised certain death of anyone who stood in his way. Soon a soldier rode up close to the Black Prince, his eyes wary.<p>

"Black Prince." he said respectfully, keeping his eyes lowered. "I've heard a strange rumor. Our soldiers have captured many Malatian and Hittite women." Pausing to get his bearing together, the soldier continued with, "And there is a rumor that Kail Mursili's concubine is among them."

His thin black brows rose with intrigue as he hummed out. "Mursili's concubine?" When the soldier nodded, the Black Prince's lips curled up in a smirk that was filled with evil intentions. His sharp grey eyes twinkled with a murderous gleam as he spoke in a soft yet strong voice. "This is most interesting, if true. That woman is said to be the reincarnation of the Goddess Ishtar." Raising his hand in the air, Mattiwaza signaled for his troops to come to a halt. "Assemble the captives and drag Mursili's concubine to me!"

The soldier crossed his arm over his heart and bowed before scurrying off to help assemble the female captives. Once he reached the guards that held the women, he explained that the Black Prince wanted to see the ladies immediately. At first the guards were resistant, but once the soldier said that Mattiwaza may put them in the front lines, they relented.

Shalla's sharp ears picked up the soldiers' conversation and held the still unconscious Kagome closer to her chest. She then pulled her own cloak off her face and covered the priestess up with it, so that the soldiers would not recognize her shiny raven-colored hair. Shalla then looked up at her sister for answers of what their course of action should be. If they did not do something quick, Kagome would be found out and possibly taken by the Black Prince.

Ryui sighed and pulled her cloak down further so that her mouth was free. "He is looking for Princess Kagome." She bit her knuckles as worry settled into her mind. What should they do? They certainly could not let the Black Prince take Kagome. Prince Kail would never forgive them if they allowed that. Looking down at the fine attire that the princess was dressed in, an idea formed. "Shalla, undress Princess Kagome."

The younger sister whispered out Ryui's name in a questioning way, her head tilted to the side.

"She will stand out if she is dressed in such fine clothes such as this violet dress." The elder twin explained as she began to shrug off her simple white dress. "I am going to trade clothes with her. We are about the same size."

Seeing the determination in her sister's eyes, Shalla nodded and quickly began to undress Kagome. She carefully slipped off the expensive jewels off of the princess's body. Pieces by piece, Shalla replaced the beautiful violet dress with the simple white one that Ryui had one. She then secured the cloak around her small waist and took her hair out of the elaborate hairstyle. Shalla restyled Kagome's long locks into a simple ponytail and pinned her bangs back with the princess's family hair pin. The younger Hatti twin knew of the concealment spell over Kagome's original jewelery and left them alone.

The loud murmurs of the assembled women echoed through the barren desert land. Some were wondering why they have been asked to gather if they were just going to be sold once they reached Wassugani. What was the point of trying to pick them out if they still had no free will over what was going to happen to them? It made no sense. A few of the women tried to stray away from the group, but was stopped when Mitanni soldiers pointed their weapons at them.

Kagome groaned at all the noise that was occurring around her and turned in Shalla's lap. She moaned when someone shook her gently and swatted away their hands. "Don't touch me, you perverted prince." she grumbled sleepily. When the shaking started to increase, Kagome snapped her eyes open and started to yell until she saw her handmaids hovering over her. There was an intense ache throb at the back of her head and she groaned in pain. "Ryui-san? Shalla-san? Where are we?"

Ryui placed her finger to her lips and shushed the princess. With her eyes, she drew attention to the soldiers around them. "It is best to remain silent, Princess. The Mitanni soldiers will hear you."

"Okay!" a soldier's loud voice boomed across the sky. "We know that the concubine of Kail Mursili II is among you! Point her out to us! Prince Mattiwaza commands you and you must obey!"

The warning bells in Kagome's mind were on high alert and her skin prickled with goosebumps. She was in grave danger if she was found out. Being the concubine of the enemy was never a good thing when captured. They could very well torture her for information about Kail. About his weaknesses and strengths. What his tactic plans were so that they could be one step ahead and destroy the Hittites. She looked down and saw that she was no longer wearing the violet of royalty, but a simple white dress that had a red flecked yellow cloak tied at the waist. So as subtly as she could, the priestess blended in with the crowd of women. Her dark eyes narrowed when a velvety, yet dark voice caressed her ears.

"Haven't you found her yet?"

Even though she's never met him before, Kagome knew that that sickly sweet sounding voice could only belong to the Black Prince. Wanting to get a look at the man who threatened Kail's future for his kingdom, Ishtar Incarnate glanced over her shoulder. He was tall with long flowing black hair. His piercing grey eyes seemed to stare straight through her as he crossed lean, muscular arms over his chest. His aura was dark and malicious and Kagome could not help but to think just how perfect he would be for Ankoku.

"_**He is not the one I desire, Lady Kagome."**_ the voice of her dark embodiment whispered with seduction in her voice. _**"But any handsome man is welcomed in my embrace." **_

"_Silence, you perverted demon. I don't need your corrupt thoughts in my head."_ Kagome ignored Ankoku's whispers as she concentrated on what she learned about the Black Prince in her textbooks. _'The crown Prince of the Mitanni Empire and is the most ruthless general of them all. He is utterly without mercy, even towards women and children. It is said that his chariot leaves behind a river of blood, and for that, he is called the Bloody Black Prince.' _

A beautiful woman with dark blonde hair that was styled into an intricate updo stepped out of the crowd of women. Her red painted lips were curves up in a seductive smile as she placed her hand delicately over her heart in a sign of submission. "Prince," she cooed, "Take me instead of another man's concubine. I am the most beautiful woman of my village."

Kagome rolled her eyes as a sneer curled at her lips. _'Fan girl...'_

Another woman stepped out, her long burgundy hair tied into a high ponytail at the crown of her head. With a flirty smiled, she said, "What about me your highness?" she batted her long eyelashes at Mattiwaza. "Take me as your concubine." When he said nothing, she began to move towards him.

A feral, enraged glint entered the Black Prince's eyes and Kagome caught sight of it. She opened her mouth to warn the women, but was held back by Ryui and Shalla. In the blink of an eye, Mattiwaza unsheathed his sword and swung it in a graceful arc. The blade connected with the side of the woman's neck and sliced through the flesh and bones like melted butter. Then without giving time for anyone to react, he skewered the other woman through the heart.

"I have no shortage of concubines." he said as he used his foot to slide the dead body off his sword and with a flick of his wrist, rid the blade of any remaining blood. "Make no mistake. I don't want Mursili's woman for my bed." Mattiwaza declared, his grey eyes hard and piercing. "I wish to execute her as an example to all. I wish to kill this "Goddess" right before your eyes and send her carcass to Mursili and his men."

Kagome narrowed her dark blue eyes as a hiss left her lips. Her eyes flashed golden orange for a brief second as Ankoku stirred around just under the surface of Kagome's consciousness. If he wanted to kill her host's body, he'd have to deal with her first. He may be a prince, but she did not feel and type of desire for him like she does with Kail..._** 'Or Zannanza.'**_Ankoku giggled softly.

"Bring forth all the women dressed in fine raiment!" a soldier ordered.

Cries and pleas of mercy rang throughout the starry sky and Kagome tried her damnedest to not intervene. Countless women were possibly going to die because of her presence. She had to bite her lips when a soldier suddenly walked up to her and her handmaids and grabbed Ryui roughly by the arm.

Ryui had to grit her teeth to the point where her gums ached to keep her instincts at bay. They were screaming for her to defend herself from the enemy that was threatening her and to protect the princess at all costs. She shifted her grey-green eyes over her shoulder and nodded slightly. Ryui would be okay. She allowed the soldier to drag her over to where the other finely dressed women were standing for inspection.

"Your Highness, this so-called Ishtar must be among these women."

Mattiwaza eyed all the finely dressed women as they watched him with fearful and reproachful expressions. His eyes narrowed when he reached Ryui and he grabbed the front of her dress. "A purple dress?" he arched a fine brow as he eyed the vibrant violet gown. "You wear expensive cloths dyed with murex from Canaan. Few can afford such finery." He played with the golden choker at the base of her throat for a few moments before releasing her with a tap on the chin. As he walked away from Ryui a sweet scent drifted up to his nose and he reached into the crows and yanked Kagome out by her ponytail.

Shalla stretched her hand out for the priestess. "Your Highness! That is my younger sister. She's just a village girl!" she protested as a guard held her back, "We were traveling with the Hittite Army as cooks when your men captured us."

Mattiwaza said nothing as he pulled the ribbon that held Kagome's hair up and freed the long tresses. He then held her close to him as he placed his nose in the crown of her head, sniffing delicately. "It's very faint but your hair smells of frankincense." He curled his fingers in her hair briefly, yanking her head back to look into her dark eyes. "You must have gotten this lingering scent from a prince? And who could afford such a rare balm in a place like this but, the Prince of the Hittites? "

Kagome said nothing as she glared into Mattiwaza's grey eyes. She should have known that she could have Kail's scent on her because she was always with him, but the sweet scent had become so normal to her that she did not notice it anymore. She gasped when the Black Prince's hand moved from her thick hair to her slender neck.

"You must be Kail Mursili's woman." His voice was devoid of any and all emotions as he began to constrict Kagome's airway and lift her tiny body in the air. "I don't believe that you are Ishtar. And I will execute you to show the Hittite Soldiers that they were deceived."

* * *

><p>The priestess said nothing as the Mitanni soldiers tied her hands and feet together and threw her on a cart by herself. She only glared when they made jeering comments about her and growled softly when they tied a rope around her throat to force her to stay still on the cart. What pissed her off the most was that they were forcing everyone to walk in the hot desert sun with no protection from the burning rays or even a sip of water to cool them off. Kagome snapped her eyes over to her handmaids when she heard Ryui call out for Shalla in alarm. "Shalla-san, are you okay?"<p>

Shalla raised her sweat drenched face and gave Ishtar Incarnate a weak, yet reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Princess Kagome. I just stumbled over something."

Kagome knew that Shalla was lying to her, but remained quiet as she cursed the Black Prince in her head. She vaguely heard Ankoku's whispers of agreement. Even though the dark embodiment's only goal was to take over her host's body, she did care for the handmaids. At least a little bit. The priestess turned her head at the sound of the prisoners shouting.

A man had collapsed from exhaustion. Two Mitanni soldiers began to bully the man, kicking him and demanding that he get back up and keep the line in order. The man only pleaded for a drink of water, the heat of the sun baking his skin and turning it an unattractive shade of red. Ishtar Incarnate could not stand the sight of the man being harassed and strained her muscles against her restraints.

"Stop it!" she commanded, her voice laced with her power to make it echo across the air. "We haven't eaten or drunk anything since we've left Malatia. It's no wonder that he can't walk anymore." Her eyes flickered from dark blue to silver to golden orange with her anger. She directed all her hatred at the soldiers as she hissed out, "Give him some water now!"

Mattiwaza narrowed his eyes at the small woman who was ordering his men around. With a wave of his hand, he said, "Don't bother! Kill him!"

Kagome turned venomous eyes on the Black Prince. "What did you say?" Her voice deepened and took on a warped pitch as Ankoku rose to the surface. One of her eyes had turned completely golden and her aura deepened to a dark, almost violet, pink. "He only wants a drink of water, you heartless bastard!"

"They are only slaves." he said with an edge to his voice. "Those who can't stand the trek will never be fit for hard work. Kill him!"

The priestess strained against her bonds as the Mitanni soldiers surrounded the fallen man. Her reiki licked her her skin and clashed with the youki that was being pumped into her veins. An animalistic growl left her throat when the soldier's pierced the man's body with their spears. The man let out anguished screams as the blades slipped through his abdomen, blood soaking the ground where he laid.

Kagome directed all of her hatred towards Mattiwaza as she gave him her most evil glare. Her heterochromatic eyes seemed to burn a hole in the Black Prince's body as her voice echoed, "You truly are a horrible person, Mattiwaza." The mixture of her soft vocals and Ankoku's deep bass sent tingles down the soldiers' bodies. "It would have not hurt to give him a little water. He would have been able to keep going if you had." Her right eye was slowly turning golden orange as Ankoku's demonic markings made faint lines on her face.

Mattiwaza gave her no notice as he kept staring forward. "It surprises me that you can still worry about others."

"Why?" the miko said with an arched brow.

"There lies the place of your execution." He pointed his index finger at something in the distance.

Kagome turned her head the best that she could with the rope tied tightly around her neck, growling when the rope burned at her flesh. "The city of Wassugani." She vaguely recalled reading about this ancient city, but could not remember many details of it. Perhaps it was because her anger was too great to even think about being in the city that the Black Prince was over. She sat on the cart in silence for the next hour or so until some of the prisoners of war began whispering about the river they were crossing. The word Euphrates reached her ears and Kagome sighed. _'I'm so far from Kail.'_

As they entered the gates to the city, the people of Wassugani began cheering for their soldiers and mainly for the return of their prince. They then began whispering about the rumor of him capturing the Hittite's Ishtar and they looked around for her. They were slightly disappointed when they saw the small young woman tied to the cart.

A few of the men scoffed. "That is Ishtar?"

"She has a cute face, but still looks to be a child. Don't the Hittites have any grown women?"

Women began to giggle as they looked upon Kagome face, taking in her large eyes and slightly childish face. "They worship that little girl as a goddess?"

"What foolishness!" another woman said behind her hand. "It won't take long for the Mitanni to conquer Anatolia, eh?"

Kagome bit back another wild growl as one of the golden marking of Ankoku appeared on her face. Oh, how she wanted to do nothing more than to slap those smug looks off those women's faces. To tell them that Kail would never allow the Mitanni to invade Hittite and that the prince they worship is nothing but a ruthless and power-hungry bastard.

Ryui noticed the gold claw-shaped mark on the princess's face and knew that this must be the dark side of Kagome trying to reveal herself. "Princess Kagome." she whispered softly so not to draw attention. "Please stay calm." Ryui gasped when Kagome looked down at her with heterochromatic eyes and knew that it far too late for the priestess to remain calm.

The cart finally stopped moving as Kagome looked around to see a large crater in the ground that was surrounded by clay walls. An execution pit. Ishtar Incarnate could feel Ankoku stirring within her consciousness and this time made no action to stop her. Her rage was far too great and only Ankoku could comprehend it. _'I will not go down without a fight!' _Kagome turned her head at the dark, smooth sound of Mattiwaza's voice.

"Be grateful that I'm allowing you a quick death." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome smirked. "Grateful? Of you? Don't make me laugh!" she gave the soldiers who grabbed her roughly by the arms a glare that symbolized a slow and painful death if that treat her roughly again. Ankoku was fully awake and was slowly gaining control. Kagome consented to her, knowing that the dark embodiment meant to preserve her life.

Mattiwaza frowned and pointed over to the group of people who traveled with them as prisoners of war. He then shifted his finger over to the animals that were captured as well. "When those slaves realize the fate that awaits them, they'll envy you." he smirked at the fire that blazed in her eyes. The Black Prince did not even notice the change in Kagome's appearance for he was too engrossed with trying to break her spirit. "They will be auctioned off after your execution."

"With the horses and camels

?" she snarled as another golden marking appeared on her face. "You sick man!"

"The women have already been given to the soldiers who captured them." he continued.

A loud whinny ripped through the air and Kagome turned her head to see a midnight-colored horse bucking to be free of the captors trying to hold him down. She instantly realized that the bucking creature was her stallion, Raion. She grit her teeth, the elongated canines of Ankoku's threatened to pierce her bottom lip. _'He listens to none, but me. They will certainly kill him.'_

The Black Prince walked up behind the priestess, his voice whispering in her ear. "Kail Mursili II has a peculiar taste in women." he hummed. "A great warrior, such as he, could have any beauty he desired." Mattiwaza lifted a strand of Kagome's hair and twirled it around his fingers before letting it fall. "But if he must haul around a false Goddess in order to win battles, then perhaps he's not so great after all."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously as the last of the four golden markings of Ankoku appeared on the left side of her face. "Prince Kail never needed Ishtar to win his battles." she snapped angrily.

Mattiwaza narrowed his sharp grey eyes. "Then was the story just a lie to justify his keeping a woman with him?"

"No!" Kagome hissed, her voice full of venom and sounding more like Ankoku's than the miko's. "If you really must know, I insisted on staying with him!"

"Would you like to return to him?" the prince of the Mitanni asked suddenly, surprising the priestess so much that her eyes turned back to blue for a brief moment.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as her eyes lost that eerie golden orange glow. "Excuse me?"

Mattiwaza walked in front of the miko and smirked as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "If you survive, I'll grant you any favor you ask of me." His lips spread even further into a vile smile. "But if you die, Mursili's lie about Ishtar will be revealed to the world."

Kagome felt Ankoku trying to fully take control, but she limited the dark embodiment's influence as she growled out animalistically. Soldiers had to rush over and grab the rope tied around her neck to force her back to her knees when she tried to lunge at the Black Prince. "Prince Kail is not a liar!" she screamed. _'I, who claimed to be the reincarnation of no one, may not be the Goddess the Hittites worship me to be, but I will not allow this man to tarnish Kail's name!'_

The Black Prince looked at her with a scornful gleam in his piercing eyes. "I'll believe you, if you're still alive after this." With an evil chuckle, he walked away as the priestess was dragged away to be prepared for the execution.

* * *

><p>It sickened her how they prepared her. They washed her body in scented waters and dressed her in a long white dress all while mocking her. Kagome had to restrain Ankoku the best that she could, but her right eye still turned golden orange and the left was slowly changing color. When she was presented to the crowd at the bottom of the pit, the thunderous roars almost deafened Ishtar Incarnate.<p>

"What cheek this girl has to claim that she is the Goddess, Ishtar!"

"Let the truth be revealed!"

"Kill her!"

"Kill the little hussy!"

Kagome scowled at the last comment as turned her glowing eyes at the direction where it came from. She was nowhere near to being a hussy. The miko still had her virtue and was innocent of all indecency. She grimaced as the soldiers tighten the ropes around her wrists as the secured her to the thick post in the center of the hole. To her immediate left, Kagome heard the scraping sounds of a gate being opened and her eyes widened when she heard a ferocious roar. _'A lion? What mockery Mattiwaza has of the Goddess.'_

"He hasn't eaten for ten days." the Black Prince spoke from above, his eyes sparkling with maliciousness. "But lion are sacred animals that serve Ishtar. If you are really her, he won't eat you."

The large feline lunged, its empty stomach growling loudly. The only thing on its mind was that it was starving and that the girl before it was its next meal.

"_**Sorry, Lady Kagome! But I refuse to allow you to die before I make this body mine!"**_Ankoku said as the took full control over the princess.

Mattiwaza watched with sick amusement as the lion ripped Kagome from the sacrificial cross. He smirked when it seemed like the girl was not going to put up a fight for her life. "Ishtar is a regal deity accompanied by the Goddesses Ninatta and Kulitta. A gawky waif like you could never hope to impersonate her."

Ankoku said nothing as she raised her fingers to her lips and blew. A sharp whistle rang through the air before a loud whinny echoed. She smiled, her full lips pulled back to reveal her sharp canines. "Come to me, Raion! Come to me ,my loyal companion!"

Raion heard his mistress's voice and even though it sounded a bit different, he knew that she needed him. Bucking and kicking even wilder, he broke free from the men trying to hold him down. He spit in their faces when they called him mad before galloping over to the pit and leapt over the side. Spotting the large feline that was circling his mistress, Raion turned around and lifted his hind legs, kicking the lion away from Ankoku.

The miko youkai smiled brightly at the stallion and reached up to stroke her fingers through his thick mane. "Good boy, Raion." she purred before climbing on his back.

"Black Prince! The girl is going to get away."

Not once taking his eyes off the sight, he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Throw the two women who were with her into the pit!"

Ryui and Shalla tried to fight back when the soldiers gathered around them and began shoving them towards the pit. But there were too many and the men soon overpowered them and they fell down, directly in front of the starving feline. The lion noticed its new prey and quickly turned on them. The twins' screams of horror reached Ankoku's sensitive ears and she spotted them cowering in a corner with terror etched on their faces.

Sighing, the youkai knew that she would never hear the end of it if she allowed those girls to be eaten, Ankoku thrust her right hand out. Her long spear materialized in her palm and she pulled on her stallion's mane to guide him over to where the beast was. Pushing her youki into her spear, Ankoku let out a vicious growl as she thrust it into the lion's side. She then made a quick swipe to the left and sliced the beast apart, blood raining down upon her and the twins' bodies.

Ankoku smiled down at the two women, her golden orange eyes glowing a faint blue. "Are you okay?"

"That girl... she killed the lion!"

"Who is she?"

Shalla was the first to recover from her shock. "Princess Kagome?"

Ankoku shook her head as another smile spread over her red lips. "My name is Ankoku. But my time is very limited. Lady Kagome will be waking soon." she turned a secretive smile at the Black Prince when she saw him stare down at them with visible shock in his eyes.

Mattiwaza felt his eyes widen as his jaw slackened. _'Ishtar was a Goddess of love, fertility, and war. Her companions were the twin Goddesses, Ninatta and Kulitta, and...a lion. She marches under the sky at dawn...' _He cut his eyes over to the captives with a low growl as they began to praise the small women.

"As we believed, Princess Kagome is truly Ishtar!" they screamed, lifting their hands in praise.

The people of the Mitanni even began to cheer for Kagome for her amazing feat of slaying the beast. They started claiming her as the Goddess as well and the area roared with cheers and praises for Kagome being Ishtar Incarnate, the living incarnation of the Goddess of War and Beauty. A few of the Mitanni soldiers tried to quiet them down, but the Black Prince held up his hand.

"Let them cheer!" he said calmly. "The Mesopotamians worshipped her long before the Hittites. And out people revere courage." his eyes narrowed when the young miko made her way over to where he was. "If you try to silence them now, they may rebel." _'My efforts to discredit this little Ishtar seem to have only enhanced her reputation.'_

Ankoku turned her glowing eyes on Mattiwaza. "Black Prince..." she echoed, her voice an enticing purr. "You promised my mistress that if she survived that you would grant her any wish, right?"

The Black Prince did not catch the way the miko youkai worded her sentence, but he did finally noticed the orange glow to her eyes and the four jagged rips of gold across the left side of her face. He took no heed to it though. He heard one of his soldiers say that if he were to let her go, it would ruin the dignity of the Mitanni. He frowned. "If I broke my promise before the people, the image of the Royal Family would suffer. Set her free." His eyes narrowed hatefully. "And kill her before she reaches the border! Make sure there are no witnesses."

Mattiwaza turned a cruel smirk down at the woman. "Your wish is to return to your man, right? Very well. Go to him."

The twins hugged one another, rejoicing that they will be able to return home. But Ankoku silenced them with a cold stare. The miko youkai knew of what Mattiwaza was planning. He desired to kill Kagome before she could even reach the border of Hittite and Mitanni. Placing a confident smile on her face, Ankoku slowly released her hold on the miko's body. "My wish is that you improve your treatment of your prisoners." She declared, her eyes returning back to their normal dark sapphire as they blazed with an angry fire. "Stop treating your captives like animals."

The four golden markings on her left cheek faded away. "If you have to use them for labor, give them jobs meant for humans! And provide them with proper food and shelter." Her tone softened just a bit as she continued, "That's how Prince Kail treats his prisoners of war. You never know when you'll go to war and be taken as a prisoner!" Kagome directed her words to the females. "And for you women, it could be your husband, your son, or your lover! Isn't it wiser to come to some type of mutual agreement regarding the treatment of prisoners!?"

"She speaks wisely." a woman murmured.

"That would be a great relief!" an elderly man said, a small smile on his withered face. "We suffer terribly when our men march to war and don't return."

A little girl threw her hands up in the air as she bounced on her little feet. "Thank you, Princess Kagome! Now, Mama have to worry about Daddy so much!"

"Hail, Princess Kagome!" the crowd cheered.

A soldier bowed his head at the uproar the people we making, cringing at all the praises for the young woman that both Mitanni and Hittite alike were giving. "Black Prince, what are you going to do?"

Mattiwaza narrowed his eyes, a low growl forming in his chest. Clenching his fists tightly at his sides, he smiled, albeit forced. "I made a promise and I will do as you ask."

Kagome smirked and mentally thanked Ankoku for her help. While they were still fighting for control over her body, she was happy that the dark essence of the Shikon saved her handmaids. Maybe, just maybe, Kagome would not purify the youkai just yet. She slanted her eyes at the guards that rushed over to her and yanked her off Raion's back roughly. "You better not harm my stallion or I will do to you what I did to the lion." Ankoku's voice sounded from the miko's lips as her eyes flashed golden orange.

The guards gulped, glancing over at the dead carcass of the feline and saw that flies have already started buzzing around it. They then gently led Raion to the stables where he would be living the life of luxury. All the hay that he wanted, the most comfy pen, and water drawn fresh from the spring.

Mattiwaza called out for the priestess before she was fully dragged into the walls of the execution pit to be taken to the dungeon. "Why? Why didn't you ask for your freedom?" He just had to ask. Most women would have leapt at the chance of returning back to whence they came. So why didn't she?

Kagome simply looked up at him with a blank expression on her face, but her eyes were burning with emotions as she said, "I didn't think for even a second that you would have let me and my friends to make it back alive." Her soul piercing eyes locked with the Black Prince's. "I did not wish to have to kill any of your men for attempting to murder me out in the middle of nowhere, but here everyone will be watching to see whether or not you honor your word." Kagome lifted her chin defiantly as she was yanked away by the guards, but her final words echoed through the sky. "It won't be easy for you to get revenge."

"That insolent little vixen!" a soldier growled, his hand dropping onto his sword.

Mattiwaza held up his hand to stop the man's advances as his eyes narrowed. _'That woman... She's far more astute than I gave her credit for. I have no way of cheating this request.'_ His fingers found their way to his chin. '_Even a veteran schemer could not have done better. Was it a young woman's bluff? Or...?'_

"What shall we do, your Highness?" A soldier's voice broke the Black Prince's train of thought. "Our people now believe that she is Ishtar. If we move against her, they may sympathize with the Hittites."

The Black Prince eyes the crowd of cheering people, Mitanni and Hittite prisoners alike, and furrowed his brow. "Hm..." he hummed. "We mustn't act hastily." A gleam entered his eyes as a smirk slithered onto his face. "Perhaps we can make the people's belief work to our advantage."

* * *

><p>In the lowest part of the dungeon, the wooden gate that covered the opening to the cell slammed shut behind the three women as the guards who threw them in there laughed scornfully at them. Ryui and Shalla glared at them before childishly sticking their tongues out at them. They then turned to praise their princess for her hard work.<p>

"Princess Kagome." Ryui began, her voice animated, "That was amazing."

Shalla joined in her sister's praises. "You were really impressive!"

Kagome looked at her handmaids from over her shoulder, her dark blue eyes misty. "I did not do it for my own personal gain." Tears began to swell behind her eyelids, but she forced them away. "Those people that they captured; they would have worked them until they died. You don't know how much I had wanted to ask him to return me to Prince Kail." Her shoulders began to tremble as emotions crashed over her like a roaring wave. Kagome was unable to deny it any longer. Her feelings for Kail was grown and they still continue to grow stronger. "Right now, I would not care if they tried to kill me on the way back. I only want to return to Kail's side!" She looked over at the twins with sad eyes, "Ryui-san. Shalla-san, I want to go back to Kail!"

Just as the twins walked over to comfort the priestess, the cell creaked opened and a woman with shoulder-length hair crossed her fist over her heart as she bowed. "Holy Ishtar, please come with us," she said in a soft voice.

Ishtar Incarnate stood up straight, all signs of her previous meltdown gone. She narrowed her eyes at the woman before asking harshly, "What are you talking about? I am his prisoner. Where else does he want me to go?"

The woman was seemingly unfazed by the miko's words as she kept a blank face. "Congratulations. Mattiwaza, crown prince of the Mitanni, has summoned you." She bowed once more as the two guards that had stood at her side approached Kagome. "Holy Ishtar, you are going to live in the Prince's seraglio."

"Excuse me?" Kagome all but screamed. _'Seraglio? That's a harem where the Black Prince's wives and concubines live!'_

Ryui stood protectively in front of the princess as she narrowed her eyes at the guards. "You mean the Black Prince is intending to take Princess Kagome as his concubine?"

Shalla joined in the rebuttal, her voice taking on a dangerous edge. "He can't do that! Princess Kagome belongs to Prince Kail!"

Kagome stood a little straighter as her eyes darkened. "There is nothing that can make me want to become a part of Mattiwaza's harem." She raised her chin defiantly. "I'd much rather stay here than share a room in his seraglio."

"If you prefer to stay in prison, then suit yourself." A silky voice drawled. The smooth timber made Kagome's skin crawl as she realized just who was speaking before the tall form of the Black Prince emerged from the shadows. "Even if you are an exotic creature, I have no intention of bedding you. If you like it, then stay."

"Mattiwaza..." the princess hissed, not bothering to give him the proper title of his stature. "If you have no intention of it, then why do you want me to live in such a place."

The corners of his mouth tilted up in a sly smirk. "I only wish for it to be known that Ishtar has come to live in my seraglio. The rumor that Ishtar is mine is enough." Mattiwaza approached the miko and grabbed a lock of her long hair and twirled it around the width of his finger. "Word will spread throughout the known world, and all will know that Ishtar now sides with the Mitanni. It will be a tonic to Mitanni morale and prestige." He allowed her hair to fall back in place.

Kagome felt her eyes widened as she repeated what the Prince of the Mitanni had just said. "Wait." her voice went shaky, "That would mean the Prince Kail will hear the rumor..."

"Of course." His smirk grew, "That is my main objective."

The two guards grabbed Kagome by the arms to restrain her when she lunged at the Black Prince, her eyes flickering from silver to dark blue to golden orange. "Don't do it!" she growled, straining against the soldiers. "I swear to God if you do, I will make you rue the day you first crossed me! I'd much rather take my own life than ever willingly become a part of your seraglio, Mattiwaza!"

Mattiwaza simply walked over to the raging priestess and reached out to touch her face, but was stopped by her handmaids as they stood in front of her protectively. Frowning just a bit, he said, "It's customary for captive women to be made slaves and concubine. Kail Mursili II knows that."

"Princess Kagome, it's alright." Shalla said through gritted teeth as she glared at the Black Prince. "Prince Kail will understand."

Ryui placed her hand on the young woman shoulders and took her from the two guards. "Whatever happens, Prince Kail will always love you."

Kagome calmed slightly at the words of the Hatti twins, her eyes settling back to dark sapphire as she relaxed in Ryui's arms. _'The girls are right. I have Kail's love and support. He won't let some rumor tear us apart.'_ Ishtar Incarnate gasped at her thoughts. Since when did she consider herself with Kail in such a way?

Mattiwaza crossed his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes. "I've given you my word that I won't bed you. So, why are you making such a fuss?"

"Shut up!" the priestess snapped, her eyes blazing with a burning fire. "You don't have any say in how I should feel!" _'I'm so confused right now. My feelings for Kail are slowly overwhelming me. I fear that I may be in love with him. But I also still have feelings for Inuyasha. Then there is the fact that in less than ten months I am to return home.'_ Kagome lowered her head so that her long bangs casted shadows over her eyes.

Mattiwaza watched as the small woman went into brooding before ordering the guards to escort her to her to his seraglio.

-0-0-0

The rumor of Kagome becoming the concubine of Prince Mattiwaza of the Mittani spread like a wildfire. It traveled far across the land and the people of the Mittani were elated at the news that Ishtar has sided with them. They could only hope that her blessings would grace their prince and aid in him victory over the Hittites. Then the inevitable happened, the rumor reached the Hittite Empire. Particularly, the campsite of a certain prince.

"What did you just say?" Kikkuri asked, his slanted eyes widened just a bit to show the russet-brown color of his irises. "The Black Prince has taken Princess Kagome as his woman?" His voice was a furious whisper as he tried to keep his emotions under control. "That can't be!"

Kash shook his head slowly and jabbed his thumb in the direction of the gossiping soldiers. "I heard the men discussing it. They said they got the story from an Assyrian caravan."

Rusafa, Kash, and Kikkuri looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence. A mutual understanding was reached. Prince Kail was not to know the rumor. But their plans were dashed, when the deep tenor voice of Kail echoed across the space.

"I heard that Kagome has been taken into Prince Mattiwaza's seraglio." His amber eyes were livid as he looked at his faithful servants, who cowered under his gaze. "Is it confirmed.?"

Rusafa covered his mouth with his red speckled yellow cloak. "Uh-oh. Too late now."

* * *

><p>"Black Prince!" a servant called as he ran through the halls of the palace until he reached the throne room where Mattiwaza was in. He dropped to his knees, keeping his head low as he said, "A message has arrived from Kail Mursili II!"<p>

Mattiwaza arched a fine black brow as he sat up straighter in his golden throne. "Kail Mursili II? What is it?" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Kagome and her handmaids walked past the room the second he had said the enemy prince's name.

Kagome paused, hearing the name of her prince and looked over at the Black Prince with a raised brow. "Prince Kail sent a message?"

A cold smirk crossed the Black Prince's lips as he turned to fully look at Kagome. "I'll allow you to hear his message." He raised one of his hands and two guards surrounded Ryui, their blades pressed tightly against her throat. "But hold your tongue or this girl dies."

Biting her lip sharply, Kagome nodded her head slowly.

Kash walked into the throne room and bowed deeply before the prince and his entourage before kneeling on one knee. "To Prince Mattiwaza, representative of King Tushratta of the Mittani, allow me to deliver this message from my master, Prince Kail Mursili II. His Highness requests an exchange of prisoners." One of the Kash's underlings brought forth a stone tablet on a silken cushion for the Black Prince to take. "The details are in this letter, Your Highness."

Mattiwaza narrowed his eyes as he picked up the clay and read the writing on it. "An exchange of prisoners? What a ridiculous notion. What is Mursili thinking?" He ordered for one of his scribes to come and take the tablet to break it open.

Kagome bit her lip a little harder as she narrowed her eyes at Mattiwaza. Ankoku was demanding of her to go up to the red-haired commander of chariots and ask if Kail still loved them even if he had heard that damned rumor. But instead focused on the scribe breaking open the clay tablet; she briefly wondered what was inscribed on the letter inside.

The Black Prince smirked coldly as he regarded Kash. "His offer is not acceptable." His grey eyes gleamed with amusement as he continued with, "Tell Mursili this: If he wants his people back, he'll have to take them back by force."

Kash's eyes were unwavering as he stared up at Mattiwaza and nodded his head. "I shall tell him that, Your Highness." He looked over at Kagome. "But before I go, may I pay my respects to Ishtar?"

Mattiwaza hissed at the priestess to not say a single word as she stepped forward towards Kash. She smiled faintly at the redhead and held out her hand to him, which he took gently in his. Kash bowed his head respectfully at Ishtar Incarnate as he said, "Though you now belong to another nation, Ishtar is Ishtar. I beg your protection on my journey back." Kash grasped her slender hand in both of his as he lifted it to his lips. Kagome felt her eyes widen slightly as something was pressed into her palm. "I wish you happiness, Ishtar. Good-bye."

Kagome quickly closed her hand over the small tablet and rushed out of the room. "I'm going back ahead." Once she reached the safety of her bed chamber, she opened her hand and traced her finger gently over the seal on the clay tablet. "A note from Kail?" Her heart began to beat faster in her chest as a small blush filled her cheeks.

The twins walked into the room soon after and noticed the faint red coloring on their princess's face and sneaked up behind her. They squealed with delight when they saw the seal imprinted on face of the clay. "A message from Prince Kail!"

'_Kail sent me a message.'_ Kagome frowned when she remembered that she was captured by those Mitanni soldiers before Kail could teach her to read his language. Sure, she could understand it and speak it, but that was all because of his kiss. Which, to this day, Kagome wonders how a kiss could aid her in learning a new language. She pressed the clay tablet into Ryui's hands. "I haven't learned to read cuneiform yet. Will you read it to me?"

Ryui smiled and readily took the tablet over to the small table and tapped it with a rock. "It probably says that he's coming to save you soon." she said.

Shalla gasped when the small note was revealed. It was not written in any language that she recognized. "What is this?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Kagome moved the twins out of the way and picked up the small square of clay. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest as she read what was written on it. It was a kanji. 愛してる. Flashbacks of the night she taught Kail the words of love in her native tongue replayed in her mind and tears built up behind her lashes. _'Kail. He really loves me. And I?' _She paused. Was she truly ready to give up on her first love, Inuyasha? Was she really ready to admit to herself that she loved Kail?

The younger of the twins smiled faintly as she and her sister watched the princess sink to her knees, clutching the square of clay to her chest as tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. "Prince Kail came up with his unlikely proposal just so that he could get this to Princess Kagome."

'_Kail...I think I'm ready. I think I've actually fallen in love with you.' _the miko admitted to herself, her heart racing in her chest. _'Wait for me. I'll be back in your arms soon.'_

* * *

><p>A woman with long, wavy blonde and piercing green eyes giggled as she crossed her slender legs. "Excellent, Urhi." she breathed and lifted a delicate hand to her cheek. "Let me deal with that little pest. Tell my elder sister, Nakia, that I shall turn Mattiwaza's seraglio into that girl's tomb."<p>

Urhi crossed his hand over his heart and bowed. "Yes, Princess Nadia. Nakia-sama will be very happy to hear that."

* * *

><p>Kagome scowled when the guards came for her that night. It was time for her to move into Mattiwaza's seraglio as his official concubine. Even though it was merely a ruse to bring prosperity to his people. the miko could not help the feeling of hatred that burned in her chest. They were led out of the temporary room in the palace to a grand looking building with a gate made from solid gold. A woman with graying hair was patiently waiting outside.<p>

She bowed her head and greeted Kagome and her entourage before turning to the gate and it slowly opened. "Beyond this gate is the seraglio of the Black Prince. Twenty-eight concubines and two hundred female servants and slaves live here."

While the main hall of the seraglio was beautiful with walls of stone and a small pool in the center of the ground floor, Kagome could not bring herself to appreciate it. "All these women just for one man." she stated coldly. _'Miroku-sama would just love this.'_

"Princess Kagome, it is customary for a prince to have many concubines and servants." Shalla said, not comprehending Ishtar Incarnate's sarcasm. "Prince Kail is usual because he doesn't."

Kagome rolled her eyes before continuing her sarcastic retorts. "Well, his wife must be a very understanding woman."

"His Highness has never taken a legal wife." The woman leading them said. "And he says that he has no intention of doing so."

The Shikon no Miko arched a delicate brow. "And why is that?"

"I couldn't say." the woman replied as she stopped in front of a door that was decorated beautifully in velvet ropes. She placed one hand on the wooden entrance and pushed it open. "This is the twenty-ninth concubine's room, Holy Ishtar. The halls and courtyard of the seraglio are common area. You may use them anytime you wish." Her eyes took an a stern gleam as her voice echoed with authority. "However, you must never enter to Blue Deer Room."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, her curiosity piqued. "Blue Deer Room?"

"Yes, milady. That room has been forbidden since Prince Mattiwaza sealed it himself." the woman replied.

"And what is in that room?" Ishtar Incarnate asked as she cocked her hip out slightly, her body tilted forward.

The older woman sighed as she shook her head. "I know not, Holy Ishtar. I only know that eight women have entered that room out of either curiosity or by mistake and the Prince executed every one of them." She walked back over to the door. "So have care, milady." Bowing, the women said, "Please excuse me."

Kagome watched the older woman exited her new chambers, a serious gleam in her eyes. _'Perhaps, I must end my curiosity streak?'_ She said to herself and ignored Ankoku's snarky reply of _'__**You better. Unless you want me to kill everyone in this seraglio?**_'

Shalla watched the princess struggle internally and was frightened that she was actually thinking about going inside the dreaded room. "Princess Kagome?" She waited for the priestess to acknowledge her before continuing in a small voice, "You're not thinking about taking a peek inside the Blue Deer Room, are you?"

The Shikon no Miko shook her head before smiling reassuringly at her handmaids. So they knew of her curiosity streak and wished to help her tame it. "Don't worry, Shalla-san. I prefer to not engage in battle with Mattiwaza over something as trivial as entering a forbidden room." She walked over to a nearby window and rested her upper body on the ledge. "I only wish to find a way out of here. I do not feel comfortable."

Ryui frowned at the princess's reply. "A true princess should wait for her prince to rescue her! You only need to sit quietly!"

"Prince Kail will come for you!" Shalla said.

Kagome felt her brow twitch in irritation. Have her handmaids forgotten that she was a warrior? She was not going to act like a damsel in distress when she could fight on equal terms with any enemy! In a low, hissing voice, the miko said, "You must have forgotten just what I am. I am Higurashi Kagome, Warrior Miko and Eternal Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I will not be a burden to Prince Kail." She reached into the pouch tied at her hip and pulled out the little clay tablet, bringing it to her lips. "As much as I want to see him again, I do not want to sit here idly and do nothing to aid him." Turning back around to face the twins, she said, "Alright, Ryui-san and Shalla-san, let's go exploring."

No soon than when Kagome left her chambers and entered the main courtyard of the seraglio, various women began to gossip quite loudly about her and coming up with many lies about her appearance.

"She's so tiny!" One woman began, giggling loudly behind her hand in an overly exaggerated manner. "Her chest is flat and she has hips like a boy!"

Another hid the lower half of her face with a white feather fan as she said meanly, "Ishtar may be the Goddess of Beauty and War, but this Ishtar should just stick to War!"

Kagome simply raised her chin in the air and ignored the comments that were thrown her way. She had decided to wear one of her more simpler dresses that complimented her slim figure while not flaunting her assets greatly like those underdressed sluts. Just to piss those arrogant women off, Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder and threw them a seductive look. "Your Prince must like my flat chest and boy's hips since he took me as a concubine. Perhaps he will come to my room tonight." She laughed at the angry, red faces of the women. There was no way in Hell that she would let Mattiwaza come to her chambers. Turning around the corner quickly, the priestess bumped into someone and almost fell to the floor if it was not for her quick reflexes.

"You careless fool!" an enraged feminine voice yelled. "Look what you've done to Princess Nadia!"

Kagome arched a delicate brow. "Princess Nadia?" She raised her eyes to look at the astonishingly beautiful blonde-haired woman. She was wearing a simple white dress that was made especially to show her curves with a violet patterned robe hanging from the crooks of her elbows. But Kagome's felt her eyes widened when she stared into the cat-like green eyes of the other woman.

Nadia's voice was soft, curious, as she folded her hands together in front of her and tilted her head slightly. "Is this girl his Highness's new concubine?"

The woman who yelled at Kagome before threw an irritated look at Kagome when she was still standing. "Bow! Princess Nadia is his Highness's first concubine, superior to all!"

"It's all right." Nadia pacified her handmaid by touching her shoulder briefly before looking back at the priestess. "I hope you'll feel at home here."

Kagome stared at the handmaid with hard eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean by 'Superior to all'?"

The handmaid scoffed. "Princess Nadia is the mother of his Highness's first princess and second prince. She is from the royal family of Babylonia, a far cry from a nobody from nowhere!"

Ryui glared at the woman who just spoke. "She may be from a royal family, but she is not his wife!"

Shalla picked up from where her sister left off, "She's a concubine, just like Princess Kagome."

Ishtar Incarnate ignored the bickering between her handmaids and Nadia's as she tried to think of why the Babylonian Princess looked so familiar. She's met a lot of women with blonde hair and green eyes, but there was someone who look almost similar to Nadia. Kagome just could not put her finger on it.

"What are you plotting now?" Mattiwaza's smooth voice startled the priestess out of her thoughts.

Kagome whirled around quickly, her hands at her sides and face of stone as she regarded the Black Prince. "Mattiwaza." She did not bother to give him the proper respect by calling him by his title. He did not deserve it. "What ever do you mean?"

The Prince of the Mitanni crossed his arms over his chest. "You looked like you were planning your escape. Don't waste your time. It's futile." He smirked down at her.

"And I can only suppose that you want something at this time of the hour." She countered with a harsh tone, a very faint blush highlighting her face. Kagome had to remember that this was a seraglio and that Mattiwaza could show up at anytime he wished. So, she'll have to be careful when she plans her way out.

The Black Prince smirked once more and reached out and grabbed the stray lock of hair that had fallen over Kagome's shoulder and twirled it around the width of his finger. "And what do you think that thing is? Perhaps, you're volunteering to give me it?" With his other hand, he took hold of the priestess's wrist and drew her closer despite her struggles. Mattiwaza chuckled as he released her all together. "I said that I wouldn't bed you, but I am not against teasing you."

Kagome flushed an even brighter shade of red from her anger. She glared at his back as Mattiwaza walked away with a few women flocking him like lovesick chickens. "Damn him!" she cursed as she twirled on her feet and marched back to her chambers. Vaguely she heard the twins whisper among themselves and rolled her eyes at their topic. No one cares about how much stamina or how healthy the Black Prince was if he were to sleep with a different concubine every night of the month!

* * *

><p>Urhi paced around the large chamber that Nadia resided in, his brow furrow with deep thought. "It would not be wise to cause trouble in the seraglio, nothing escapes Prince Mattiwaza's notice." He placed his hand on his chin. "It would be better if the Prince, himself, were to slay the girl."<p>

Nadia sat up straighter in her plush chair and arched a fine blonde crow. "Is that likely, Urhi?"

Nakia's retainer paused in his steps, fingers still caressing his face. "His Highness allows no on to enter the Blue Deer Room, correct."

The Babylonian Princess nodded her head. "Yes. He kills whomever enters without allowing them to explain themselves." she explained, still not quite catching on to what the cloaked man was saying.

Urhi sighed and looked Nadia directly in the eye, his angelic face highlighted in the moonlight. "Perhaps Kagome will decide to visit that room?" The blonde-haired man caught his slip of using the girl's name, but thought nothing of it. His life and loyalty was to Nakia.

Realization finally hit the Babylonian Princess as a wide smile spread over her full lips. "And if his Highness should find her there-"

"Yes," he cut her off and held up his hand, dropping a small clay tablet in her hands. "See that the girl gets this." Urhi was careful to not say Kagome's name again. Just because he may have thought that she was lovely once before did not mean that he should address her by her proper name. "But have care and make sure our names are not mentioned."

* * *

><p>Ryui and Shalla rushed into the room they shared with Kagome, excited and bright smiles on their faces. "Princess Kagome! Princess Kagome!" They said happily as Ryui held out her hand to reveal a small clay tablet that she received from a servant. "Look at this! It's another message from Prince Kail!"<p>

Kagome felt a smile twitch at the corners of her lips. "What does it say?" She knew that it could not be another message in Japanese because she only gave him a brief lesson on the word 'love' and not the full language. The miko watched as Shalla broke the clay barrier surrounding the message and carefully read it.

Shalla squealed with glee as she repeated what was inscribed. "I'm coming to rescue you tonight. Meet me in the Southernmost room of the seraglio. Kail Mursili."

Ryui tilted her head in confusion as she looked at her sister. "But that's the Blue Deer Room."

The priestess inclined a fine brow. Why would Kail instruct her to meet inside the seraglio and how did he manage to get inside when all the window were too narrow for even a mouse to fit through? As she pondered about it, Kagome walked over to the exit. "Let's go, Ryui-san. Shalla-san." Her curiosity about the forbidden room was getting the better of her and she wanted to know why the room was sealed off. Plus it would give her a chance at combat with the Black Prince.

"Princess Kagome, let's go back. I have a bad feeling about this." Ryui said as they approached the room requested in the message. "Will Prince Kail really come for us?"

Kagome said nothing as she slowly pushed open the door to the room. She stuck her head inside was her assumptions were confirmed; there was no way that Kail would be able to come to a room in the seraglio. Shoving the door open wide enough for the twins to see what was inside, Kagome said. "It's just an abandoned woman's bedroom." she took in all the expensive drapery and noted that it looked similar to her room back in Hattusa. "A woman of high status."

* * *

><p>Nadia leaned up in the bed she was residing in with Mattiwaza. It was time for her plan to fall into action. Placing her hand on his chest, she shook him firmly. "Your Highness. Your Highness, please wake up."<p>

Placing his hand on his forehead, he groaned. Surely, Nadia did not want to go for another round so soon after they just went at it for hours. He just managed to fall asleep. "Eh? What is it?" Mattiwaza grabbed the hand that was shaking him and pulled Nadia on top of his body. "You wish to go again?"

Heat coursed through her veins at the sound of the Black Prince's seductive voice and she was sorely tempted to touch his firm flesh once more before executing the girl, but she did not. "A servant just informed me that she saw someone enter the Blue Deer Room?"

"What?" Mattiwaza hissed as he tossed the Babylonian Princess off his person. Grabbing his sword, he quickly tied a sheet around his waist and ran out of Nadia's chamber, missing the smirk that settled on her beautiful face.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the elaborately decorated room with her brow arched. This room was too finely dressed to be one of a mere concubine. Moving over to the chest and opening, she pulled out a dress. "It's a bit out of fashion, but this is most certainly the dress of a maiden." The white fabric had various flora patterns with a high neckline and long sleeves. It was a beautiful gown.<p>

Ryui took the dress from the miko's hands and held it up against Kagome's body. A devious smile tilted at her lips as she and her sister quickly removed the dress the princess was wearing and placed the pretty gown on her instead. "It fits you perfectly, Princess Kagome. She was probably around your age."

Ishtar Incarnate threw her handmaids an irritated look as she began to pull the dress over her head. "Don't put clothes that aren't mine on me!" she hissed. Just as she had put her own clothes back on, the door to the chamber burst open to reveal Mattiwaza looking quite pissed off. She said nothing as he rushed into the room with his sword drawn.

Mattiwaza paused as he stared at Kagome and a vision of a young woman with long black hair and black eyes flashed through his mind. The woman had tears in her eyes as her mouth was forming the words of a name. _'Tatukia!'_ His vision of the girl was blocked by the dress that Kagome had draped across her lap and he swiped it away.

"Mattiwaza..." Kagome said simply as she rose to her feet, her eyes glowing a silvery-blue.

Nadia peaked her head through the door to see if the deed had been done, but was shocked to see the Black Prince frozen with his eyes glued to the young girl. Jealousy reared its ugly head inside of the Babylonian Princess and she voiced it. "My Prince, why do you hesitate? She violated your law!"

The Shikon no Miko cut her eyes over to Nadia and stared deeply into her hazy, green cat-like eyes. "I know who you look like now. You resemble Nakia." she said evenly and arched a fine brow at the Babylonian Princess.

Ryui and Shalla took a closer look at Nadia. She did resemble the Queen! The only difference was while Nakia had straight, flowing blonde hair and an evil, cruel sneer, Nadia's hair was curly and always had a pleasant smile on her lips. "Princess Nadia is from Babylonia and Queen Nakia is also from Babylonia. Are they sisters?" The twins looked at each other and then down at the tablet in Shalla's hand. "It must have been Princess Nadia who lured Princess Kagome here with the message!"

Mattiwaza slowly took his eyes off of Kagome to glare at the blonde. "Message?" He raised a black brow. "Is that true, Nadia?"

The Babylonian Princess was at a loss for words under the Prince's piercing gaze. "It's all your fault, my Prince!" she exclaimed, his fist balled up tightly. "You took her as your concubine! My sister, Nakia, left to become the official wife of the Hittite emperor and I came to this land to become your official wife!" Her anguish was heard in her voice as her eyes leaked tears. "I've done everything to please you all these years. I talk the way you like and dress the way you like. But you only think of Princess Tatukia!"

"Silence, Nadia!" Mattiwaza snapped venomously as he placed his blade at the base of her throat. Just as he was about to shut the woman up for good, a spear shot out of nowhere and parried his strike. His sword locked with the blade of the other weapon and his was shocked to see Kagome standing at the end of the spear. "Out of my way!" he hissed. "Or I'll kill you too!"

Kagome simply applied more pressure to Mattiwaza's sword and knocked it from his hands. "Tell me why you want to kill her. She only did this because she loves you." she responded calmly, her eyes still glowing silvery-blue but there was a hint of golden-orange within the depths.

The Black Prince as confused as he looked down at his fallen sword before glaring into Kagome's eyes. "But she tried to have you killed!"

"That does not matter." I may not like her because of what she has done, but I understand her desire to please the man she loves." Within her mind, an image of Inuyasha's smiling face slowly faded away as Kail took over. Kagome wanted to help him, even more that she had wanted to help Inuyasha. "She wanted to please you, and didn't know how. But she felt that she had to something. I know how that feels." Ishtar Incarnate's glowing eyes bored into Mattiwaza's.

The Mitanni Prince looked away from the girl's piercing eyes and picked up his fallen sword, placing the blade back inside its sheathe. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the small clay tablet resting harmlessly on the floor. He narrowed his eyes as he picked up and examined it. "You actually believed that his came from him? If this was really written by Mursili, it would bear his seal." He curled his fingers around the tablet and crushed it in his palm. "Besides, our security is not so lax that a foreign princes can traipse into my seraglio. Has your love for him clouded your judgement?"

Kagome said nothing as she stared him down. Even the enemy prince knew of her feelings for Kail when she just realized them herself! How could she be so dense? Perhaps Kagome should listen to Ankoku a bit more when it came to realizing who her heart wanted. Rolling her eyes, the priestess decided against that thought.

Mattiwaza gazed into Kagome's dark blue eyes, gauging her carefully. While she was indeed attractive, she was small and vulnerable when it came to the Hittite Prince. But the Black Prince has seen her cunning mind and combat skills in action. _'What a strange combination.'_ Without thinking about it, Mattiwaza walked closer to the miko and touched her cheek. He smirked when she did not flinch at his touch and trailed his fingers over her face until he was caressing her flesh gently. _'Strange. I had mistaken this little urchin for Tatukia, who was renowned as the most beautiful woman in the world?'_ He gazed deeply into her dark eyes, thinking that if they were a few shades darker they would be as black as Tatukia's. Mattiwaza moved his other hand to the other side of her face and slowly began to draw her closer to him. _'I must have been bewitched.'_ The girl's face was slowly morphing into the face of the woman he desired most.

Just as her hands were pressed firmly against the Black Prince's chest, their faces mere inches apart, Kagome spoke. "Mattiwaza?" Her voice seemed to break him from his trance and before she could say another word, the Prince threw her away from him.

"Back to your rooms!" He ordered as he swiftly turned on his heels. Mattiwaza needed to get out of there. Any longer and he may just have to go back on his word of not bedding the Hittite Concubine. "And never enter this chamber again!"

Nadia reached out for Mattiwaza, her heart extremely fragile from witnessing the scene of her lover almost kissing Kagome. "Your Highness!" When he did not turn around or even acknowledged her presence, she fell down in tears, her sobs echoing through the room.

Upon hearing the Babylonian Princess's cries, her handmaids rushed into the room and immediately began to console her. "Princess Nadia."

* * *

><p>Urhi observed everything from the shadows, his face contorted into a deep frown. "I expected the sister of Nakia-sama would be strong, but I seem to have misjudged her." With those words said, he melted back into the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome folded her hands across her lap as she walked down the long halls that would lead to her new chamber in the massive seraglio. Her brows were furrowed together in deep thought on just how she could help Kail without becoming a burden. Once she entered her room, she sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. Placing her chin in the palm of her hand, the priestess murmured, "Ryui-san, Shalla-san, I'm not going to try and escape the seraglio.<p>

The twins both let out a squeal of excitement. Finally the Princess was going to stop being so tough act let her Prince come and rescue her. It was the perfect chance for the couple to be reunited! Just as they were about to prepare the miko for bed, Kagome spoke again.

"If you are thinking that I am going to sit quietly like a demure princess, then you are mistaken." Her voice was soft, yet form at the same time. "I am a warrior at heart and shall remain so. Now, remember the battle tactics that Prince Kail has taught you: The hardest part of conquering an enemy's base is getting inside." A devious smirk settled on her pink lips as a gleam entered her dark eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest. "My being here is where I can aid Prince Kail the most when he lays siege to Wassuganni. Having agents on the inside is most help, ne?"

Ryui and Shalla smiled at the brilliant planning of their mistress and nodded their consent. They had sworn to follow and serve Kagome no matter what. "Yes, Princess Kagome, it would indeed be most helpful."

* * *

><p>The next day the news of Kagome's survival of entering the Blue Deer Room had spread throughout the seraglio. Everywhere the priestess went, several of the concubines began whispering lies about her. They accused her of seducing Mattiwaza in order to preserve her own life, mocked her 'lack' of beauty, called her a trickster.<p>

If looks could kill, the many glares that the Hatti twins sent the women who talked bad about Kagome would have been dead many times over. There was such venom and hatred in their glittering grey-green eyes, that one would have been poisoned just by looking into them directly.

"Those vile painted wenches!" Ryui snarled as she glared at another chortling women who said something snide about their princess. "Do not take your frustrations out on Princess Kagome! She belongs to Prince Kail and only him. She has no reason to even think about seducing that wicked Mitanni Prince!" Her words were halted when Kagome placed her arm out in front of her face.

The Shikon no Miko shook her head and slowly lowered her arm. "Come." was all she said before walked out the of the door of the seraglio that led to outside. She gave the guards a fleeting look before raising her chin high and placing her hands inside the sleeves of her robe. Stepping out into the bright sunlight, she smiled and took a deep breath of the crisp warm air. Kagome kept walking until she finally reached her destination.

"Princess Kagome!" a slave cried as he spotted the dark-haired Incarnate.

"Ishtar!" another smiled as his eyes lit up.

"Ishtar has come to see us!" The man immediately threw down the logs he was carrying to quickly kneel before the princess.

Kagome smiled softly as she reached out and touched the man's shoulder gently. "Please, do not kneel." Her smiled deepened as she noticed that all the men were looked well and uninjured. "How are you faring? I hope they are giving you enough to eat."

The Hittite slave nodded his head as he returned the soft smile the Goddess was gracing him with. "Yes, we're given the same food and shelter as the Mitanni Laborers. It's all thanks to you, Lady Ishtar."

That brought a larger smile to the priestess's face as she surveyed the fields. There were plenty of buckets near the small stream that ran south of the field and their was a small table that had dried fruits and small pieces of dried meat for the men to nibble upon if they get famished from working in the sun. _'Good. I will need them to fight once Kail arrives.' _The constant thumping of a hammer hitting against stone caught her attention and she saw what was the source of the noise. "So some of the men are working in a quarry."

"It appears so, Princess. It's decent work for prisoners of war." Ryui added helpfully.

"NO! PLEASE!" A man screamed at the top of his legs, causing Ishtar Incarnate to take on a defensive stance.

Kagome shifted her weight to the balls of her feet as she spun around to see what was going on. She relaxed her tensed muscles when she noticed that it was only an injured man being carried away on a stretcher. But something was wrong. The man was still crying and begging as he struggled to get back up on his feet even though he was badly injured with his whole body wrapped in bandages.

"Don't put me in the House of Rest!" he begged, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. "I can still work! Just please don't take me there!"

The miko inclined a fine brow. "What's wrong?"

A Hittite Prisoner turned his head down at the small Goddess and began to explain what happened. A Mitanni Laborer had been crushed by a rock earlier and tried to hide his pain. But a guard witnessed the incident and immediately discharged the man to be put in the House of Rest. Those slaves who have become ill or severely injured are placed there until they recover enough to work again.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "So, it's a place of healing. Then why is he putting up such a fuss about going?"

He lowered her eyes as his voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "Because no one has ever returned from the House of Rest." His eyes misted over. "Some of our comrades fell sick and were taken there. I don't think they will ever see Anatolia again."

Before anyone could even react, Kagome was gone in a blink of an eye, following after the guards who carried off the injured man. "I am going to see this 'House of Rest.'" She said when her handmaids asked where she was heading to.

"Wait! Princess Kagome! That is no place for a Princess!" A Hittite Laborer cried out as he stretched his hand out in vain.

Kagome soon reached a run-down looking building and was horrified at the condition of a place of healing. Rest Houses were supposed to be at top condition, but this place was deplorable. A vile stench wafted up to her sensitive nostrils and both making both she and Ankoku hiss mentally. _'__**What a horrid smell. My nose can barely stand it!'**_Ankoku growled as she cowered deeper into her room within Kagome's mind. The priestess covered her nose to ward off the scent as best as she could as she opened the door.

What Ishtar Incarnate saw inside that House of Rest would forever be embedded in her mind. The place was a wretched mess. Old, rotten food was strewn everywhere and the bodies were lying haphazardly across dirty sheets, looking nearly lifeless. Flies were buzzing around the bodies, some were even feeding upon the open wounds on the men. The bandages upon their bodies looked to have never been changed since the day they were dressed.

Shalla placed her hand on the miko's shoulder sadly. "Princess Kagome, let's go."

A sharp tug at her skirt made Kagome look down and she saw a man with sunken cheeks and hollow eyes grasping the fabric. He was begging for a drink of water. The priestess nodded and looked around for the jugs that should have held the cool liquid. Once she spotted it, she stifled a horrified gasp as she saw the condition the water was in. The jugs were filled were murky green and was covered with mold. _'It's putrid. The air is stifling and their clothes are wet and dirty. It is common knowledge everywhere that cleanliness is essential when treating the sick and wounded. They will never recover if they stay in this pigsty.'_

"What are you doing here?" A young man asked in between coughing fits, his frail body shaking violently. His eyes looked Kagome up and down, taking in her appearance. "You must be the Hittite Ishtar. This is no place for a woman of the seraglio." He took in a ragged breath. "Did you come here to amuse people with tales of dying men?"

"Of course not!" Kagome snapped out, her voice a bit too harsh sounding with her rising anger. How dare this man think she would come here to amuse other? Does he not know the compassion she gives everyone she happens to chance upon? "Stop saying that you are going to die. You shall get better."

The man turned over on his back and pulled the dirty blanket up higher over his body to ward off the chill. "That's impossible. We're here because the God of Illness entered our bodies." Another fit of coughs. "Wretches like us can only wait for death."

The priestess's anger rose with each word that left the man's mouth. "That is not true!"

"Go home. This is no place for the living. It is our fate."

Kagome's patience snapped then. He said the word. The word that has haunted her for the past three years. Fate. She hated that word with a burning passion of two white suns. She's changed the fate of many people now. Inuyasha was never supposed to be awaken from his spell. Sango and Miroku were never supposed to meet. The Shikon no Tama was not supposed to resurface. But Kagome changed all that. She even changed the fate of Tito Hatti twice!

"Shut up!" Her voice echoed with her power, startling the sick young man. "Stop saying things like that! It is not your fate to waste away here and die!" With her resolve high, Kagome quickly turned on her heels and left the House of Rest with the Hatti twins following behind her.

* * *

><p>Finally finished! That was a long wait, but I'm also working on several other fics and with my revising another story, summer school, and everything else that's been going on in my life, I could barely find time to write! But I'm done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

~Special Thanks~

dark-driex-07: I would never abandon this fic! While my older version of it is at a stalemate since I no longer want to just follow the original storyline anymore. I strive to complete this one!

Infinities Lover: Sorry for the long wait, but as you can see I've been making my chapter longer and with more description! Hope you enjoyed it as well as the others. And yes, I am currently working on a new chapter for The Sacred Alchemist.

tohru78: Here's another chapter for you to enjoy. Just don't hate me too much for the unwanted attention Mattiwaza gave Kagome. It just seemed to fit his personality to tease her.

DragonFire Princess: Well, the miko is a very friendly person to be around. People can't help but to be drawn in by her aura.

Halley Vanaria: Glad you loved it so much. As you read I decided to make Ankoku battle against the lion instead to build her character more.

silverfoxkurama: I can't say just yet cause it would spoil the story. So you'll have to keep reader to find out!

bur bur: Sorry you feel that way, but this is my story and I shall write it how I deem fitting.

tapionwarrior: You're very welcome. Here's another update for you to enjoy.

Nighttime Mystery: Well hope you love this chapter just as much as the other.

nightpeach: Wait no more! I'm still alive and so is this fic! Keep on reading to see what else I have planned.

gurlygenes: If you've read my other story, you'll know exactly what I have planned for Zannanza, although it may change slightly.

GiggleboxGirlie: I absolutely adored your review! I can tell you paid close attention to the feelings I was trying to convey with my words. So, I thank you for that. This chapter is specifically dedicated to you!

fallingyuki: I am happy that you enjoyed reading my story. I had found similar personality traits between Yuuri and Kagome, but I also chose to make Kagome into a warrior before she met Kail. Yuuri was frail and a little weak to me in the beginning and I had desperately wanted her to stop depending on Kail so much and fight. So with Kagome, I made that possible!

alice: Sorry, I don't under french too well, but I appreciate your review nonetheless!

Linwellin: Here's that update you've been waiting for!

Angel4EverLostInLife: Here's more for the avid readers!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Kirei Ai Tenshi here with another chapter of the increasingly popular "As Fate Would Have It"! Now, I've been getting reviews about Kagome's figure and I will put your worries to rest! Kagome most definitely has a curvy figure as she does in the manga/anime, but remember in this fanfiction, she is a warrior miko. In my eyes, warrior miko are slender and graceful. Kagome keeps her breasts bound, so that if she has to engage into battle, they will not get in the way (I don't remember saying that she had small breasts.). So, worry not! Kagome does not have a figure like Yuuri does in the original Anatolia Story.

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these great manga/anime. Red River belongs to Chie Shinohara and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Ankoku, however, is my OC character although the idea is severely overused. So I can't really take all the credit for her.

~Special Announcement~ Today's chapter is dedicated to dark-driex-07, Halley Vanaria, charlielou1998, tapionwarrior,HerTormentedHeart, Azaleas, and Infinities Lover!

Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for when. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo's confession of love to her and ran when he got forceful. Then something happen, she was pulled down into a lake by the Queen of the Hittite's to be sacrifice for a Katashiro.

Before the queen could do she is save by the third prince – Kail Mursili and became his concubine and then the incarnate of Ishtar, Goddess of Beauty and War. Now, she must fight her way back home as well as whatever the Fates throw at her.

* * *

><p>As Fate Would Have It<p>

* * *

><p>The sickly young man's eyes widened at the sight of the miko, who had just finished chastising him about his fate. What could she possibly do to help a dying man? She did not look to be any type of healer or medicine woman. He had just settled back down on his mat when Kagome walked back inside, carrying a few supplies she'd managed to swipe from the seraglio. "What are you doing?"<p>

Kagome turned her blazing silvery-blue eyes down at the man and smiled. "I am going to clean this place up." she then turned to her handmaids and handed them a bucket each. "Ryui-san, please gather up their clothes and blankets. I am going to wash them. Shalla-san, open the windows and let in some fresh air. Then proceed to dust." She grabbed the gourd that had the putrid water in and dumped it outside. "I am going to get some clean water.

Mitanni guards noticed her walking out of the House of Rest and towards the well in the center of the town. They quickly ran over to block her path. "Ishtar-sama, you cannot. You do not have permission to go to the well."

The priestess narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Do you not realize that if you are ever to be wounded in battle, you could end up in the House of Rest?" although her voice was sweet, her eyes gleamed with such venom that the guards shrunk back. "Wouldn't you want clean water to drink?" At his nod, she threw the gourd at him. "Then go get me the permission I need or you go and get me the water."

The guard felt his jaw drop as sweat began to form on his brow the longer he stared into those hard, cold blue eyes of Ishtar Incarnate. He swallowed thickly and quickly snapped his mouth shut when the gourd was thrust into his chest. The man hurried to wrap his hands around the neck of the clay pot and nodded his head dumbly. "Yes, milady! I'll fetch it right away."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked back into the House of Rest. She was quickly assaulted by her handmaids with question of her plan to use the prisoners for aiding Kail. The miko nodded her head, but told them that right now her first priority were these men. The plan could wait for the health of these sick and injured people was more important.

Over the course of the next week, Kagome devoted all of her time to cleaning up the House of Rest, making it more livable. She hand-washed their blankets and cloth bandages in a special brew Kaede taught her that would help their wounds heal twice as fast. Whenever she found the chance, she would sneak into the palace garden and pluck some of the medicinal herbs grown there. Kagome also took up cooking in the small kitchen inside the seraglio, baking the medicine into sweet breads so that the bitter powers were easier to intake.

The miko was carrying a basket that held the freshly washed blankets, when she noticed a woman placing something down at the door of the House of Rest. She smiled, "Oh, excuse me?" Kagome said politely as she approached the older woman. "Did you bring some food?"

"Oh?" the woman said, slightly startled. "Yes, my son is here."

Kagome smiled brightly as her eyes lit up. "Would you like to help us? We'd appreciate the help, ma'am."

Soon the news of Ishtar Incarnate starting a big clean-up at the House of Rest reached the ears of the townsfolk. They heard of how the sick have been healing at the twice the normal rate and have been having fewer stomach problems. Once the news spread, many more people, men and women alike, began to help.

Shalla walked over to the priestess, who was helping a man take his medicine since he had broken both arms. "Princess, we're running short on bandages and sheets for the sick."

Kagome eased the man back down on the mat before dusting off her robe. "I have some freshly washed bandages in my room at the seraglio." She smiled in a sinister way as her eyes narrowed mischievously. "And I'm sure Mattiwaza would not mind if we brought some of the blankets from there."

* * *

><p>Ryui rushed over the warrior miko, carrying the damp bandages in her arms. When she informed the princess that they were still wet, Kagome simply said that the dry heat from the sun will dry them. Ishar Incarnate then resumed her task of gathering the dark red curtains off of the large window of her room before telling Shalla to gather the carpets. As soon as she walked out of her room, Kagome's acute hearing picked up the snide voices of some of the women residing in the seraglio.<p>

"Oh?" one said as she lifted her fan to her face. "It looks like she finally decided to leave." She laughed along with her two companions before continuing her mockery of the Hittite Princess when she spotted the small smudge of dust on Kagome's cheek. "She's even dirtier than before and she stinks."

Kagome gave her handmaids a stern look when they opened their mouths to retort. If they were to say anything, they would be giving those painted wenches exactly what they wanted: the satisfaction that they managed to get under their skin. But the next comment struck a nerve.

"That silly rumor about this girl being the concubine of a Hittite Prince can't be true." another one questioned the woman with the fan.

The woman lifted her fan in the air and laughed haughtily. "Of course not! No Prince would ever fall for a creature like her."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Shalla turned a dangerous glare at the three women, her teeth bared in snarl as she snapped. "You ugly witches!" the younger Hatti twin was unable to curb her anger at the disrespect to her mistress. "Princess Kagome is far more beautiful than you. You're just jealous of her natural beauty. Our Princess requires no makeup to look her best while it takes layers for you! If I ever hear you disrespecting my mistress again, I will not show you any mercy!"

"Shalla-san..." Kagome said quietly. Even though she was delighted that Shalla was so devoted to her, she asked for the Hatti twin to remain silent. Placing her hand on the older woman's shoulder, the miko guided her out the door of the seraglio. But not before she turned an icy glare at the three women who had spoken ill about her. Willing her reiki to fill her irises, Kagome's eyes glowed eerily before they flashed red with Ankoku's influence. The warrior miko smiled coldly when the women gasped in fear and rushed away. "Let's go."

Mattiwaza walked out of the shadows that he was hidden in and narrowed his eyes at Kagome's retreating form. He was slightly upset that the girl had taken expensive cloths from his seraglio, but he was more concerned about how often she has been leaving in and out everyday. He asked one of the guards posted outside the door and was informed of her frequent visits to the House of Rest.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled as she dusted off her hands and wiped her face with a slightly clean rag that she kept tucked into the sash of her robe. "How do you like it?" she asked the occupants of the House of Rest. "It's a lot better than before, right?"<p>

The House of Rest looked a hundred times better than it did in the past. The walls had been scrubbed down with a type of disinfect that Kagome had made with some of the herbs she stolen from the garden. The corner where the food and water rested was cleaned of all and any waste, hanging around them was some sort of sticky paper that the miko made with honey and clay to keep flies away. She and the twins had laid down the carpets that they'd taken from the seraglio for the sick to rest upon instead of the cold hard ground.

A man lifted his clean sheets to his nose and nuzzled it. "It's soft and smells like sunshine."

"Thank you." another man said as one of the female helpers wiped the grime off his body. "It feels good to be clean."

"This is the best I've felt since I got here." one man took the sweet bread from the women serving it to him before giving her a bright smile.

Kagome gathered the basket that was filled with the dirty bandages and sheets, walking over to the small tub she brought in from her room. It was filled with a shimmering light blue liquid that the miko had mixed together. She then dumped the contents of the basket into the water, giggling softly when some of the water splashed her lightly on the face.

Ryui and Shalla smiled and shook their heads gently. Royal concubines were not supposed to do laundry and Kagome was soon going to be covered with dirt again. But that was Princess Kagome. A strong, intelligent, beautiful woman. They watched as Ishtar Incarnate lifted the ends of her robe and used her feet to stamp the clothes deeper into the shallow liquid when the comments of the men reached their ears.

"She's a beautiful girl."

"I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

"Nor I."

"No Princess in the world is as radiant as she."

The twins knew they the men were not talking about Kagome's physical appearance; they were referring to her soul. Even now, though she was covered with dirt and dressed in rags, Kagome's soul made her the fairest Princess of the all. The miko paused in her actions when one of the younger, more healthy men presented her with a small dandelion with a faint blush dusting across his cheeks. She smiled kindly down at him and accepted the yellow-white blossom with a word of thanks.

* * *

><p>Mattiwaza walked down the halls of his temple, his brow furrowed in concentration as he pondered on the enigma that was Kagome. Pondered on just how she was able to easily win the hearts of his people. It did not matter if she was a Royal Concubine or a Goddess, Mitanni and Hittite alike were drawn to her. The Black Prince was slowly beginning to see why Prince Kail loves her. The Mitanni Prince scowled, his eyes darkening. <em>'But women change, there's no guarantee that Kagome won't become like Tatukia. No one can be sure that she won't change in the next 18 months while Mursili fights his way to Wassuganni.'<em>

"Prince Mattiwaza!" a servant called, running into the room that the prince had just entered. "A rider has come from the border!"

The Black Prince narrowed his eyes, his teeth clenched tightly as he growled, "What?"

"Your Highness!" the tired soldier began, panting harshly from his long ride to the palace. "Both Hahhum and Haran, our first and second lines of defense have fallen!" he explained in one rushed breath as he fell to his knees in front of Mattiwaza. "The Hittite forces are on their way here!"

The servant reared his head back in shock before yelling down at the warrior. How on earth did the Hittites get past their chariots. Their forces were the best in the world? How did they fall so quickly. That could not be! He listened as the soldier lowered his head even more, nose almost touching the ground as he said that the chariots have been wiped out.

Mattiwaza grit his teeth. "How did Mursili do this?"

Kagome, who was returning from the House of Rest to sneak into the Royal Gardens, paused in her steps. Kail was coming? She smiled as she clutched the small golden flower to her breasts. He was on his way to rescue her? While the priestess hated being a damsel in distress, she could not stop the warm feeling from filling her body at the thought of seeing her beloved prince again. Ishtar Incarnate gazed down at the dandelion and touched the few feathery hairs that were beginning to form on the bud. _'With this dandelion, I make this wish.'_ She thought, knowing that it was a bit childish for her to making wishes on flowers at her current age. _'Carry my heart's desire to you. Kail, I love you...'_ Unknown to Kagome, her fingers were glowing softly with her reiki when she blew on the feathery tips of the bud. The feathers sparkled lightly in the glow of the sun as they flew threw the air to carry her message to her love.

* * *

><p>Kash grinned as he scanned over the battlefield. That was such a quick victory that he barely had time to enjoy it. It was amazing and it was all because of Prince Kail's brilliant plan. He and Rusafa exchanged cheeky grins and quick man-hug as they rejoiced over their win against the Mitanni charioteers. They never knew what was coming to them. At this rate, they will defeat the Mitanni in less than a year!<p>

"That's not good enough." Kail spoke up, scaring the cheered warriors into shape. He chuckled slightly at the stiff expressions on his soldiers' faces and set them at ease with a wave of his hand. "We only have five months left before..." the Hittite Prince froze as a ghost of a kiss brushed against his cheek and a soft whisper, unheard to the others, said, _"Kail, I love you..."_ Kail's amber eyes widened as he pressed his fingers against his cheek, "Kagome..."

Kash and Rusafa gave their prince a concerned look when they heard him whisper out the name of Ishtar Incarnate. "Your Highness?" they said in questioning tones.

Kail snapped out of his daze, focusing his attention back to the task at hand. "I made a promise to Kagome that I would bring her back to Hattusa within the next five months. I want to uphold that promise so I must confront the Black Prince as soon as possible." He turned to leave the two soldiers behind, his fingers coming up to touch his cheek. _'Kagome, I love you as well. Aishiteru, Koibito.'_

* * *

><p>Mattiwaza scowled as he paced the throne room, his hand tucked away in the sleeves of his robe. How? Just how did Kail Mursili defeat his chariots? He cut his eyes over to the entrance and spotted Ishtar Incarnate when one of his advisors said that she probably knows something about the incident.<p>

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the advisor, her pupils becoming slanted from Ankoku's influence. "Do not try to pin anything on me." she growled, her voice slightly warped with anger. "I do not know how Kail has produced these victories. I have been trapped here for the past couple of months." She blinked in surprise when the Black Prince was suddenly in front of her, his fingers grasping her chin in a tight grip.

"Alright." he said softly as he swiftly moved his fingers from their place on her chin to run through her long, wavy raven-colored hair. He twirled a lock of the tresses around the width of his finger and drew it close to his lips. "Whatever you were in the past does not matter. You are now the Mitanni's Ishtar." Using his free hand, he grabbed the priestess by the waist, drawing her closer to his body. "Will you grant us victory, Holy Ishtar?"

The Shikon no Miko froze at the gentleness of Mattiwaza's touch and her heart began to beat erratically in her chest. He's never been this gentle with her even when he was teasing her. An animalistic growl rumbled in her chest when Ankoku began to whisper to her that the Black Prince was trying to trick her into betraying her love for Kail. Kagome jerked out of his hold, barely refraining from slapping the Mitanni Prince. She then glared at him with chilling dark blue eyes. "I've told you to not touch me so familiarly, Mattiwaza."

Mattiwaza's eyes reflected his shock and slight hurt at her rejection, but they quickly clouded back over to their normal sharp grey. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Kagome from his presence as he quickly began to bark out orders. "I don't care how Mursili managed it. I won't allow him to advance any further!" His voice was strong and powerful as he said, "I'll go and meet in him battle!"

Servants and soldiers alike immediately rushed to begin the preparations for their Prince to advance into battle with the Hittite Prince. The Black Prince was going to take the field! Kagome glanced around the corner of the wall she was hiding behind, a sly smirk tilting at her lips. If the Black Prince was going to fight with Kail, then that means that the security in Wassugani may be lax in his absence. She could finally put her plan into action.

* * *

><p>Kagome took confident strides out of the room where the Black Prince just announced that he was going into battle. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Ryui and Shalla rushing to be at her sides. With a slight authoritative tone in her voice, she said, "Ryui-san, Shalla-san, we are going to commence our plan while Wassugani's defenses are weakened because of Mattiwaza's absence."<p>

Shalla gently placed her hand on the princess's shoulder, halting her steps, "Princess Kagome, how are we going to do that. They're going to keep a close eye on us."

A smirk tilted at the miko's lips as her eyes twinkled mischievously. "That is why I've kept in touch with the Hittite Prisoners of War." Kagome smiled softly when the twins' eyes lit up at her confession. That was something that she'd been hiding from her handmaids. Every morning before Ryui and Shalla woke up, Kagome would go and converse with the Prisoners of War asking them to help her out. She hummed in acknowledgement when Ryui called her name.

"Do you think that Prince Kail is winning because..." she trailed off, not wanting any wondering ears to hear the end of their conversation.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I do." She knew that the Wind season had come to Anatolia and that meant that it was the perfect time to craft iron. The warrior miko knew with Kail's brilliant mind, he had come up with an ingenious plan to storm the enemy lands and conquer. Kagome sighed wistfully a she remember the little, childish wish she had made on the dandelion a few weeks ago. _'As silly as it may be, I feel content. Kail has to be close now since it's been nearly a month since he took Haran.'_

* * *

><p>The Shikon no miko wore one of her more favored dresses, a flowing light blue robe that was hemmed in a dark blue diamond pattern, as she gracefully moved about the House of Rest. She had decided to liven things up by having a small party. The miko had snuck in the kitchen and gathered various delicacies such as rare meats and exotic fruits. Kagome had poured a special blend of healing herbal tea for her patients to drink as they ate. She twirled around with the grace of a ballerina as she offered the tray to a group of men. "How is everyone? I've brought you some food and tea." Her eyes cut over to the guard posted at the door and she pretended to lean down to set the tray down before whispering in one of the men's ear. "Who's the healthiest among you. Keep your voice low so the guards won't hear."<p>

The man nodded his head as he grabbed the tray with one hand, pulling the miko in closer to whisper softly, "Most likely the new man who arrived yesterday. He's young and seems to have plenty of strength left." He pointed a finger towards the door discreetly. "He's in the courtyard now."

Kagome thanked the young man before giving him his tea with a bright smile. She ignored the guards when the tried to stop her from going outside, "I'm going to give food to the people in the courtyard. Wait for me here." she ordered in a cold authoritative tone. Ryui warned her that if she looked to be in a rush, the guards will start to suspect something. "I know, Ryui-san." Kagome gasped when a pair of calloused hands wrapped around her waist and yanked her out of the room. Her instincts kicked in and she stomped her foot down hard upon her captor's and quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him in a painful grip.

Ryui and Shalla followed quickly behind her, trapping the man's throat between two poles they found resting near the doorway.

"You and your bodyguards are as sharp as ever." a very familiar voice floated through Kagome's ears, making Ankoku purr with pleasure.

Ankoku's voice laced with the priestess as she whispered, "Prince Zannanza?" Unable to curb her excitement, Kagome leapt up and wrapped her arms around him once the twins drew back their makeshift weapons. She giggled when the fourth prince of Hittites picked her up and spun her around before setting her on her feet, giving her an affectionate smile. "How did you get here? I thought you was supposed to be leading the second force."

Zannanza scoffed as his pale eyelids hid his warm hazel eyes and he lifted a hand in indifference. "Brother's armies are handling the Mitanni quite nicely on their own." He grinned down at the beautiful young woman in his arms once more, staring into her lovely blue eyes. "The reason I stole here," his arms tightened around her slender waist, "is to help you escape, of course. Brother sent me."

"What?!" Kagome hissed.

"Yes," the blond fourth said, shaking his head slowly. He knew that Kagome would react this way. No warrior wants to be rescued once captured. It was a blow to one's pride and Kagome was no different. The young woman was no damsel in distress. "He must be near Zalpa by now,"

The twins smiled brightly. Finally their mistress was going to be rescued like a proper princess should be. "That's wonderful news, right Princess Kagome."

Kagome lowered her head until her bangs cast dark shadows over her eyes. Her voice came out hard and cold as he said one since word. "No." she still refused to look at her handmaids when they repeated her word in a questioning tone. "If the three of us suddenly disappear now, they'll tighten security in the city. Now is the perfect time for Prince Kail to attack this city while Mattiwaza is out." she removed her person from Zannanza's comforting embrace and stepped back, her eyes still hidden by the shadows.

Shalla stepped forward, her hand pressed against her chest. "Then Ryui and I will stay. But you must go, Princess."

The miko finally snapped her head up, her blue eyes tinged with silver swirls that made her irises look electrifying. "I said no, Shalla-san! If they were to find me gone, they will kill you and Ryui-san. When we go, we shall go together." She turned her silvery-blue eyes on the prince next to her and said, "Prince Zannanza, you found a way out, right? Then please send Prince Kail this message for me: the Black Prince is leaving soon to engage in battle. If he wants to strike Wassugani while its defenses are reduced, then the Hittite Prisoners of War and I will open the gates for his soldiers." Her depthless blue eyes pierced Zannanza's hazel orbs. "Tell him I'll be awaiting his instructions, alright."

Zannanza reached out and took hold of Kagome's wrist when she began to walk away from him, pulling her back to his chest. "Wait, Kagome. Don't you know why Brother sent me to rescue you in such a risky manner? We have only four more months until the Water Season arrives and Venus shines in the sky." he told her in a quiet voice. "It will shine for one month, but it is a long journey back to Hattusa. You must leave here within four months' time. Otherwise, you won't be able to return to your country."

Kagome's eyes widened as her heart thundered in her chest. Japan. Her home and the place where the well resided. Her only hope of seeing Inuyasha again. How could she have forgotten it? Was she that much in love with Kail that she nearly did not want to return? How could she have been blinded to her true goal of returning home to open the well so that she could be reunited with Inuyasha once more. If she did not go with Zannanza now, she would lose her only chance to return. But, there was also her promise to Kail. To help and aid him in his quest. Strengthening her resolve, Kagome pushed Zannanza away.

"Please tell Prince Kail not to worry about me. He should focus on winning the war." the miko said, her eyes unwavering. "I am not a damsel in distress and I will keep my promise to help him."

Zannanza did not look convinced. "You say that you and the prisoners will open the gates?" He tensed and his eyes cut over to the door when he heard a shuffling of feet in the sand. The prince relaxed when he saw that it was not a guard, but a Hittite Prisoner.

The man crossed his arm over his chest once he realized that he was in the presence of a Prince. "Your Highness, we can do it. Thanks to Princess Kagome, we are strong again."

The blond fourth prince felt his eyes widened at the evident loyalty that was radiating off the man for the priestess. _'Kagome has won the loyalty of these prisoners. I even see a few of Mitanni men among them._'He felt his heart swell in his chest when Kagome gave him one of her beautiful smiles and he took hold of her delicate hands. "Kagome, you've grown even more radiant. I'll return with Brother's orders."

"Wait, Zannanza." Ankoku said as she took control. The miko demoness could not help to be attracted to the tall, handsome blond. He was one of the first that she ever tasted aside from Kail. Ankoku wanted him as well as his older brother. She grabbed the prince by his collar and pulled him down until he was staring into her golden-orange eyes. "Give Kail this little gift for me." Ankoku purred before pressing her lips against his in a feverish kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip, asking for permission and moaned when he obliged. The demoness barely got to taste his sweet flavor when Kagome took back control over her body.

Zannanza placed his fingers over his lips and a red hue spread over his cheeks. He knew that when the priestess eyes turned that lovely shade of gold that she was not herself, but that dark entity that hid itself in her body. But that did not stop his desire to take her back once more into his arms and kiss her senseless. He coughed behind his hand and excused himself. "I must go. I want to leave the city by nightfall."

Ryui leaned over and whispered to her sister, "That was a bit cruel of her, wasn't it?"

"I believe that she is so blinded by her love for Prince Kail that she forgot about that Prince Zannanza loves her as well." Shalla replied.

Kagome snapped her eyes over her shoulder and glared at her handmaids. They must have forgotten that her dark side also wants Zannanza as well. It was not her fault that this damned demon took advantage of her and gained control. A sugary-sweet smile tilted at her lips, but her voice was cold as ice, "I'm sorry. Did you, two, say something?"

The twins bristled at her tone, sweat beading at their brow. "Ah! No, Princess."

"That's what I thought." Kagome said as she turned her back to them, lifting the ends of her long dress, silently cursing the length as she began to walk away. "Let's return to the Seraglio."

"Yes, ma'am." the girls said as they quickly followed behind Ishtar Incarnate. _'She sure can be scary!'_

* * *

><p>Mattiwaza and his troops were lined up at the gates to the grand city of Zalpa. The horses reared up with the expectancy of finally getting to stretch their legs out. The soldiers were waiting patiently for their Prince's orders to attack the second they saw the enemy cross the horizon. The Black Prince, himself stood at the frontlines, his steel grey eyes scanning the lands for signs of the Hittite troops.<p>

"We can't allow the Hittites to advance any further." the commander of the chariots said as he tightened his hold on the reins of his steeds.

A soldiers rushed back to the line of troops, his eyes hard as he replayed his message. "Black Prince, chariots on the horizon!"

Mattiwaza smirked. Finally he would be able to engage in battle with Kail Mursili. The cunning mind that defeated his troops not once, but twice in less than three months. Now he would finally find out just how he was advancing across his land so quickly. Lifting his hand into the air when the dust clouds of the enemy gotten close enough to make out the figures it hid, he ordered, "Attack!"

The Mitanni forces quickly began their attack, but something was off. The archers' arrows were easily being deflected and the chariots were still advancing. How was that possible? Soon one of the Hittite chariots came in their line of vision and they saw just why the archers' arrows were not hitting their targets. Three men were riding in one chariots.

"That's impossible!" The Black Prince said as his eyes widened. "No chariots can bear the weight of three men! What's their secret?"

A soldier knelt down before the Mitanni Prince, his arm crossed over his chest in a show of respect. "Your Highness, our arrows are not hitting them."

Mattiwaza was tempted to decapitated the soldier for telling him something that he already knew. His hand moved towards the hilt of his sword and inched the bronzed blade out just an inch. "Of course not, you fool." he growled through clenched teeth. "Two men on a chariot can provide little protection for themselves but, with three men, one can focus on offense while another provides defense." Giving into his anger, the Black Prince unsheathed his sword and sliced through the soldier's neck with ease. Blood splattered out of the severed neck as the head rolled towards Mattiwaza's feet. He glared at the dead soldier before looking back at the three-man chariots. "This gives them a decisive advantage!"

* * *

><p>Kash swung his sword in a graceful arc as he parried a strike against a foot soldier before he skewered the man on his blade. He grinned like a mad-man at the sheer invincibility of their chariots. It was just as Prince Kail had said; their chariots could easily support three men with their wheel and axles reinforced with iron instead of bronze. The feeling of finally being an excellent charioteer was exhilarating. The feeling of getting an upper hand on the Mitanni made Kash's blood boil with excitement. He felt powerful and undefeatable!<p>

"Stay alert!" Kail's voice roared across the battlefield as he guided his men through the land. "Today we are fighting an army commanded by the Black Prince, himself." He felt anger course through his body as he remember the reason why he was fighting so hard. He wanted, no, needed to have Kagome returned to him. Even if it meant the he would have to send her home in a few months. "Don't forget that they are still considered the finest charioteers in the world!" Flowing black hair swiftly passed through his line of vision and his amber eyes locked with the steely greys of Mattiwaza. _'Black Prince?!' _Feelings of rage filled his mind the second he noticed that the man next to him was his most hated enemy. "The Black Prince is mine! No one else touches him, understood!"

Mattiwaza's eyes narrowed at the two-man chariot that was quickly gaining on him. He ordered for his driver to turn around and he hopped off to meet with the Hittite Prince on foot. "So, you sacrificed numbers for speed in order to reach me, eh? " He unsheathed his sword to block and parry Kail's strike when the Hittite Prince leapt in the air, "You must really hate me for stealing your Ishtar?" His eyes widened when his bronzed blade was easily snapped by Kail's sword. _'He broke my sword?'_ He growled and quickly grabbed the blade of a fallen warrior and threw off his long black cloak for more mobility.

"You are a fool. Women are inconsistent creatures." he said with a scorned look on his face, eyes narrowed and lips pulled down in a frown. "No matter how beautiful or young she is, a girl will eventually become that greedy demon called a woman."

Kail scoffed and rolled his shoulders, gripping his sword with two hands at his side. "Is that your experience? Then I pity you." He charged, his blade held high above his head as he aimed a strike at the Black Prince's head.

Mattiwaza quickly crossed his two blades together, catching the Hittite Prince's strike in the crevice made in between. "Sooner or later that girl, too, will reveal her true nature. Which she hides behind the mask of Ishtar."

"I don't love Kagome because she is Ishtar." Kail said as he pressed down hard on his sword with his weight. "I fell in love with her before she became a Goddess."

The Black Prince grit his teeth as he struggled to push back the weight of Kail's sword. Why was the Hittite Prince's blade so much heavier and stronger than his? They should be equal to his! When it seemed like Kail was going to win the struggle, Mattiwaza threw his blades to the side, the metallic scraping echoing through their ears. Kail growled as he was forced to be on the defensive when the Black Prince swung his blade in an arc. Soon, deep into their battle, Mattiwaza noticed that something was off. Kail should have easily defeated him with that sword of his and it also seemed as if his troops were holding back.

Thick black smoke slowly wafted through the air from the horizon from whence the Black Prince and his troops descended from. Several of the Mitanni warriors paused in their battles to gaze dumbly at the smoke. Until one soldier was brave enough to interfere with the Mitanni Prince's battle, his voice drifting over the fighting. "Black Prince, look at that!" he pointed in the direction of the smoke cloud. "Smoke rising from Wassugani!"

Mattiwaza forcibly pushed Kail away from him as he turned to look in the direction the soldier was pointing. "What?" He saw that smoke was indeed rising through the air form where the great city of Wassugani was located. The same city that he was supposed to protect. _'Damn! Now I understand! He wanted to keep me here!' _But how did the Hittites knew that he was coming to the front lines and that defenses at the city would be lacking?

A smirk danced its way over Kail's handsome face as he saw the confusion etch itself on the Mitanni Prince's face.

* * *

><p>Hittite troops stormed the land of Wassugani, engaging in battle with the soldiers still stationed there. Zannanza barked out orders for the Hittite warriors to advance on the palace. King Tushratta was their main concern and that they should only attack the soldiers, for Kagome would skin them if they harms any of the civilians. Ishtar Incarnate was currently standing next to the fourth prince with a serious look on her face. She was to return to her home in less than four months. But she could not concern herself with that right now.<p>

Kagome looked over at Zannanza, a slight smile curling her lips upward. "It looks like we will be victorious. If thinking correctly, once we have Wassugani in our hands, the war will over, right Zannanza-sama?"

Zannanza could not help but to smile down at the woman he'd come to love before he bit his lip. "Almost, Kagome. Just conquering the capital isn't enough. Wars between kingdoms aren't over until both the king and crown prince have been captured." his bright hazel eyes narrowed as he glared at the palace that was being heavily guarded by the remaining Mitanni troops. "That's why we're assembling our soldiers at the palace right now, but..." he lowered his eyes to the side. "We don't have a strong enough force because many of our troops are still fighting elsewhere."

The priestess gazed at the blond for a long moment, battling with Ankoku briefly, before she spoke. "Zannanza-sama, do you want me to keep an eye of King Tushratta while you go and gather your soldiers?"

"Kagome, what are you?" The blond fourth said before she cut him off by holding her hand up.

"I can freely enter the palace, you know, because I'm _Mattiwaza's concubine_." Her voice sounded like a mixture of Ankoku and her own while her eyes flashed a golden-orange color.

Zannanza quickly grabbed the miko by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him so that she wouldn't try to escape. "You mustn't! I have to take you to Brother!"

The hurried pounding of horses' thundered through the ground below them and screams of terror rose from the townspeople. The Bloody Black Prince has returned to Wassugani and he as slaughtering all who dared to get in his way to the palace. He and his men needed to hurry to the palace and help the King escape.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, an animalistic growl leaving the confines of her throat as she watched the Black Prince cut down an elderly man who was struggling to move out of the way. "Prince Zannanza." when she called the man by his royal title, much to his dismay, the Prince knew she meant business. "If we don't hurry, the Black Prince will escape with the King." she turned burning dark blue eyes up at Zannanza, "Then all of Prince Kail's efforts will be in vain." the miko made up her mind as she turned around, her long raven-colored hair swishing with the movement. "I am going to the palace"

"Wait, Kagome!" Zannanza quickly grabbed her by her slender waist, holding her close from behind. "Brother will reach Wassugani soon. You only need to delay them until then." He fought the urge to pull her closer to his body, so that he could feel her softness against his firmness and caress those luscious curves of hers. "As soon as Brother arrives, get out of the palace. No matter what!" While he smiled charmingly bright down at the Shikon no Miko, his voice was serious.

Kagome returned his bright smile with a brilliant one of her own, making the younger prince's heart swell with love. "Okay, Zannanza-sama. I promise to get out as soon as Prince Kail arrives." she waved her handmaids over to her to tell them the plan she just come up with. "Ryui-san, Shalla-san, listen carefully."

* * *

><p>Ishtar Incarnate walked up to the gates of the palace, her arms decorated with silk ribbons, in her hair (which much to her dismay, because of the length, was styled similar to Kikyou's), and around her waist. When the guards posted their tried to stop her and search for weapons, she lifted her hands in submission. "I'm not armed." she rolled her eyes when they insisted on searching her anyway. "The Prince must be back. Hey! Watch where you're touching!" Kagome hissed when one of the soldiers 'accidentally' groped her ass. After giving the warrior a well deserved punch in the eye, the miko walked further into the palace until she reached the throne room where the elderly king was hiding behind his throne chair.<p>

"Mattiwaza!" Tushratta said, his eyes wide with fright. "Ask Egypt to send an army! Otherwise the palace will fall into the Hittite's hands!"

"Father, it's far too late for that." the Prince said as he crossed his strong arms over his broad chest. "We must flee Wassugani."

"No, I won't go!" the King said vehemently, his body shaking with his fears. "As soon as we are out of the palace, we'll be captured or killed by the Hittites!"

Steel grey eyes narrowed venomously as Mattiwaza glared down at his cowardly father. "Old age doesn't make one wiser. When you were younger, you defeated the Hittites and even dreamed of surpassing Egypt. It's hard to believe that you are the same man who had such ambition and vigor." he turned to the guards, "Escort His Majesty to his carriage!"

King Tushratta struggled against the two warriors who grabbed each of his arms in their hold and began to drag him along side them. "Let me go, you ruffians!"

Just as Mattiwaza was about to exit the throne room, Kagome was by his side, "Mattiwaza, wait." She demanded of him, her voice leaving no room for argument.

The Black Prince turned at the sound of her voice and smirk slithered on to his face before he continued to walk away. "You're still here? I thought you would be the first to bolt." His voice was snide at best as he taunted the miko. "I have no time for you right now. I have to free the women of the seraglio. We're abandoning Wassuganni and can't take the women with us." He bit his thumb as he pushed open the door to his harem with the other. "I must admit, Mursili has put me in a tight spot." Once inside the seraglio, he told all the women he took as concubines and servants to leave at once lest they wanted to be captured by the Hittites. The women shrieked in terror as they scrambled around the seraglio.

"Your Highness!"

Kagome turned around at the sound of a woman's voice and saw that younger Babylonian Princess rushing towards them. "Nadia?"

Nadia fell to the floor, tears streaming down her beautiful pale face as she stretched a hand out for the Mitanni Prince. "Your Highness! I beg you, take me with you!"

Mattiwaza regarded her with a cruel smirk as he said, "The Queen of the Hittites is your older sister, no?" His eyes gleamed with malicious thoughts as he continued to stare Nadia down. "If she won't help you, then cozy up to a Hittite man. Isn't that what you do best?"

Tears fell unbidden down Nadia's face as she cried her soul out. Why was her Prince so cruel? Could he not see that she only wanted him and him alone? "Prince Mattiwaza that's so cruel. Why are you so mean to women?"

The Black Prince ignored the fallen blond princess as he called for his chariot. It was time for him to leave the palace since it was slowly being taken over by the enemy. He growled low in his chest when the little Ishtar grabbed his cloak, stalling his movements, "I've no time for you girl!" he hissed, snatching his cloak out her small hands.

Kagome squared her jaw and glared at the Mitanni Prince with glowing silvery-blue eyes. "You said that you were freeing the women, but what of Tatukia?" She thought back to the time in the Blue Deer Room when he nearly kissed her. "She's very important to you, isn't she?" The miko almost withdrew when Mattiwaza shot her a deadly glare that could have rivaled, the Lord of the Western Land, Sesshoumaru's.

"I have no idea of what you are babbling about. Tatukia is my elder sister." The Black Prince confessed. "She left the Kingdom twenty years ago."

"Elder sister?"

Mattiwaza looked Kagome in the eyes as he spoke. "Yes, she was about your age, perhaps a bit younger, when she was sold to the Pharaoh of Egypt." His mind drifted to a part of his memory that he had locked away, a solemn expression etched across his face. "At that time, our country was very small. In exchange for a fortune in gold, my father sold his own daughter to be the concubine of Amenhotep III. The pharaoh was a very old man."

Ishtar Incarnate remained silent, listening to Mattiwaza's tale. _'Why does this story sound so familiar?'_

"Two years later, Amenhotep III died and his son became Amenhotep IV. Word reached us that the new pharaoh made my sister his queen." The Black Prince sighed as he closed his eyes. "The new king was sickly and my sister controlled him completely. I do admire her shrewdness." Images of a beautiful woman with shoulder-length black hair and equally dark eyes graced his mind. _Matti..._ "Now Amenhotep IV is dead as well, and my sister riles Egypt through Pharaoh Tutankhamen." The next image was a younger version of him and the woman kissing passionately. "In Egypt she is called Nefertiti."

Kagome gasped softly. She remembered reading about the famous Egyptian Queen in one of her history textbooks. But why did not any other them mention her being related to Mattiwaza or the Mitanni Kingdom. _'I guess even historians can't even keep track of everything.'_ She snapped her attention back to the Black Prince when his voice drifted back through her ears.

"Women prosper through guile and cunning. They thrive on power and gold."

"Oh shut the hell up." the miko snarled at the prince, who recoiled at her harsh language. "I feel sorry for your sister. She was lonely and afraid in a strange land. That was the only way for her to survive under those circumstances." An anger blush spread over Kagome's cheeks like a wildfire as she continued to spat. "Blossoms will not grow without light and water. We need love to survive the harsh elements of this world as well!"

Mattiwaza stared at the miko for a long moment, his grey eyes boring into her blue ones. After about a minute, he finally spoke, "Does Kail Mursili II love you?" He noted the way her body went rigid and eyes widened as a blush lit up her face. "People say Kail Mursili II will succeed his father. Is he going to make you his Queen?"

Kagome felt her face heat up as her heart began to pound in her chest. Kail loving her? Does he really love her? He did send her that secret not with the kanji meaning eternal love but... "What are you saying?" she asked, "Prince Kail's wife has to be of Royal Blood. I can't be his Queen." Ishtar Incarnate lowered her eyes to the ground. _'Besides, I'm going back home... Back home to Inuyasha... My real love...'_

"You really are a most unusual woman." The Black Prince drawled out as he approached Kagome, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face. The more Mattiwaza looked at the priestess, the lovelier she looked. Her slender body curved in all the right places, though her chest seemed flat, he could spot the bandages that were tightly wound around her breasts. Mattiwaza opened his arms, "Perhaps I shall keep you with me." And circled them around her graceful waist, drawing her close, and covering her with his cloak.

The sound of men yelling in fear alerted the Black Prince and his would be captive to the many Mitanni soldiers fleeing the scene. They were yelling that Prince Kail and the main Hittite force is at the gates of the palace. Kagome, with a pleased smile on her lips, placed her hands on Mattiwaza's chest to put some distance between them. Her Prince was finally here! With quick and graceful movements, the Shikon no Miko slipped out of the Black Prince's grasp.

'_Kail! Finally, I can see you again!'_ Kagome cut her eyes over her shoulder when she heard Mattiwaza call for his guards to stop her. Dropping into a fighting stance, Kagome grabbed her ribbon-covered arms. A smirk tilted at her lips, when they laughed at her when it seemed as if she was unarmed. Unravelling the silky cloth from around her slender arms, Kagome fed her reiki into them. The ribbons grew firm until they were sharp and deadly in her hands. "Ryui-san! Shalla-san!" She called out and her twin handmaids jumped from the floor above and landed on either side of her. Together, the three of them quickly dispatched the soldiers surrounding them before taking off up the stairs.

Kagome gave each of the girls the ribbons in her hands, lessing the amount of ki in them so they would not harm her handmaids. Then she pulled the ribbon from her hair, freeing it from that hated hairstyle and the three women jumped over the edge of the roof.

Mattiwaza reached the top just in time to see her fall over to edge. "Kagome! Damn, she jumped off the wall!"

Using her ribbon to bungee jump from the wall, Kagome placed two fingers to her lips and whistled for Raion. The sleek black horse heard his mistress's call and rushed to catch her as she fell through the air. Once her hand were firmly in his mane, Raion took off; Ryui and Shalla's horses not too far behind. As she rode off in the direction that Zannanza said they would be waiting, Kagome was locked in a heated conversation with her dark side.

"_I can't really become the wife of a Hittite Prince, Ankoku!" _she said exasperatedly.

"_**Yes, you can! That sweet little Prince belongs to us!" **_Ankoku hissed before her eyes lowered seductively._**"Although Prince Zannanza is also welcomed in my bed."**_

"_Shut it, youkai! It's ridiculous to think that Kail will make me his official wife! I still love Inuyasha!"_ Kagome argued, though she, herself, was not sure if that was true or not.

Ankoku rolled her golden-orange eyes before brushing back her midnight-colored braid so that it rested against her back. _**"You still are not aware of what the heart truly wants, Lady Kagome. You do not love that hanyou trash, but Kail."**_

"_No!" _But Kagome now realized that her dark counterpart was telling the truth. The miko had fallen deeply in love with Kail. But why? She did not belong here. Her place was back in Japan...Back in the Sengoku Jidai. Her mind was flooded with memories of her family. Her mother smiling down at her as she watched her go through the well. She and Souta butting heads over the last bowl of oden. Jii-chan going on and on about the history of some artifact. They had probably thought that the well had finally opened up under her persistence and returned to the Sengoku Jidai. Memories of her family there ran through her mind. Shippou playing with Kirara in a field as the group watched on. The private girl times in an onsen with Sango that Kagome so coveted. Kagome practicing her miko abilities with Miroku. Oh, how she missed them dearly. The next memory hit her hard and the tears she'd been holding back sprang free.

It was of her and Inuyasha sitting beneath the Sacred Tree, watching the stars. Inuyasha then pointed out the North Star and while gracing her with one of his rare soft smiles told her that would be their star from now on. _'I'm so sorry...I'll return to you soon.'_

Ankoku chose to remain silent. She did not try to take advantage of her host's weakness, despite the evil in her telling her to. Kagome was in enough pain as it was and for some reason, Ankoku did not want to add on to it.

"I'm glad that we managed to get out of the seraglio." Ryui's voice broke Kagome of her her retriever. "But fires have broken out everywhere and citizens are panicking."

"Prince Kagome, please be careful." Shalla said.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught Ryui's attention and when she turned to look at it, excitement filled her body. "Shalla, look at that!" She pointed a finger in the general direction of what she saw. "That banner! That's the banner of the Gal Meshedi!"

Kagome nodded her head as she tightened her fingers in Raion's silky mane, her eyes still shimmering with unshed tears. "The Emperor will be here soon. The Gal Meshedi is the highest office in the Military. One who is responsible for the Emperor's safety. That position is coveted by many but is usually given and held by an important Prince."

Ryui blinked at the immense knowledge her mistress had of their culture when she was not from this time. Perhaps, the princess should stay with them and share her vast knowledge of things from her original time. Especially that beautiful symbols that was scribed on that small piece of clay Prince Kail sent. "Yes. Currently one of the Emperor's brother, Prince Zudia, is the Gal Meshedi. With the presence of the Imperial Guard means his Majesty has taken to the field."

"That means this war will be over soon." Shalla added on, her voice slightly chirpy and happy. Finally they would be able to go back home and see Tito again. She longed to see her younger brother once more.

A feeling a dread slid down Kagome's spine. With the war coming to an end, the miko will have to return to Hattusa and prepare to say goodbye to her newfound family forever. For the second time, Kagome was going to lose a special family and pain stabbed at her heart like hot needles. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as she tugged on Raion's mane. "Let's go find Prince Kail. He's probably at the front gate."

"Yes, Princess!"

* * *

><p>A man with neck-length greying blond hair that bared a similar appearance to the Emperor smiled fondly as he approached the two princes conversating not too far away. "Kail! Zannanza!" his smile widened into a grin when his beloved nephews called out for him with warm smiles and hugs. "You two never cease to amaze me. I thought it would take two years for you to capture Wassugani, but you did it in only eight months." he laughed heartily as he clasped his hands on their shoulders. "It happened so quickly that His Majesty had to leave Hattusa in a haste. He should be here in about seven more days."<p>

Zannanza gained a sneaky look in his eyes; the same look every little brother gains when he about to tease his older sibling. "Brother only won the war so quickly because of Kagome, Uncle Zudia." He snickered when Kail shot him a glare as a faint red blush spread over the bridge of his nose. "The Black Prince made a grave mistake when he abducted her. It was almost as though he lit a fire under Brother."

Zudia chuckled as he placed both hands on Kail's shoulders to prevent him from strangling Zannanza. "I had heard that you had fallen in love with your concubine." He grinned widely. "I was thinking of warning you against it, but if your love can bring about a victory like this, it may not be so bad." Zudia chuckled loudly as he slapped his palm against his nephew's back. "Perhaps, you should get yourself a few more concubines. Then you might even conquer Egypt."

Kail let out an exasperated sigh. "I doubt that I could bear the pain." If Kagome loved him like he thought she did, the miko would skin him alive if he took another woman. She demanded his undivided attention and love. Then there was her dark side; who would surely rip him apart if he choose another over Kagome. A vision of that beautiful golden-orange eyed, midnight blue-haired woman laying naked in his bed flashed through his mind. Her long, red nails were sharp enough to pierce the skin of his head when he tasted of her. _'No, thank you. Kagome and her dark side are enough.' _Kail then turned to speak with the soldier that had approached him with news that the palace gate had been torn down. "Very good. I believe that Kagome is still inside the palace. Tell the men to be careful to not harm her."

Zudia chuckled as he leaned in closer to Zannanza. "He seems to have it bad case of it."

"Yes," the fourth blonde prince agreed, "I hope he survives."

A soldier rushed in a bowed to the three princes. "We haven't found King Tushratta, yet sirs. Nor the Black Prince."

Kail frowned as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. The Black Prince still has not been captured yet? He needed to find him soon or he would not be able to send Kagome back to her home. "Keep searching! They must still be here!" His tawny eyes caught sight of a low-hanging cloud of smoke and the scent of burning reached his nose. "Where's this smoke coming from?"

The soldier lowered his head in respect. "The Mitanni soldier have set fires to cover their tracks."

"What?" The third Prince exclaimed as his eyes widened. "There are still people in the palace." He turned to bark out a few orders to the nearby troops. They only needed to capture the king and his crown prince. They did not need to worry about the fleeing soldiers. They also needed to extinguish the fire that was spreading across the city. When his warrior hesitated, Kail turned back around and walked away. "Never mind! I'll see to it. This city has a canal connected to the Khabur river, right? I'm going to stop the fire there!" He turned to his uncle. "See to the palace, Uncle Zudia. Zannanza, I want you to see the safety of the citizens."

Zannanza nodded. "Yes, Brother Kail!"

* * *

><p>Kagome easily maneuvered Raion through the throngs of screaming, terrified civilians who were running in fear from the burning palace. She calmly asked for them to make way for her so that she and her handmaids could pass. Soon, she became frustrated since they citizens were not listening to her, "Ryui-san, Shalla-san, we're going to take a detour." Kagome curled her fingers in Raion's mane and tugged him in the direction she wanted to go, but for the first time the stallion refused. He jerked his head back in the opposite direction. "What are you doing, Raion?" She tugged on his ear gently to guide him in the direction of the palace. "I want to go this way."<p>

Raion jerked his ear out of her grasp and began to race in the direction he wanted to go in. Kagome could only hold on tightly to her stallion's mane. The miko briefly wondered if her horse had gone mad, but quickly threw that thought out. Rain was loyal to her and only her. He would not do anything to betray her. Sitting up closer to the middle of the stallion's back, Kagome leaned down to help accelerated his steps. "I'm trusting you, Raion! If it's the canal you want to go then let's go!" She let out a joyous laughed when her reared up on his hind legs with a loud whinny.

The smoke in this area was dense and thick that Kagome had to cover her face with a strip of her robe to prevent herself from choking. Her eyes began to sting from the smog as she scanned the area. "It's so smoky here that I can't even see the surface of the water." She waved her hand in a small circle when a strong breeze blew the cloud away. _'Huh? Wind? It's not time for the Wind Season in Wassugani.'_ Her eyes widened when she felt a familiar aura. An aura that warmed her heart. An aura she so craved to have wrapped around her own in a gentle caress. _'Kail...is that really you?'_

"Kagome!"

When she heard the smooth tenor of his voice calling out her name, she instantly knew that he real. Very much so. Kagome drunk in the sight of her Prince as she urged Raion to jump over the canal. Soon. Very soon, she's be in his welcoming arms again. "Kail!" She was so happy that she called him by his informal name. But her happiness was short-lived when out of nowhere a thin lassa snaked around her waist and yanked her off Raion's back.

Kail rushed to the canal's edge, his teeth gritted in anger. "Kagome!"

"Princess!" the twins immediately hopped off their own stallions to aid their mistress. They had barely began to unravel the rope from around her when a dark shadow loomed over the three women. Fear and anger entered their light grey-green eyes when they saw who was standing behind them, "Black Prince!" Before anyone could react, the girls were forced away from Kagome and into the shallow waters of the Khabur river.

"Ryui-san! Shalla-san!" Kagome said as she reached out for them but was yanked back against a hard chest. She turned to see who was holding her captive and hissed through her teeth. It was Mattiwaza!

The Black Prince stared Kagome in the eyes as a smirk nestled on his lips. "I don't need anyone but you, Kagome." He glanced up at the sound of his name being called and his smirk deepened when he saw that it was Kail Mursili. Mattiwaza picked Kagome up, holding down her wrists with a single hand. "Open the gates of Wassugani of us. You will withdraw your army from the city and allow my father and I to depart." He raised his sword to Kagome's neck, pressing the sharp tip delicately against her flesh. "It's your choice. But if you truly care for this girl, you'll do as I ask!"

Kail drew his lip between his teeth, abusing the flesh until he tasted the sweet metallic flavor of blood on his tongue. _'Kagome...you were almost back in my arms...'_ He watched as Mattiwaza stood at the top of a nearby building, broadcasting the priestess.

Zannanza, who had just come to the scene, could only look on dumbly as he saw that Kagome was in the Black Prince's hold. "He took Kagome as hostage?!" The younger prince knew that Kail would do anything the Mitanni Prince said to ensure the safety of the miko's life. But what of the hundreds of soldiers he commanded. How will they react when their prince orders for them to let the enemy pass.

Zudia rushed to his nephew's side and grabbed him by the shoulders a bit too roughly than what was necessary. "Kail! What are you doing? You must capture the king and crown prince now!" he frowned when Kail turned away from him with a grim look. "Why do you hesitate? Are you giving up the chance to win this war for this woman? Your soldiers have risked their lives for you! They'll never accept this!"

Kail said nothing as his topaz eyes narrowed when Mattiwaza and King Tushratta walked down the steps of the building they were hiding in. Kagome was still trapped in the Black Prince's arms, his sword firmly pressed against her throat. "Make way for us! Or I will kill Ishtar before your eyes!" Mattiwaza commanded in a strong, serious voice.

"Ishtar!" The Hittite soldiers cried out for their gentle, yet powerful goddess. With teeth gritted, they parted to make a path for the Mitanni army when they began to pass through the gates. The act greatly surprised the three Princes that were looking on. _'The soldiers are letting them pass to save Kagome!'_

Mattiwaza smirked as he opened his mouth to loudly shout, "Listen Mitanni soldier! We have the Goddess of War on our hands! The Gods are with us!" The Black Prince then grabbed Kagome by the back of her neck roughly. And all while Kail was watching, brought her closer and pressed his lips against her. Mattiwaza kissed her fervently, quickly moving his hand from around her neck to around her waist to pull her closer to his body.

Ankoku recoiled along with Kagome when Mattiwaza slanted his mouth over hers. He did not taste sweet like Kail or Zannanza. The Black Prince tasted like sour blood, metallic and coopery. Her claws shot out of Kagome's hand and pierced Mattiwaza's chest, but the man paid no mind to it and simply kissed her harder, bruising her lips.

Kail saw red. "Kagome!" If Zannanza had not held him back, the third Prince surely would have lunged at Mattiwaza in a blind rage. Seeing that vile man put his lips on what belong to Kail sent into a burning anger. The Hittite Prince then swore that the Black Prince was a dead man if Kail ever got his hands on him.

As they passed, the Mitanni soldier began to boast, pointing at their prince who was still locking lips with the Goddess. Out of our way! Ishtar belongs to us now!"

"What did you say!" the Hittite said, "We'll get her back, whatever it takes!"

Zudia walked over to his nephews, placing his hand on Kail's arm to stop his struggles to go and murder the Mitanni Prince. "Kail." when his older nephew calmed down to some degree, he continued. "I am impressed by the character of your men." He smiled softly at the fine man that his nephew has become. "His Majesty and I built our small nation in Anatolia into the powerful empire it is now. And I believe that you are the one who will carry our legacy forward. Kail, you have the wisdom and charisma to be an Emperor." His dark brown eyes shifted to his younger nephew and smiled fondly. "And Zannanza would make an excellent Gal Meshedi. You already have people qualified that can serve in your senate. All you lack in a wife." Zudia sighed as he turned to take his leave, "It's a shame, that girl does not have the proper pedigree to be your wife. Well, I must get ready to receive his Majesty."

Kail watched his uncle walk away and continued to do so until the Gal Meshedi was no longer in sight. Once his uncle disappeared, Kail turned to his loyal servant/best friend. "Kikkuri, prepare to pursue the Black Prince. I believe that he'll seek refuge either in Nineveh or Carchemish. Time is of the essence. We must return Kagome to her country in four months time. Whether she has the proper pedigree or not, there's no way she will be my Queen." He turned around, his mood soured. _'Not while she still harbors feelings of love for that Inuyasha person.'_

"Your Highness, you should keep Princess Kagome with you." the voice of his foster brother reached Kail's ears.

The blond Prince paused in his movements, turning around slightly to look at the dirty blond-haired man. "Ilbani? What did you say?"

"You and I both know that Princess Kagome has all the qualities to be Tawananna." The Imperial Clerk said, his sharp grey eyes boring into Kail's ocher orbs. "Keep her here and make her your lawful wife."

Kail stared at his foster brother with a shocked look on his face at his suggestion. "Make Kagome my lawful wife. Make her the Queen of the Hittites?"

* * *

><p>Kagome finally freed her hands from Mattiwaza's tight grip, her sharpened nails ripping through his cloak as she shoved him away from her. There was a golden-orange glow tinting her dark blue eyes as she glared hatefully at the Black Prince. "Let me go, you brute! You said that you had no interest in me and yet you kissed me like that!" Her combined ki of reiki and youki was beginning to swirl around her in dark waves. "Send me back to Prince Kail this instant!"<p>

Mattiwaza silence her with another bruising kiss, shoving his tongue into her open mouth. When he pulled away, Kagome was panting for breath, slightly flushed from her anger and the intensity of his kiss. "I've changed my mind. You once said that blossoms need light and water to grow, correct?" he continued when she nodded slowly. "The same is true for trees." _'When you provide enough light and water to a sapling and nurture, it will grow into a massive tree that in turn can help the desert retain water. This girl is the prime example of that. Kail Mursili II, we shall see now, if you really love her, will you try to take her back from me.'_

'_Mattiwaza, just what are you thinking?' _Kagome thought as she stared up at him, the glow fading from her eyes and red claws retracting until they were her normal short fingernails.

* * *

><p>The Mitaani fled to Carchemish, a port city on the Euphrates. It occupies a strategic position between the Mesopotamia and the Eastern Mediterranean Sea. Four months has passed since the Mitanni King Tushratta and the Crown Prince Mattiwaza took refuge here. Their armies are now in a standoff with the Hittites forces that surrounded Carchemish.<p>

At the Hittite post a soldier approached Kail and crossed his fist over his chest as he bowed. "I have a report for his Highness, Prince Kail. His Majesty has just arrived."

Kail nodded his head and followed after the warrior to the spot where his father wanted to meet him at. He spotted him a few paces away, wearing a robe made of the finest silk and in a shade of deep purple. His staff was firmly grasped in his right hand and his white cloak billowed out behind him. All in all Kail's father looked strong and powerful. The perfect image of an Emperor.

The Tarbana smiled lightly as he greeted his third eldest son. "Kail. It seems the Mitanni are determined to hold out forever, eh?"

"Father." Kail said as he dropped to a knee out of respect of being in the presence of his King Father. He lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry. We failed to capture Tushratta. Although we did seize his capital."

Suppiluliumas gazed down at his kneeling son, stroking his long white beard thoughtfully before moving to place his hand on Kail's shoulder. He smiled when his child looked up at him with curious eyes; eyes that reminded him of his late wife, Hinti. "It is alright, my son. I expected this war to go on for years. I never dreamed you'd have success in less than a year." His fatherly smile widened to a near grin.  
>Besides, Tushratta's escape will afford me the opportunity to witness his beheading." The Tarbana shifted his eyes to the wall of the city and sighed. "It could take six months for a city like Carchemish to run out of food. It will fall in three month whether we attack or not."<p>

Kail rose to his feet, a serious look entering his golden-amber eyes as he stared intently at his sire. "I intend to end this war in five days, Father?"

Shock registered on the Emperor's face and he looked deeply into his son's eyes, seeing the determined glow within the depths. "Kail, you have a plan for this atrociousness?"

"I do. I am just waiting for the right moment." the blond Prince replied.

"What is this plan, I ask?" Suppiluliumas inquired with a quirk of his brow.

"I am going to send an assassin into Carchemish." Kail said, his tone serious as he told his father of his plan. "If we kill the King and the Crown Prince, the war is won. With them gone, the Mitanni will fall. They will have no choice but to lay down their arms" The third Prince of the Hittites drew in a slow breath _'With the Water season coming to a rapid end in Hattusa, I need to get Kagome back within five days or she won't be able to return home to her country.' _His eyes trailed back to the wall and looked at the steady streams of smoke rising in the air. "Look, Father, that is the smoke of burning bodies. The inhabitants are starving. The longer the siege drags of, the more people will die unnecessarily."

The Tarbana faced his son with slightly narrowed oaken eyes. "But how are you going to get the assassin in?"

Kail crossed his arms and let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "I don't know yet. He confessed. "I offered them food, but the Black Prince refused to open the gate."

Suppiluliumas shook his head. "Never mind. I have entrusted the front line commands to you. Do what you think is best. I am prepared for a long war." He turned around to face his brother with a light smile on his face. "Zudia, why don't we drink some wine in anticipation of our victory?"

The Hittite Prince bowed as his father bid him farewell. He turned to face his foster brother when he heard him call out his name. Kail's lips pulled down in a frown when the brunette told him there was no need for the haste. His eyes narrowed even further when Ilbani brought up Kagome's name. "Why do you want me to make Kagome my lawful wife all of a sudden? If I recall correctly, when I took her as my concubine you opposed the idea more than anyone."

Ilbani shrugged his shoulders. True as that may be, after getting to know the miko for a while, the Imperial Clerk has grown fond of her. She was quite the beauty, very intelligent, and an amazing warrior in her own right. "I will not lie, your Highness, I did not like the idea of you taking the Princess as your concubine, but that was because I did not know the kind of person she was. For years, you have sought a princess who would make a good Tawananna; a woman with leadership skills, great wisdom and knowledge, and also with self-discipline. You have now found that woman. It is Princess Kagome."

"You don't need to tell me that!" Kail snapped his his foster brother, his eyes flashing dangerously before he regained some of his cool. He drew in a deep breath before speaking in a calmer voice. "You're right. Kagome would make a wonderfully ideal Tawananna, but I promised I'd return her to her own country. She was never meant to meet me. She wasn't meant to meet any of us." _'She has a family in her own country and another love...' _"We must give her up and pretend she never existed."

* * *

><p>Mattiwaza set down a plate that had a steaming meal set out on it. He smirked at the woman crouched in the corner furthest away from him. "More people perish everyday. The foot soldiers are already going hungry. You should eat while you can."<p>

Kagome rolled her eyes before glaring at the Black Prince out of the corner of her eye. She caught his gaze with hers and held it for a few seconds until she lifted her chin up at him in defiance. "Once you let me go, I will eat." her voice was cold and detached.

"Enough." Mattiwaza chuckled before crossing his arms over his chest. "Most women would adapt to their new circumstances within a month of their capture. Just what do you see in Kail Mursili II?"

The miko refused to answer him as she continued to stare out the single window in the room she was in with Mattiwaza. _'I am not going back to Kail. I am going back to my family and resume my task of trying to reopen the well. If...if I stay here any longer, I'm scare that both my love for Kail and Ankoku's obsession with him and Zannanza will grow so strong that I will never want to go back.'_ She sighed aggravatedly when Ankoku declared that they were meant to be in this life with both Kail and Zannanza by their sides. _'Silence, youkai. I'm trying to strengthen my resolve that was broken by this beast when he recaptured me.'_

Mattiwaza walked closer to Kagome, taking her chin into his fingers and tilted her head up so that she was forced to look at him. "If the Gods grant him victory, you can go back to me. But..." he leaned in closer so that their noses were touching. "If they favor me, you will have to give him up and be my woman."

Kagome jerked her face out of his grip and scoffed while rolling her eyes. _'Just what I didn't need...Another Kouga-kun.'_ "Mattiwaza, what are you going to do?" she asked innocently, although her eyes betrayed the act as they were hard and cold. "Your enemies have you completely surrounded. You're not waiting on **her**, are you?" She smirked when she saw the Black Prince freeze up. "Do you really think she will send an army up from Egypt to rescue you? Do you actually expect Tatukia to save you?"

Mattiwaza's eyes hardened at her taunting as he slammed his hand on the wall beside her head. He smirked when she did not even bat an eye. Roughly, he grabbed her chin once more with her other hand and pulled her up to his seeking lips, effectively silencing her with a deep kiss. He nipped sharply at her bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside when she gasped in pain. Suddenly, he jerked back abruptly when a piercing pain erupted from his mouth. "How crude of you?" he said with mirth in his voice. Mattiwaza reached up to wipe the blood off the corner of his moth. "You have some sharp teeth. Is that a Hittite custom?"

Kagome bared her teeth at him, her canines sharpened to gleaming fangs as she hissed at him. "If you wish to lose your tongue, feel free to try and put it in my mouth again. Otherwise, don't ever touch me again!"

Mattiwaza smirked as he gazed down at the feral kitten he has in his grasps. The more she resisted him, the more he wanted to tease her until she craved for him to touch her. He walked over to the pile of sticks he had stacked in the room for the small fire that kept the room warm, and he plucked a small twig off. "It seems I needn't worry about boredom, however long we are stuck here." He lit the tip of the twig over a small flame, the glow reflecting off the black jewel perched on his forehead. "But there are ways to tame even the wildest of cats."

"What do you think you are doing?" Kagome demanded when he neared her with the flame. She did not even flinch when the heat came within inches of her bared leg as the warrior miko glared at the Black Prince with hatred in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kikkuri watched the prince pace back and forth around the campsite as Kail swung his sheathed blade from his hip to his shoulder. The brunette groaned when he watched his master for the next couple of minutes before he finally spoke up. "Prince Kail, please get some rest. We will find some way to get an assassin inside the city."<p>

Kail paused and raised his thumb to his lips and worried the tip with his teeth. "I know. I shouldn't be impatient, but..." he trailed off as he resumes his pacing. "I can't help it. In a few short days, it will be too late."

"Your Highness!" a soldier called out as he approached the prince. He stopped at an appropriate distance and crossed his fist over his chest before kneeling. "A woman who claims to be the Black Prince's concubine is asking us to help her enter the city."

The blonde felt his eyes widened with surprise. This was just the excuse he needed to get an assassin inside the city. He followed the soldier to the spot where the woman was kneeling in front of his father. She had long wavy blonde hair and piercing, hazy green eyes. She looked very similar to his Step-Mother. _'This must be the woman the twins were talking about. The one plot plotted to have Kagome killed.' _

"I have a request, your Majesty." Nadia said, her hands level with the ground as she kept her eyes low. "My name is Nadia. I've come all the way from Wassugani to be with Prince Mattiwaza. Please help me. I beg you. Please." she bowed her head since the spears holding her back would not let her lean any more forward.

The Tarbana narrowed his eyes at the blonde-haired woman kneeling before him. For some reason she look vaguely familiar. Waving the guards away from the woman, he said in a strong voice. "I will not. I won't allow my enemy the comfort of his concubine."

Kail quickly intervened, calling out to his father with a goodnatured smile on his face as he helped Nadia rise to her feet. "King Father, this woman is Stepmother's sister. Perhaps, you should grant her wish." He let go of the blonde's hand and moved over to his father, covering his mouth while lowering his voice to a whisper. "A concubine has an entourage, right? This is the opportunity we've been waiting for."

His father nodded.

"They agreed to let Princess Nadia enter Carchemish!" A soldier announced when he returned from the gate.

Mettannamuwa smirked proudly and puffed out his chest. "Good." his deep voice boomed loudly. "I'll sneak into the palace."

"Me too." Kash agreed readily.

Rusafa grinned as he also agreed, "And I."

Kikkuri sighed at the enthusiasm of the Commanders and placed his hand on his forehead, shaking his head in an exasperated manner. "We'll only send one. Any more might be found out."

The Infantry Commander grinned widely as he pointed his thumb at himself. "Then let me go. You want the King and Crown Prince killed, right?" His piercing steel-grey eyes shone in the moonlight. "Well, I'm the finest swordsman here."

Kash elbowed the large man in the chest and rolled his eyes. "You idiot!" he growled out, "You'll have to disguise yourself as a handmaid. No one would take a bear like you for a woman."

Rusafa grabbed one of Kagome's pretty, decorative cloaks out of the chest resting on the table. He then proceeded to wrap it around his body and batted his eyelashes at his comrades. "He's right. I should be the one to go." The dark-haired man giggled flirtatiously. It was true that he should be one to pose as a handmaid. With his long black hair and shining ebony eyes, made him the perfect candidate. A surprised look entered his eyes when the pretty cloak was suddenly yanked from around him.

"I shall enter Carchemish." the prince's voice called out.

"Prince Kail!"

Zannanza, who overheard the conversation, rushed over his his older sibling with worry etched on his face. "Brother, what nonsense is this?"

The three commanders tried to persuade Kail to not go and to seen them instead.

Kail smiled at his Commanders, reassuring them. "Don't worry. I'm nearly as good with a sword as any of you."

The blond fourth prince approached his brother and placed his hand on Kail's shoulder. "Brother, you wish to rescue Kagome yourself, don't you?"

"Don't tell Father of this, all right?" the third Prince of the Hittites said as he covered his body with the long billowing cloak.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as the Black Prince picked up a pot that was resting on the step below her and a sweet, smoky scent filtered through the air. The miko vaguely recognized the scent but could not put her finger on what it was. She narrowed her cobalt eyes when he set the pot down near her. "Incense? I am stressing you out, Mattiwaza. If so, I'd gladly leave."<p>

The Black Prince smirked as he stared deeply in her glittering eyes. She was so exotic looking with her long dark hair and brilliant dark blue eyes. Any darker and they would be the same shade as his sister's. "No, this is to stop you from biting me." He smiled when an anger flush settled in her cheeks as she snapped at him.

"I am not a cat that's high on catnip!" Her eyes flashed dangerously as she resisted the urge to smack that arrogant smirk from his face. Rising to her feet, Kagome began to walk away from the Prince to go to the other side of the room. That sweet scent was beginning to make her feel lightheaded. "Just stay away from me!" She missed the way Mattiwaza smiled secretly at her until it was too late. The miko wobbled as she started to lose the feeling in her legs. She growled when the Black Prince caught her by the waist and pulled her against his chest. _'What the hell? I've lost the strength in my legs.'_ Her eyes widened when the man she come to detest snapped the button that held her robe together off. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Mattiwaza reached for the tie around her waist, pulling the delicate ribbon off and unravelling her clothing. He was slightly surprised to see that she had wrapped her breasts and lower parts in tight white binding. _'So, this is how she managed to make her body seem unattractive?'_ "This incense was made for an Egyptian King for use in his bed chamber." The Black Prince grabbed the little tab that stuck out from the wrapping, loosening the one around her breasts. He was pleasantly surprised when her generous breasts were indeed large enough to fill both of his hands and not flat like the binding made them to look. "I was dubious that it had the power to arouse women, but..." He laid her down on the soft blanket spread on the small alter Kagome was resting on. Mattiwaza then loosened the wrapping from around her lower body until they pooled around her hips. He pulled the cloth away, revealing her full hips. Kagome had the body of a goddess; it was a shame that she tried to hide it away under those tight bindings. "I've decided to give it a try."

Kagome was starting to lose the strength in her arms as she tried to shove the Mitanni Prince away. "No! Don't touch me!"

"You have a very beautiful body, Kagome." Mattiwaza said as he cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them experimentally. "You told me that if a blossom will grow when given love and nurture, but what if that blossom is broke before it can grow? Can you tell me that?" He leaned in closer and drew the tip of her right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until it hardened to a stiff peak

Despite herself, Kagome let out a shuddering moan at the enemy Prince's hot touch. She felt wetness beginning to settle between her thighs and she hated herself for that. _'This sweet scent has done something to me. My body is sapped of its strengths.' _Her breath hitched in her breath when Mattiwaza switched over to her left breast, tracing the tip of his tongue along the edge of the Mark of the Shikon. "Don't touch that!"

The Black Prince smirked. "Very sensitive around this mark, I see?" He moved his tongue and lapped gently at the Mark for a few second, eliciting a few mewls for him to stop before he moved back up, latching his mouth on her graceful neck and nipped at him with his teeth. Mattiwaza was not going to stop exploring this beautiful body of hers until he found each and every of her sweet spots; not until she was screaming his name as he thrust into her. He moved back down, forgoing teasing her breasts with his mouth and traced his tongue down the center of her abdomen. "You are going to be mine, Kagome." he whispered hotly before he continued to move down lower to her most sacred parts.

* * *

><p>Another late update, which I am deeply sorry for! But anyway, please read and review. It makes so very happy to know that people are enjoying my work. Thank you all for supporting me!<p>

tapionwarrior: You're so very welcome! I apologize for the long wait, but here's that update you've been waiting for!

Infinites Lover: I'm glad that me updating my story make you happy. I tend to keep my chapter for this story and my FMA one long so that my readers can enjoy them while waiting for the next update. It should not been too long before I update both of these soon.

Halley Vanaria: It's almost time for the Prince to save his Princess, but not quite! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully I can get it up before school starts to really crack down on me!

Angel4EverLostInLife: You asked and I delivered!

kakashixangel: the reason being why I still have "Where the Sky and Red River Meet" up is because it has a very special place in the heart of a good friend I made here on FFN. This one is meant to be a more seriously detail version with my own creative plot twists thrown into it. Hope you keep on reading and reviewing my story!

Always Keep the Faith: I also enjoyed reading Red River and is still one of my favorite manga. It would be awesome if they made an anime of it!

TenshiHalo: Sorry, but the Fate encounters show up less now that Kagome is taking control of her own destiny. The Fates no longer have control over her.

Kakashi's hoe: Thanks! Hope you continue to keep reading. I highly recommend that you read the manga. It's a beautiful story.

dark-dries-07: I glad that me updating brought a smile to your face after having such a tiring day! You sure shall see many more updates!

Guest: No, indeed! Kagome does not have a figure like Yuuri! Kagome may be slender in my story, but only because in my eyes, Warrior Miko such as Kagome are slender and graceful. Hope I clarified that

ApolloAres13: All good things have to come to an end soon! But here's another update!

azaleas: Here's the update you've been waiting for!

: Never have I said did Kagome have small breasts. She may be slender or as you say "skinny" she has generous assets especially more compared to Yuuri.

Aryabloodlust: Keep on reading it please! I makes me so happy to know that you all enjoy my work!

tinawinna: Here's that update! Hope I didn't make you wait too long for it!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! And I am so grateful for all the positive feedback I got even after being on hiatus for so long. I just had to come back and immediately work on another chapter! It's my goal to have this story pass the amount of reviews its predecessor has before reaching the point where that one ended! Thanks so much!

~Special Announcement~ Today's chapter is dedicated to Angel4EverLostInLife, Linwellin Neinna Von Rosen, dark-driex-07, siennahime-sama, kakashixangela, DragonFire Princess, and Infinities Lover!

Disclaimer: I do not own either one of these great manga/anime. Red River belongs to Chie Shinohara and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: All Kagome has ever wanted was for the Well to reopen so that she could return to her first love, Inuyasha. But the Fates had different plans for when. After she was forced to try to forget her life in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rejects Hojo's confession of love to her and ran when he got forceful. Then something happen, she was pulled down into a lake by the Queen of the Hittite's to be sacrifice for a Katashiro.

Before the queen could do she is save by the third prince – Kail Mursili and became his concubine and then the incarnate of Ishtar, Goddess of Beauty and War. Now, she must fight her way back home as well as whatever the Fates throw at her.

* * *

><p>As Fate Would Have It<p>

* * *

><p>The group of Mitanni soldiers that were posted at the entrance to the small palace crossed their arms over their chests and bowed before a cloaked woman and her entourage. They knew that it was the mother of their prince's second son and first daughter, Princess Nadia. Surely, now that she was here the Prince would withdraw from this city in secret. "Princess Nadia." they greeted. "We're glad that you are alive. Enter, come this way."<p>

As the Princess began to walk forward, a single member of her entourage slipped off. The tall figure wandered around the building for a few minutes until they were stopped by a couple of warriors. They began whistling and sending cat calls when the person neared them.

"That's a very pretty cloth, my sweet. I've never seen that pattern before." one soldier cooed as he reached for the feminine cloak, grinning when the person shied away.

Another held out his hand in a chivalant manner, although the sneering smile on his face betrayed his actions. "You fled the palace, eh, my lovely?" he snickered as he took another step towards the 'woman', getting a bit annoyed when 'she' moved away from him. "thought you'd try your luck with the Hittites?"

"Perhaps, we could run away together? We won't hurt you." the other cooed softly.

Slowly, the cloaked figure stood up to its full height, its shoulders broaden out as a silk like masculine voice echoed, "It's not very gallant to harass a desperate young woman." The pretty floral cloak fell away to reveal Prince Kail grinning menacingly as he drew his sword from its sheath. "But, I'm glad to meet you deserters under these circumstances." Kail pointed his blade directly at the soldiers, watching them freeze with fear. "Now, turn around and guide me to the palace."

The color drained from the two soldiers' faces as they slowly nodded. "A-as you wish." Turning around like Kail had commanded they walked in the general direction of the palace that their King and Crown Prince were residing. They so very much afraid that the leader of the Imperial Army for the Hittites had found a way inside their stronghold. They could only hope that it would not interfere with things.

Kail ignored the two men in front of him, but kept his sword pointed at their backs, as his mind began to drift towards his Ishtar. _'Just three more days. In three more days, Kagome will lose her chance to return to her country. I must do anything to get her away from the Black Prince's grasps.'_ He snapped in attention back to the soldiers when they stopped in front of a larger palace than the one where Nadia and her entourage were shown to.

"Over there." they pointed hesitantly. "The Black Prince and his father will be inside here. May we go now please?"

"Not just yet." the Hittite Prince said sternly, his eyes gleaming. "First take me to the prince's bedchamber."

The two soldiers gained a frightened look and it was not because of Kail. "Please, no! They'll kill us!" With those words said, the two men, turned on their heels and hauled ass away from the palace.

Kail ordered for them to stop, sighing when they either did not hear him or just plain ignored him as they continued to run. They looked as if something other than him terrified them, but that could not be possible. They were safe within their own fortress. He looked around the entrance, noting that security was very lax. That was very strange for a King to not have more guards posted around the building he was residing him.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt tears build up behind her eyelids as Mattiwaza used the hand that was not fondling her left breast to part her legs. "Stop this!" She felt sickened that her body was betraying her as wetness collected between her thighs. "You're only doing this to spite Kail!" The miko's eyes bulged open as her body jolted from a sudden intrusion. "What do you think you are touching! Stop!"<p>

Mattiwaza smirked as he twisted the finger that he had inserted into her slick folds, taking his time in teasing her. "So what if I am?" He added another finger and grinned at the way her body reacted; her back arched beautifully and thrust her generous, milky breasts into the air. The Black Prince nipped at her upper thigh, soothing the bite with his tongue. "I'd love to see the look on his face when he discovers." He did something that he rarely ever did with any of his concubines; Mattiwaza slipped his tongue out and licked up Kagome's slit. "That the woman he loves has lain with me."

Ishtar Incarnate bit her in effort to stop her moans from leaving her throat, but Mattiwaza was not going to allow that as he shoved his fingers deeper into her body and lowered his face between her thighs. "No!" she screamed, pounding at his back with her fists when she felt his tongue roll over her lower lips once more. "Don't touch me!" Kagome felt sickened at this man was touching her so intimately. She was a miko; a being who should remain pure until marriage; the eternal guardian of the Shikon no Tama; and a warrior. And yet, the priestess was helpless against the scent of this aphrodisiac.

"_**You are pathetic, Lady Kagome."**_Ankoku's voiced echoed through Kagome's mind. While this was something that the miko youkai should want. If the priestess' purity was tainted, Ankoku would gain control over this body and Kagome would be the voice trapped inside. But this was not the man who was supposed to take it. _**"You need to go to sleep for a while and let me take care of this little Black Prince. I'll show him real darkness."**_

Mattiwaza lifted his face from between her thighs. She tasted heavenly. Like nothing he's ever tasted before. "I see why Kail Mursili loves you. You have such a delicious body, Kagome." He continued to thrust his fingers into her core as he trailed his tongue back up her abdomen, to her large breasts, and latched onto the left one. The Black Prince suckled upon the hardened tip, rolled his teeth over it before moving up to the shimmering marking. "I remember you being very sensitive around this area." He lapped at the mark gently, swirling his tongue over it and expected to hear her moans for him to stop. Mattiwaza paused when he heard nothing come from her.

Ankoku stared down at the Prince that was lapping at her marking and moving his fingers within her. Sure, it stirred feelings of desire and lust but, it was not the sweet caress of Prince Kail or Prince Zannanza that she craved. Opening her mouth, she yawned rather loudly. "Are you done? You're starting to bore me."

The Black Prince looked up and his grey orbs met with Ankoku's golden-orange colored eyes. He smirked at the challenging. "Boring you, am I?" he asked with a sly look in his eyes as he thrust his fingers deeper in her slick center. "Because that is not what your body is saying." Mattiwaza narrowed his eyes when the woman beneath him rolled her eyes. "Who are you? You're most certainly aren't Kagome."

"I am Kagome." Ankoku purred, wrapping her arms around the Prince's neck. "But you may call me Ankoku." She smiled at him, her fangs gleaming in the dim lighting. "I am only wet like this because of that aphrodisiac that you lit. Wouldn't you rather have me hot and wet for you because of your own actions." Ankoku purposely let out a low, throaty moan and pressed her hips down to make his fingers sink in deeper. "I promise to make it worth your wild, Prince Mattiwaza."

Mattiwaza smirked down at the beautiful creature beneath him as he lowered his face to kiss her plump red lips. "How do I know that you won't try and attack me once I let you up?"

Ankoku returned his smirk with a very seductive one of her own. "Because I want you. I want to feel your hard cock inside me." She used her long, red claws to rip through the top part of Mattiwaza's robe, purring with pleasure at the sight of his well muscled chest. The miko youkai grazed her fingertips along the firm flesh of his abdomen, going lower until she was dangerously close to his hardening member. "Getting excited, are we?" she said teasingly.

"Woman, you have no idea who you are playing with." The Black Prince growled as he grabbed Ankoku's hand to stop her advances. He was slowly losing interest in this new Kagome. He wanted her to resist him, not openly want him to take her. He wanted to make Kagome go mad with the desire to feel him pounding into her tight little body. He took hold of both of her wrist in one large hand and laid her flat on her back, hovering over her with his fingers still embedded within her womanhood. "I want Kagome back."

Ankoku grinned. "I am Kagome!" she then freed her wrists from the Mitanni Prince's hold and raked her claws down his chest, leaving four thin, bloody marks.

Mattiwaza jumped back from the woman posing at Kagome. He finally noticed the four rips of gold that marred the left side of her face, her right shoulder, and both thighs. He felt blood drip down his chest and watched as Ankoku licked her long nails. "What manner of beast are you?" Just what in the hell was Kagome hiding! Realization finally hit him. _'All those times when Kagome was pissed off, her eyes would turn an amberish color; the same color of this woman's eyes!' _"You're the manifestation of Kagome's anger, aren't you?"

"Close." the miko youkai said as she rose to her feet, unashamed of her naked body being revealed for the Black Prince's viewing pleasure. He would be dead soon anyway. She thrust her right hand out and her scythe materialized. Twirling the weapon in an intricate manner, she brandished it out in front of her. "But it is no matter to you."

Ducking underneath her swipe, Mattiwaza grabbed his sword off the wall it was resting on. Unsheathing it, he charged at the woman; hoping that if he could defeat her it would bring Kagome back to herself. The Black Prince hissed in pain when the edge of the demon's blade grazed his stomach and a fire seemed to burn at his flesh. "What the hell?" he doubled over, cringing as it felt like his skin was melting away.

Ankoku brought her blade to her lips and ran her tongue along the sharp edge, licking the blood off of it. "My blade has been dipped in poison that makes anything that it cuts feel as if their flesh is melting from their bones." She walked over and raised her scythe high above her head. "It's time to say goodbye, Mattiwaza."

Just as Ankoku was about to behead the Mitanni Prince one of the advisors rushed inside. The miko youkai cursed and swiftly lifted the Black Prince up and crawled under his body. She then took his left hand and pressed it against her breast; giving the illusion that he was still molesting her. Ankoku then remembered that he was still groaning in pain from her poison. Growling, she used her index finger to slice open her palm and pressed the bleeding wound against the slice in Mattiwaza's stomach. His groans immediately stopped as he grip on her breast tightened. "Don't think that this is over, Black Prince." Ankoku hissed.

"I did not count on it, Ankoku." he growled back before shoving his fingers inside her cunt roughly causing the miko youkai to gasp out. Smirking, Mattiwaza finally found her weakness. This side of Kagome likes it rough. He scowled when his advisor called out his name once more. "What is it!" he barked, never taking his eyes off of Ankoku. "I told you to not disturb us!" Mattiwaza punctuated each word with a hard thrust of his fingers, drawing out small screams of pleasure from the beautiful creature beneath him.

The advisor bowed apologetically, a blush settling over his cheeks at what his prince was doing to Ishtar. "Yes, but our guards are-" Before he could finish his sentence, a sword impaled through his throat and blood sprayed out, a few drops hitting the couple alerting them to the threat that was upon them.

"Prince Mattiwaza," the general growled as he slowly pulled his blade out of the advisor's neck and kicked him to the ground. "Making love to a woman while your soldiers and people starve to death." he chuckled as he watched the Prince withdrew his fingers from the woman's body. "Lucky devil."

Mattiwaza rose to his feet, towering over the soldiers that were revolting against him. "You are officers of the palace guard." he noted the expensive armor they wore. "Is this a mutiny? You must be joking?"

The general grinned evilly as he raised his left hand, signalling his followers. "I haven't much of a sense of humor." he growled as his soldiers rushed inside the Prince's bedchamber and tossed the mutilated body of King Tushratta on the carpeted floor, his blood staining the rug.

"Father!" The Black Prince said, anger stirring inside him and unkowingly filling Ankoku with power. "You've killed your king?"

Ankoku smiled as darkness filled the room, causing her powers to grow. _'Such beautiful darkness. I can feel my powers growing stronger.'_ She raised her head, feinting shyness as she reached for Mattiwaza's cloak to cover her bare body. The miko youkai slowly let her scythe return to her hand, being careful to not alert the men in front of her. _'This is not a battle that Kagome can handle. So remain asleep for just a bit longer. I'll finish this quickly.'_ "So, you are betraying Prince Mattiwaza."

Mattiwaza glanced over at Ankoku and noticed her blade in her hands and vaguely wondered why she had not attacked him yet. He had showed her his back, making him vulnerable to her attacks. Scoffing, he turned back to the revolting soldiers. "That's the nature of dogs. They always huddle around whoever offers the best scraps." he narrowed his piercing grey eyes at the small group. The Black Prince then shifted his eyes over to his sword that he had dropped over by the incense pot.

The general followed the Mitanni Prince's gaze, his eyes landing on the jeweled sheath as well. "Don't let him get to his sword!" he barked out to his followers. He quickly pull his own blade out and ran over to where Mattiwaza was. The general saw that the Prince had dove for his weapon and was about to grab it, so he used his sword to tip up the corner of the rug and sent both the small incense pot and Mattiwaza's sword flying. The general cursed when the Mitanni Prince growled at him and grabbed his wrist in a tight hold.

Ankoku lazily watched the altercation between the prince and his general. She turned her head when a soldier asked if she was Mattiwaza's woman and she would have to die as well. Rolling her golden-orange eyes, the miko youkai brought her scythe down upon the weakling's body and sliced in cleanly in half from his shoulder to his hip. She turned to smile at the Mitanni Prince when he called her name. "Yes, _Prince Mattiwaza_?" Without even looking, Ankoku thrust her blade into the stomach of another soldier, twisting it before pulling it out along with the man's entrails. Another scent drifted up to her sensitive nose and she turned and pointed her blade at the newcomer's throat. "Hello, Nadia."

"Nadia?" Mattiwaza said as he quickly went to grab his sword. Pulling the gleaming blade from its protective casing, he blocked a soldier's strike with the sheath and stabbed him through the neck with his weapon. His eyes strayed back to Ankoku, who still had her scythe at Nadia's neck and smiling quite pleasantly. "Kagome, release Nadia." he said as he struck down another revolting warrior.

"Kagome is sleeping at the moment." Ankoku mocked before she ran her claws down the face of a soldier that tried to attack her unprotected back, shredding the soft tissue of his eyes before driving her hand into his chest. She slid her venomous golden-orange eyes to Nadia's frightened green orbs. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you for what you tried to do to my mistress back at the seraglio." Without batting an eye, the miko demoness retracted her hand that had the soldier's still beating heart clutched in her palm.

Nadia was at a loss for words. She knew that the girl was powerful, but not evil. This was not the same girl that she tried to have killed so many months ago. "I only did what I did because I love His Highness. I felt threatened by your presence."

Pressing her blade lightly against Nadia's throat, Ankoku gave Mattiwaza a look that said for him to remain where he was or she will slit the Babylonian Princess' throat. "You love Mattiwaza? Would you give your life for him?"

The blonde started to nod, but remembered that Ankoku had her weapon pressed against her flesh. "Yes, I would gladly give my life to Prince Mattiwaza."

A smile tilted Ankoku's full red lips. "Then go to him." she moved her scythe away from Nadia's neck. Perhaps, Kagome's compassion was starting to rub off and Ankoku. Usually she would have slain the woman before she could reach Mattiwaza. "Black Prince, formally known as Prince Mattiwaza, you have a woman who loves you and only you. She will give her life for you. She has stood by you for all these years, but you refused to see what you had in her."

The Black Prince opened his arms for Nadia when she rushed to him. He gazed into her lovely green eyes, eyes that mesmerized him the moment he first looked into them. She turned a small smile up at him as she placed a delicate hand on his chest.

"Your Highness, you're not hurt, are you?" her voice was sincere as she scanned him for any signs of injury. "Let's leave this palace. Your people have betrayed you. You must only think of your own life now." Her eyes were filled with fear for Mattiwaza's life as she tightened her hand around his skin of his chest. "Let's go to Babylonia, my homeland. I can guarantee your safety there." she smiled sadly when he gave her a confused look. "You're still thinking of your sister." Nadia sighed. "Will you never truly forget Princess Tatukia?"

Mattiwaza looked away from Nadia, a forlorn look entering his grey eyes. _'My sister...'_

"_Tatukia!" a younger Mattiwaza called out as he ran behind the grand carriage holding his beloved sister. "Tatukia!"_

"_Matti." a beautiful woman with glistening black hair and beautiful glowing ebony eyes called back sadly as she could do nothing to stop the inevitable. She was leaving her brother and lover forever._

_Mattiwaza stopped just before he reached the carriage, his voice filled with despair and anger. "Tatukia, you don't have to go to Egypt!" he turned to his father and gave him a disgusted look, his grey eyes narrowed. "Father! You shouldn't have traded my sister for gold!"_

"_Quiet, Mattiwaza." King Tushratta said, "Why can't you be happy for your sister on her wedding day?"_

_The young prince growled at his father, his eyes narrowing even further with his rage. "Have you lost your honor, Father." Pain ripped through his face when his father struck him with the thin whip. Blood dripped down his face from the wound, some of it getting into his eye and burning._

"_Silence!"_

_Tatukia witnessed the scarring of her brother and tears sprang from her eyes. "Matti!" she screamed out before grabbing her right earring. The princess pulled the gleaming black jewel off and tossed it to her lover. "Matti, please, keep this!"_

_Mattiwaza caught the earring and held it to his chest. "Tatukia!"_

"_Matti, I love you." she smiled through her tears. "May the gods watch over you!"_

Without looking up from the ground, Mattiwaza drew in a slow breath and exhaled before his voice echoed through the room. "Nadia," he said with slight hesitation, "You would stay with me even if I lost my country and my status."

"Yes," the Babylonian Princess admitted. She loved the Mitanni Prince for who he was not what he was. She did not care about his status as a Prince or the power he had from owning a powerful country. Nadia only wished to be with Mattiwaza. "I would follow you anywhere."

The Black Prince nodded, his eyes shifting from the ground to look into the glowing golden eyes of Kagome's inner demon, "Kagome, no, Ankoku if I am to escape from here I cannot take two women with me. So, I release you." he then reached up and snapped the string that held the obsidian jewel around his forehead. "I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but take this." Mattiwaza tossed the gem to the miko youkai, who caught it with one hand. "And tell Kail Mursili that I'll be watching how he rules over the orient."

Ankoku smiled a sultry smile as she brought the dark jewel to her lips. "Will do, Mattiwaza." She reached over to the altar and picked up the dress that Kagome was wearing before all this transpired and covered her naked body with it. Walking slowly out of the palace, she took note of the many burning buildings around her and relished in the darkness that filled her with power. _'The end for the Mitanni Kingdom is upon us.'_ She frowned when two guards stepped in front of her and blocked her path. Ankoku contemplated about slaughtering them before she saw that they were not part of the mutiny. She dangled the string that held the jewel Mattiwaza gave her before their eyes and allowed the dark blue of Kagome's eyes to seep into her irises.

The guards quickly realized the the gem belonged to their prince and looked at the deep depths of her dark blue eyes. Knowing that only Ishtar had eyes as dark as the night sky, they asked for her forgiveness. They also warned her to be careful, being that the soldiers who started the revolt would not recognize her face so easily.

Raising the pitch of her normally throaty, seductive voice to match the soft, yet hard tone of Kagome's voice, Ankoku said, "Understood. You two be careful as well." She turned on her heel and exited the gates of the palace, her scythe already materialized in her hand. Five times since she left the gates, Ankoku had brutally slaughtered revolting soldiers who were out for her blood. Her dress had many blood stains on it and her hair was a ruffled mess of tangles, but Ankoku felt overfilled with the power of darkness. If this kept up, she wouldn't need for Kagome's body to be tainted before she wed to take control. A chuckle rose from her chest at the thought of finally being free when two strong hands wrapped around her waist and she yanked against a hard chest. Before she could say anything, warm lips closed over her own.

"Kagome." a sweet familiar tenor voice echoed through her ears.

Ankoku cursed as she felt Kagome stir at the sound of her Prince's voice, "Kail," and tried to break free. But when the Hittite Prince realized that it was not Kagome he was holding, he opened his aura and trapped her in it. "Release me!" she hissed.

Kail smirked, his amber eyes twinkling as he placed a single finger over her lips. "Not until my Koibito come back." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Kagome, I'm here now."

With those softly whispered words, all darkness left Ankoku's body as warmth filled her. Kagome was coming back. Golden-orange eyes flickered to dark blue, her hair darkened to a wavy raven, and the golden marking faded from her body. Soon her eyes focused and Kagome moaned softly as a pounding headache began to throb. "Ngh...Kail?" Before she could get another word out, the Prince swooped in for another kiss.

Kail kissed his Princess slowly, relishing in her sweet taste. "Kagome..." he murmured against her lips. "It is really you?" He trailed his mouth from her lips to her cheek, kissing it delicately. "I looked for you everywhere." Slowly, his hands encompassed her face, lifting it until he could gain access to her graceful neck. Kail ran his tongue softly down the pale flesh. "How I longed to see your face, my Koibito."

'_Koibito?'_ Kagome felt her eyes get hot with tears as she whispered her Prince's name softly. She curled her fingers into his silky mane and pulled him into another kiss. "I've miss you as well, Koishii." The miko knew in her heart that Kail was the one she loved for this time she kissed him. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, warning bells went off in the back of her mind.

"Die, Hittite dog!" a Mitanni soldier yelled.

Kagome sighed as she quickly grabbed Kail by his tunic and swung him around and out of the path of the attacker. Her eyes narrowed venomously as her voice deepened to a growl. "Can't you see that we're busy. Come back later." She gasped when Kail pulled her back against his chest and dropped his mouth to the junction of her neck and shoulder, his hands palming at her breasts. "Kail..." she said breathlessly.

"You bitch!" the soldier said, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

The miko growled low in her chest, quickly snatching Kail's sword from its sheath. With one quick movement, Kagome brought the iron-enforced blade across the man's chest. She was thoroughly annoyed that he was interrupting her time with Kail. After placing the blade back into its holder, she smiled sweetly up at her prince. "Perhaps, we should celebrate at a later time."

Kail nodded and swept Kagome up into his arms, walking out of the alley he was hiding in. "I had heard what happened." he said, shifting his grip on Kagome so that he was holding her comfortably against his chest with one arm. "I seized a Royal Guardsman and he told me everything. Tushratta was murdered by his own men." Kail closed his eyes at her confused look. Ankoku must have been in control when the King was slaughtered. "Well, he deserved what he got. A king should be just as well as strong. When he put his personal ambition above the welfare of his people. He forfeits his right to rule." He turned a corner after making sure that the coast was clear. "I opened the city gates and let the Hittite Soldiers in a short while ago. This battle won't last long." his eyes darkened with hatred. "Did the Black Prince flee?"

Ankoku grumbled a yes from within Kagome's mind and told her where he was going. "Yes." Kagome said. "He was going to Babylonia with Nadia." She looked Kail deeply into his eyes. "Are you going after him?" A dark red blush crept up her face when she felt her Prince sneak his hand underneath her dress, caressing her bare bottom since she was not wearing her under wrappings. Anger filled her body as her holy energy made her eyes glow silver. "What the hell are you doing, hentai!" she lashed out and slapped Kail hard against his face. "This is time for you to try to cope a feel on me, Prince Kail no hentai!"

"Ouch." Kail hissed as he felt the shock of her miko powers against his flesh, burning him slightly. A deep chuckle filled the air as he gazed into her livid blue eyes. "I remember this pain and those eyes. The rumor of the Black Prince taking you as his concubine must be false, no one could touch a hellcat like you without feeling your wrath." He rubbed the red burn slightly with the back of his hand before his eyes took on a dangerous gleam. "If he had lain with you, nothing would have stopped me from hunting him down. But since he did not, I've no further interest in a man who abandoned his country." Kail sighed as sadness gripped his heart in its painful embrace. "The important thing now, is for us to hurry. You must leave for your homeland within three days' time."

Kagome looked away, her heart constricting painfully in her chest. Just as she admitted that she was in love with Kail, she was going to be ripped away from him. _'I always known that my reunion with Kail meant that it would be time for me to return home.'_ She closed her eyes and concentrated on closing off her heart, wanting to nothing more to leave her feelings for the handsome young prince behind her. _'I have to go back. My family must miss me dearly. I have to go back to Inuyasha and my friends in the Sengoku Jidai.'_

* * *

><p>Fate bit her lip as she stood in front of the mirror, watching it fade from the woman that she's been challenging. Kagome was going to win unless she could come up with something. But what? Just what could she do to make Kagome stay in Hattusa until she realized that she was needed there. Sure, Fate was letting Kagome take control of her own destiny, but her red string of fate was tied to Prince Kail.<p>

"Lady Fate, Lord Sesshoumaru is awaiting your call for him." Akihiko's voice broke her concentration.

That was it! Sesshoumaru was a mentor and brother to the young miko. Perhaps he could persuade her to remain where she is. But first she would have to use someone to cause her to miss her chance at going back home. Touching the cool surface of her enchanted mirror, Fate answered the daiyoukai's call.

* * *

><p>"Princess Kagome!" the voices of her handmaids exclaimed as they rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're alive! Thank the Gods!" Tears welled up in their eyes the moment they saw their mistress being placed down by the third Hittite Prince. They were so very glad that she was okay and unharmed.<p>

Kagome smiled softly at her friends, returning the hug with a deep one of her own. "I made you worry and for that I appologize." She grabbed each of them by the hand and gave them a squeeze. This would be her last time with them. Kagome would miss each of the dearly. She was saddened that she would not be able to say goodbye to sweet Tito when she made it back to Hattusa, but Kail said that there would be no time.

Kail called for his personal servant with a lift of his hand. "Kikkuri, bring horses for Kagome and myself. We will also need extras so that we can switch along the way." His heart felt heavy in his chest as he said that next sentence. "I must have Kagome back in Hattusa while the Morning Star is still in the sky."

Hadi turned sad green eyes on the miko. "Princess, are you really going back to your country?"

"Yes, Hadi-san." Kagome nodded softly. "My family must be very worried about me. I've been gone for nearly a year" The miko knew that her family in Japan probably thought that she managed to finally get the well to open up and that she was already in the Sengoku Jidai. She sighed. _'Hopefully once I get back home Ankoku will disappear for good.'_

"_**No such luck, Lady Kagome. Without Kail around, the next time I take control may be the time I rule over this body."**_Was Ankoku's snarky retort, though none of her previous malic could be heard.

Kagome laughed mirthfully. _"We shall see, Ankoku. My ki is steadily growing."_

Ilbani grabbed Kikkuri by the arm and leaned in closer to whisper. "May I speak with you?" Without giving the younger man time to answer, he pulled him off to the side to a more secluded area.

"Where are you taking me? I have to get ready to go with Prince Kail." Kikkuri tried to dig his feet into the ground, but taller scribe proved to be quite strong.

"Where is that priest who accompanied the army?" Ilbani asked a passing soldier.

The soldier paused in his steps and bowed before the Prince's foster brother. "I saw Priest Shalma at the tent of the Gods."

Kikkuri eyes widened to reveal a sliver of the russet-brown color of his irises. "Ilbani, what do you want with Urhi?!" his voice rose in octave as his face flushed red with anger. "Someone had sold Princess Kagome to the Mitanni when the battle was over. I'll produce evidence that it was him!" His eyes caught sight of the queen's attendant's long golden hair and hissed out Urhi's name in a deadly tone.

Ilbani quickly placed his hand over Kikkuri's mouth and dug his nails into the young man's arm. "Pretend you don't know he's there." Placing a pleasant smile on his face after removing his hand, the Imperial Scribe said loudly, "I'm so pleased that we made it in time! Now we can return Princess Kagome to her homeland." he rolled his eyes when Kikkuri looked at him like he lost his mind. "Aren't you pleased, too?. " Ilbani looked out the corner of his grey eyes to make sure that Shalma was still listening to their 'conversation.' "Why, if the city had held out for a few more days, Princess Kagome would have had to remain here with us for another year."

Shalma listened to the conversation between the two men before he swiftly turned on his heel and walked away at a brisk pace.

"Ilbani!" Kikkuri exclaimed. "If you let Urhi know that won't he..."

"Find a way to keep Princess Kagome here?" The Imperial Clerk finished the servant's sentence with a cool look. "Yes, I'm sure he will."

Kikkuri said, "Then we should stop him now," and tried to move around the other brunettes, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Ilbani narrowed his eyes into a chilling gaze. "Kikkuri, we need Princess Kagome to stay with us."

"That would be nice." the younger man agreed. "But..." he trailed off as he watched the retreating form of the priest.

"It's time Urhi worked for us instead of against us." the taller brunette said.

* * *

><p>Raion reared up on his hind legs when an unfamiliar solider took hold of his reins. Where was his mistress? Kagome was the only person allowed to mount and ride him. He would not allow anyone else to and that would never change. He only calmed down when he heard the sweet voice his his mistress asking him to stay calm. He snorted in the soldier's face and lifted his head arrogantly.<p>

Zannanza chuckled softly at the sight before walking over to where Kail and Kagome were standing. "Brother..." he paused when his older brother placed his hand on Zannanza's shoulder and told him that he would be in control since Kail was returning to Hattusa. With a saddened gleam in his bright hazel eyes, Zannanza turned to the woman he's come to adore. "Kagome, you won't be there when I get back."

The priestess smiled sadly before walking forward. Spreading her arms, she hugged the tall fourth prince. "No, I won't. I suppose this is goodbye, Zannanza-sama." Kagome snuggled a bit deeper into his embrace, allowing Ankoku to enjoy her final moments with the Prince.

The Prince was a bit shocked that Kagome openly embraced him in front of his brother and leaned back a bit to gauge the color of her eyes. Zannanza saw that her usually radiant blue eyes were tinged with the beautiful golden color of her inner demon. He then wrapped his arms around her slender waist and placed his face into her shoulder, breathing her sweet scent. "Take care, Ankoku." he whispered, vaguely remembering the name of the demoness that hid within the miko's body.

Ankoku gasped, her face heating up as she relinquished control back to Kagome. Kail walked over and announced that it was time for them to depart. The miko nodded as she removed herself from Zannanza's arms, her face still red from Ankoku's blush. She smiled a thanks when Kail helped up on Raion before mounting his own peach-colored stallion. As they began to ride back to Hattusa, Kagome's mind was jumbled up with her mixed feelings.

'_I'm finally going back home. Mama, Jii-chan, and Souta are all waiting on me. Once I'm back, I can resume my task of getting the well to open and Kail can start looking for a suitable woman to be his Queen.'_ She frowned at the thought as a streak of pain bloomed in her chest, making her eyes mist over with fresh tears. _'I...I...I should be glad that I won't be here to see Kail get married. I have to give up on Kail and remember my love for Inuyasha, but I have to leave now. I can go back to Japan, open the well, and resume my life with my first love.'_

Kail suddenly pulled on the reins to his horse, making it come to an abrupt hault. His topaz eyes widened at the sight before him. It was a thick cloud of black smoke rising up over the horizon. He urged his entourage to hurry to where the clouds were wafting from and dread slid down his spine at what he found burning.

The makeshift bridge that the Hittites built to cross over the river had caught fire.

"No." Kagome whispered. She watched as Kail began making demands to let them cross, but she knew that it was impossible. The bridge was already impassable. Her eyes drifted over to the rafts that were built in case something happened and saw that they had caught fire as well. Kagome slowly felt her resolve beginning to break when the soldier said that it would take seven days for them to go to the nearest forest and back for more wood. "No..." her voice was soft as tears began to sting at her eyes. She had just closed off her heart. She was ready to go back. "I can't go home...?" she tuned out their conversation. It was something out Urhi setting fire to the bridge. "I'll have to wait another year..." Kagome felt her tears spill down her cheeks as her resolve finally broke. _'Why? I had just closed off my heart. I was ready to go. It'll be too painful for me to stay with Kail anymore.'_

Tears falling down her face, Kagome dropped to her knees and tilted her head back to let out an anguished scream. "Why? Mama, Jii-chan, Souta! I wanted to go home! I wanted to see Inuyasha, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Shippou-chan! Why did this happen to me! Why do the Fates curse me so!"

Kail bit his lip as he balled his hands into tight fists. His heart was twisting painfully in his chest as he watched the woman he'd come to love call out the name of her first love. He almost had her back home to him. How would he be able to let her go if she were to stay by his side for another year? Would he want to let Kagome go?

* * *

><p>In the wake of the war, the Mitanni Kingdom disappeared from the Mesopotamia. The western half of its territory was taken by the Hittites. The eastern half was eventually absorbed by the Assyrians. The Hittite Kingdom is now one of the only two supporters in the Middle East. The other is Egypt. Egypt thrives along the Nile and is the most powerful state in the old orient. Egypt was currently in its 18th Dynasty. Its capital city was called "The City of a Hundred Gates."<p>

A young woman with chin-length black hair and goldish-black eyes knelt over a bed ladened with a white gauze-like sheet. "Pharaoh!" she called out in a broken voice. "Please wake up, Pharaoh!" Tears began to pool in her eyes when a servant groveled on the ground, lamenting the death of the young King. "No!" the woman denied. "He was doing well just this morning!" she turned back to the man lying unmoving on the bed. "Pharaoh! Tutankhamen, please open your eyes!"

"Calm down, Ankhesenamen." a delicate voice echoed across the room.

"Your Majesty, Queen Nefertiti!"

Ankhesenamen turned to gaze at her mother, a single tear dripping down her face. While all she wanted to do was to run to Nefertiti and be comforted, the young princess knew better. Her mother was a cold woman who cared only for her own power and control. "Mother, the King has been poisoned by those who resented his efforts to root out corruption."

Nefertiti sliced her cold black eyes over to her daughter. "Hold your tongue, Ankhesenamen." she said coldly, her face devoid of any emotion. "The King died without an heir. Now, to avoid civil war, you must marry either a member of the Royal Family or a powerful aristocrat."

"No, Mother, I won't!" the young princess exclaimed, surprising her mother slightly. "I won't marry any of our subjects! I refuse to marry an Egyptian!" Tears fell down her face as her golden-black eyes bore into her mother's calm ones. "I'll not share the bed of one who might have had a hand in my husband's murder!"

It was not long before the tremors caused by the death of this young Egyptian King were felt in the Hittite Empire.

* * *

><p>Kagome twirled around, the flowing white skirt she wore fluttering with the movement. She danced around her room and picked up a sheer blue shawl and draped it in the crevices of her elbows, the bracelets around her wrists jangling together. "Well?" she asked with expancanty in her dark eyes. "How do I look?"<p>

The priestess wore a bright blue top that clung to her generous chest, ending just below her breasts to show her toned stomach. Her flowing white skirt had a slit up to her upper hips, a golden belt that circled her slender waist and had small blue gems embedded in it. A golden garter circled around her right thigh. The anklets had small bells on them that made a melodious chime whenever she moved. The large headdress of the Goddess sat comfortably on her head and displayed proudly from her throat was the onyx gem Mattiwaza gifted Ankoku with when he released them.

"Since today is the victory celebration, I decided that I should dress the role of a Goddess." Kagome smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I've been away from Hattusa for a long time, I fear the people may have forgotten their Ishtar."

Tito smiled brightly at the miko as he brought in a tray of fruit. He offered the produce to the princess, grinning when she accepted an apple slice and gave him a sweet smile. "You look absolutely beautiful, Kagome-sama!"

Shalla walked over to the young woman, the circlet charm of the Warrior Goddess of War and Beauty in her hands. "Princess, please hold still for a moment. I will put the circlet in place." When the priestess stood still, the younger twin easily attached the emblem to Kagome's headdress. The Warrior Goddess symbol hung proudly from the miko's forehead for all to see.

Kail peeked his head into the room before sliding the curtain aside. "Kagome?" he called for the priestess, his eyes easily landing on her lovely form. "When you are ready, we'll go to the temple." His heart was beating painfully in his chest as he had to resist the urge to pull Kagome into his arms when she looked at him and asked his opinion of her outfit. "It's beautiful on you." Kail breathed, his eyes lidded.

Kagome waited until Shalla was finished brushing her long midnight-colored hair and Ryui with her makeup before moving over to the door. "Then we should go." she reached out to touch his arm, but stopped just a few inches from Kail's body. Smiling, she said, "The feast is in your honor, Prince Kail. We mustn't be late."

Hadi and the twins noticed the unusual behaviour of Ishtar Incarnate. She was smiling a bit too much and acting way too happy. Then there was the fact that she willingly allowed them to pamper and dress her up without so much as a fuss. Another thing is that Kagome would always keep the small iron dagger the Hatti sibling's father gave her on her. But instead of having the blade hidden against her thigh, she opted for a golden garter that had lace dangling from it.

The blond sighed as he watched the princess walk out of the room. "This happiness is all an act. Her smile did not reach her eyes."

Tito saw the frown marring the prince's face, not liking that neither of his kind guardians were happy. He vaguely remembered something that Kagome had told him when they were conversing a few days ago. Grinning he approached Kail and said, "Kail-sama, y'know today is Kagome-sama's day of birth. This marks her eighteenth year."

"Is that so?" Kail hummed.

With her fake smile plastered on her face, Kagome kept her tears at bay. She had no other choice but to act like this. She had missed her chance at going back home. Now, when she had just closed her heart off to her deep feelings for Kail, she was forced to remain here for another year. Kagome had come to terms that the Hittite Prince would always be beyond her reach. The least she could do was put on a happy face and fake it.

"_**Lady Kagome..."**_ Ankoku's voice echoed from within her mind. _**"Stop with the self pity. You're eighteen years old today! This is should be a day of celebration!"**_

"_How can I? This day both reminds me of Inuyasha and Kail!" _Kagome argued, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had no desire to fight with the dark embodiment at the moment. Because in mere minutes, the priestess would have to drape herself against Kail as the Goddess Ishtar and his concubine. _"Ankoku, I'm asking nicely for you to drop this conversation."_

Ankoku's voice purred, _**"I'll only drop it if you give me some alone time with Zannanza."**_

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as she blocked off the dark embodiment of the Shikon no Tama. Ever since Zannanza spoke Ankoku's name nearly a week ago, the corrupted one has been badgering her more about him. It seemed that Ankoku has set her sights on the young prince and was constantly badgering Kagome to let her out whenever she spotted Zannanza. _"I'm done with you."_

* * *

><p>"Long live Prince Kail and Ishtar!" the massive crowd of Hittites cried out in joyous voices. "Long live his Majesty King Suppiluliumas!"<p>

The tarbana gazed down at his son with fatherly love shining in his deep oaken eyes. He smiled when his third son approached him with his lovely concubine not too far behind. "Kail, I praise your conduct of the war. Everyone of us know that we owe our victory over the Mitanni to you. I foresee no large-scale wars in our near future. So, have a nice rest." He slid his eyes over to his son's princess with a smile lighting up his eyes. "Kagome, you truly demonstrated the attributes of Ishtar, Goddess of War, in the campaign. Allow me to express my gratitude for your contribution as well." The emperor nodded his head when Kagome gave him a small smile and bowed. Turning to face the crowd, Suppiluliumas said in a loud voice, "After the celebration, we shall hold a state funeral. When we're done here, I want everyone to proceed to the second temple."

'_So, even back in ancient times like this one holds collective funerals for those who perished in war. I had heard that the Gal Meshedi, Prince Zudia, had been killed in the war.'_ Kagome glanced over at the Prince Kail, trying to gauge his reactions about his beloved uncle being killed by a stray arrow. She vaguely overheard two of the elders speaking to one another about Kail possibly becoming the next Gal Meshedi before Nakia silenced then with a nasty look. _'It's not surprising that Kail would be the next Gal Meshedi, everyone thinks he'll be emperor.'_ She sighed and lowered her head so that her bangs fell over her eyes. _'Kail is becoming even further beyond my reach.'_

* * *

><p>The celebration and state funeral went by smoothly with the exception of Queen Nakia giving Kail and Kagome evil looks. But Kagome readily returned each glare with one of her. Thin sparks of electricity had formed each time the two women met eyes, but in the end it was Kagome who was forced to look away when someone called for her attention to ask for her blessings. Once everything had settled down for the day, Kagome, Kail and the others decided it was time to retire for the night.<p>

Kikkuri had a pleasant smile on his face as he walked backwards, "Did you see that?" he mused, "Queen Nakia looked like she swallowed a bug. No doubt she's seething to see Prince Kail and Princess Kagome receiving such honors."

Kail glanced down at the young woman walking next to him, the urge to gather her into his arms overcoming him. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her slender waist, pulling her close to his body. The Prince held back a sigh of pleasure at the feeling of her soft body pressed so tightly against his. His voice came out huskier than what he planned as he said, "Let's return to the palace, Kagome."

The lithe priestess gasped, her body freezing up before melting in his embrace. Kagome took a few seconds to revel in the warmth of her prince before she casually shrugged out of his hold. "Kikkuri-san, I'll go ahead and get the horses ready." she was gone before Kikkuri come even begin to reject her offer.

Ilbani smirked at his foster brother, chuckling softly. "Why, Prince Kail, remember that you must be gentle with a woman."

Kail glared at the brunette. What was that supposed to mean? "I don't need your advice in those matters!" he snapped half-heartedly as he turned his gaze back on the retreating form of the Princess.

Zannanza laughed as he tossed his arm around his older brother's shoulders in a manly embrace. "Well, problems between men and women needn't be settle by the light of day. A night alone together will do much to settle things right." Although Zannanza has come to accept that Kagome would never become his, a part of him still longed for her. But another part wanted the demon inside the priestess.

A blush tinted Kail's face a pale pink as he covered his face with his hand. "If only it was that easy. Kagome is so different than the women I've courted in the past."

"Brother?" The fourth prince said with a question in his tone. He gazed up at his sibling with curiosity shining in his hazel eyes. "Surely, I misunderstood, but are you saying that you haven't lain with Kagome yet?" He brushed off his brother's murderous glare with a light laugh. "No, that can't be true." Zannanza felt his eyes widen when Kail looked away with a faint blush on his face. He placed his hand against his brother's forehead, testing his tempature. "Brother, are you feeling alright?"

It was unheard of a woman being in Prince Kail's presence for over a year and he has not made love to her. So unheard of that Ilbani and Kikkuri were worried for his health, running to prepare a curative bath and fetch the physician.

Kail balled his hands into tight fists as he raised the tone of his voice. "There is nothing wrong with my health!" An anger mark appeared on the third Prince's forehead as he glare at each of his most trusted men. "Kagome is going to leave this land soon. I just don't want to cause her unhappiness by indulging in my desires."

"Ho?" Ilbani arched a fine blondish-brown brow as he gazed at his foster brother. "Your Highness, don't you believe that you can make her happy." He turned his bright grey eyes on the Prince and fixated a frown on his lips, "You told me once that you would love only one woman in your life. Was that a lie? If you really care for Princess Kagome, then you should keep her by your side, love her, and make her so happy that she'll forget her own country."

Amber eyes went wide as Kail stared at Ilbani. _'Love her and make her so happy that she'll forget her own country?' _A vision of him and Kagome naked flashed in his mind, their bodies moving in that seductive dance of lovers. He could almost taste the sweetness of her on his tongue, hear her beautiful voice, and feel her sweaty skin. _'Can I really do that?'_

* * *

><p>Nakia was absolutely furious. Not only did Kail come back safely, the Dragon's Eye was lost in the chaos of the war! Why was this happening! Why did things not go the way she planned. If only Kail had not saved the little wench the first day she brought Kagome here, her son would have been named the Crown Prince. "Dammit all!" she cursed loudly, swinging her staff and knocking things over.<p>

Urhi bowed, his long golden hair brushing against the floor. "I am very sorry. I failed you, my Queen."

"Don't sulk, Urhi." the Queen said as she walked over to her advisor and lifted his chin with her finger. She gazed into his bright sky-blue eyes and offered him a slight smile. "You succeeded in preventing the girl from returning to her homeland. Because of you, I can still sacrifice her and rid myself of the other princes." Nakia moved away from Urhi, walking over to the door. "My son will yet sit on the throne!" She snapped the wooden staff in her hands in two pieces.

* * *

><p>A horse carrying a brown-skinned man wearing a cloth headdress rode fast across the terrain. He was carrying a very important message from his Queen to the city of Hattusa. As he approached the main gate, he was forced to stop when the guards pointed their spears at him.<p>

"Hold!" one bellowed, his eyes narrowed. "Who are you!"

The other glared at the rider. "Drop your weapons of you wish to enter the city!"

"Please!" the Egyptian pleaded, his voice frantic. "Let me pass. Tell his Majesty King Suppiluliumas that I come with an urgent message from Egypt!"

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled sweetly at Tito when he offered to refill her wine glass and took a piece of honey pickled jujubes. She moaned at the sweet tangy flavor that flowed over her tongue. "I thank you all for this celebration." the priestess gave Tito a knowing look. "Just how did you know it was my birthday?"<p>

The second Ishtar Incarnate made it to her handmaids' room and before she could change out of fancy outfit, the Hatti siblings blindfolded her and carried her out to the garden area. They had set up an elaborate ceremony in honor of her eighteenth year.

"Oh, Tito told us." Hadi said, pouring more wine into Zannanza's cup.

Kagome shifted her eyes over to Kail, her body heating up at the sight of him sipping at his wine and a single drop slid down his chin. Taking in a deep breath, the priestess willed her heated blood to cool down before she spoke. "Prince Kail, I have a favor to ask of you?"

Kail smiled. This was the first in a long while that Kagome has spoken to him directly, first time he was able to gaze into her beautiful dark blue eyes. "Yes? What is it, Kagome?" He cursed under his breath when she looked away after hearing the husky tone of his voice. Kail was not trying to sound so seductive when speaking to her, but he could not help the desires of his body.

Ishtar Incarnate blushed and looked away from the Prince's piercing gaze. "Can we sleep in separate chambers from now on?" Placing a fake smile on her face as she ignored Ankoku's enraged cry of _**"What?"**_ Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I know that I can be a terrible sleeper, tossing and kicking. Besides, there are plenty of empty rooms in the palace." She refused to look back up at Kail, fearing that if she were to gaze upon his handsome face it would make her take back her words.

"_**What the hell, Lady Kagome!" **_Ankoku cursed, her visual image appearing within Kagome's mind. She placed her hands on her hips, her golden-orange eyes narrowed. _**"What the hell do you mean that you want to sleep in separate bed chambers? We've been sharing a bed with Kail since we came here. Why change that now?" **_The dark embodiment slid her tongue along her full upper lip. _**"Are you afraid that I will take over and have my wicked way with my sweet little Prince. Just because I want Zannanza more doesn't mean Kail isn't still on my list."**_

"_That's not the reason, Ankoku." _Kagome sighed sadly. _"I just can't share a bed with Prince Kail, but that would be too much for me now. I'd just closed my heart to him when I found that I would be here for another year."_

Kail tried to capture her eyes with his, but when he realized that she was not going to look back at him, he sighed. "Very well." the Prince said with a heavy heart. "Take any room you like."

"No! We won't have that!"

Kagome looked over at her handmaids and their younger brother, seeing that they had their hands on their hips and eyes narrowed. "Tito-kun? Girls?" she said, tilting her head to the side.

Hadi pointed at her younger sibling and finally at herself. "My sister's and I are the only handmaids in this palace and Tito is the only servant. Kikkuri does not count because he is Prince Kail's personal servant." Her dark green eyes narrowed even further. "We already have too much to do. We can't possibly clean another bedchamber."

Kail sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then I'll hire more servants."

"No, you mustn't!" Ilbani voiced, pausing his playing of the sitar in his lap. "It's far too dangerous to bring in anyone we don't know."

"He's right, my Prince." Kikkuri said as he brought in a fresh tray of Kagome's favorite dried fruits and set them down in front of her. "Queen Nakia still wants to get her hands on Princess Kagome's blood. It would be too risky to let her sleep alone." he added with a slight smile.

The Hatti sisters bowed to their mistress and said in their most sincere voices. "Please sleep with Prince Kail."

A blush rose in the Princess's cheeks at the older women's choice of words. It was like they wanted her to have sex with Kail! "What the hell is going on here!" Kagome cursed, her face bright red.

Tito smiled sadly at the priestess, his jade green eyes sparkling. "We just want you to stay with us forever, Kagome-sama."

Kagome could not help but to think of her surrogate son whenever Tito smiled at her like that. Just as she was about to stand and gather the sweet child in her arm in a motherly embrace, Ilbani and Kikkuri beat her. The two men guided the Hatti siblings out of the room, announcing their departure. With narrowed blue eyes, she yelled, "Just what are you, guys, up to?"

Zannanza suddenly sat up from his relaxed position on his side. "Oh that's right. I almost forgot. Brother..." he stood and approached his older sibling. Once he was close enough, the younger blond prince leaned in and kissed Kail on the cheek. He swiftly moved back when Kail reacted rather violently, swinging his fists and yelling while choking on the grape he'd just eaten. Zannanza laughed loudly at his brother, nearly doubling over. "A while ago, Kagome asked me to deliver a message to you. Now that I have fulfilled my promise, I bid you good night."

Ishtar Incarnate giggled before she moved over to Kail. "Wasn't that sweet of Zannanza-sama, Prince Kail?" she teased as she patted his back gently as Kail continued to cough in an over exaggerated manner. "Wait a second..." Kagome paused, finally letting the younger prince's words sink in. "Zannanza-sama, that was not me! And that was months ago!" _'I was getting ready to say goodbye to Kail.'_

Kail glared at Kagome for her teasing before he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "You little..."

"Even so, give the rest of the message to Brother yourself." He sent her a smirk over his shoulder. "Good night!"

"Prince Zannanza!" Kagome hissed out his royal name, showing that she was angry at him. She glanced down at Kail, her hands hovering over his back. _'The rest of the message? What do you think he meant, Ankoku?"_

Ankoku stirred restlessly. This was the first time that the priestess as asked for her opinion and it shocked the miko demoness. _**"You're asking me?"**_ she asked in confusion. At her hostess' nod, she said, _**"Well, when I kissed Zannanza, I put my feelings of lust for Kail and him in it. So perhaps, the rest of the message is to tell Kail that you love him..."**_

'_Tell Kail that I love him...'_ Kagome repeated as she stole another glance down at the beautiful young man sitting so close to her. She gasped when Kail locked eyes with her. _'If he tells me to stay forever I may just... No, Kagome stop. You're only causing more pain.' _ Averting her gaze from the prince's molten golden orbs, Kagome said, "Prince Kail, I can do my own cleaning. So, I'll find another room." The priestess rose to her feet about to walk past the prince when he suddenly blocked her path and trapped her within the cage of his arms. "Prince Kail...?"

Kail gazed down at the beautiful woman before him, feeling enchanted by her dark blue eyes that were looking up at him curiously. Could he really make Kagome so happy that she would forget her home and her first love? His eyes took on a lustful gleam as he lifted his hand to softly caress the side of her face. Yes. Kail could do it. Kagome is the only woman that he would love in this life. Kagome was destined to meet him and become his Queen. He wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Kail slid his hand down her face, the length of her neck, to her bountiful chest. He smirked when she jolted against his touch before squeezing her clothed breast.

Kagome could not breathe. Kail was touching her so intimately. Touching her like she's been craving him to do for the past couple of months. She arched her back, pressing her breast more firmly in her his hand. Ishtar Incarnate felt wetness begin to dampened her center. Just as she was about to fall into Kail's seductive hold, just about to jump up and wrap one of her long legs around his waist to grind against the firm flesh she felt poking at her stomach...

Kikkuri's voice echoed through the palace. "Prince Kail! I have a message for you!"

Kail hissed at his personal servant/best friend through his teeth. Why was he interrupting after all that coaxing earlier? The Prince had just had Kagome willing to be in his seductive embrace. He narrowed his eyes when Kikkuri bowed low to the ground in apology.

"I'm terribly sorry, but," the chestnut-haired man said with urgency in his voice, "His Majesty summons you to his palace immediately. Kikkuri paused for the prince's reply before telling Kail the true reason why the Tarbana wishes to see his son. A marriage proposal. An emissary from Egypt brought an offer of marriage from the Princess of Egypt.

"What?" Kail said as he moved away from his princess to follow after his servant.

Kagome dropped to her knees, Kail's warmth quickly fading from her body and leaving her feeling cold. _'Kail is going to get married?'_ Her heart constricted painfully in her chest as fresh tears began to collect in her eyes. Her Prince was going to marry and Egyptian Princess. The miko knew that he was not hers and that she was going to have to leave him some day, but..._'I can't breath. This pain...It's suffocating me!' _"Why? Why's this happening to me! Why couldn't I go home before Kail was to marry someone!"

* * *

><p>All of the six Princes were called to the Emperor's palace as well as the senate. They all wondered if Egypt really did send a proposal of marriage to them or could it be a trick. Kagome stood next to Kail, not wanting to stay at his palace by herself and so that she could spend her last few precious moments with her beloved prince.<p>

"Brother Kail." a sweet voice said as a young boy of fourteen. He had short chin-length golden hair and brilliant sky-blue eyes. He rushed over to them and hugged Kail tightly before smiling up at Kail with admiration in his eyes. "Congratulations on your victory over the Mitanni. I'm glad you've returned home safely."

Kail placed his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair slightly. "Thank you, Juda. It's good to see you." He turned so that Kagome was visible to the younger prince and pointed towards her. Juda, this is Kagome, Ishtar Incarnate. Kagome, this is my youngest brother, Prince Juda Hasupasrupi."

Juda stared up at the beauty that was the reincarnation of the Warrior Goddess before a slight blush tinted his cheeks and he quickly bowed. "I've looked forward to meeting you, Istar."

Kagome smiled down at the child. He was so cute and polite. But he looked vaguely similar to someone that she hated the most. "Please, call me Kagome, Prince Juda." _'So, this is Kail's youngest brother, Nakia's son. This sweet little boy is the reason why she want to kill the other princes.'_ "You're such a handsome young man. I'm sure all the little princess just swoon over you." she grinned when the young Prince's face turned a brighter shade of red before turning to talk animately with Kail.

"Be careful, Kagome." Zannanza's voice said from behind her, making Ankoku stir restlessly. "He is still his mother's son." He turned to look at the young woman next to her, noting that her eyes had a hint of the beautiful golden color around her irises. "Brother is quite fond of him, so we must keep a close eye on him."

Kail smiled down his little brother, his eyes sparkling happily as he chatted, "Juda, do you still spend your time with the astronomers, gazing at the stars."

Juda grinned up at his older sibling and nodded. "Yes! Astronomy seems to be the only way in which I can help you become King."

Ilbani crossed his arms over his chest when he heard the youngest prince speak those words. "None of the will matter if Prince Kail goes to Egypt." he huffed, rolling his grey eyes. "One person will be very pleased about it though."

"What?" The youngest son said with a tilt on the head, confusion easily heard in his tone. "Brother Kail is going to Egypt? When was it decided?"

Kagome placed her hands on her knees, so that she was more level with Prince Juda and gave him a sad smile. "The messenger said that the Egyptians wanted Prince Kail to marry their Queen. Perhaps they heard of all his many feats..."

Juda cut her off with a shake of his head, golden hair flying with the movements. "That's not what the message said Egyptians sent an offer of marriage, but I was told they simply asked for one of the six princes." his blue eyes gleamed as he remembered what his servant had told him about the letter. "No name was mentioned."

* * *

><p>Nakia sat up straighter on her throne, her lips pulled up in a sneaky smile that she hid behind her fan. "Prince Kail is the only acceptable candidate." Her cat-like green eyes gleamed as she stared directly at the aforementioned prince and his concubine. "He who marries the Egyptian Queen will be the next King of Egypt. Kail is the clear choice."<p>

Static filled the room as Kagome glared daggers at the Queen. She could not believe that a sweet child, like Juda, was mothered by such an evil woman. This vile woman was most likely the one who started the rumor that the Egyptians specifically asked for Prince Kail. But even without Kail's protection, Kagome was more than enough to take down Nakia's plans to use her blood. Not to mention that Ankoku would gladly take over and shred the Queen to pieces with her claws.

The Emperor stamped his staff on the ground, making a loud noise that silence everyone. Once he had all attention on him, Suppiluliumas said, "I haven't decided to send any of my sons to Egypt yet. This is a most unusual proposal." His eyes glowed with curiosity as he tried to reason with himself about the message. "Egypt has long been our enemy. There is no precedent for a Hittite Prince to marry a widowed Egyptian Queen."

"Widowed Queen." Kail inquired, stepping forward from his position. "If they want someone to marry their Queen, then that means that King Tutankhamen is dead."

"It would seen so." The Tarbana said, lifting his hand for the chief secretary to enter with the message aloud to his sons. "Think all of you should hear Queen Ankhesenamen's message.

"_Great Emperor Suppiluliumas, _

_My husband, King Tutankhamen has gone to the field of peace without leaving an heir. It is said that your Majesty has many sons. I ask that you grant me one of them to be my husband. The Prince who weds me will become King of Egypt, and the son I bear him will create a bind between our countries."_

Nakia spoke up once more, her fan still hiding her victorious smile, "Your Majesty, this offer is too good to pass up. Such a marriage would assure peace throughout the region."

Kagome placed a hand over her painfully beating heart, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. It was true. The marriage would prevent war with Egypt and Kail's vision of peace would be realized. Kail would surely go to Egypt to gain that dream and to protect his family.

"To show respect for Queen Ankhesenamen, we should send a Prince mother by one of your Majesty's lawful wives." Nakia proposed, "Prince Arnuwanda, son of the late Queen Tadukhipa, is not eligible to go as he is the Crown Prince. My son, Juda, is only fourteen years old. Prince Kail, son of the Emperor's second lawful wife, Hinti, will be twenty-two this year. He is the perfect match for a nineteen year old Egyptian Queen."

Suppiluliumas gazed at his wife for a long moment. He understood why she was so excited about this proposal, but why was she so adamant about sending Kail to Egypt? "Wait." he said loudly. "This proposal sounds a bit too good to be true. Perhaps the Egyptians are indeed sincere, but I would like to know their motives." The Tarbana announced, "I will send my secretary to investigate. When we have his report, we can consider this further.

* * *

><p>Nakia tossed her head back and laughed loudly, unable to contain her excitement. This emissary from Egypt was the perfect plan to rid herself one Kail once and for all. She almost wanted to start twirling around in dance at the sheer happiness she was feeling. "What an excellent opportunity this is!" she said, her eyes bright with glee. "I could not have conceived a better means of ridding myself of Kail!"<p>

The Queen grabbed Urhi by the hand and had him spin her in a circle.

"Once Kail has gone to Egypt, Kagome's powerful blood will be mine! And my son, Juda will become King!" Nakia released her advisor's hand and dance around her water basin and swirled her hands around the surface. "Prince Kail must be sent to Egypt. Do you understand me, Urhi?"

Urhi smirked as he crossed his fist over his chest. "Yes, my Queen."

* * *

><p>Kagome's once bright blue eyes were dulled as she drug her feet. She lowered her head so that her long bangs cast shadows over her face. <em>'Kail really would be perfect for Queen Ankhesenamen.' <em> She though glumly. _'Will the Emperor send him to Egypt if the offer is genuine?' _ Kagome placed her right hand over her left breast, the mark of the Shikon hot against her skin as her heart twisted in her chest. _'This pain is only growing with every moment I'm next to him.'_

Zannanza paused, his hand over his eyes as he gazed out to the horizon and spotted the first slivers of daylight peeking. "The sun will be up soon." he summarized. "I should get some sleep before it gets too hot."

The priestess froze, her eyes coming up to look at Kail. She locked gazes with the prince for a few seconds before she looked away with a blush lighting up her cheeks. Kagome gasped when she heard Kail call for Hadi to prepare one of the empty room in the eastern wing for her. Ishtar Incarnate felt her heart twist even more painfully in her chest.

"You may have your own bedchamber, Kagome. Sleep well. Good night." Kail said before he walked away, his hands in tight fists as he fought the urge to gather her in his arms and finish what they started a few hours ago.

Kagome suddenly felt abandoned. Why did she feel like this. She was the one who asked for separate rooms. The miko knew that Kail would have to marry sooner or later to uptake the throne properly. But..._ "Oh, Ankoku, I never thought Kail would have to go so far away. Egypt is 15 to 16 days away even by chariot."_

"_**Lady Kagome, are you upset over Kail's possible marriage?"**_ The dark embodiment asked carefully.

"_I don't care if Kail gets married or who will becomes his wife! I'd still be able to see him if he stays in Hattusa with his bride, but I can't stand the thought of him living me and going to Egypt!"_ Kagome cried, her eyes brimming with tears that she'd been fighting back. _'I don't want him to go, Ankoku. I love him."_

Ankoku said nothing as she and Kagome were settled in a cold room in the eastern wing. The bed felt like ice and the thick blanks did nothing to warm her. It was there that the priestess finally let her tears fall for the first time since she arrived back in Hattusa. Kagome cried, cried until she could no longer produce tears. She laid there until Hadi came back into her room and announce that it was time to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"I have a message for His Majesty!" An advisor announced from his position on the ground in front of the Emperor. "Our secretary, Ziti, whom you sent to Thebes has return accompanied by an Egyptian Emissary."<p>

The Egyptian knelt before Suppiluliumas, his hands flat against the ground as he spoke. "I am Hani." he introduced. "I am an aide to Her Majesty, Queen Ankhesenmen. Your Majesty, please believe the words of my Queen." He looked over at the secretary he accompanied, "As you will read in her second letter, it is her Majesty's sincerest wish that she marries one of your princes and that he becomes the King of Egypt."

The secretary moved closer to the Emperor, presenting the papyri that had the Egyptian Queen's elegant handwriting inscribed on it. Suppiluliumas eyes scanned over the words carefully, his lips pulled down into a tight frown. The young Queen was certainly very sincere about wanting to marry one of his sons.

Leaning back into his throne, the Tarbana finally said, "Very well. Your Queen may have one of my sons."

Nakia sat up straighter with a pleased smile on her face. "Your Majesty, I applaud your courageous decision." she cut her acid green eyes over to her most hated step-son. "Let us send Prince Kail."

When Tito heard Kagome's sharp intake of breath and saw her eyes flicker between blue and gold, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-sama, please do not worry." he said with a soft smile. "His Majesty doesn't want to send Kail-sama to Egypt."

As if on cue with the youngest Hatti sibling, the Emperor shook his head, "No. I shall find a fair mething of choosing which one of my sons shall go." he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Regardless of who his mother was."

"Your Majesty," a soft tenor voice said, "By your leave, I have a suggestion." When Urhi had everyone's attention, he bowed his head towards the Emperor, a single tendril of his long golden locks falling over his shoulder. "Could we not hold a chariot race? Such races are very popular, and the people regard them as true tests of courage. The Egyptians would surely respect the winner of such a competition."

Nakia smiled secretly at her most trusted advisor, "That's an excellent idea." she then turned to the senate. "I'm sure the senators will agree."

"Of course" they answered immediately. "It's been too long since we had a good chariot race!"

The Tarbana sighed as his eyes gleamed sadly. He really did not want to send any of his sons into enemy territory or being so far away. "If the senate approves..." he began with a heavy heart. "We can hold the race this very afternoon."

Ilbani cursed lowly under his breath. "Damn that Queen. This is one of her schemes." he narrowed his eyes at Nakia, watching her attendant slink up into his position behind her. "Now Prince Kail is sure to be sent to Egypt!" The Imperial Clerk turned his pale grey eyes down at the petite woman beside him when she questioned him. "Prince Kail is the best charioteer in the land. None of the other Princes stand a chance against him."

Kikkuri sighed when Kagome asked about Zannanza. "Prince Zannanza is Prince Kail's equal with a sword, a bow, and as a general, but when it comes to racing; Prince Kail is far his superior."

Urhi lowered his voice to a whisper once he was behind his Queen at an appropriate distance. "None of the Princes wants to go live among the Egyptians, even as their King." He chuckled softly. "Prince Kail's honor will not allow him to lose the race on purpose and force of of this brothers to go to Egypt."

* * *

><p>Kail walked out of the throne room, his lips glued in a thin line. Why was this happening? He had sworn that he would only love Kagome for the rest of his life. He swore that he would make her happy. So, why was fate cursing him? Why was the world turned against him and the woman that he loves? Kail slammed his fist against a nearby wall, ignoring the pain that vibrated down his arm. "Damn it!" he cursed loudly.<p>

Kagome was torn. She wanted to run and comfort her prince, but the part of her that was still closed told her not to. "Kail..." she whispered, gazing at her grieving prince with sad eyes. Ishtar Incarnate hated the fact that he was upset and that there was nothing she could do about it to help.

Unknown to the couple, the blonde sixth Prince, Juda Hasupasrupi was watching what transpired. He wanted nothing more than the happiness of his brothers and it seemed like Kail was deeply in love with Ishtar. His bright sky-colored eyes gleamed sorrowfully before they flashed with mischievousness.

* * *

><p>Juda walked away from his station over to Kagome, who was silently observing the remaining princes ready their chariots for the upcoming race. "Ishtar," he said sweetly. "May I speak with you?"<p>

Kagome smiled down at the boy, but her eyes reflected her pain. "Of course you can, Prince Juda." she walked with him over to a more shaded part of the stadium before leaning against a wall casually. "What is it you want to speak to me about?"

The sixth prince fidgeted before he held out his hand, a tiny beige pouch resting in the center of his palm. "Will you put his powder in a cup of wine and give it to Brother Kail for me?" He pushed the little bag into Kagome's hands as he hushed her. "Please don't fret. It's just a mild sedative. It will only make him a bit groggy."

Ishtar Incarnate looked down at the pouch in her hands the back up to the youngest Prince. "Why, Juda-kun?" she accidently called the boy familiarly. Kagome couldn't help it, Juda was just so darn cute!

A blush tinted the young boy's face when the beautiful woman in front of him called him by only his name with no royal title. "I'm going to Egypt." he said proudly. "Our country needs Brother Kail." His light blue eyes scanned the area, judging it safe to continue speaking. "I know that Egypt is our enemy and I would be lying if I said that I'm not afraid to there. But i'll be alright. It's better for everyone that way." Before Kagome could say anything else, the youngest son ran off to finish getting ready for the race.

"Wait, Juda-kun!" Kagome sighed as she looked down at the sedative in her palms. _'Should...Should I give this to Kail?'_

Ankoku shrugged her shoulders at Kagome's thought. _**"We both don't want Kail to go to Egypt. But, Lady Kagome, you know that this isn't right."**_

"Don't worry, Kagome." a silk-like tenor voice said, making Ankoku purr and push for control. "Put it into Brother's drink."

"**Zannanza." **Ankoku purred as she took control. She ignored Kagome's threats to never trust her again as she draped her arms around her prince's neck. "I've missed you."

The fourth prince smiled down at the miko demoness. "I missed you as well, Ankoku. But you and Kagome need to do as Juda asked." Zannanza said seriously, his hazel eyes glinting. "Juda has made the decision to go to Egypt of his own will."

The demoness snuggled deeper into Zannanza's light embrace, relishing in his warmth. If only this body was hers, then she would gladly take the fourth prince as well as the third prince as her mates. "You don't mind sending Juda to Egypt. He is still a child."

Zannanza ran his fingers through Ankoku's long midnight blue hair and gazed into her beautiful golden-orange eyes. "In this country, a boy of fourteen is considered a man. Would you prefer that Brother went?"

Ankoku narrowed her eyes. "Of course not. I desire him as well as I desire you." She reached up to lay a drugging kiss on his lips but was stopped by his gentle finger. The miko demoness gazed questionably at the Prince before sighing when he pointed at the forgotten pouch resting innocently on the ground. After stealing a quick kiss from Zannanza, Ankoku relinquished control back to Kagome.

"Sorry about her, Zannanza-sama." Kagome bowed before rubbing her head sheepishly. "Apparently she wants you and Prince Kail." At the fourth Prince's shrug, the priestess followed his instructions and poured a cup full of Kail's favorite red wine. She then poured the power into the liquid and gave it a quick stir with her finger. "Prince Kail." she called out as she walked over to the handsome young prince. "Here's your favorite wine. I assumed you to be thirsty after being out in the sun." _'This is still wrong...'_

Kail smiled down at the miko, taking the cup from her delicate hands. "Thank you, Kagome." His voice still came out huskier than what he meant to, but Kail could not help the desires of his body. Lifting the bronzed cup to his lips, he swallowed the sweet-tasting liquid and welcomed the slight sting as his went down his throat. He gave the cup back to Kagome and walked over to his chariot, mounting it.

"The second Prince, Rois Telipinu. The third Prince, Kail Mursili II. The fourth Prince, Zannanza Hattusili. The fifth Prince, Mali Piyasili. The sixth Prince, Juda Hasupasrupi." the announcer called out, his hand pointing at the flag that sat at the end of the track. "Is everyone ready? The first one to capture the King's Flag after going once around the track will be the winner. Ready? Go!"

And they were off. Prince Kail, being the more capable racer, easily took the lead and out a good distance between him and the rest of his brothers. He snapped the reins, ordering his horses to gallop faster. Just as he finished the first lap, a intense wave of dizziness struck him. Kail released one of the reins to touch his forehead. Why did he feel so weak all of a sudden?

Juda grinned proudly as he overtook his older brother. "Brother Kail!" he said gleefully. "I'm going to win!"

Nakia was more than furious when she saw her son take the lead. "Juda!" she yelled. "What are you doing?! Why are you taking the lead?!" Her eyes were venomous at best as she glared at the dizzy prince struggling to hold onto his reins. "Damn! What is Kail's game?"

The sixth prince stretched out his hand, reaching for the golden flag that was just ahead of him. "I win!" he cheered. Just as his fingers brushed against the handle, someone snatched it out of his reach. Juda's sky-blue eyes widened when he saw Zannanza smoothly race by him. "Brother Zannanza?!"

Zannanza flashed his youngest brother a brilliant smile. "Nice move, Juda! But you're too young to rule Egypt." He held the flag against his chest. "I'll give you the throne in five years, but I'll go to Egypt for now." He turned at the sound of his name being called and saw that it was Kail. Lifting the King's Flag proudly in the air, Zannanza boasted, "Brother, I shall be King of Egypt!"

Kail jumped off his chariot when he pulled his stallions to a stop and ran over to his most trusted brother. He placed his hand on Zannanza's shoulder to get his attention. "Do you realize you'll be going to the house of our enemy's Royal Family alone, Zannanza?! There's a rumor that King Tutankhamen was murdered." he closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. "How can I send you into such a viper's nest?"

"Brother..." Zannanza said slowly. "That's exact what I'd say to you. I can't let you go to Egypt."

The third Prince of the Hittite's eyes widened as he remembered the sudden wave of dizziness that made him feel weak. "Zannanza, what did you do to me?"

Kagome rushed over to the two brothers, her face streaked with guilt. "It wasn't Zannanza-sama. I was the one who put a sedative into the wine I gave you." She bowed her head so that her bangs hid her eyes. "I did not wish for you to be sent to Egypt..."

Juda ran over to his siblings, his hands grabbing Kail's tunic as his sky-colored eyes brimmed with tears. "That's not true, Brother Kail! I asked her to do it. I want to go to Egypt!"

Zannanza smiled softly as he placed his hand on Juda's shoulder and the other over Kagome's mouth. His hazel eyes sparkled as he gave them a soft look before turning to gaze up at his sire. "Father, please send me to Egypt." he implored. "I believe that we should accept the Egyptians offer of marriage to secure peace between our countries. With a Hittite Prince ruling Egypt, war would be impossible." The fourth prince sighed as he continued his speech. "I know that I'm not eligible to be King here, but I will do my best to be accepted by the Egyptians. Besides, I am the only prince who has no woman. If I go to Egypt, no one will miss me."

Ankoku struggled from within Kagome. That foolish prince was saying that she would not miss him. The dark embodiment felt an attachment to Zannanza that she did not feel with Kail. It was more than just lust that Ankoku felt for the fourth Prince. But it was not love either. It was a simple deep attraction. _**"You fool, Zannanza! I will miss you! Kail as well as Lady Kagome!"**_

The emperor bowed his head, his eyes closed. He truly did not want to send Zannanza to Egypt. He and Kail were his more favored sons and his top generals. Suppiluliumas really and truly did not want give any of his children to Egypt, but... "Very well. In that case, in response to the Egyptian Queen's request, I will send my fourth son Prince Zannanza Hattusili." He gazed down at his beloved child sadly. "You must prepare to go at once. An au pois day will be chosen for your departure to ensure your safe journey."

Kagome watched with sad, guilty eyes as Zannanza was ushered away by the large crowd of senators to prepare him for his departure. She whispered his name softly and took a step towards the group of people surrounding the young Prince when Ilbani's voice stopped her.

"You mustn't regret putting the drug in Prince Kail's wine." the brunette said, his hands folded in the sleeves of his robe as he walked closer to the Princess, "Becoming the King of an enemy country is no easy task. A King may achieve peace, if he does not fall prey to assassins. Prince Zannanza is equal to the task, Prince Juda is not. This is the best outcome we could as for." Ilbani tried to reassure the priestess.

Kagome closed her eyes as she nodded her head, but even the Imperial Clerk's words did not ease the guilt in her chest for doing what she did. The miko should have just allowed Kail to go to Egypt, but she was being selfish and wanted her Prince to remain where she could be with him. Sighing, Kagome turned and began to walk back to her new room.

* * *

><p>Nakia rose to her feet and angrily left the stadium in brisk hasre. This was not supposed to happen. Why did her own child want to go to Egypt when she was going through all this trouble so that he would rule over this land! She would have this!<p>

"Things did not work out as we had hoped." Urhi said from behind the tawananna.

The Queen scowled, her lip pulled down into a frown. "They certainly did not. If Zannanza become King of Egypt and Kail succeeds his father, the relationship between the two powers will be strengthened." Her nails dug into her palm when she balled her hands in tight fists. "That would leave no room for Juda to become King."

Urhi crossed his hand over his chest, awaiting his Queen's orders. "What is your wish, my Queen?"

"Kill him." Nakia said softly, shadows covering her eyes.

"What?"

A dark, sinister look over shadowed her beauty, making her look even more evil than usual. "Kill Zannanza."

* * *

><p>I will not have the evil, conniving woman kill my beloved Prince Zannanza! I have far too many plans for him! This is where the two stories, Where the Sky and Red River Meet and As Fate Would Have It, begin to differ from each other a little bit. Zannanza's fate will be slightly different, but will still aid the original "Anatolia Story" plotline!<p>

Until next time!

~Kirei Ai Tenshi

~Special Thanks~

Angel4EverLostILife: You asked for more and I delivered!

Linwellin Neinna Von Rosen: Here's the next update. Hope I didn't keep you waiting long!

dark-driex-07: I love you as well! Thanks so much for the sweet review! I saw it and just had to get to working on the next chapter!

siennahime-sama: I hope this update wasn't a very long wait!

kakashixangela: As you have learned Ankoku stopped Mattiwaza's advances and she has accepted her feelings for Kail.

DragonFire Princess: Did I shock you that much! Hope you enjoyed this update as well.

Infinities Lover: That makes me happy to know that you enjoy both of my fanfics! Here's an update for you!

fallingyuki: It was my plan to differentiate from the manga little by little until it was my own plotline with things from the manga thrown in. I look forward to more reviews from you!

crazykenz: No wall blasting but he did get a taste of Ankoku's poison for daring to touch Kagome.

ApolloArea13: Here's that update you've been patiently waiting for! Hope you enjoyed it just as much as the last!

Porcalein: Sorry, but I did another cliffhanger! I just love putting my readers through suspense~!

alice (I used google translate so, sorry if it's wrong): Merci! Je suis heureux que vous appréciez mon histoire!

Guest: Thanks for the excellent ideas. You may just see them being used in my story. Leave a name next time so I can credit you for them.

dragonlily22: I will! Believe me most of my stories are still in the making!

tapionwarrior: Aww! Thank you. But I doubt my story is better than Chie-sama's beautiful manga!

kanamelover101: I can't kill off Mattiwaza because he is still needed later on in the story, but he did receive some nasty wounds and a fright from Ankoku!

Pixiecropse: I can't help it! I love having my readers in suspense for the next chapter!

Guest: I'm sorry, but "My Queen" is currently on Hiatus and undergoing reconstrution. It will probably not be updated until I've finished one of my top three fics (One Jewel, Two Souls; The Sacred Alchemist; As Fate Would Have It)

Kiku: Trust me, I do ship Kail/Kagome/Zannanza. But I have other plans for my beloved fourth prince! Just keep reading to find out what they are!


End file.
